Fear of Feelings
by Ioverheardthis
Summary: Seven years ago a young Sheikah boy swore an oath to be the Hero of Time's Guide during his journey to save their land of Hyrule. Sheik is rather skeptical of Link, and at first doesn't believe he can amount to the legends foretold about him. After he meets the Hero of Time, Sheik realizes that he was wrong.
1. A Long Awaited Presence

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

All my life I've been in service to the Royal Family of Hyrule. As a Sheikah, I am bound by blood. To protect and to be of service is the reason my race was created.

Many years ago, Hylians outside the Royal Family grew uneasy around the Sheikah people, and eventually attempted to banish us. We used to live in harmony with the Hylians in the town below the great castle of Hyrule, then we were sent into exile.

The Sheikahs built a little village of our own not too far from Hyrule Castle, and it was named, Kakariko—which can be translated back to Hylian from the ancient language of Sheikan into the single word, "Home."  
We were proud of Kakariko, it truly was the home away from home for our tribe. Now there are more than just Sheikah living in Kakariko after my aunt, Impa, leader of the village, decided to open it to the public. Impa is also the caretaker of the Princess Zelda and she has never been ashamed to let people know what she is.

I was born in Kakariko, but I was not raised there. My mother took up studying the Spirit Temple in the Gerudo Desert until she was killed there; right in front of the temple. I could tell you the full story now, but you will hear it in time. After that terrible day, Impa took me into her care as her own child when I was eight. That was ten years ago, and I have been in the service to the Princess Zelda ever since.

—

On and off since the beginning of Hyrule, man has sought to control the Sacred Triangle known as the Triforce that rests within the Scared Realm. There was a time when Sheikah were the only ones protecting the Triforce, but the task was too great, and the Triforce was removed from their care and sealed away in the Sacred Realm—which was created by ancient sages.  
The entrance to the realm is now protected by four challenges. I could sit here and tell you, but that would very well not make them challenges, now would it?

As I was saying, civil wars in Hyrule have been breaking out throughout our land since the start of time. The spirit of man is selfish, though there are a few good ones still left in the world, and I'm sure by the end of this story you will know of whom I speak.

Twenty years ago Hyrule fell into a civil war with the Gerudo when Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudos, grew more power hungry than any king the desert people have seen. Thirteen years later, the King of Hyrule sought to make peace with our neighbors of the west by means of a treaty which was to be signed by Ganondorf himself. Some may say the King was foolish for asking something like that, but I know no fool would calmly accept a brutal war on his land. King Hyrule reached out, desperate for anything that could save his people. He was not a fool, but his hope was a fool's chance.

That very same day was the last Castle Town saw the sunlight.

—

Ganondorf and his followers attacked. Killing ruthlessly, showing no mercy, taking the lives of most of the King's army, and over half the lives of the Castle Town residents. Ganondorf was willing to cut down anyone in his path only to get to the Triforce.

Impa escaped with the Princess just in time while I rescued the remaining soldiers, recruits, castle guards, and their families-who were lucky to be alive. I couldn't tell you where exactly my aunt went with the Princess, but I took the remnant back to Kakariko, where they built a camp and have been there ever since.

Two days after that, I met up with the Princess and my aunt only to receive terrible news. Ganondorf had gotten his wish by attacking Castle Town, and the Triforce had fallen into his hands.  
I was confused, upset, and was about to inquire how it happened... before I remembered. The Princess had told me stories of the boy who had come to visit her after her terrible dream that she believed to be a prophecy of Hyrule's fate.

Zelda then explained to me about the boy from Kokiri Forest, and how he came to obtain all three Spiritual Stones. She told me the only remaining sage in the Temple of Light, which was located in the very middle of the Sacred Realm, appeared to her in a dream and revealed to her what had happened after the boy from the Forest had drawn the Master Sword in the Temple of Time. Link, I've come to know as his true name, is barely younger than me. I knew that he could not wield the legendary Master Sword at the time, and my thoughts were confirmed.

Princess Zelda said the Sage of Light, Rauru told her when Link drew the Master Sword, he opened the Sacred Realm. Rauru also explained in the Princess' dream that Link was not old enough to be the Chosen Hero and he was sealed away inside the Temple of Light, unable to defend the Triforce. Not even Rauru himself knew when that boy would wake, so Hyrule was to wait.

The wise Rauru revealed one last thing before the dream faded—the Triforce had indeed been split, and Ganondorf failed to acquire all three pieces. He obtained only the part which represents the force he most believes in: Power. Wisdom and Courage remained. The very moment the Princess informed me of that... the back of her hand started to glow with a faint golden light in the shape of a triangle.

—

The plan for the soon-to-be-Hero of Time was immediately set into motion.

The Hero was to have a Sheikah Guide on his journey, to lead him to the five Great Temple across Hyrule where the remaining Sages of Light waited for their time of awakening. This was all planned out by the goddesses, and I thank them every day that it was.

Also, the Guide's duty was to protect the Hero with their life and to bind their soul to his very being. It's difficult to explain to just anyone, but the Sheikah would then have a sense of where the Hero was at all times. There's more to it than that, but as I said, I can't explain it to you now.  
Impa and I are the only two remaining Sheikah in Hyrule, and originally my aunt was to be his Guide, but this all happened so quickly she did not have the time to train for something as important as this, so it all worked out for the better.

It was decided by the Princess that I would take on the job while we waited for the land's hero. I took the oath at eleven years old to protect the Hero's life like it was my own, and to bind my soul to his. I also took up the duty of studying all the legends of past Hero's, the prophecy of this age's hero, the Triforce, and the Great Temples.

Seven years I've been training for the day when the Hero of Time would emerge from the Temple of Light. Seven years have I studied the Great Temples throughout Hyule. Seven long, bloody years I've been waiting for him.

My name is Sheik, and I am the Hero of Time's Guide.

* * *

**Chapter one**

**A Long Awaited Presence**

* * *

Sheik was pacing, muscles tense, and eyes darting all around the area. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and it pushed his nerves over the edge. He already hated it here. Why did they have to move their hide-out to the outskirts of Kokiri Forest? Why couldn't they have just stayed where they were? They were well hidden in the small cave just up Zora's River.

Here, in this stupid forest, everything was open. Yes, the trees were very tight nit and it was growing dark, but he still hated it here. And yes, his aunt Impa's protective magic hid their small area from the naked eye, but he was still worried. He still had the feeling someone could jump out at them in the middle of the night.

"Nephew, be still!" Impa barked from the small campfire her and the Princess of Hyrule had started in the small clearing of the forest. She had become tired of her nephew's pacing an hour ago. "Do not let your nerves get the best of you. You are a Sheikah!"

"I know that," Sheik answered idly, not being able to bring his voice over a whisper, still pacing back and forth and wringing his hands.

"He's worried," said Zelda, poking their small fire with a stick.

The Princess, being on the run, could not wear any of the clothing she would have worn in Hyrule Castle where she belonged. No. Since Ganondorf had taken over the castle seven years ago, Zelda was forced into hiding.

Right now, she wore an exoskeleton similar to Sheik's, but hers was forest green instead of deep blue. Impa had gotten the idea to charm the garment like a creature that blends in with its surroundings for protection, so the exoskeleton blended with almost every environment they were in. Her blonde hair fell down to the small of her back—she had gone a long time without getting a proper haircut—and her dark blue eyes shimmered in the firelight.

"I hate this place..." Sheik mumbled, slowing his feet to a stop in front of Zelda.

"Your negative energy will draw every enemy in Hyrule to us if you do not calm down," Impa continued, ignoring Zelda and glaring at her nephew. "We will be safe here. You have never had any doubts in Sheikah magic before."

"Of course I've no doubts in your—"

"Then be still, nephew!"

Sheik looked incredulously between the two. "How can you possibly be positive in a _world _filled with negativity?" They did not answer and Sheik huffed.

—

Zelda patted the earthy ground next to her as an invitation to Sheik. He hesitated, but the Princess insisted, so he sat next to her. She looked fondly at her friend and could almost feel how uneasy he was, watching his ruby red eyes were still flashing around at any shadow the light from the fire cast. He was so sweet—always looking out for others, but Sheik never put himself first, and that was a gift and a curse.

She was glad he wasn't wearing the cowl that usually hid the bottom half of his face, but that showed the worried scowl over his lips. The orange firelight danced across Sheik's smooth, tan skin, and the only imperfection on his face was a rather nasty scar that traveled from his right ear and curved down to the middle of his jaw-line. Although Sheik was not very fond of his scar, Zelda liked it. It made him look fierce and strong, but still human: Just like how she always thought of him.

"Be positive, Sheik," Zelda said happily, her hand on his. "You have already told us that you've sensed Link's waking, and all of this will end when he does."

Sheik narrowed his eyes. He never truly believed the Princess's stories about this, "Link" character, but she was right about him knowing that the Hero would soon wake.

To Sheik, the Hero was just a lost boy from this wretched forest. Young, carefree, and currently sleeping away seven years of war in the Temple of Light. He didn't have to watch the enemy taking over Hyrule completely. He didn't have to endure the terrible sights Sheik has seen throughout these seven hard years, he didn't have to care about anything... for now—for now he was sleeping.

"How old is this boy, again?" he asked, annoyance in his tone.

"Well... right now, he should be seventeen," she answered, and resumed poking the fire with her spindly stick.

Sheik scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"If I remember correctly," Zelda said sarcastically, looking up at him. "Not too long ago, you were seventeen."

"It is different, Princess," said Sheik, folding his arms around his knees which were brought up to his chest. "I am not the Chosen Hero of Time. Also, I've grown up in this war, whereas _he_ has slept it away."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "So, you think he's not going to be good enough?"

Sheik's eyes widened and he cleared his throat, uncrossing his arms. "Absolutely not, Princess," he said in a much softer voice, "I only mean to say—"

"Quiet, you two," Impa interrupted. She was hard at work, drawing a map of the Land of Hyrule for Sheik to carry with him at all times.

—

Seven years ago, Sheik had sworn an oath to protect the Hero of Time, and to be his Guide on this journey. Doing so, Sheik was bound to the Hero.

A few weeks before now, Sheik had sensed the Hero's waking. It was sort of a powerful feeling, one he had never experienced before. It gave him chills and an odd image in his mind's eye of a tall young boy in green with a shimmering blue light next to him. Obviously this is what Impa thought Sheik was impatient about, because he had told her and Zelda the strange feeling and the image. The Princess said that the light next to Link was from his fairy friend that was with him at all times.

Once that was over, Sheik's aunt began to help him prepare to leave them and go wait for the Hero and to travel around with him during his adventure. Of course, Sheik knew Hyrule like the back of his hand, but he could never be too careful. Zelda could not be with Link just yet, plus, it was too dangerous for the princess to return anywhere close to Castle Town at the moment, and also, Impa will never leave her alone for a long period of time, so Sheik was going alone to the Temple of Time where the Hero would be arriving.

—

"I was only joking, Sheik," Zelda whispered. "I just don't see what your problem is with Link."

"It's not that I have a... problem with him," Sheik whispered back, staring hard into the fire. It was sort of a lie. He just didn't see why the goddesses would pick him for their Hero of Time. Why would they choose such a young fairy-child from the Forest? From Zelda's stories of him, he just sounded like a frail little boy.

"Yes you do," Zelda pressed. "Every time I mention him, you turn to stone and start rambling about fate and that other stuff!"

"Well, it's just... I don't think I'll like him much," Sheik voiced the thought that had been bothering him for a while now. He was bound to the Hero, but here he was, afraid that he wouldn't like him. It was scary to think that, especially for Sheik. He would be tied to the Hero for life, and if he didn't like him—

Zelda gave a tinkling laugh. "Oh, yes you will!"

"I have my doubts in him..." he muttered.

"And why is that?"

Sheik started playing with his hands again. "I really don't know... It's just— he's a child, Zelda!" he whispered, looking in her eyes. "Who ever thought he would be the goddess' Chosen Hero? He has no history of heroism, and he's not even of age!"

"He is now! But I guess... that doesn't matter," Zelda answered slowly.

"What if he's completely horrid?"

"Sheik, I've told you how wonderful Link is numerous times."

"What if he doesn't do his destiny right? What if he doesn't accept it? And what—"

Before Sheik could finish, Impa looked up. Her red eyes were almost identical to Sheik's—maybe a little lighter-and they were flashing, but not because of the firelight. "By questioning Link, you are questioning the goddesses' decision!" she snapped. "You should know better than that, Sheik!"

"I-I know—" Sheik began, feeling a flush creeping up his face.

"He's worried!" Zelda said again.

"I have seen the lad myself and have sensed the strength of his heart. Are you questioning my judgment?" Impa went on, pushing grey hair behind her long ear.

Sheik dropped his gaze. "No aunt. I trust that you would know..." He was being utterly foolish by questioning the goddesses like that. He ought to feel more ashamed of himself than he already did. What was going on with him? This was very un-Sheikah like.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, Sheik. Don't be," Zelda whispered, seeing that Impa had gone back to her work. She hated it when Sheik got in trouble. "I understand."

"You should rest, Princess," Sheik told her, ignoring what she just said. She should be upset with him for the things he was thinking and saying, but knowing Zelda, she would probably never be angry with Sheik.

"I'll only rest if you do too," the Princess said, stubbornly.

"Zelda, I—"

"Come on, Sheik," she interrupted again. "You need to sleep as well. You may not need as much sleep as regular people, but Sheikah have their own limits. It's been days since you had a full night's rest!"

He looked over the fire at Impa and she met his gaze. "Sleep peacefully tonight, Sheik. I will watch over here," she said, in a much softer voice than before; smiling at her nephew.

"Thank you, aunt," Sheik grinned. He was relieved to actually be able to sleep the entire night. It really had been ages.

Their bedrolls had already been set out on the Forest floor, and Sheik crawled onto his after making sure the Princess was on hers.

Zelda smiled at her friend who was quickly falling asleep. "Sheik, don't worry. You'll like Link. Trust me."

The princess' comforting words were the last thing Sheik heard that night.

* * *

Sheik woke before the sun had even made it past the trees. Zelda had gone to sleep on her own bedroll, but sometime in the night she found her way onto Sheik's. He didn't mind, as long as she kept warm, and the Forest got quite cold at night.

The thing that had woken him was a presence. Not his aunt, who was already awake and moving quietly around their campsite. Not the Princess, who was fast asleep, but a different one.  
It was the presence of which he swore an oath to protect seven years ago; binding him and that presence together. A presence from the Sacred Realm.

He untangled himself from Zelda and got to his feet. "Aunt," he whispered to Impa who was sitting on the forest floor, scratching a quill against a bit of parchment; most likely a letter to the remnant camp.

"I have felt it too," she answered, not even bothering to ask Sheik what he was talking about.

She glanced over at her nephew. She looked tired today, the familiar fire in her eyes was dim and Sheik felt a pang of guilt in his chest. His aunt had not slept well for a long time, always making sure Sheik slept, no matter how much he protested. Impa was climbing up there in age, judging by the fact that her once black hair had almost completely turned grey, but she was just as pretty as ever. Her strong face held a sort of proud look as she gazed at her nephew, a slight smile on her large lips.

"You do sense the boy in the Sacred Realm, correct?" she asked while getting to her feet and tying her shoulder-length hair up.

Sheik nodded. "He is waking."

"Indeed," she agreed. "I was worried you were losing your connection with him, what with being so negative about the task set before you and him."

"No," Sheik muttered, dropping his head, still ashamed of last night.

"You must set off at once," Impa told him.

"Yes aunt."

—

He immediately began to prepare for his trip to the Temple of Time: All the while, going through the things he had learned for this moment in his head, the things he had been studying for the past seven years, almost half his life.

This was it, after the Hero of Time's waking, Sheik's duty to him and to Hyrule would be set into motion. All his training, all his studying, and all of his hard work was finally about to be tested. A Sheikah rarely got nervous, but Sheik was at the moment. This was it!

Sheik pulled back his long blonde hair and tied it up with a white turban that sat tight against his head. After, he picked out his tabard from his bag and threw it over the deep blue exoskeleton he wore. The tabard was white just like his turban, save for the large red Sheikah Eye on the front: the symbol of his people. He was very proud of it and happy the tabard his aunt gave him bore it. Next, he attached the last piece of his clothing to the tabard, the white cowl that covered a large amount of his face. He didn't pull the cowl up over his nose just yet, though.

Although he could be recognized be the Eye on his front, he was only to be known as a Sheikah warrior. He covered half his face to show no attachment to anyone, and no one was allowed to be attached to him—save for the Hero. The Sheikah Tribe fought as one. Their personal appearance did not matter. Finally, he wrapped both his forearms with long white bandages and hid a small knife in each one, and then attached a long dagger to the belt on his thigh. He was ready.

—

"Here," Impa whispered, handing Sheik the map she had been working on the previous night, but not letting it go. "You are to come back here, you understand?"

"Once he is prepared to enter the first temple," Sheik answered.

She smiled, and released the map. "Correct. If we have in fact moved hideouts before you return, I have marked the locations we might choose to stay on your map. If you are still confused, head for the main camp. I will meet you there if you do not find us within a day's time."

Sheik nodded and slipped the folded parchment into a pocket inside his tabard, knowing not to open it just yet.

He looked over at the sleeping princess and sighed. "Should I wake her?"

"If you are concerned of upsetting her, I think you leaving without a good-bye would cause her to be even more," Impa replied in her wise, motherly tone.

Sheik nodded, figuring she was right, and returned to Zelda's side to poke her in the shoulder. "Princess?"

Having been on the run for seven years, Zelda learned to be a very light sleeper: almost as light as a Sheikah. She had learned to always be alert, no matter how tired she was. She jerked awake and sat bolt up-right. "Sheik? Is everything alright?"

Sheik smiled warmly at her. "Yes, Zelda," he whispered, trying to sound soothing, but his nerves getting the better of him yet again. "I'm leaving."

"Wh- what? Where!?" Zelda asked quickly, rubbing her eyes.

"It's the Hero of Time," Sheik replied.

"Link? What's wrong with him?"

"He is waking."

Zelda just stared at Sheik for a moment before smiling. "He _is_ old enough. Just as I thought..."

Sheik nodded. "I have to get to the Temple of Time."

Before Sheik could say another word, Zelda had thrown her arms around him. She was excited for her friend, but also scared for him—he was going right into the enemy's base. Yes, the goddesses would protect him on this fated day, but she couldn't help feeling worried.

She couldn't believe that after all his years of training, the time had finally come. Zelda felt like she went through the training as well by having to watch her friend endure it day by day. Sometimes Zelda even went to the Temples with him, wearing her own cowl. That brought back memories of having to listen to him study every day, having to watch the sweat pour from his face as he trained to be the best assassin in the land. Having to see his blood and his tears...

"Oh, Sheik! The moment we've all been waiting for is finally here. This is _your_ moment!" she cried.

"Princess, it is not my moment. It's the Hero's," he corrected, pushing her back just far enough to look her in the eyes.

Zelda sighed and got to her feet. "Still. You play a huge role in this. Are you nervous?"

Sheik stood up as well. "Yes," he admitted through a grin.

"Don't be. Link is a wonderful person—and don't make that face!" she added when she saw Sheik had an, '_oh, please_,' expression.

"I'm so proud of you," she continued, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. The little Sheikah boy she had known almost all her life was growing up. Quickly, she might add: judging by the fact that he used to be her height, but not so much anymore.

"Thank you, Princess," Sheik smiled. It was an honor for the Princess of Hyrule to already be proud of him.

"How many times must I ask you to call me by my name, Sheik?" Zelda asked, putting the hand on her hip now, sounding irritated but smiling. "You don't have to be so formal with me, you know."

Sheik refrained from rolling his eyes. "I'm apologize, Prin—ah! Zelda! Must you hit me?"

Zelda laughed and hugged Sheik again. "I'll miss you."

"I'll be back soon," he promised. "Be careful, and stay safe."

"I will."

Zelda finally released him and took a step back, grinning.

Sheik looked over at his aunt, who had been watching their good-bye.

"Are you ready to leave, nephew?" Impa asked.

Sheik nodded and then turned back to the Princess. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Stay safe."

"May the goddesses guide you on your way," Zelda answered with something she had learned from Sheik himself. She then pulled up Sheik's cowl over half his face: just like the way he always wore it, then she eyed his turban with distaste. She hated that he always covered his face, but she despised when he tied up his long, gorgeous blonde hair.

"Thank you, Zelda. I'll see you soon," Sheik said.

With one last proud look from Impa and one more hug from Zelda, he was gone. Out into Hyrule and off to the Temple of Time.

—

He could just use the spell that Impa had taught him so long ago to just warp straight into the Temple, but it was too much of a risk. It was possible Sheikah magic could interfere with the power from the Sacred Realm sending the Hero of Time back from the Temple of Light. So instead of just warping to Castle Town, Sheik warped to a random spot only two miles away from the town—giving the Sacred Realm all the magic it needed without interfering, but shortening his trip. Sheik was stealthy and agile—and well armed—but he couldn't help being on edge again. He knew he was in danger just sprinting across Hyrule Field, straight towards the enemy's base as Zelda had said, but he also knew of the Hero of Time's prophecy.

The Three Goddesses would protect the Hero of Time and his protector on the day of his awakening. The actual prophesied day was the day he would emerge from the Temple of Time, which, by a divine prank, happened to be seven years later. In that time, terrible things had happened to the land of Hyrule. Things that made the shadow warrior want to sink into his own shadow as he approached Castle Town. Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule Castle only to replace it with a large, dark, frightening tower and it was no longer safe there. Sheik had seen the tower up close only once in his life while out on a mission in Castle Town five years ago.

The Sheikah had heard the most awful news there, and it was the hardest thing he ever had to report back to the remnant camp. The King, who was being held in the tower for two years, had been tortured to death for information of his daughter's whereabouts.

Zelda had only cried into Sheik's shoulder for a shorter while than he expected, saying that her father would have been proud of them all and that he would want them to remain strong for him. To this day, Sheik could still hear Zelda crying almost every once in a while. Sheik started to feel sad just at the memories, but he shook his head and pressed on.

Being a Sheikah, he was a very skilled runner; he hadn't even broken a sweat and he had been running for a while, keeping to trees and staying out of sight. He was panting rather hard, though, so he slowed to a walk for the rest of the trip

* * *

A little over an hour later, the agile Sheikah made it to the town's drawbridge, if it could be called that anymore. The bridge had been snapped apart and now lie in two pieces in the moat, leaving the town completely exposed, not that protection here mattered anymore. Sheik leapt over it quickly and sprinted into the town.

It was a terrible sight.

—

The happy Castle Town had been utterly destroyed in the past seven years. Yes, Hyrule hadn't really been at peace since the civil war started just over twenty years ago, but Castle Town was the one place where you could feel safe. That was, if you were any race other than a Sheikah.

Houses had been burned to the ground, their windows blown out and boarded up, or knocked down completely. The trees were bare, the grass was dry, and the only birds here were crows: The birds of death as they were called by Sheikah.

Sheik slowed his feet to a stop on the cobblestone path and sank into the shadows of one of the dilapidating houses, listening hard before he went on to the Market which had long since been deserted by townsfolk.

Ganondorf's armies could be anywhere, and if Sheik was spotted... No. The Goddesses were protecting Sheik today. He needn't worry so much, but again, he couldn't help it. He drew his dagger and clenched his fingers around it tightly—he wasn't taking any chances. The only thing that reached Sheik's sharp ears was a strange noise. It signaled that he was not alone here, but it didn't belong to anything alive. It was a deathly sound, a gurgling, moaning, haunting noise that belonged to either a Poe, or the fearsome creature known as a ReDead.

Sneaking out to the square, Sheik would have rather taken the former. Six cold, decaying, bloodied ReDeads were stumbling and moaning all throughout the town, screeching at nothing in particular, their hollowed eyes staring around blankly.

A ReDead was a dead body that was cursed to come back to life and haunt wherever it had been killed. Many people had died in Castle Town seven years ago and therefore, Ganondorf himself cursed their bodies to work for him. It was horrible. Those people should have been put to rest, but here they were, unable to because of the state Hyrule was in.

Sheik cringed at the sight of them, but then mentally slapped himself for it. He was a Sheikah, he shouldn't be scared of these creatures. He could stay here and kill them all to put them out of their misery, but that might alert a higher enemy to his presence, maybe even the King of Evil himself.

Ganondorf knew that Sheik was in hiding with the Princess, and how he knew was beyond them. Maybe a foe he had faced in the past had told the Evil King. If Sheik was caught by Ganon, there would be no escape. Look what happened to the King of Hyrule.

He slid his dagger back into its sheath and gritted his teeth. Very quickly—and very quietly—Sheik sneaked past them all and ran into the courtyard that led to the Temple of Time.

—

He stared around at the familiar place with a feeling of remorse. It was almost unrecognizable, and just like the other parts of the town, the trees were bare, the grass was dead, and the crows called only to add an even eerier feel to it. The scenery was terrible as well. The swirling cloud that hovered above Death Mountain in the distance was just as bad as the one hanging over the King of Evil's tower.

The only thing that looked normal was the Temple of Time itself. The magical spells around it had protected the building from any harm Ganondorf or his created servants could've done.

Right in front of one of the dead gardens sat a single Gossip Stone. These stones were invented a thousand years ago for the Sheikah people to communicate with each other undetected throughout Hyrule. The only thing that set these large stones apart from any other was the faint Sheikah Eye on the face that would only appear to the ones looking for it. If Impa had set up their camp a little closer to a Stone, Sheik could speak with her right now.

"I overheard this," came a soft whisper.

Sheik stopped in front of the stone and listened. Gossip Stones were also invented to listen in on others conversation and spill their secrets to the Sheikah people during the war. This came in use when the enemy was plotting against them, and the Sheikahs would always know before anyone else.

"They say that Malon of Lon Lon ranch hopes that a knight in shining armor will come and sweep her off her feet someday," the Stone whispered in the soft voice of the Sheikah woman who had invented them. It cackled, and then fell silent.

Sheik looked questionably at the stone. Where had it heard that? He knew of Lon Lon ranch, but it was very far from here. Though the stone couldn't help it, it just repeated anything and everything it heard to anyone who asked.

"Thank you," Sheik whispered back and respectfully bowed his head before pressing on.

He approached the Temple's door and slowly walked inside, feeling his heart rate spike with excitement and beat fiercely with nerves.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN/This is the very first story that I've written to ever be posted, so please tell me how I'm doing in a review!**

**The second chapter is already written down, it's just not ready to go yet. But expect it sooner rather than later!**


	2. The Young Hero's Waking

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda—characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**The Young Hero's Waking**

* * *

Sheik entered the Temple of Time with worry, and could not manage to find calm even after six hours of more waiting.

It was the fated day when the Hero of Time would emerge from the Temple of Time, so why was Sheik nervous? He should be happy—overjoyed! The Hero of Time was coming back after seven years, and yet all his Guide could do was worry.

Sheik huffed out of frustration at himself. He had spent almost half of his life training for this day, but he didn't expect to start letting his nerves get the better of him like this. He tried to clear his mind of the negative thoughts he was having, and chose to dwell on the Hero of Time's appearance. Rather than the thoughts of, _What if he doesn't understand? What if he isn't clever enough? What if he's not strong enough: physically and mentally? What if, what, if, what if...?_

From Zelda's description of Link, he was a small boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and green clothes. He had a small wooden shield, a weak sword, and a blue fairy that followed him wherever he went.  
In other words, he was no hero.

He came from Kokiri Forest where the children there did not grow up. He had not been informed that he wasn't Kokiri, and when he emerges from the Temple of Light as an adult, he's more than likely to be a sobbing mess; crying about how he'd been lied to his whole life. He would have to face it, though.

Sheik did not have the best childhood either. He knew his father, but barely, and watched his mother be killed by Gerudos. He was forced to grow up in these hard times, forced to train almost his whole damn life to be an assassin and guide the Hero who wasn't even yet worthy of his title. He never had a place to call home and never acted like a normal child.

Probably the best part of his life was Zelda, who was his only friend. She loved him like she loved a brother, and his friendship with her was the only thing in his life that was normal.

—

Every minute that ticked by, the Hero's presence grew stronger. That very presence that Sheik had been bound to for seven years, ever since he took the oath to protect the Hero with his life and be his Guide through his journey.

While Sheik thought, he wandered through the Temple. The Master Sword was indeed gone from the Pedestal of Time, so the Hero would at least look the part. Sheik sat down behind the Pedestal and leant up against it, staring out of the high window which cast a bright light down over the platform. All the while the presence of the Hero grew stronger still.

"_The Hero of Time will appear bathed in a blue light. Descending from the Sacred Realm_," Sheik repeated the words of the prophecy to himself. "_I, as his Guide, must direct him to the temple deep in the Forest to awaken the first Sage: confirming that he is fully equipped._  
_There are five Great Temples throughout Hyrule where five Sages of Light must be awakened. The Six Sages hold the Medallions of Light. Together, with the Hero of Time, the Six Sages of Light will bind the evil that has overtaken our land._

_It is my duty to watch him, guide him, and ensure that he, as the Hero of Time, fulfills his prophecy. Once that prophecy is fulfilled, I, his Guide, must leave Hyrule. My duty to the land is finished..._"

Sheik smiled to himself. Proud that he remembered the main parts of it. There were still plenty more to the prophecy, not counting the Hylian's half.

The prophecy said that he would go to the Sacred Realm to speak with the only current Sage, Rauru, who would explain as much as he could. What the prophecy did not know is that when the Hero pulled out the Master Sword, he would be too young; thus, he'd be sealed away there until he reached a certain age. There, in the Chamber of Sages, which was in the Temple of Light: located right in the middle of the Sacred Realm.

* * *

Finally, after waiting for another hour, it was like the Hero of Time was in the room with Sheik, bringing him back to reality. That familiar warmth that had been a part of Sheik's consciousness for seven years certainly made itself known. It was time for him to return to Hyrule.

Sheik stood up, straightened his tabard, and readjusted his cowl. He took a deep breath, crossed his arms, and prepared himself for what he saw.

—

A bright yellow light shone out from the ceiling of the Temple of Time which was almost instantly replaced by blue. There it was, the blue light that formed a crystal just like the prophecy mentioned coming from the Sacred Realm which the Temple guarded.

There he was, the Hero of Time himself, closed inside the light. He descended in the magical blue crystal, and his feet touched down just in front of the Pedestal of Time. Sheik's heart pounded at the sight of him. Close to a decade of dreaming about him, hearing about him, he almost didn't seem real. But the Hero stood a few feet in front of Sheik, and he was now very much real.

His back was turned to Sheik, and the Master Sword hung from a bandolier tied around the Hero's shoulder and hooked to his belt. He also had a fairly large Hylian shield that only the Knights of Hyrule carried, and it went nicely with the Sword. He was just as Zelda had described him: Messy blonde hair, green clothes, and a blue fairy friend by his side.

"Link!" the fairy squeaked. She possessed a high, ringing voice that would assumably grow annoying if heard too much. "We're back in the Temple of Time, but have seven years really passed?"

"Yes," the Hero answered. His voice took Sheik by surprise. It was much deeper than he thought it would be, but also held a tone of despair.

"Oh, Navi... seven years?" he choked, looking up at his fairy. "I've missed _seven_ years?" And then the Hero's seemingly mile-long legs crumpled underneath him. He threw his hands over his face as he began to cry, shoulders shaking dramatically and sobs could be heard from under his hands.

_I was right_, Sheik thought. But he wasn't right about how he felt as he watched the Hero of Time cry. He thought he'd be annoyed that the Hero could be so soft, but no. Sheik was sad—actually sad. That poor boy from the Forest... he didn't ask for this. How was he to know he would miss seven years of his life? Kokiri was free of the war; free of fear. The Hero—no, Link, had really just been thrown into this. Poor boy. Sheik wanted to reach out to him, comfort the Hero like he'd done unknowingly for the Sheikah for years, but he didn't. Sheik could only watch.

"Oh, Link. Don't cry," said Navi, hugging one of his long ears. "It'll be okay."

The Hero shook his head. "No... Navi, I've lost seven years of my life!" he cried, his voice muffled as well as his sobs.

"Hey! You're the Hero of Time," she soothed. "It will be alright."

Link shook his head dramatically again. He pulled his hands away to stare at them. "I- I'm grown up! How—? Why? I can't—"

He let his face fall back in his hands and his shoulders resumed shaking.

It was awful. Sheik felt so sorry for him. _No... He needs to get over this and listen to me. Fulfill his prophecy, not be stalled by such a thing like this_, he thought, but he didn't move.

Navi sighed. She flew in front of the Hero's face and put her tiny fits on her hips.

"What?" Link asked in a small voice.

"Not many people get to pull the Legendary Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, Link," she replied with an edge to her ringing voice. "You do know who you are, right? Rauru said that your ability to fight along the side of the Sages makes you...?"

The Hero did not answer, only burying his face back in his hands.

Sheik watched him for a moment longer before squaring his shoulders. Link would just have to accept this now. His fairy had the right idea: he _is_ the Hero of Time, and he should be honored to be of service to Hyrule. The Sheikah stepped over the Master Sword's pedestal, and the Hero of Time stopped crying.

—

In the blink of an eye, Link had leapt to his feet, spun around, and drew the Master Sword. He pointed the blade at the Sheikah's throat as his fairy flew behind him. Sheik temporarily forgot everything he was supposed to say, even if his mouth had fallen open. He had never truly seen Link before he stepped into the light coming from the high window.

He was quite tall, slightly more muscular than Sheik expected, and slender. His sharp blue eyes—still glimmering with tears—were fixed on Sheik, and his handsome eyebrows were furrowed. Blonde hair framed his flawless face where tracks of his tears shone over smooth skin, and there was a pronounced scowl over his perfect lips.

The Hero wore a green tunic and a white undershirt, doubtlessly from the previous hero of Hyrule. His knobbly knees and skinny legs—still shaking slightly—could easily be seen through his very tight white trousers, and his long green hat, that completed his look, was perched perfectly on his beautiful blonde hair. The tunic and the Master Sword truly made him look like the Legendary Hero.

Sheik blinked. He never expected the Hero of Time to be-there was no other word for it, and he dreaded it—_perfect_.

_Zelda... was right_, he thought, before remembering who he was. He stood up tall, dropped his shoulders, and narrowed his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." Sheik announced; glad that he got his voice to sound strong and commanding.

The Hero relaxed, his harsh eyes softened, and he loosened the grip on his sword. He looked questionably at the Sheikah. Although he had been crying just a few moments ago, he showed a sort of maturity that actually shocked Sheik, and now, his mentality returned to being the boy from the Forest; even cocking his head to the left in a very child-like way.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples," Sheik explained, still in that clear and strong voice he was proud to hear. "One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand." _The five Great Temples throughout Hyrule_.

Link still only looked at him with those shimmering blue eyes. Tilting his head to the right instead. It was an honor for Sheik to finally be saying the things he'd spent so many hours studying, it made him feel important, but the blank look on Link's face was getting annoying.

_Is he thick_? he thought, irritably, thinking that maybe sleeping in the Temple of Light for seven years had done something to his mind.

"Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world..." Sheik analyzed further. "This is the legend of the temples, passed down by my people, the Sheikah."

"Who are you?" the Hero asked, finally speaking again, taking a step toward Sheik.

"I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikah," he replied. He should have just told the Hero that his name was of no importance, but he couldn't help it.

"Sheik," Link repeated quietly, eyes searching the Sheikah, "it's nice to meet you."

Without warning, Link's fairy friend flew up to Sheik. He looked at her, a little taken aback by her abruptness. She was actually a very cute little fairy; her blue hair swaying around as her bright wings fluttered to keep her in place. She was so small...she looked like a shimmering blue twig. The only thing the held in that strange blue glow illuminating her whole body was a short blue, form-fitting dress, which was glittering ever so softly.

"Navi, come back here," Link said, giving Sheik an apologetic look.

"Hello, Navi," Sheik greeted, smiling, though no one could see it.

Navi looked alarmed that he knew her.

"I have heard much about you from the Princess herself," he continued.

"You have!?" she squeaked.

Sheik closed his eyes and nodded.

"Zelda!?" Link exclaimed suddenly. "Sheik, do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give you that information, Hero," he answered, a bit too quickly, his voice sounding sharper than he meant.

Link looked down at his feet and nodded as Navi flew back over to him.

Sheik instantly felt bad for being rude to him. "At least... not now," he added softly. Link still was just looking down, making Sheik feel even worse. _No_, Sheik said in his head. _He should know better than to ask questions about the Princess' whereabouts._

Sheik cleared his throat and tried to smile, even if it was no use to Link. "As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time..." he admitted fondly, letting his eyes travel down to the weapon in Link's hand.

Link finally looked up and gave him a crooked grin. They stood there, staring at each other for another few moments. Link smiled even brighter and put his sword away.

Sheik had recrossed his arms and tried to look stern like his aunt. There were still a few things he needed to tell Link, and the Hero needed to pay attention, and if any look could get someone to pay you mind, it was his aunt's. "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for five temples and awaken the five sages."

Link laughed aloud, and apparently the low sound shocked him because he coughed; clearly not used to his adult voice. He reached up and felt the large knot in his throat. "I didn't know disbelief was an option!" he said jokingly after he'd prodded his own throat.

Sheik felt his eyes narrow, this was not a joking matter. It was oddly satisfying to watch a blush creep up Link's face, signaling he realized his mistake.

"One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening at the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I'm sure you know..." the Sheikah went on in a lower and more intimidating tone. Sheik had gained this knowledge from Zelda, otherwise known as the Seventh and final Sage.

Not too long ago, Zelda had informed him that she had sensed the girl from the Forest that he always saw on his trips to the Forest Temple, was in fact the sage. Sheik had traveled to the temple that same day, and had learned that the sage was very close friends with Link. Sheik had never asked Zelda how she knew this, and never would, knowing now to never question her judgment again. She had always been right in the past, the person standing in front of him just went for show.

"Really?" the Hero asked in a much smaller voice, still embarrassed.

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm..." Sheik told him. As he noticed while he was scanning Link, he was not prepared for his departure for the Forest Temple. No one had told him about the item he needed from Kakariko.

"Unfortunately," he added. He looked Link up and down, causing the young Hero squirm under Sheik's stare and the Sheikah to smile. "Equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple..."

"What!?" Link exclaimed.

"If you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village. Do you understand, Link?" Oh, no. He didn't mean to call Link by his name. That was extremely disrespectful. He expected Link to make a face of disgust. maybe even yell at Sheik for not calling him by his title, but Link did not.

Surprising Sheik yet again, Link beamed at him.

"You know my name," he stated, happily. "You know who I am, don't you, Sheik?"

"Yes. You are Link, the Hero of Time," Sheik tried to amend. Why wasn't Link angry, or at least disgusted? His Guide had called him by his name, but Link didn't look offended in the slightest. That was strange...

"Of course I believe you, Sheik," he said through his smile.

"Very well then," Sheik said, smiling back. "It is not safe for you to dwell here for long anymore. Leave Castle Town and head for Kakariko: Home of my tribe."

Link's face lit up. "Oh, yeah. That's right!"

Sheik nodded and expected Link to leave, but he didn't. The Hero scuffed his feet, his cheeks returning to that adorable pink color, and played with a blue hoop running through his left ear.

Sheik's heart jumped. It was an _extremely_ high honor for someone's ears to be pierced. It symbolized their worth of a warrior, so why did Link have them already? Shouldn't he get them after his journey? Yes...he had done much as a child, so Sheik guessed that's why Rauru had decided he deserved them. Another thing that made Sheik's heart skip was that Link had drawn the Sheikah's eyes to his very pointed ears. Zelda had told Sheik about them, but there was a difference between hearing and seeing them for himself. Link's ears were absolutely perfect, signaling his Hylian blood is as pure as the Royal Family's.

_How could've he not know he was Hylian?_ Sheik thought. _He's had to have seen how beautiful his ears are—_

"How long have you been here, Sheik?" Link asked, interrupting, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

It took a moment for Sheik to respond after receiving a look like that.

"Since you've arrived, Hero."

Link flushed even deeper and looked away.

"It's okay to cry," Sheik said after a few silent moments. His voice was soft and he uncrossed his arms, looking sympathetic. He didn't know where that came from. Entering the Temple, he dreaded being forced to reckon with the crying Hero of Time, but it wasn't just the Hero, it was Link, the little boy from the Forest, who was upset. Sheik now understood.

"I understand. Your destiny has forced this upon you. I would be surprised if you were not upset at first."

Link grinned sheepishly. "Er... thanks, Sheik."

The Sheikah nodded again.

"Come on, Navi!" the Hero called to his fairy, who had flown away from him again to look out the window. He made to leave, but he suddenly turned back. He looked almost panicked. "I'll see you again, right?"

"Very soon, Hero," Sheik replied. It was... touching that he wanted to see him again, but he supposed it was only because Link still thought of himself as a child. "I am your Guide."

Link relaxed, but cocked an eyebrow. "My Guide?"

"Yes, Link."

The Hero beamed again, showing perfect white teeth. After waving to Sheik, he turned and exited the Temple of Time with his fairy.

Once he left, Sheik couldn't help it—he smiled to himself. He actually smiled. He never thought he would be happy when being around the Hero, sticking strictly to business. He feared he wouldn't like Link—that is expectations of someone he thought he knew for seven years would fall flat, but here he stood, smiling because of Link.

_This is going _a lot_ better than I would have ever expected_, Sheik thought.

He conjured up a good amount of magic and warped back to their little hideout deep in the Forest.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**The Hero of Time is finally awake! After seven years of waiting...could you imagine?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Retelling a Story

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—******characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game**

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

Link was in a state of shock. He wondered how he could even remain standing on his long, shaking legs.  
Everything. Everything had changed. Not just himself, like he thought. No. Hyrule, along with himself, had been completely altered in seven years. Everything.

"Navi?" Link choked, now noticing that tears were streaming down his face yet again. "...Look."

He was standing in the middle of the Market, staring up at the huge black tower that had taken the place of Hyrule Castle.

It was... an absolute terrible sight. The tall black tower loomed over the once beautiful lawn of the castle—the trees and the grass were always so beautiful there! The tower seemed to be leering at him while a black cloud swirled above it.  
That was not the only thing that had changed. The cobblestone road in the Market, while once so neat and clean, was torn up, uneven, and stained with blood. The happy looking stores and houses had all been burned to the ground, or smashed to pieces. The large center fountain had been ripped apart. The healthy trees were gone, the gardens, the beautiful grass... everything.

"What's... happened?" the Hero whispered, unable to bring his voice any higher. "...Oh, Navi."

Navi landed on his shoulder and patted his ear. "We've been gone for quite some time!"

Link screwed his eyes shut and turned his back on the tower.

"Evil," he spat, still with his eyes closed. "It's just everywhere now. I can feel it."

Link took a deep breath and looked up at the fairy, who was now hovering a few inches from his nose, staring intently at him.

"What?" he asked in a small voice.

Navi shook her tiny head.

The Hero's blue eyes once again filled with tears. "It's how I look, isn't it?" he whispered. He gave a small sob and quickly covered his mouth.

"No! Hey, Link! No, that's not it," Navi tried to comfort him, zooming forward to pat his hand.

Link closed his eyes again.

"I'm grown up!" he cried. His eyes flew open and he held his arms out. "Look at me! I-I'm so tall! My legs are too long... my f-feet... my hands... look."

Navi flew up slightly and kissed his forehead. "Shhh... I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

"Kokiri don't grow up," he mumbled, sniffing. "There's the explanation... I-I... I'm not..."

Navi fluttered back a little to look him in the face. "Hey! Sheik said it was okay to cry, remember? Just...let it out."

At that statement, Link let the tears fall freely. He buried his face in his hands and Navi landed on his shoulder to hug his ear.

Seven years had really passed. Hyrule had fallen into the hands of Ganondorf. Link was grown up into an adult. He didn't know where Zelda was...it seemed like there was no bright side to this.

He thought of the boy Navi had mentioned; that dark, mysterious Sheikah who had been... waiting for him. How long had he been waiting? Had he been in the Temple of Time for seven years while he waited? Sheik should have made that clear.  
Sheik's red gaze still pierced the Hero's mind's eye. His eyes were a shade darker than Impa's, who Link had met seven years ago, and his skin was darker as well. Well... the little skin that could be seen.

Link had wished he could see Sheik's whole face. His eyes and voice were very beautiful, so the rest of him would be too, right? Link would probably never see that intimidating Sheikah's appearance, though, which made him sad again.

After a few moments, and lots of deep breaths, Link gathered himself enough to look up. He knew what he wanted to do now, and he felt embarrassed and very childish for saying it.

"N-Navi?" he choaked.

"Yes, Link?" she answered, fluttering back in front of his gaze.

Link scuffed his long feet. "I... I want to go home."

Navi gave him a warm smile. "We will! First we need to stop at Kakariko like Sheik said—"

"No! Not like that," the Hero of Time whined. "...I don't want this."

"You don't want what?"

"I don't want H-Hyrule to... look like this," he muttered, trying to wipe away more tears before they spilled over. "I don't want there to be... evil. I don't w-want to do this..."

Navi sighed and put her hands on her hips. She suddenly smiled, remembering the form of jokes Link always told. "Let's go hand in your resignation to the goddesses, then."

Link looked at her, confused. "You know I can't—" he began, then the smallest of smiles found its way onto his lips, "where did you learn sarcasm?"

"You," she answered simply, liking the fact that she made the distressed Link smile. He used to tell jokes about everything, and sarcasm was his second language... well, used to be. "I've heard jokes similar to that from you!"

As fast as the smile appeared on Link's handsome face, it disappeared back into a frown.

"It's just... all s-so much to take in."

Navi understood. Link may look like an adult, but the place where a child always felt safe was home. He wanted to just go home. He wanted all of his troubles to melt away once he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. But that was not how it was going to be. Not even close. Not for a while...

* * *

"You're in a good mood," Zelda was saying after Sheik had pulled down his cowl and kissed her on the forehead.

Sheik beamed at her. "Why would I not be?"

After Sheik had reappeared from the Temple of Time, Impa had gone to check up on Kakariko Village and the main camp, so he and Zelda were alone in their little hideout.

"You are happy because Link is awake, right?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow. She hadn't seen Sheik this happy in a really long time.

"Yes. And if I remember correctly, you also told me to be more positive, Princess," he pointed out lightly, sitting down across from her and running his hands through the grass.

"Oh, yes. I did tell you that," she giggled. "So, where is Link now?"

Sheik closed he eyes and focused on Link. On his powerful presence, his tall figure, his physical appearance, and even the smell Sheik had gotten from him; that musty tree scent. It reminded him of the Forest after it rained...he loved the rain.

"He should be heading to Kakariko..." Sheik answered. "Poor boy has to run there," he added before he could stop himself.

He opened his eyes to see that Zelda looked alarmed. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I... I just thought— never mind," the Princess muttered.

"No, really. What?" he pressed; leaning forward.

"You just... sounded sympathetic," she replied after a moment, still staring at Sheik.

He frowned. "And that's alarming?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I just never thought you would feel that way about Link," she said and then gasped. "Oh my gosh, Link! How is he? What does he look like? Is he tall? I bet he's tall. Does he look really old? Is he still cute? Who am I kidding, I bet he's—"

"Princess!" Sheik interrupted, holding up his hands. Zelda was talking so fast. "One question at a time, if you please."

"Okay... how is he?" Zelda asked, slowly.

Sheik sighed; relieved that she didn't ask her last question. He focused on answering her current question and the memory of how Link first reacted when seeing his grown self resurfaced. "He's... alright. I suppose."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "You suppose?"

"He's— Zelda... he cried," Sheik said quietly. "He actually started to cry..."

Zelda didn't look shocked. She looked upset. "That poor boy," she whispered through the hand that now covered her mouth, "what did you do?"

"Uh... Was I supposed to do something?" Sheik said.

"Sheik!"

"What!?"

"You didn't hug him, or anything?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Princess," he sighed. "I am not here to make him feel better, or to... hug him."

"But, Sheik, he was—"

"You can hug him when you see him!" he said, holding up his hands again. "I, as his Guide, am not giving the Hero of Time a hug just because he cries." He added a bit of a bite to his voice at the end.

Zelda bit her lip. "What did you say to him?"

"About...?" Sheik asked.

"Everything!"

"Oh, er..."  
Sheik recited most of the information he gave Link. About the sages, the temples, and the places they were located. Although Zelda knew all of this, she still was nice enough to act interested in what Sheik was saying: making him happy.

"Did you tell him about his Forest friend? The one with the green hair," Zelda asked, pointing to her own blonde hair.

"The Sage? Yes," he answered.

"How did he take it?"

Sheik thought back to that.

"I'm not sure if he really understood what I meant when I told him he already knew the Sage of Forest, but once he sees Saria's missing, he will know."

"Tell me again the story of her," Zelda said. Putting her elbows up on her crossed legs and propping her head up on her hands.

"Zelda, I've already told you," he said; feigning exasperation by rolling his eyes.

"I know, but it's cute!" she said happily.

Sheik rolled his eyes again, but told the story:

* * *

It was actually only two weeks ago.  
Princess Zelda had told Sheik that she sensed a girl from Kokiri Forest to be the Sage of the Forest. Sheik had a few questions on this, so Zelda instructed him to revisit the Forest Temple. He needed to find the girl, anyway.

Since Sheik had sensed the Hero of Time's waking, he decided to listen and go to Kokiri. It had been so long since he had last been to the Forest Temple and he wanted to make sure he remembered everything he had learned, just to be sure.

Almost every time he visited the temple in the past, a young girl with short green hair would be there playing her ocarina. It was always close to night when Sheik would choose to explore the temple, so he just waited until the small girl left for her home.  
This time, though, he sensed a great power coming from the girl sitting on a tree stump that he hadn't before: a power that was not to be ignored by someone like him.

He leapt down from his hiding spot in the trees and the green-haired girl looked up from her ocarina playing.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the tall Sheikah, and she got to her feet.

"Um... hello," she squeaked. Her green fairy hid behind her.

Sheik smiled under his cowl. "Hello," he replied.

The girl said nothing as Sheik took a few steps forward. Her eyes only darted up and down him while she tried to look brave while clutching her ocarina.  
Sheik instantly felt bad for just intruding, so he did something he would never have done for anyone he just met: he pulled down his cowl.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound soothing, smiling warmly.

"I'm... Saria," she said.

"Hello, Saria," Sheik said softly. "There's no need to be afraid of me. I am only here to study the temple." He gestured with his head to the entrance of the Forest Temple next to Saria.

She still looked a little alarmed and she cocked her head.

Sheik took another step toward her, and this time she did not back away.

"You are here quite often, aren't you?" he asked; trying to sound like an older brother, or something.

Saria looked shocked that he knew that. "Y-yes. This is my favorite spot to be."

Sheik sat down on the grass a little far away from Saria's tree stump, and he gestured for her to sit back down, which she did. He was glad she was so accepting of him—seeing as he had just walked into her favorite place unannounced.

"Who are you?" she mirrored Sheik's question.

"My name is Sheik," he answered.

Her eyes wandered up and down Sheik again, most likely taking in his dark skin and foreign appearance.

"What are you? You certainly are not from the Forest," she asked, in a light and airy voice that must be her usual one—a sign that she was done being cautious around Sheik.

Sheik resisted the urge to laugh. She had asked a very childish question, but had tried to sound well spoken like he was at the same time. "I am sure you are alarmed by my dark skin."

He knew that she had never seen anyone except for Kokiri; who were very pale from being in the Forest where the sun was scarce. Being of a different race: one with dark skin, Sheik knew he would be alarming to her, not to mention his red eyes. It wasn't that he thought she was racist, just curious.

"No," she answered quietly, meeting his eyes with her big blues ones. "It's just... you're so tall!"

This time, Sheik did laugh. "I am a Sheikah, very similar to Hylains. And we come from a place very far away from the Forest."

"Are you a grown-up?"

"More or less, yes," Sheik nodded.

"How old are you?"

Sheik smiled again. He already liked talking to Saria. Which was odd, seeing as he normally avoided children. "I have just turned eighteen."

"You are old, tee hee!" she giggled.

They talked for a little while longer about the temple above them. Saria told Sheik that ever since she had first come here, she had gotten a strange feeling from the place.

"I feel like... it'll be important to me one day," she said.

Sheik nodded. "You are right."

She looked down at the ocarina in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Tell me, Saria," Sheik said, probably interrupting her thoughts. "Seven years ago, did you know of a boy named Link?"

Her head snapped up at his name. "Link!? Do you know where he is?"

Sheik nodded again.

"Where is he, Sheik?" she asked, leaning toward him. "The last time I talked to him was so long ago. He said he was looking for the three Spiritual Stones to get the Master Sword from the Temple of Time!"

Sheik explained to her about the Temple of Light, and how after Link had taken the Sword, he was sealed away there until he was old enough to live up to his destiny. He told her about the Chamber of Sages, and about the five sages that needed to be awakened by the Hero of Time.

"So... Link is the Hero of Time?" said Saria.

Sheik nodded once again. Glad she had been paying attention.

"And I am the Hero of Time's Guide. This is why I am visiting the Forest Temple."

"But why has he been sealed away?" she asked, not listening so well anymore. She just wanted to know about her friend.

"Because, Link was not old enough," Sheik reminded her. "I am sure, a smart girl like you would have guessed, that Link was not born of the Forest. He is Hylian."

She looked momentarily startled, but then her expression returned to normal—as though she knew he wasn't from the Forest, but surprised to know that her friend would in fact grow up.

"So... he's going to be old?"

"Yes. Old like me."

Saria giggled again.

_I made her laugh_, Sheik thought, feeling oddly surprised with himself.

"I always knew he was different. I knew that there was going to be more to him than just life in Kokiri," she whispered. "I knew he had been made for adventure...he always wanted more out of life than just...this." She gestured around the meadow.

They talked a little longer about Link, and Saria told him a few stories of how they used to come to this Forest Meadow all the time. She would play her ocarina, and Link would watch. Sheik found out that Saria was actually the one who taught him how to play.

"He was a natural!" she said, happily.

She played a few notes on her ocarina for Sheik, swaying back and forth. When she was done with the sort song, Sheik beamed

"That was brilliant," he said sincerely. He had always been a fan of music, like every Sheikah.

Saria giggled. "Through this song, Link and I can talk to each other!"

Sheik raised his eyebrows in surprise. She would have to use very advanced magic to be able to charm her ocarina song like that. Hylians got the idea from Gossip Stones to use songs to comunicate with others. Where did she learn that? It must have been from the Great Deku Tree.

"You can?"

She nodded happily: proud of her simple song. "Do you play the ocarina?"

He shook his head. "I play a harp, which was given to me a very long time ago."

"A harp? What is that?"

"Would you like me to show you?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"If you would, yes!" she smiled.

The harp Sheik carried was enchanted with magic Impa had taught him when he was very young. The harp could be called into existence, or hidden away by the owner when needed—which was very useful if Sheik needed to get rid of it in a hurry.  
It was charmed with old magic the Sheikah used during the civil war long ago. Music was always important to them, so they each had something to play it on. If they were needed in battle or something similar, the instruments could be hidden without having to be carried or getting damaged. It was quite brilliant, Sheik thought.

He called his harp into being, and seconds later, the glimmering instrument materialized in his hands with a few sparks of golden light. Saria stared at his harp with child-like curioisty, and she smiled when Sheik started to play _his_ favorite song. The first song he had learned on his harp.

"That sounds so beautiful," she said after Sheik had finished playing.

"Thank you," he said, inclining his head.

Sheik offered the harp to Saria for her to play.  
She wasn't as good as Sheik, and the instrument was a bit big for her, but she played very well for someone who had just picked it up. She handed it back to Sheik, thanking him for letting her play it.

After, they talked even longer about anything from the Forest and back to Link.  
Sheik was surprised in how Saria talked. She was so innocent, whole-heart, and pure. Having these great child-like qualities, she also spoke like an adult.

_Maybe she learned that from the Deku Tree as well_, he thought.

They talked until the sun went down. Saria finally looked up at the sky and she smiled again. Her green fairy appeared from its hiding spot in her hair, and Sheik stared at it incredulously.

"Saria! It's getting late!" the fairy squeaked, trying her best to ignore the Sheikah.

Saria nodded at the fairy, and then it returned back into her green hair.

Sheik got to his feet and smiled. "Would you like to go home?"

She stood up as well and nodded again.  
A split second after that, they heard the tortured howl of a Wolfos not too far from the Forest Meadow. Saria tried her best to ignore it, but Sheik could see she was frightened. He couldn't let her try and exit the Lost Woods by herself.

He bent his knees and held out his hand to her. "As of now, it is not safe to wander these Woods alone."

Saria eyed the very long dagger travelling down Sheik's entire thigh and looked back up at him. "Tee hee, you're right," she giggled and took his hand.

"You are going to have to lead the way," he laughed. "I'm quite sure I will get lost."

It was a lie, he could get through these Woods as easily as he could a regular forest, but at least his little joke made her laugh.

Saria pulled her new Sheikah friend along and he smiled.

* * *

"And then I accompanied her out of the Lost Woods and back to her home before I returned to the Forest Temple," Sheik finished.

"What did she tell you after you escorted her to her house?" Zelda asked, although she already knew the answer.

"That... Link was sure to like me..." he muttered. "Why did you want to hear that again?"

Zelda laughed. "I just like to hear that you acted like a gentleman."

"Princess... I couldn't just let the poor girl walk home by herself," Sheik said, rolling his eyes. "Even if she is a sage, it was dangerous at night," he added.

A few moments passed in silence.

"So... back to Link!" Zelda suddenly said, grinning. "Is he tall?"

_We're getting closer_, Sheik thought. "He's taller than me."

"Sorry, Sheik, but that's not saying much!" she laughed. It was true. Sheik was her height.

"All right..." he sighed, ignoring her slight insult. He thought for a moment about Link, getting a clear image of him in his head, unlike the ones in his dreams from the sleepless nights for seven years.

"His nose would reach my forehead... more or less," he said finally.

"Hm... so maybe he's not as tall as I thought he'd be," the Princess said, feigning disappointment. "Is he cute?"

Sheik fought back a flush by raising his eyebrow and trying to look some-what disgusted.

"Just say yes or no, Sheik!" giggled Zelda.

_I can't lie to the Princess of Hyrule_, Sheik thought. _But if I say yes, she might start to assume things..._

"No, the Hero of Time is not 'cute,'" he said disapprovingly. "You could say he's handsome, I guess," he added before he could stop himself. He quickly shrugged to seem dismissive.

"I can't wait to see him," Zelda said. It sounded like she didn't even notice Sheik's struggle.

"You will very soon, Princess," he said.

Soon after that, Sheik stood up and began making a fire by calling on magic from the goddess, Din. He imagined Link probably knew the same spell because of him being the goddess' Chosen One, and he smiled.

"Is he to Kakariko yet?" Zelda asked, unexpectedly.

Sheik whipped around to look at her. "Er... He has just arrived, I believe."

"I wonder if he will run into Impa..." she wondered aloud.

Sheik just shrugged. He had been wondering that exact thing.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**Short and boring chapter, I know. But it will get better! I just wanted to clear a few things up. And, my goodness, Sheik—could you be any more obvious?  
**


	4. Minuet of Woods

**************DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—******characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game**

* * *

**Chapter four**

* * *

Impa returned to the Forest hideout early the next morning. She looked very tired and it was obvious she didn't visit Kakariko to rest.

"I presume you know that he's already headed out?" she asked Sheik.

Sheik looked up at her. "Who has?"  
He was quite busy having the princess talk his ear off, which he didn't mind one bit. Zelda was being very animated while retelling one of her favorite memories of Sheik when she and him were little, and they were both actually enjoying themselves.

Impa narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, yes! Of course," Sheik said hastily. His heart feeling like it had dropped. Of course _he_ meant Link. Sheik knew this. "But it will take him a few more hours to reach Kokiri," he added hopefully.

"That may be," Impa said, in a low tone that matched her narrowed eyes. "But I'm starting to think you are not taking this as seriously as you were when you were eleven."

Sheik dropped his head. "I'm sorry, aunt. I am... not used to it yet," he said, meaning the fact that he could now track the Hero.

"Hmph," was all Impa said.

Sheik didn't speak much after that. He only listened to Impa and Zelda talk about Kakariko and the things that were happening there. It was the usual news, so he tuned them out and got lost in his own thoughts.

Zelda huddled close to Sheik that night around the fire and looked over at Impa, who was standing over by her pack; searching for something.

"Did you see Link while in Kakariko today, Impa?" the Princess asked.

A smile actually crossed Impa's face as she turned. "Oh, yes. He has turned into a fine young man. Much like Sheik," she added. She knew that what she said earlier had upset him.

Sheik, who was sitting on his bedroll and hugging his knees while watching the fire, did not acknowledge her compliment, or even look up.

"Did you talk?" Zelda asked, looking at the younger Sheikah with concern, but directing her question to the elder one.

"No. He did not see me," Impa answered.

Sheik was surprised that he felt a little disappointed.

* * *

Around five o'clock the next evening, Sheik was preparing to leave again.  
Just like he had predicted, it took Link two days to reach Kokiri on foot. He had spent a day in the little village of Kakariko to collect the needed item and rest, so he didn't stop on his way to the Forest.

"Minuet of Forest?" Zelda asked hopefully. That was her favorite of all the songs Sheik had written.

Sheik had gotten out his beloved harp from his pack next to his bedroll, and Zelda eyed the golden instrument happily.  
For each temple, Sheik had written a song for the Hero of Time to warp there if he ever needed to leave. It wasn't exactly required, but the songs just sort of came to Sheik, so he wrote them down and charmed them with the same warping magic he used: praying that someday they would be of use to the Hero.

Sheik nodded. "Yes. That one."

"Will you play it before you go?" she asked, smiling right back.  
"Of course, Princess."  
He strummed the strings on his harp and played the fifteen-note song he had written while in the Sacred Forest Meadow almost five years ago.

"I love that song," Zelda said.

"It is very nice," Impa agreed.

"Thank you..." Sheik muttered.

Zelda put an arm around him. "Are we making you blush, Sheik?"

He pulled out of her grasp while she laughed.

Sheik closed his eyes briefly, holding the harp close to his chest. "I should get going..." he said while looking over at his aunt—who was dividing up food for that night's dinner.

"Do not look at me for approval!" Impa barked. "You are the only one who knows the right time to leave."

She was right. Something was almost screaming at Sheik to leave—even though Link still wasn't exactly to Kokiri Forest just yet. It was odd. He supposed he should arrive before Link anyway, just to be prepared. He nerves were getting to him again.

Sheik nodded. "You are right."

"But..." Zelda piped up, frowning slightly. "I sense that the Forest Sage is troubled. I would also feel like I needed to arrive early, if I were you."

"I think that's the reason I feel so uneasy," Sheik replied, frowning as well.

Zelda shook her head, and when she looked back up, her smiled had returned. She threw her arms around the side of Sheik's neck and kissed his cheek: the one with the scar.

"Be careful!" she said in a sing-song voice.

He used one hand to pull his cowl up, he didn't like it when Zelda touched or kissed his scar. "I'll be back," he told both of them.

"Good luck!" Zelda said, and then Sheik was gone.

* * *

Sheik appeared in the same tree he sat in for a little over seven years. Usually while he was up here, he would wait for Saria to leave. Now, he was waiting for the Hero to arrive.

The trees were blowing in an eerie wind that hadn't been there before. A Wolfos cried a few miles away. There were no birds singing like any of the others times, but the thing that Sheik noticed was absence of the ocarina playing.  
It was sort of sad. He would probably never hear her play again.

Seeing as there was no melody that embodied the woods itself being played on an ocarina, he expected that Saria had already gone in the Forest Temple, but she had not. She was standing in front of the stump she always sat on, looking worried.

_Zelda was right... as always_, Sheik thought, unsurprised as he jumped down from his hiding spot: landing with a soft thud in the grassy area.

Saria looked up with a gasp, backing away, until she saw that it was Sheik.

"Oh, Sheik!" she cried, and without warning, she ran to him and flung her arms around his waist.

"Saria?" he said, dropping down to his knees so it was easier to hug her back. "What is wrong?"

Saria didn't answer and Sheik could feel her shaking.

"Have you not heard the voices of the Forest Temple calling for you?" he asked.  
Sheik was under the impression the Sages that needed to be awakened would hear the call for help from the Temple's spirits, and the Sages would go to their aid. At least, that is what he had been taught.

He felt Saria nod and he pulled back to look at her.

"Then what's wrong? They need you, Saria..."

"I... I know," she said, her voice trembling. "I'm... s-scared, Sheik."

Sympathy crossed Sheik's face and he pulled down his cowl. Saria might be the Sage of Forest, but she was still very young at heart.

"I understand. Our destinies are often frighting. But no matter how scared we are, this destiny is something that needs to be fulfilled. You will be frightened at first, but this was all planned by the goddesses," he assured her, rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs in what he hoped was a comforting way.

Saria tilted her head to the right. The gesture was... very similar to Link.

"Saria, do you know who you are?" Sheik asked, wiping away one of the girl's tears.

She shook her head.

"Do you remember my story of the Five Sages in each one of the Temple's across Hyrule that need to be awakened?"

"Yes, but Sheik—" Saria began, but then gasped and covered her mouth. Her crystal blue eyes were wide with astonishment.

Sheik nodded. "Saria... you need to go to the aid of the Forest Temple. Do not be afraid of them. You knew all along that they would need your help. You told me..."

She nodded, and turned away. "I spoke to Link," she said unexpectedly. "He's on his way."

Sheik stood up suddenly. "I know."

"How?" she asked, taking a few steps back to look him in the face.

Sheik smiled at her. "I have sensed it."

Saria turned around to look at the temple's dark entrance.

"Saria, it's alright to be scared, but listen," Sheik said, drawing the girl's attention back. "Link will be here. You and him will save your home."

The Forest girl took a deep breath. "Okay. I have faith in him."

The Sheikah smiled down at her and Saria smiled back.

"Are you ready?" Sheik asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

It took her a few moments to respond. She finally looked back up at him and nodded bravely. "I... I truly think... I have always been."

"Alright then. I'll help you up there," he said, bending down and holding out his arms.

Saria let Sheik scoop her up and carry her to just in front of the large Triforce platform that he sat on while writing the Minuet of Forest.  
He bent his knees and sprang up nine feet to the broken entrance of the temple. Link would reach it with the item he got from Kakariko.

The Sheikah set Saria down and she giggled.

"Tee hee, that was great!"

She turned to look in the doorway and her expression changed to determination. "I suppose this is good-bye, Sheik," she said to the dark temple.

"I choose to look at it as a parting, Saria," Sheik answered.

The Forest Sage hugged him around the waist again like he was an old friend. "I'm going to miss you. I feel like I've known you for a while."

Just then, her fairy appeared from out of her hair, gazing at the Sheikah. Sheik returned Saria's hug, but stared right back at the fairy.

"You take care of Saria," he commanded.

The fairy nodded to him, looked once more at Saria, and then flew through the temple door.

"And you take care of Link!" Saria said as she let go; her light and airy tone returning.

Sheik stood up slowly and raised an eyebrow. "That is my duty as his Guide," he answered simply.

Saria gave a strange sort of smirk and laughed.

Sheik raised his other eyebrow and she laughed again before turning back to the temple's entrance. She squared her shoulders and started to walk towards it.

"Good-bye, Sheik!" she called.

"May the goddesses guide you on your way," he said, giving her a little bow. Even though Saria thought of him as a friend, he still needed to be respectful. "O Sage of the Forest."

She didn't look alarmed that he had called her that, but she still felt uneasy to see Sheik bow to her. She gave a cheery wave—that was much like Link's—and then she was gone.

Sheik sighed and jumped down from the entrance. In the back of his mind, he said a prayer that the rest of the sages enter the others temples as easily as Saria. Maybe they wouldn't even need his help. That would make his job a bit easier.

_Where is Link_? he wondered as he scanned the Sacred Forest Meadow. _He is close_, whispered the reasonable voice in his head.

It was right. Link was very close. He had just entered the Lost Woods as a matter of fact. Sheik went over to pick up his harp that he dropped when Saria had hugged him, but stopped in his tracks.  
Link's presence was no longer the only one in the woods. An evil one had come into the Sheikah's range, and he froze. There had always been monsters in these woods, but Sheik just assumed that this one was a Wolfos.

Sheik could feel it in his bones. That eerie feeling he only got from creatures in the Evil King's service. He could also feel it under his feet as it walked over the ground; every thudding step the creature took reverberated through the forest floor.

He disregarded the harp and walked slowly over to the entrance of the Sacred Forest Meadow, standing on his toes and craning his neck to try and look over the hedges of the maze.

Not two seconds later, Sheik heard a yelp of fright and knew all too well who the voice belonged to.

Without another thought, Sheik broke out into a full sprint down the stairs, tearing through the long maze that Saria had lead him through a few weeks ago. He found it oddly clever of the Lost Woods. Being a magical maze in and of itself—the Woods had added a little practical maze as one final test to guard its Sacred Meadow.

The wind had started to howl again through the trees, biting at Sheik's face as he ran. He cut his hands slightly as he pushed past the hedges.  
As he was running through the maze, he could hear the grunts and snarls of the monster, along with more yelps from the Hero. Sheik didn't even need to see the monster to know what it was; it gave itself away by its extreme weight and thuds of a giant club hitting the ground as it took its ferocious swipes at the Hero of Time.

It was a Moblin.

Rounding the last corner, Sheik couldn't supress a gasp at the sight of the monster.

It was twelve foot tall, its brown skin was stretched over large muscles, and its ugly face contorted with rage: showing its pointed, greenish teeth by giving a deafening roar.  
It towered over Link and his fairy, Navi. It was obvious that the Hero had been trying to slip past it unnoticed, but the Moblin had spotted him.

"Link! Watch out!" Navi shouted, but too late.

The Moblin swung its giant black club again and let it hit the ground. The shock waves here were even worse than in the Forest Meadow, and Link, being unprepared, fell flat on his back as the ground shook.

Sheik bolted toward the creature as it started to approach Link again, pulling out his dagger as he went. The Moblin raised its club again, aiming to take it down on the Hero, but suddenly dropped it behind its back—having lost its grip on the weapon.

Something had jump on its back and stabbed it hard in the neck. It roared again, trying to throw off the thing on its back; its dark blood splattering the ground as it trashed around.

"Sheik!" Navi shouted, her high voice ringing over the monster's cries.

"Sheik?!" Link repeated, seeing the Sheikah at the exact same time his fairy did.

"The legs, Hero!" Sheik yelled back down.

He pulled his dagger back and stabbed the creature in the other side of its neck. It bellowed once more and finally thrashed around, finally throwing Sheik off.

The Sheikah fell twelve feet and landed painfully on his back with a groan. Thanking the three above that he hadn't been hurt any further than just a stabbing pain in his back, he sat bolt up-right and pulled out one of his concealed knives.

As he saw Link getting back to his feet and picking up the Master Sword, Sheik hurled the knife into the Moblin's shoulder in order to distract it.  
It worked. The Moblin was trying to pull the knife out and it didn't notice Link. The creature turned around, but it was too late. The Hero had already slashed it under both its kneecaps with the blade of his sword. Link ran backwards as the horrid creature fell to its knees with another loud thud and Link had the opportunity to stab it.

With one last low howl, the Moblin was defeated. It crumbled on the forest floor, and after a few moments, it disappeared; leaving behind Sheik's knife.

"Sheik!" Link yelled and ran over to help him up, but the Sheikah had already jumped to his feet. "Thank...you," the Hero panted, holding his heart.

Sheik nodded, still scanning the area in case there were more monsters.

"You did it!" Navi yelled, flying over both their heads and back again.

"That... thing," Link gasped. "It just... came out of nowhere. I th-think... it was waiting for me... to r-round the corner... Then it attacked... I wasn't prepared."

"Always be prepared," Sheik snapped as he picked up his knives and dagger, wiping the dark blood from them on the grass. He bit his lip. He didn't mean for his voice to sound so harsh. He softened his expression and looked at Link, who acted embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Sheik asked quietly.

"I think so," Link answered while his fairy landed on his shoulder, still not looking at Sheik. His head snapped back up when he heard Sheik laugh.

"Follow me, Hero. It looks like a bodyguard would be more of use to you then a Guide," Sheik said, trying to sound like he was joking.

Link flashed him a crooked grin and sheathed his sword. "You're probably right."

They backtracked through the maze and Navi trailed along behind them, leaving a glittering trail in her wake.

"I used to know this maze like the back of my hand," Link commented as they walked through a very tall patch of grass and flowers. "But...it's difficult to remember now."

"You were gone for seven years," Sheik said. "I'm not surprised."

Link suddenly frowned and looked straight ahead. Sheik sighed, knowing he said something wrong. The Hero was still sensitive about that.

They reached a fork in the maze, and Link went to turn left.

"Right, Hero," Sheik said, grabbing Link's arm and leading him through the path between the hedges, otherwise invisible unless you were looking for it. "Left will lead you back to the start."

Surprisingly, Link smiled. "If I ever need a bodyguard, you'd be the first person I'd call."

Sheik smiled to himself. "I'm sorry, Hero. But that job is already taken for me."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, falling into step with Sheik after they had jumped over a small pond.

"The Princess," Sheik answered, simply.

"Hey! Where's Impa?" Navi squeaked; surprising them both.

"She's there as well," Sheik said to her.

"Then can't you be Link's bodyguard?" Navi asked, fluttering down to Sheik's eye level and flying backwards as he walked.

"Navi, I'm sure Zelda needs as much protection now as she can get," Link said, sounding a little annoyed at his fairy. "Right, Sheik?"

"Right, Hero," Sheik nodded.

They both gave each other a smile and continued through the path that led to the long set of stone steps.

Once they were in the Sacred Forest Meadow, the Hero's eyes fell upon the now empty stump that his green-haired friend always sat on.

"Saria..." he whispered and walked slowly up to it; his happy mood ebbing away. Navi flew after him and stayed close.

"She's not here anymore... is she, Sheik?" Link asked, not turning around.

Sheik was still standing at the top of the stones stairs and he sighed. What am I to do now? "No, Hero... I'm afraid... she is not."

"She's gone?"

"Yes."

Link finally turned around and Sheik was surprised that he was not crying, but smiling slightly. The Sheikah felt it safe to approach him, and so he did.

Link took a deep breath and looked around at the trees, a peaceful expression on his face. "She loved it here," he stated quietly. "But you already knew that, didn't you? She told me you came to visit her while I was... asleep." His blue eyes lowered themselves to Sheik.

Sheik never expected that the Hero of Time would be as handsome as he was...or have such pretty eyes.

"We used to come here all the time," Link went on, even though Sheik did not answer. "Saria's the one who taught me how to play the ocarina, did you know that?"

He took another deep breath and looked over his shoulder at the tree stump. "Everyone in the Forest treated me like an outcast... except Saria."

_Why is he telling me this_? Sheik wondered.

"It's not that I was unwelcome, or anything..." the Hero continued, turning his warm eyes back on the Sheikah. "It's just... I was treated differently my whole life... and now I'm this grown-up hero,and everything. The only person here who really liked me was her..."

Sheik watched the Hero's eyes fill with tears and he realized something.  
Link was just a boy. That was all. A boy who had feelings-who missed his friend. He may be the Hero of Time... but he was still human. Link wasn't just a tool used to save Hyrule. He deserved to be treated like a human by Sheik. He needed a friend.

_No!_ shouted the reasonable side of his mind. _I cannot ignore my duty as his Guide just to be his friend. He is the Hero, and I cannot disrespect him by even considering that._

"And now..." Link sighed, looking down at his feet. "Now, no one here remembers me... Not anymore...not after this long."

_That poor boy_, Sheik thought before he could stop himself. _He doesn't deserve this—_

"Sheik?" Link said when the other had stayed quiet.

"Y-yes?" Sheik asked, jerking away from the battles in his mind.

Link turned back away to gaze at the forest chair.

"I was listening..." Sheik said softly.  
_He thinks Saria's the only one who liked him... and now she's left. He didn't even get the chance to see her again after seven years apart. Poor boy. Almost half his life has been taken away from him... and with time, many other things will be taken away. It isn't fair..._

Sheik took his own deep breath.  
"The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different to each person, but no one can change it," he said; not really knowing where that came from: probably from the unfairness of it all.

Link looked round and smiled bravely without a sign of tears while Navi disappeared into his hat. It was like Saria's fairy—which hid in her hair.

"You're right," he said, in little more than a whisper.

Sheik was not looking at him, though. He was gazing a little to the right of him at the spot he had first seen Saria seven years ago. Even if Link was sad... at least he had a friend before. At least they knew each other. At least he had his memories of her, and Sheik knew the Hero would treasure them for the rest of his life.

"A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..." the Sheikah went on in a wise tone; voicing his thoughts.

Sheik walked away from him and back to his harp. Now or never, he thought as he picked up the golden instrument from the ground.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Link said when Sheik had come back. His eyes fixed on the harp.

"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest," Sheik told him.

And then he finally played it for the Hero of Time after so many years of imagining it; smiling all the while. These notes had been written with the Hero in mind, and now here he was standing in front of his Guide. This song was created to aid Link, and here Sheik was finally teaching it to him.  
It was a great feeling. It was a lot like the feeling he got when he had first sensed Link's waking. He felt powerful, but at peace. Filled with hope, and true happiness.

After he was done, he looked up at the Hero, who was smiling as well.

Link's eyes were closed and he looked completely relaxed, despite the fact he had been very close to tears only a few moments ago. His opened them to find that Sheik's eyebrows were raised. "What?"

"You're supposed to learn it, Hero. Weren't you listening?" Sheik asked softly.

Realization dawned on Link's face. "Ooh!" he said and then giggled, taking out the Ocarina of Time from his bag.

Sheik eyed it fondly. It had been a really long time since he last saw the beautiful, blue instrument.

Link raised it to his lips and Sheik adjusted his harp.

The Minuet of Forest was played again on the strings, and Link's ocarina playing soon followed. Saria was right—he was a natural. Sheik thought that maybe he would have to teach the Hero the song note, for note, but Link could play it back by ear.  
The song ended with both their instruments playing together and the two boys couldn't help but smile again. It was a really beautiful song when played like that.

"That was beautiful!" Navi squeaked. She had flown back out of Link's hat when the song had started.

"So... I just have to play it, and I can come back here?" Link asked as he put the Ocarina away.

"Correct," Sheik nodded.

"That's... absolutely brilliant!" the Hero exclaimed.

Sheik beamed. It looked like his songs were going to be of use to the Hero of Time. He was worried that he just wasted his time by writing them.

"Thanks, Sheik," Link smiled at the boy, but then his eyes widened. "I didn't even ask if you were okay! I'm so sorry! I'm such a meanie..."

The Hero took a rushed step forward and rubbed Sheik's back, up and down his spine. "You took a pretty nasty fall back there."

Sheik tried to ignore the fact that he had started to blush rather badly, and backed out of Link's childish gesture. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Link asked, looking worried; searching Sheik's red eyes.

The Sheikah nodded. "Yes."

"That's good! I don't want you to get hurt... just because you had to come to my rescue," Link said, acting embarrassed again.

Sheik pondered that for a few seconds. "I didn't exactly _have_ to help you, Hero. You were handling well on your own."

Link scoffed. "No. I needed your help."

"And so I came."

_Enough chat_, said the voice in the back of Sheik's mind that actually reminded him a lot of Impa. _Leave him now to awaken the sage_.

Sheik clutched the harp to his chest and Link had looked up into the entrance of the Forest Temple; giving Sheik a chance.

"Link..." he said, backing away. "I'll see you again."

Before he threw down his teleportation magic, Sheik caught one last glimpse of Link. He looked very confused. His hand might have even been outstretched.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**So Link enters the Forest Temple! **

**Thank you for the reviews! They really make my day**


	5. The Forest Temple

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—******characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game**

* * *

**Chapter five**

* * *

"Sheik, he's hasn't been in the temple that long!" Zelda said for the hundredth time.

She never had a problem with Sheik's pacing before, but now she could almost feel the worry coming off her friend, and it was unnerving. He was usually so calm, so for something to have him this upset was not something to ignore.

"Relax."

Sheik took a few deep breaths before finally slowing his feet. He looked around at their campsite and realized he had probably paced around the entire place enough to make paths in the grass. Looking a little harder, the smashed down grass confirmed it.

"I wish Impa would return..." he said, barely able to bring his voice over a whisper.

"Why? So you can go pace around the Forest Meadow?" Zelda asked, sounding annoyed.

Sheik didn't answer: that was _exactly_ why he wanted he aunt to come back.

"Link will be fine!" the Princess reassured him for what felt like the eightieth time as she tried to climb a tree. "You've already said when you visited the village of Kokiri there was a child who made potion there."

"Yes and..?" Sheik asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure when he went back there he bought something to take care of him, like red potion. He isn't stupid," the princess pointed out. "And he spent the night in his home, right?"

She was correct. About eight hours after the Hero had entered the Forest Temple, Sheik sensed Link leaving the Lost Woods altogether. For the next six hours, Link didn't move from Kokiri, so Sheik could only assume he had fallen asleep there. The Sheikah couldn't blame Link; he wouldn't want to sleep in the Forest Temple either.

After that, Link's presence had disappeared from Kokiri, only to reappeared back in the Sacred Forest Meadow mere seconds later. Sheik had been surprised but pleased at the thought of the Hero using the Minuet of Forest to warp back. It was an almost... endearing thought that the Hero of Time had found use for Sheik's song—which had been called a waste of time by a certain other Sheikah.

"I should have asked him if he needed any," Sheik said, watching the Princess climb. "And Zelda: that can be dangerous."

"Oh, hush, Sheik!" she called. "It's boring here."

"We should be moving soon," he said, walking over to Zelda and readying himself to catch her should she fall.

Zelda batted his hand away with her foot. "You worry way too much!" she laughed. "And I'm sure Link already _had_ Red Potion. He just needed some more."

"Which is exactly why I should have given it to him!" Sheik countered, still standing close to the Princess; who was climbing higher still.

"Look, I'm sure he wasn't hurt!" she asked. "He just wanted to be prepared. And I'm sure it did him good to get out and get some fresh air! Maybe even stretch his legs a little by walking back to Kokiri! What after sleeping for seven years." She smiled down at him: now a good five feet above the ground.

Sheik raised an eyebrow at her. "And how do you know he wasn't sleeping standing up?"

It was a ridiculous joke, but they both laughed. It was a nice feeling to have something to laugh about in these hard times.  
Sheik helped the Princess climb back down while trying not to think too much about Link's legs.

Impa returned later that evening with little news on Kakariko Village: only saying that it seemed peaceful... "For now," she added in a dark voice.

After a few hours of contemplating Kakarkio's possible fate, Sheik and Zelda were both told by Impa to get some rest again tonight and to not worry about her.

"It's the least I owe you for being in Kakariko all day!" she had said.

Sheik tried to protest, saying that he wanted to go to the Forest Meadow, but Impa gave him one of her glares, and he had to listen. He went to sleep that night next to Zelda thinking only of the Hero of Time...wondering if he needed any help. Maybe he should have just gone with him...

* * *

"Hah," Link huffed.

He was in the basement of the Forest Temple. It was an eerie, dark, circular room; currently rid of all evil. The bars that rose from the ground—that had locked the Hero in—finally slid down; leaving him free to escape the platform he stood on.

He was watching the remains of the source of the evil that inhabited the temple disappear for good, still shaken from the fact that he heard the actual King of Evil's voice:

"_Hey, kid, you did quite well… It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill… But you have defeated only my phantom… When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy! What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between both dimensions!_"

Those were the words that had chilled Link to the bone.

The phantom that Ganondorf was talking about looked exactly like the Evil King, even riding a black Gerudo stallion. It was horrifying. Link had been frozen where he stood like the night he first saw the King of Evil. He wasn't prepared to face Ganon just yet. He wasn't strong enough... there was still so much to be done.  
Turns out, the imposter Ganon had ripped off his face like it was a mask to show skeletal features. Link had yelled in shock, but then realized it was not the real Evil King—the horse was only a copy as well.

Link and the creature had battled for a very long time. First Phantom Ganon rode through the six paintings hanging high around the circular room—just like like evil Poe Sisters who haunted the rest of the temple—and tried to electrocute Link with a sphere of magic. The evil magic came from the tip of a dark and menacing spear the creature was holding.  
The electricity missed the Hero by inches every time and shattered on the ground like broken glass. After Link figured out a way to stop the horrid being from painting hopping by shooting the ghostly horse and rider with an arrow, Ganondorf leapt from his stead—which disappeared back into a painting—and began to duel the Hero; flying around eerily.

The spear Phantom Ganon held was still electrified at the tip. He swung it around with some fancy flicks and swishes, and aimed the electric orb at Link.

Link dodged the attacks, one after the other, but it wasn't working. He tried slashing the floating phantom's legs off, but the problem was, the evil creature float higher and higher above the Hero's head; making it impossible to reach him.

Link had to get the creature to come down somehow, it was the only way. After barely missing another electric attack, it clicked—with a tiny bit of advice from Navi. He needed to hit the phantom with _its own_ attacks first.

That plan had worked. After playing a very dangerous game of sending the electric orb back and forth—Link swung the Master Sword to keep hitting it back—he finally hit the creature with its own electrifying assault.

Five times the Hero had to endure the nerve wracking game to actually be able to land a hit on the phantom. Finally, Link used all his strength to sever its head.

It fell to the stone floor with a thud, but then the head rose up again; along with the body. It floated to the middle of the dais and hovered there.  
Suddenly, the entire room began to shake, and a deep purple mass appeared in the middle of the platform. Link gave a yelp of fright and backed away as far as he could.

The purple mass was spreading and making a frightening whirring sound. It pulsated with darkness, and that's when the Evil King had spoken. His voice boomed out, deep and menacing, clearly disgusted with the phantom.

"Well, that... was terrifying," Link panted to Navi, who was hovering behind his shoulder. He bent over to try and help catch his breath, clutching at his heart. He hadn't faced an enemy that fierce in...a really long time. He was also still slightly weak from sleeping for seven years.  
Rauru had said he had done everything he could to preserve Link's strength, but it still had faded.

His poor fairy was just as frightened as he was. She only nodded.

"It's over now, though, right?" he asked Navi, straightening back up.

Again, she did not answer—which was odd for the fairy who never shut up.

_What now_? Link wondered, not daring to put his sword away or even move.

Up from the ground rose a very strange blue light. Link instantly went into his fighting stance and Navi clutched at his tunic.  
The light was crystal blue and warm. It looked exactly like the one that had carried them back from the Sacred Realm not too long ago. It danced and licked at the air, acting almost like a weird blue fire.

At the same time, Link and Navi relaxed.

"Hey!" Navi squeaked as she flew over to it. "It's looks just like the one from the Sacred Realm!"

"Yeah... it does," Link agreed, his voice still trembling slightly.

"It looks like it's calling to us!"

"...I think you're right, Navi."

Link walked up to it, took a deep breath and one last look around the room, then stepped into the light.  
Instantly he felt pleasant air rustle his clothes and warm his body up from being in the cold room. The Hero was lifted off his feet, traveling towards a place very different from the Forest Temple, and he reached out to grab Navi just in time. If he didn't, she would have been left behind.

Seconds later, the two landed on the Triforce platform in the familiar chamber of the Sacred Realm. Well, Link was the only one who landed on his feet. He released Navi and she fluttered to his shoulder, perching herself on top of it.

Link noticed that when he woke up in the Chamber of Sages from after being sealed here for seven years, he had automatically faced a large golden medallion shaped platform on the floor known as the Light Medallion; which he received in a smaller version of and kept in a very safe pocket in his adventure pouch.

Now, however, he had been placed facing a green medallion platform to the right of the Light. It was slightly raised up from the stone floor just like the other, but apart from being green, it was very different from the Light.  
The wind-like symbol on the medallion's face was familiar to him because it was also painted outside of the Forest Temple in the meadow where he and Saria always played.

The Hero's heart gave a sort of pang as he remembered his Sheikah Guide's words: _the Sage is a girl I'm sure you know_.

Then he remembered himself walking into Kokiri, expecting to be greeted by all his old friends, but no one knew who Link was. They had either all forgotten him, or didn't recognize him.  
He went looking for Saria shortly after that, figuring she would at least remember him, when he heard Sheik's voice in his head. His heart had plummeted and he had felt tears in his eyes when he realized what the Sheikah's words meant.  
"_That's why... I can't find her..._" he had whispered.

The Hero was devastated. She was the only person who Link thought would recognize him, but she already left for the Forest Temple: never to return.  
Link hated this. Hated that he had to leave home. Hated that none of his friends recognized him. He would've even been happy if Mido remembered him, but even the bully and self-proclaimed leader of Kokiri had forgotten.

"Saria..." Link whispered, dropping his gaze and feeling tears fill up his eyes.

As if on cue, the green platform began to pulsate with light, the blue light Link was so familiar with now. Shortly after, a figure rose up. Link half expected it to be Rauru again, who would give him the smaller replica of the green medallion he stood on, but no.  
It was a little girl with green hair and bright blue eyes.

Saria.

They stared at each other in silence... for a very long time.

"Link...look at you," the Forest Sage finally said, her eyes wandering up and down her tall, grown-up friend. Her sweet voice was just like Link remembered it: not changing drastically like his.

Link's own blue eyes were as wide as the medallion she was prepared to give him. "Saria," was all he said.

Her sparkling eyes matched the Hero's in size. "Your voice!" she squeaked.

Link reached up and felt the large knot in his throat as he giggled. "I know. It's deep. It was kinda hard to get used to."

Navi flew off of Link's shoulder and to Saria. Without a second thought, the little fairy kissed her on the forehead.

"Tee hee! Hello, Navi," Saria giggled.

"Hello!" Navi answered. She looked around. "Hey! Where's Sprite?"

Saria suddenly looked very sad. "She... has gone... to a better place."

Link's eyes were quickly filling with tears again. He loved that fairy as much as Saria did. This was terrible. First Saria loses all her friends, and now her closest one, so Link thought.  
Her actual closest friend stood a few feet from her, and three feet taller than her.

"I'm sorry," him and Navi said at the same time.

"At least she's safe now," Saria replied, looking though she was done with crying.

Tears were falling freely down Link's face now as he looked at his childhood friend.

Saria stared right back and gave a weak smile. "Link... don't cry."

"I'm s-so sorry!" he said quietly. "I sh-should have come sooner!"

Saria folded her hands in front of her and closed her eyes lightly. "You're here now," she answered. "I always knew you would come back."

"I'm sorry for being gone so long!" the Hero cried. "Saria... I— I... There wasn't anything I could do! I w-wanted to, but it's just—"

"Link... You don't have to explain it to me," she said softly, cutting him short and saving him the trouble. He was stuttering pretty badly already, just like he always did when he was angry or upset.

"A boy about your age already explained everything to me. It is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world."

Link sniffed, quickly wiping away his tears. "What boy?" he asked, though somehow he thought he already knew the answer.

"His name was Sheik," she replied, smiling. "He was very kind. He helped me here!"

Navi smiled knowingly from overhead. Saria had mentioned Sheik, and Link stopped crying.

"Sh-Sheik did?" the Hero asked incredulously.

The Forest Sage nodded. "He said he knew you."

"Yeah...he does."

Another silence overtook them, and Link started to cry again.

"I... didn't want any of this. I never did... not for you," Link whispered. It was barely audible over the water falling behind Saria. "I'm so sorry, Saria."

The Hero felt like he could never apologize enough. Saria's life in the outside world had been taken from her, and she was doomed to forever stay in the Temple of Light as a sage because of him.

Saria closed her eyes again and a tear ran down her face. "This destiny is something that needs to be fulfilled. It was all planned by the goddesses."

"What..?" Link asked.

"Sheik explained it all," Saria repeated, opening her eyes. "Oh, Link... don't be sorry. This is our destiny and it always has been."

Link thought for a moment, and then nodded. He took a deep breath to stop crying again, wiping at his tears.

"Come here, Link," Saria beckoned.

Link was shocked. He thought he wasn't allowed to move from the Triforce he stood on, but if a sage told him he could, he guessed it was all right.  
The Hero stepped off the platform and down into the water, expecting to get his feet wet, but was shocked again. It felt like glass over top of the water's surface that he could easily walk across.

The water shimmered and moved beneath Link's feet, but they stayed dry. He stepped up to Saria and bent down, letting her close her open arms around his broad shoulders.  
Link returned the hug around her little waist and realized again just how grown up he was. It was enough shock for him to walk into his home and find that everything was so small. He could still fit into his bed, though: he had slept there for a few hours last night.

"I will always be your friend, Link," she whispered into his ear.

Link gave a stifled sob, but then a deep breath before nodding.

Saria let go and took in the sight of his grow-up face. "Link...smile for me, please?" she asked, smiling warmly.

Link was returning her stare, taking in her cute childish face for what could be the last time, but did not smile.

"Please don't be sad," Saria continued. "I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you... Now, please take this Medallion."

Link straightened up and stepped back on to the Triforce platform.

Saria raised her arms high in the air like Rauru did before, and light appeared at the very top of the chamber. Link, knowing what to do, held out his hands and waited for the slowly descending green medallion.  
It spun around once before falling into the Hero of Time's hands with a soft thud. He stared at it and ran his fingers over the raised wind-like symbol on the front. He turned it over to gaze at the dark green Triforce on the back and smiled slightly.

"There's that smile," Saria whispered.

"Thank you... Saria," Link said and looked up at her, slipping the medallion in his pack.

She gave him a smile and waved.

Link looked around wildly. No, he couldn't leave just yet. Too late-the blue light that had brought him here encased the Hero and his fairy again.

"Good-bye, Link. Hero of Time," Saria said.

"Saria!" Link shouted through the light, trying to break out of it.

The crystal light rose up, and out of the Chamber of Sages, leaving behind the Hero's best friend to spend the rest of her life here as the Sage of Forest.

* * *

Around three in the morning, the Hero of Time's Guide sat bolt up-right in his bedroll, with wide eyes and a shuddering gasp.

Sheik's heart was beating fiercely against his chest and something in his mind seemed to be screaming that he needed to wake. It was that feeling again. That sense of power. The defined image of a green-clad boy—

"Sheik?" Zelda said sleepily, turning over to face him.

"What is it, nephew?" Impa asked, suddenly appearing in his line of slightly blurry vision.

Sheik shook his head, catching his breath. "I didn't mean to alarm you two. It's... only Link."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Zelda, sitting up as well.

"He's... gone back to the Sacred Realm," Sheik whispered, more to himself. "Link... you did it..."

Zelda gasped as well, just not as dramatic as her friend's. "He did it!"

"All that worrying for nothing, eh nephew?" Impa said, giving Sheik a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"There's... still a lot more that he has to overcome," Sheik reminded her.

Zelda gave him a quick one-armed hug. "He's strong. I told you this." She raised her hand and started fixing her friend's messy hair.

Sheik beamed at her before jumping out of bed. He ran both of his hands through his still messy hair, looking almost proud. Link had gotten through the first temple on his own. He had awakened the sage!

"He did it!" Sheik said excitedly.

Zelda giggled. She knew he would get excited about this, and it was so cute when he did.

Sheik looked round at Impa. "Aunt, you can rest. I'm too excited to go back to sleep, so I'll keep watch."

Impa kissed her beaming nephew on top of the head and took his place next to Zelda.

A few minutes of pacing around the campsite later, Sheik finally sat down and leaned against a tree with a history book of Hyrule. Even though he stared at the pages, he wasn't taking in any of it. He just couldn't stop smiling.

After awhile, the Hero of Time returned to Hyrule, and his Guide was filled was pride.

_To be_ _continued_...

* * *

**I know...the Phantom Ganon fight was terrible. I'm sorry! And I would be excited too if I were Sheik. First the Hero of Time finds use of the song that Sheik spent time writing for him, and then he awakens the sage.**

**Please leave a review if you like the story so far. And thank you for the ones that have already been left!**


	6. Danger at the Ranch

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—******characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game**

* * *

**Chapter six**

* * *

The next morning, Sheik was still in a good mood.  
Link had already destroyed the monster of the Forest Temple and had awakened the sage! That had gone a lot faster than Sheik had planned. Maybe Link could actually turn out to be the hero Sheik had read about for so many years.

Thinking of Link... where was he heading now?

"Lon-Lon ranch?" said Sheik out of the blue. "Why in Hyrule is he going there?"

"Sheik, what are you on about?" Zelda asked, looking up from the history book Sheik had last night.

"Link. He's heading for the ranch," Sheik explained. "But I have no idea why..."

Zelda was voicing aloud her thoughts on why the Hero would need to visit the ranch, but Sheik wasn't listening.

He was remembering a story Impa had brought back when she returned from Kakariko some years ago. Apparently, Talon, the owner of the ranch, had been kicked out by his ranch-hand, Ingo, who had gained control over the ranch... after Ganondorf had come to power. Ingo... was working for the Evil King, which meant Link—

"He's not safe there!" Sheik shouted.

"I'm sure the Hero knows what he is getting into," Impa said calmly.

"I have to go to him!" Sheik told them loudly.

"Sheik, calm down," the Princess attempted as she watched her friend haphazardly tying up his hair in a turban and rushing around their camp to gather his knives, but it was no use.

"Nephew, be patient," Impa said in a low voice, but that didn't work either.

Without saying another word to either of them, Sheik tightened his wrist bandage and he ran out from under Impa's dome-like spell—disappearing into the forest and weaving his way through the crowd of trees.  
Impa might be angry with him for just leaving like that, but he had to get to Link. She would understand that the Hero's Guide needed to protect the Hero himself. Anything could happen at the ranch.

Sheik finally broke free of the trees and cursed under his breath when he realized the Hero was already to the ranch. He might even have been there for a while. Sheik tried to calm himself down so he could warp, but it wasn't working. He had no idea why his heart was racing so fast. He was trained to be calm during dangerous times like any other Sheikah warrior, and he usually was, but not today. Something was different; he was frantic and scared. The Hero of Time's life could be at stake.

_Easy, Sheik... it's okay. You need to be calm in order to warp properly_, he tried to think, but the thought, _If that slimy git, Ingo lays a hand on Link, I'll rip him limb from limb_! kept intruding.

Finally, after a few frustrating moments, he controlled his emotions and thoughts enough to warp to the entrance of the ranch.

Sheik wasn't very familiar with this place, having no real need to visit before, but he had studied a map of the ranch when he was young. It was actually a very cute place. It had lots of land, a huge pasture and barn for the ranch's animals, and a small house for the owners.  
He sprinted up the hill and into the ranch, making note of the very dark cloud hovering overhead as a terrible sign. He checked his surroundings before actually entering; listening closely for anything that would reach his ear. Link's voice... laughing?

In a swift movement, Sheik had climbed the previous owner's house and made his way stealthily over the roof to watch.

Link was sitting on a large halflinger horse, probably after paying Ingo a lot of money beforehand, and talking animatedly to a tall girl with long red hair. This was probably the girl the Gossip Stone by the Temple of Time was talking about.  
Ingo, a balding man with wild eyes, was standing at the gates of the pasture; grinning maliciously in the Hero of Time's direction.

Sheik watched as Link started to ride the horse around, easily jumping the small fences that were set up. It was surprising to see how well Link rode a horse. Sheik just assumed this was the first time he had ever ridden, but it looked like he was wrong.

Malon and Link's fairy clapped when the horse came to a halt after a few laps around the pasture. The Hero jumped off and led the horse by the reigns back to Ingo.

"You're getting better!" Sheik heard Ingo say when Link approached.

"How about a little race with me? One lap around the corral with that horse," the nasty man continued.

"Uh..." Link said, putting a hand on his hip. "Okay, yeah!"

"Let's make a little wager," Ingo said through a nasty grin. "Say...fifty rupees?"

Sheik rolled his eyes. Link was the Hero of Time and destined to save Hyrule, and yet here he was goofing off at a ranch and making bets with money he should be saving for things that could save his life.

Link shook his head at the ground. "I can't... Don't have the money."

Sheik stopped his thoughts in their tracks. Link didn't have fifty rupees? Or was he just being smart and saving them for more important things?

Ingo's wicked laugh made Sheik snarl.

"Well, let's change the wager then!" the current owner of the ranch said loudly. "Hmm...how 'bout if you win, you can keep the horse?"

"Really!?" Link exclaimed, but then he cleared his throat. "I mean... And what if you win?"

Ingo crossed his arms and looked around Link. Sheik's heart dropped; he knew exactly what Ingo was thinking before the evil man even said it.

"I get that sword of yours," Ingo said finally.

Link took a sudden step back in alarm, making the horse toss its head in aggravation. "What?! I-I um..."

_Don't be that stupid, Link_, Sheik thought. _Please...don't be stupid. It's just a horse_.

As the Hero thought, Ingo tapped his foot. "Don't you want Epona?" he asked impatiently, gesturing to the horse. "You can have her for free... All you have to do is race."

"And win..." Link added, almost too quiet for the Sheikah of the roof to hear. A few moments later, he looked back up, "alright. I'll do it."

Sheik let out a deep sigh and shook his head. _I guess I can always help Link out of this_...

Link jumped back on the horse and Ingo walked off to the barn; most likely to get his own.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" the red-headed ranch girl asked after she had walked up to the Hero.

Link nodded and patted Epona's neck.

Malon opened the gates for Link and Epona, and the Hero led the horse through.  
Another couple of minutes passed and then Ingo came trotting out them on his slightly shorter brown horse. The Hero and Ingo lined their equines up in front of the gates side by side. Malon walked around them—followed closely by Navi—and Sheik saw Ingo glare at the girl.

"Okay!" Malon said loudly. "Ready...Go!"

The horses took off around the pasture, the noise of their hooves making Sheik smile. He hadn't heard that sound in a while. He wasn't really worried. If Link won, he got to keep the horse, and if he lost, well... Sheik could always just cut Ingo's hand off if he tried to touch the Master Sword.

Sheik really despised everything about Ingo. The way he rode his horse just proved how nasty he was. Link was calm and collected on Epona, moving his own body to keep the horse moving, whereas Ingo pratically beat his horse on the hindquarters.  
The race was short and Epona led the whole time; easily winning.

Sheik smiled a bit under his cowl when Link thrusted a fist in the air as a sign of victory. The horse seemed extremely happy too. Link came close to sliding off her back when the horse reared and whinied.

Ingo rode his horse right up to Malon and jumped off. He angrily handed the reigns to her and almost shouted the orders to go put it back in the barn. After that, he marched up to Link, trying not to yank out his own hair.

"How did you tame that horse right under my nose!?" Ingo asked.

Link tried not to smile smugly, but Sheik could tell it was hard from him. "I have no idea," he shrugged.

"I was going to present that horse to the great Ganondorf... But I bet it on the race and lost! Shooot!" Ingo shouted, mustache aquiver.

Before Link could reply, Epona took off across the pasture, almost throwing Link off in the process. The horse whinied, clearly happy that she could leave this place. Sheik raised an eyebrow. How in the hell could she have understood that?

Malon reappeared and watched Ingo stomp passed her, still pulling at his hair.

"I did it, Malon!" Link shouted at the girl.

"Congratulations, Link," she replied. "The horse is yours!"

"Hey! Link!" Navi cried, flying over to him.

Sheik wasn't listening to them anymore. He was more interested in where Ingo had gone. Impa told stories about Ingo coming to Kakariko to gamble, and he was not a very gracious loser. Where had he gone?  
Just as Sheik was contemplating going to look for the nasty man, he spotted Ingo wrench open the door of the barn and close it roughly. A few moments later, the door reopened and Ingo appeared in the frame. In his hands was a large wooden crossbow.

Sheik panicked, a thing you should never do at times like these, and pulled out a knife from his wristband. Impa would always tell him not to panic and throw his knife without first seeing what the person was doing. They might be innocent.

Ingo was not. He took a few steps toward the pasture and raised the crossbow.

"Link! Watch out!" Navi the fairy shouted to her partner.

The Hero turned just as Sheik flung his knife into Ingo's back at the exact moment the evil man pulled the trigger.

The arrow was released, but its aim was knocked off course—the knife that had buried itself in Ingo's lower back had caused him to jerk the crossbow. The nasty man yelled and cursed, looking around wildly around for whoever threw the weapon; blood staining the back of his ridiculous clothing and his mustache twitching.  
The arrow Ingo fired hit the Hero of Time in the arm just below his shoulder. Link gave a yelp of shock and pain, his horse reared up, and he fell to the ground at the same time the ranch girl screamed.

"Link!" his fairy shrieked.

Ingo's wild gaze fell on Sheik, and he raised the crossbow again and pointed it between the Sheikah's eyes. Sheik pulled out his other knife and threw it at the man while dodging the second arrow Ingo fired. The knife hit the man in the side of the neck, and he was dead before he crumpled.

Malon screamed again when she saw Ingo fall facedown into the grass.

Sheik jumped down from his hiding place and landed right next to the dead man, but he didn't care. He ran to Link with his heart beating wildly.

_Please... don't let him been too injured_, Sheik prayed. _If only I had only thrown the knife sooner...this is my fault_...

The horse the Hero had been riding spooked at the sight of the Sheikah, and ran away to the end of the pasture, her nostrils flaring.

"Sheik!" Navi called, flying over to him.

"Wh—who are you?" the girl asked the Sheikah through her tears. "What's going on?! Ingo!"

"Hero!" Sheik exclaimed as he skidded to a stop in front of Link and dropped to his knees. He helped the Hero sit up.

Link was panting and he moaned in pain slightly. Blood was slowly spreading through his shirt around the arrow and running down his arm. Sheik unbuckled the awkward sword-belt and laid it down on the ground behind Link.  
The Hero finally looked up when warm hands touched the sides of his neck.

"Sh—Sheik?" he gasped.

"I'm so sorry," Sheik whispered.

"What's going on!?" the red-headed girl cried again, looking back from Ingo, to Link, to Sheik.

Sheik raised an eyebrow at her over his shoulder; clearly aggravated that she was crying over such a horrible man.

"You see this?" he asked sharply, pointing at the arrow in the Hero's arm. "His doing." Sheik then pointed at Ingo. "The Hero of Time could have been murdered—"

The girl let out a sob before Sheik could finish and covered her mouth. "You... killed him."

"He would have killed Link!" Sheik shouted, surprised at how angry he actually was. "And if I had not been here, he would have!"

The hand that was still on the Hero's neck found some of his hair, and his fingers intertwined in it to their own accord. He realized what he was doing and released Link.

"Listen to me. Go and get a bucket of warm water from your home," he ordered the girl.

The girl once again looked around wildly and Sheik opened his mouth to yell at her again.

"Malon..." the Hero's low voice said unexpectedly, stopping Sheik. "Do what he says... please? It'll be okay... if you just do what he says."

Malon looked at him sadly, and nodded.

"A clean bucket!" Sheik shouted after the girl when she began to run for her house. "Follow her, would you?" he asked Navi, still sounding like a drill-sergeant.  
The tiny fairy nodded seriously and flew after the ranch girl: knowing not to question an angry Sheikah. He reminded Navi a lot of Impa.

Sheik turned back to Link and softened his expression. He put an arm around Link's back and under both of his, very mindful of the arrow, and helped him get to his feet.

"Up you get, Hero," he said in a much softer voice.  
Link struggled for a moment and leaned against Sheik, trying not to look like he was in too much pain, but Sheik could tell how much he was hurting.

Sheik smiled at how Link was using as much of his frame as he could to support himself, when really he was only hurt in the arm. But then again, he did just fall off a horse.  
He led the poor Hero a short distance to the entrance of the pasture where there was an empty box, yet to be filled with Lon-Lon milk. Sheik sat him gently down on it and felt a rather odd pang run through his chest when he heard Link gasp in pain again.

"Does it hurt anywhere else, Hero?" Sheik asked. "Your legs... your hips... your back...?"

Link shook his head. "I'll be okay. I've fallen off higher things."

The Sheikah nodded and dropped to his knees. He knew how to tend to these minor wounds, and it should be easily healed with a little potion and some time. The arrow itself was made of wood, but Sheik had seen that the head was made of metal—which was a very good thing. It means it wouldn't splinter when Sheik went to take it out.

It was lucky that Link didn't break anything from his fall. Sheik had never repaired bones like that. He might've been forced to take Link to the medical tent back at the main camp just south of Kakariko, and that would've been hard on both of them.

"Hero," he said, still in that soft voice. "I have to take the arrow out before I can actually clean the wound. It should heal quickly enough...it doesn't appear to be deep."

The Hero closed his eyes and tried to grin, but failed.

Sheik could almost feel Link's eyes trying to look down his cowl, and the Sheikah shifted back a little, trying to keep his gaze on Link's arm.  
Untying the bandage on his right forearm, he laid the cloth on Link's knee. Once the arrow was out, Sheik would use it to stem the bleeding immediately. He slipped his hand under Link's left one and the Hero opened his crystal eyes.

"You can hold my hand if you need to," Sheik said gently. He thought that maybe this would help Link, since he still was mentally a child.

The Hero of Time—who looked like a small child right now—gave a slight nod and closed his eyes again; giving the Sheikah's hand a quick squeeze.

Sheik rested the side of his right hand on Link's arm and closed his fingers around the wooden arrow. "Should I— Do you... want me to count?" he asked, glancing apprehensively up at the Hero.

Link shook his head. "I'll be fine, Sheik..."

Sheik took a deep breath; noticing that his hands were shaking. Pull yourself together, he thought. I've handled worse wounds... but most of them have been my own...

"Okay... relax, Hero," he said, gripping Link's hand tighter. "The more relaxed you are, the less this will hurt."

The Hero took a few shuddering gasps that could pass for deep breaths, and Sheik watched as he tried to relax.

"I'm trying, but it... it hurts," he huffed, sounding and looking frustrated. His eyes still closed.

"I know..." Sheik said, wondering how he could get him to at least be calm. "But if you calm your mind, you can be more powerful than the pain," he said, quoting what Impa would tell him whenever he was hurt.  
"What's you favorite memory?"

Link cracked his eyes open. "What?"

"What is the most precious time in your life?" Sheik tried again, trying to ignore the fact that he was momentarily stunned by the blue gaze that was now holding his own.

"Er... ow. Um..." Link swallowed."Maybe when I learned... h-how to play the ocarina."

"Describe it to me," Sheik said, not really planning on listening, focusing back on the arrow.

"It was— ah! In the... the Sacred Forest Meadow. With Saria..." Link began, wincing when Sheik fit his hand around the arrow again. "I was seven. It— ow... was getting late and... it was one of the best— ah! times I had with her. We almost stayed up the entire night playing her favorite song and—" Link cut his story short with a yelp.

He had relaxed when he remembered Saria and his home, just like Sheik thought he would. The Sheikah saw an opportunity and had yanked the arrow out before Link knew what was happening and cast it off to the side.  
Link's grip on Sheik's hand tightened and he leaned his head forward on the Sheikah's shoulder to keep from making any more noises of pain.

Sheik felt a little guilty for not warning Link, but it was for the best.

"It's all right now..." the Sheikah assassin crooned, picking up the bandage off of Link's leg and pressed it to his wound.

Link gave another hiss of pain and Sheik rubbed his thumb over the Hero's hand.

"I'm sorry... I know this hurts you. But the worst of it is over now..." Sheik comforted. "You are brave." _Where did that come from_?

"It's... j-just an arrow, Sheik," Link finally said, in a shaky voice, trying to laugh. "I'll be fine. I've dealt with... worse. Just give me a minute."

He was just trying to seem strong to Sheik. He could tell.

Link suddenly sat back up. "I'm just... glad I didn't have to take that out all by myself," he grinned. "Did you get it all?"

Sheik nodded and looked up into the Hero's eyes.  
There was something different there; something not noticeable, unless you were less than a foot away from the Hero, gazing intently at him like the Sheikah was.  
Link's eyes were slightly different from the young, innocent boy Sheik had met in the Temple of Time not too long ago. There was almost a sort of wisdom mixed with the sadness in them. There used to be a light there, but it was dim—it was not completely gone, just less bright.

His eyes had already seen many things, things that might even haunt him for the rest of his days. Things someone ten-years-old-at-heart should not witness. The Hero hadn't been out in the world for long, and yet, it already had this effect on him.

_Damn the goddesses_, Sheik thought before he could stop himself. _Look what they're doing... What they've done...to a child_...

Just in time, Malon reappeared with Navi. She set down a glass bowl full of warm water while Navi flew on her partner's shoulder and started petting his ear.

"Hey! You okay, Link?" Navi asked.

Link only nodded, staring back at Sheik to avoid looking down at his arm.

"Thank you," Sheik muttered to Malon, tearing his gaze from the Hero.

"Can you hold this?" He gestured with his head toward the white bandage that was slowly starting to turn crimson.

The ranch girl nodded and bent down, extending her trembling hand to keep the thing that was holding back the Hero's blood in place. Link turned his head and gave her the grin instead.

"What happened?" Malon asked to both of the boys.

"Ingo aimed to kill the Hero. It is my duty to protect the Hero from any sort of danger," Sheik answered bluntly, pulling out a small vial from his tabard.

The liquid in it was the same color as Red Potion; Sheik had learned to make his own when he was very young. He used to study a book of herbs and plants that Impa carried around with her, and had learned to brew basic potions.

He didn't say another word, only pushing the girl's hand off Link to hold the bandage himself. Malon stood up and backed away from the Sheikah who made her anxious.

"He shot me..." Link said incredulously. "I can't believe it."

Sheik didn't answer while he removed the bandage, tossed it off to the side, and uncorked the vial. He poured two drops of the reddish potion in Link's wound, feeling another pang when the Hero drew an intake of breath through his teeth. After a few moments, the potion had worked and the bleeding stopped.

"Where are you other horses?" he asked Malon, trying to at least help out with the shock. He had just killed her ranch-hand, after all.

"Mr. Ingo made me put them away while Fairy Boy rode Epona," Malon answered in a small voice.

"Hm," Sheik hummed: assuming, 'Fairy Boy' was the Hero's given nickname by the ranch girl, but not really interested.  
"Drink this, Hero." He gave Link the rest of the potion.

Link took it without question and drank it, giving the bottle back to the Sheikah, who returned it inside his tabard.

"Stand up," Sheik ordered, rising to his feet himself.

"What?" Link said, coming back from his happy place.

"I can't see your wound, Hero. Will you please stand up for me?"

Link nodded and got to his feet. Sheik wasted no time and started undo Link's belt around his waist that was looped through his tunic.

The Hero stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"I apologize, Hero, but I cannot see your wound," Sheik explained again, simply. Confused on why Link had halted the person who was healing him.

"Oh!" said Link, releasing Sheik's hand.

It suddenly hit Sheik on why Link had stopped him when he realized the Hero's cheeks had turned faintly pink. Sheik sighed, refraining from rolling his eyes. _Of all the times to be embarrassed_...

"If you would rather have Malon do this, I under—"

"No, it's okay," the Hero assured him quickly, embarrassment in his voice.

Sheik nodded and Link helped take his green tunic and white undershirt off. First Link took his gauntless off, his sword belt, and then him and Sheik gingerly pulled his injured arm through its sleeve of each shirt; knocking his long green hat off in the process.

The Sheikah pushed him gently back down on the crate and could finally look at the injury properly. It wasn't terrible, it was far from needing stiches, so that was a good sign, but it was still rather deep for an arrow wound. Ingo's crossbow was a powerful weapon.

It was miraculous how the potion helped Link. Once he had taken it, the wound was slowly started to heal over with a thin layer of new skin under the blood. Not believing how Link wasn't acting like he was going to die—the Hero was actually surprisingly calm—Sheik started to undo the second bandage around his left arm.

"You're keeping quiet," Link observed, grinning over Sheik in Malon's direction.

"I— I just don't understand," she answered slowly.

Sheik heaved a sigh that was almost a growl of frustration, keeping his eyes on Link's arm.

"That man, Ingo, works for Ganondorf. The Hero came to his ranch, and Ingo attemted to kill him. I'm sorry for your loss, but it is my duty to protect the Hero of Hyrule," Sheik explained as short as possible.  
He tried to make the apology sound earnest enough, though he wanted nothing less than to spit on Ingo's dead body for trying to kill the fated Hero of Time.

"What are we going to do?" she cried. It was obvious just by her voice that tears once again were rolling down her face.

"We'll go get your father," Link said soothingly, smiling at her. "He'll know what to do."

"He's in... Kakariko," Malon said. "He has a horse..."

Her and Link kept talking, but Sheik just ignored them and set to work again.  
By pouring the potion in Link's injury, it had cleaned it itself, but all around it and down past his elbow was soaked crimson. He finally got the bandage off and dipped it in the warm water, running it over the Hero's smooth skin.

"Why did you come to the ranch, Hero?" the Sheikah asked, still not looking up at him.

"I wanted to see Malon," he grinned over Sheik's shoulder again at the girl. "And Epona," he added, nodding toward the flighty horse in the pasture.

"I won her, Sheik!" he said happily. "She's my horse!"

"I'm... really happy for you, Link," Malon cut in, in a soft voice. "She has always belonged to you."

Sheik didn't answer. He kept at it until the wound and all around the Hero's injury was completely cleaned of blood. He could still feel sky-blue eyes trying to look down his cowl, and with the other hand, he adjusted it. He didn't need the Hero to see his face.

Sheik tossed the second bloodied bandage off to the side and realized he had no more.

_It figures_, he thought as he started to unravel his hair. _Now everyone gets to see my hair_.

Using the turban, Sheik wrapped Link's arm in it, tying it tight so his arm could heal the rest of the way in peace. As he was doing this, he felt Link's fingers run through his hair. He stopped and looked up at the grinning Hero for an explanation.

"I'm sorry," Link said in that low voice he had used earlier. The one that was almost... alluring. "I... just didn't know your hair was this long."

"My hair isn't that long, Hero," Sheik answered through his own grin.

He figured Link would only do it once, but he was wrong. He felt the Hero run his left hand through his hair again and again, slower and slower each time. Sometimes Sheik would feel his fingertips touch the top of his ear.  
Nobody, except Zelda, in his entire life had touched his hair like this, and he always despised when Zelda would, "play with his hair." But now he hated to admit that... he liked it when Link did it. His hand was gentle, but his fingers were rough. Sheik could occasionally feel a callus on his palm and knew that was a result from the hilt of his sword.

_I wish he would stop_, Sheik thought. _No I don't..._ No I don't. _I want him to keep running his hand through my hair. All I want is for him to keep doing this. It feels so good_...

"There," Sheik said, finally letting go of Link's arm which now had Sheik's turban wrapped tight around it.

Link took a deep breath, feeling considerably better. He released Sheik's hair after running his fingers through it one last time, and got to his feet.

He sighed again and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sheik. I feel a lot better now..."

Sheik stood up as well. He grabbed Link's right hand—thankful that he was left-handed—and started to move his fingers and wrist.

"Do you feel any pain?" he asked.

Link slowly shook his head.

Sheik moved his hands up to Link's elbow and forced him to raise his arm above his head.  
"And now?"

"Nothing," Link said simply.

Sheik nodded in approval and released the Hero. "The potion is working, then. I am glad you were not seriously injured... I'm not sure if I could've treated you then."

"I am too," Link agreed, though the way he said it was strange.

The Sheikah took a step back, and finally took in the sight of Link shirtless. Before, he had been too worried about taking care of Link to properly see what he had done. Link wasn't as muscular as Sheik thought, but he had never really cared for too much muscle—it never impressed him. The Hero had freckles scattered everywhere, but mostly over the tops of his shoulders.

In panic, it seemed, Sheik just closed his eyes altogether.

"Thank you, Sheik," the Hero said again, interrupting his Guide.

"Anything, Hero," Sheik answered, inclining his head slightly.

Link twisted around slightly, holding up his arms and looking at himself. "I actually didn't know I had this many freckles until just a while ago!" he explained, still grinning. "Not until I had taken my shirt off in Hyrule Field and hung out in the sun."

Sheik was surprised he even heard that. He was... quite busy looking at the freckles scattered over the Hero's strong back.

"Hmph..." was all he answered, not knowing what to say to that.

Link frowned suddenly and looked over the Sheikah's head, obviously searching for his fairy.

Navi had flown over to Malon while Sheik was cleaning Link's wound, and was comforting her like she would the Hero by petting her ear and whispering into it. The ranch girl was sitting on the ground with her knees brought up. Her face was pale and her eyes were unfocused.

Link's gaze followed Malon's and he sighed at the man who Sheik had killed. "So, he really tried to kill me?" he asked anyone who would answer.

"Yes, Hero. He tried to murder you," Sheik corrected.

"Wow..." Link said.

"Are you alright, Hero?" Sheik asked. He knew it was very traumatic to almost be murdered: having experienced it quite often in the past.

"Yeah... it's just... hard to believe," Link replied. "I knew that guy when I was little."

"He worked for Ganondorf, Link..." Sheik said, quietly.

Link turned his gaze back on Sheik. "You saved my life, you know that?"

Again, his Guide did not answer.

The Hero looked over his shoulder at the ranch girl and sighed again. "Malon? Are you okay?" he asked as he walked over to her.

Sheik then felt a pang of guilt. He knew he couldn't save Ingo for what he was about to do to the Hero, but he had just assassinated Malon's ranch-hand. Someone she had probably known for her whole life was dead and laying ten yards away from her.

He was surprised Malon wasn't screaming at him and cursing his name, or maybe just avoiding the Sheikah like the plaque. Yes, she wouldn't look at him, but she was acting very odd. She had let the Sheikah stay at her ranch, but probably to just take care of the Hero. Did she actually understand why Ingo needed to be killed? Did Navi say something to her?  
Sheik shook his head and remembered his oath to the Hero. Nothing would stand in his way to protect him. He shouldn't worry about how many enemies he was making.

He then set off into the pasture to recover the Hero's sword belt and shield from where he had taken them off for him. The horse Link was riding gave him an alarmed look and backed away into a corner while Sheik picked up the Hero's weapon and protection.

When Sheik had returned was relieved to find that the Hero had put his tunic back on and was tightening his belt. He was protesting against Malon, who had offered to clean and repair his disregarded undershirt that she was now holding.

Her mood was changing, she didn't look as shocked as she had been, light was returning to her green eyes and they flickered to the Sheikah before turning them back to Link.

"It won't be hard to sew up," she was saying, examining the small hole the arrow had made and carefully avoiding touching his blood.

"Really, Malon, thank you, but I don't think I want it anymore," Link answered, holding his now bare arms out. "I like not having it!"

"What about the cold?" Malon countered.

"Yeah, Link!" chimed in Navi, fluttering around the Hero's head.

Unspeaking, Sheik handed the Hero back his sword and shield.

"Thanks, Sheik," he said quietly.

While the Hero and Malon continued fussing over a silly undershirt, Sheik walked over to the body of Ingo, who was laying face down toward the house. The Sheikah, unperturbed by death, pulled out his knives and wiped them on the grass after making sure Malon wasn't watching him.

He went to put them back, but then remembered he had nowhere to hold them anymore and he rolled his eyes. Wondering what kind of burial the ranch owner and his daughter would give such a horrible man, who tried to murder the Hero of Time, Sheik walked back over to Link and Malon.

"If I may voice an opinion," he started when realizing the ranch girl was still insisting on fixing Link's shirt. "I think you should listen to Malon."

He looked at the girl, and she looked back. A strange expression was on her face, but not one the Sheikah couldn't read: fear, confusion, sadness, and...relief?

Sheik turned his gaze away for the ranch girl, and gave Link a smile, who beamed back as though he could see right through Sheik's cowl.

"I guess you're right, Sheik," he agreed. "But I can wear it with a little hole," he added to Malon while picking up his hat off the ground and putting in back on.

"What about the blood all down the sleeve here?" the ranch girl asked calmly.

"Fine, Malon... you win!"

Malon attempted a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Link asked.

The red-headed girl nodded. "He— he was an evil man... He tried to kill you, Link."

"And he would have if I had not been here," Sheik said firmly.

Malon nodded and covered her mouth again, not meeting the Sheikah's eyes again, but flashing to the knives in his hands.

Sheik sighed. "I truly am sorry for your loss... but Ingo had fallen under the Evil King's spell. There is no returning from that. Being the Hero's Guide, I cannot spare the ones who threaten his life."  
"I-I know... I understand," Malon said, her voice sounding shaky. "He... If I didn't do what he asked, he would have hurt the horses!"

"So, he tried to control you?" Sheik asked, frowning. That was to be expected.

The ranch girl nodded again and buried her face in her hands. The kindhearted Hero of Time pulled her into a hug: muttering something in her ear.

Sheik could've listened in if he wanted to, but instead he looked away and tried to focus on the horse named Epona in the pasture: who could sense that Ingo was dead. She was on edge, looking around, swishing her tail, and stomping her feet: trying to ignore the death only yards from her.

"We should go get Talon. He can bury Ingo," Link said, suddenly very close to Sheik.

Sheik whipped around to look at him. He had planned on just leaving. "We?"

The Hero flashed him a grin. "Yes, we."

Sheik couldn't deny how much he liked the sound of that.

"Would you like me to hold on to those for you?" Link asked, pointing at the two knives in the Sheikah's hand.

Saying nothing, Sheik handed them to Link, wondering how in Hyrule he thought him carrying the knives would be any better.  
He was surprised when Link slipped them into the small pack on his belt, but then remembered reading something about the goddess' Chosen Hero. Link was blessed by them, and so the adventure pouch he carried would also be blessed: making it so that he could carry everything he needed with ease. Rauru, the sage of Light had given it to him.

"Thank you, Hero," Sheik smiled.

Link gave him another smile in return. "Let's get going!"

Sheik nodded, turned, and saw Ingo. Anger suddenly replaced the joy. "Maybe we should just wait for the vultures," he growled.

To his surprise, Malon didn't say anything; she only stared at Sheik with her mouth hanging slightly open.

Link returned to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Malon?"

"I— I'm fine," she said yet again. She then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the Hero on the cheek. "Are you okay?"

Link had turned a little pink.

"Yeah. That potion Sheik gave me—" he started, looking around for the Sheikah. He wasn't there. "Sheik?"

_What's going on with me? How am I even upset_? Sheik wondered angrily as he stalked off past the barn and toward the entrance of the ranch. _I just need to get back...that's all. I just need to leave_.

"Sheik! Hey!" he heard the Hero call after him.

Navi flew quickly behind him as he ran to Sheik, leaving behind a glittering trail before disappearing in his hat.

"Where are you going?" Link asked, grabbing the Sheikah by the arm and spinning him around.

Sheik did not answer, nor did he even look at ink.

"Do you not want to come with me?" asked the Hero, looking a little put-out.

"I can't, Hero," Sheik said flatly.

Link rubbed his thumb over Sheik's arm. "Please?"

Sheik looked pointedly down at the hand, and Link got the hint; releasing him instantly.

"I'm sorry, Hero," he said, taking a few steps away.

Link screwed his eyes shut and nodded at the ground, looking much like a child who was just denied his favorite thing.

_How can I tell him no_? Sheik thought sadly. _Look at him... Is he really sad that I won't go with him_?

Link looked up from under his thick, dark eyelashes at the Sheikah who was just standing there. "We can ride Epona," he said hopefully.

Before Sheik could answer, the Hero raised two fingers to his lips and whistled a series of three different notes. The half-linger mare he was riding came trotting up to him, snorting. The Hero put his foot in the stirrup of her saddle and swung his leg over.

Again, before Sheik could say anything, Link held out a hand for him.

Sheik hesitated again. Half of his mind screamed for him to take it, while the other half reminded him—in a very feeble voice—to go back to Impa and Zelda. He watched Link's smile fade more and more every second he didn't respond.

Link started to pull his hand back before Sheik's hand shot out and caught it. The Hero's pale hand was much larger than the Sheikah's tan one. His fingertips were rough, and Sheik could only imagine that many blisters or calluses were on his palm from where he held his heavy shield.

Link beamed and pulled him forward, but Sheik stopped again.

"If I like you, Epona will like you too," the Hero assured him happily, knowing exactly why Sheik had stopped.

Sheik patted Epona's neck: who no longer seemed to be acting like Malon and avoiding him like he was a terrifying monster—and allowed Link to help him up into the saddle. He was quite surprised when Link made him sit in front.

Malon appeared around the corner of the barn just as Sheik started to blush.

"We're going to Kakariko. We'll find your father," Link informed her.

After that, he leaned up around Sheik, bending slighly over him so he could grip Epona's reigns. Sheik wrapped his fingers in her light mane, fighting back the blush that threatened to creep over his cowl.  
It was so unnerving to have someone this close. He didn't like having people close to him unless it was Zelda; she was practically his sister.

"Be safe!" Malon called out.

"We'll be back soon! Don't worry," Link assured her.

He then turned Epona and gave her a slight nudge with his heels. The horse took off out into Hyrule Field.

* * *

It was almost noon now. The beaming sun was high in the sky with very little clouds, except the haunting one swirling above Death Moutain.

Sheik hadn't been on a horse in a while, and he forgot how exciting it was. He couldn't help but smile when feeling the wind through his hair and Epona's legs moving underneath of him. She was tearing across the ground in a full gallop now, and they would be to Kakariko sooner than Sheik thought.

"Are you excited to be going home?" Link asked suddenly when they had only been riding a few minutes.

"Yes," Sheik answered loudly over the sound of Epona's hooves. "Kakariko is the home of my tribe, but not where I was raised," he continued, not really knowing why he was telling Link this. "I was raised in the desert with my mother."

It was true.  
His mother had spent her life studying the desert and the Spirit Temple, but was killed by a Gerudo long ago. After that, Impa had taken her sister's son into her care, and Sheik was raised by his aunt.

All the training that Sheik needed to be taught for this legend was pressed onto Impa when he had been chosen by the Princess to be Link's guide. He owed it all to her. The way it played out had a bright-side, though. If Sheik's mother were still alive, he would probably not be sitting on the back of a horse with Link

"Really? I didn't know that. That must be why I never saw you in Kakariko," said Link. "Where is your mother now?"

"She has been dead for ten years."

"...I'm so sorry, Sheik."

"Don't be sorry, Hero. Curiosity is normal," Sheik said in a wise voice.

Link did not answer.

As they got closer and closer to the village, Sheik felt Link inch closer to him and sensed his nose in his hair. He turned to look at the Hero, and Link grinned.

"Sorry," he said through his smile, which was growing wider. "It's just... your hair blew back on my face... and it— it smelled really good."

Sheik turned back around and rolled his eyes. _Of all the childish things to do_... "It's quite alright, Hero... I guess."

Not more than a minute later, he felt Link's nose in his hair again. This time Sheik elbowed him and Link gave a childish laugh.

"Hero, really!" Sheik said.

"You said it was okay!" he protested, showing no sign of embarrassment.

"Yes. Once," Sheik replied, rolling his eyes again and fixing them straight ahead. Trying to ignore how close Link had gotten. How his arms felt around him...

Link really didn't understand that he needed to grow up for the time being, and smelling someone's hair was not something you would do, especially with your Guide... He needed to stop acting so childish if he were to be the Hero of Legend.

After only twenty or so minutes of riding, Epona slowed to a stop at the bottom of Kakariko's large set of stairs. Link hopped off first and Sheik noticed a bit too late that Link had his hand out before jumping down himself.

_That was sweet of him_... Sheik thought.

"How does your arm feel?" he asked, messing around with the Hero's bandage; retying and straightening it. "You know you might need to redress this if it starts to bleed again, right? Also, you should take more potion... Do you need money?"

"Sheik," Link said, pushing his hands away and smiling. "I'm okay. But thank you."

"What about anything else? I know you said no at the ranch, but are you sure you're not hurt from the fall off your—?"

"Sheik! I'm okay! Stop worrying," Link laughed. "By the way, that potion wasn't Red Potion, was it?"

Sheik shook his head. "It became too dangerous to show my face often at the Potion Shop. The owner wouldn't mind, but the residents of the village would take notice to a Sheikah always stopping in for a vat of Red Potion," he explained, still examining Link's arm.

"The Evil King knows there is another Sheikah with Impa and the Princess. So, if I'm caught, that would put the Princess in danger. No, that was not Red Potion. I brewed it myself. It would be unwise and far too trusting of the people in Kakariko these days to be so careless."

Sheik then turned on his heel, unaware of how much his hair swung behind him as he did so, and headed up the stairs. He would never know that he had stunned Link at the bottom of the stairs who was... quite fond of his hair.

"Not to be rude, but you never show your face!" Link said through a grin after catching up with the Sheikah.

"It's a figure of speech, Hero," Sheik sighed. Did he even listen to the other parts?

"Has anyone seen your face?" Link asked sheepishly when they reached the large archway that announced the visitor's arrival to Kakariko Village.

"Only a few," Sheik answered, sharply.

He stopped and looked at Link to find the Hero's face was now slightly pink.

"Do not be upset, Hero. It is the way of the Sheikah. It is a tradition for a Sheikah warrior to hide his or her face," he explained in a much kinder tone.

"Impa didn't hide when I saw her," the Hero stated, staring at Sheik again as if he could already see through the cowl.

"She is the Princess' caretaker," Sheik corrected.

"You are a warrior."

"Exactly."

"Got it..." Link said quietly. Almost... glumly?

Sheik turned again and walked off, leaving the Hero to catch up.

"That potion was way better than anything you buy at the store. It's sweeter," Link admitted, trotting along next to the Sheikah, who was surprisingly fast; despite the fact that he was a lot shorter than the Hero. "It's nice having someone to take care of you."

Sheik scoffed as they passed under the large tree in the middle of the village that symbolized a warm welcome. "I highly doubt you haven't had anyone to take care of you before. And I'm sure the ranch girl would have helped you had I not been there."

"Yeah... but it's nice to have someone there who knows what they're doing," Link muttered.

"If I hadn't hesitated before killing the ranch-hand, you wouldn't have needed it," Sheik argued, not knowing why he was getting frustrated. The Hero was almost being... irritating. This was part of Sheik's duty to the Hero of Time, yet Link was acting like it was some great deal.

"And you can hardly say I knew what I was doing. I didn't ever have the proper—"

"Just take the compliment, Sheik!" Link huffed, throwing his hands up. Cutting him off.

Sheik rounded on him. "No, Hero! If I had only—"

"I'd rather you have acted a few seconds late than not at all!" Link said over him. Ending Sheik's arguing before he even finished.

Link walked a little ahead of him further into the village, slightly confused. They had raised their voices at each other for no real reason at all...  
Sheik followed closely behind the Hero—whose long legs could easily match fast pace the Sheikah was walking in just a few moments before, feeling slightly embarrassed. He should never raise his voice at the Hero of Time.

The villagers peered out of their windows, and the ones outside stopped what they were doing to look at the two boys.

They only recognized Sheik as the boy that Impa took into her care ten years ago. They knew that just he and Impa were the last two Sheikah in Hyrule, so it was either one or the other, and apart from his eyes, Sheik didn't look anything like his aunt.  
Sheik could feel the villager's gaze on him, but did his best to ignore them; only watching Link. He caught himself and quickly looked away.

"That's the house Talon's in, Sheik. I recognize it from the last time I was here," Link said suddenly, pointing at the house.

It wasn't as big as the other houses in the village, but it was just as old. The wooden door was just as weathered as the rest of the small brick home. It was an older lady's house that Sheik was familiar with, but she never really liked him.

"Look at the horse tied in front!"

Link was right. There was a little brown pony tied to a post in front of the house; swishing its tail back and forth. Grazing in the little grass it could reach.  
Sheik nodded and let Link go in front of him again, standing a ways back. The Hero knocked on the door and both boys momentarily thought it was going to fall down. The large woman looked out her window and smiled brightly when she saw who was at her door.

She opened it up to reveal her flyaway hair and a hideous dress. A wider smile spread over her alarmingly red lips when she looked slightly down at Link, but faltered when she saw the Sheikah standing behind him.

Link cleared his throat; oblivious to the dirty look the old woman had given Sheik.

"Um, hello," he started. "My name is Link and—"

"The Hero of Time," Sheik intervened in a stern voice; knowing the lady would do whatever Link asked if she knew who he was.

Link turned back to Sheik and... glared at him? Why was he angry?

The woman's dark eyes widened and fell on the Master Sword hanging from Link's back.

"The Hero of Time! Really? And at my door, too!" she said before giving a booming laugh and putting a large fist on her hip. "What can I do for you, Hero?"

"Is there a man by the name of Talon here?" Link asked when he turned slowly back around, his voice growing stronger. He knew the answer; he just didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, yes!" the woman said, ignoring the Sheikah and only focusing on Link. "He's asleep! Why don't you come in?"

"Uhh—" Link looked back at Sheik behind him; his expression was much softer than it had been only a few moments ago.

The Sheikah held his hands up and backed away. He and the Hero shared a look, and Link shrugged: coming to their silent agreement that only he would go inside and get Talon to go back to the ranch with his daughter and now dead ranch-hand.  
The woman stepped back and Link entered before the door closed with a sharp snap.

Sheik sighed and looked around his beloved Kakariko while patting the tied-up pony; wondering how in Hyrule this pony's owner was still asleep in the afternoon. The small horse looked up from eating its grass and snorted at Sheik, swishing its tail again and smacking the Sheikah in the face with it. He laughed, but hoped no one had seen.

Sheik supposed he'd visit Impa's house while he waited for the Hero: he missed visting the interesting place. It had very many books in there that he hadn't read in years.

As he crossed the village again, with many ignored stares, he thought of Link. It was really adorable, as the Princess would say, to watch him be embarrassed for once in his life.

Sheik stopped in his tracks a few feet away from the welcoming tree. What the hell was he thinking? What was he doing!? Why was he waiting for the Hero when Sheik had already saved his life? He didn't need to be hanging around with the Hero of Time, and as his Guide, he _certainly_ shouldn't be thinking these things about him.

Sheik groaned, why was he such an idiot? He had to get away. He couldn't stay in Kakariko to wait for the Hero. He had no need to be around him anymore. As his Sheikah Guide, he should only be seen when the Hero needed him, not tagging along like some dog.

Sheik gathered his magic and warped to the Temple of Time. He always found peace there if he couldn't be in Kakariko, and he most definitely wasn't going back to Zelda when he was acting like this, she would see right through him.

He needed to calm down first.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**That ended on a weird note... What is wrong with you, Sheik? And why are you going to the Temple of Time? Strange... **

**Sorry I took so long to update, but I should be able to have the next chapter up a little quicker! Leave a review if you like the story, and I bet you can guess why Sheik's going to the Temple of Time!**


	7. Prelude of Light

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda-characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

* * *

Sheik needed a distant place to think where he could be alone.  
Not just away from the Princess of Hyrule, but far from prying eyes as well. He just wanted to sit down by himself and collect his thoughts, and the one place he could think of when he panicked in Kakariko and warped away was the Temple of Time. The temple was peaceful and quiet: just what Sheik wanted.

He wasn't afraid to be here, even though it was very close to Ganon's Tower. Ganon had no desire to enter the Temple of Time. He had already stolen the Triforce of Power, and therefore, had no need to be here the place that acted as a gateway to the Sacred Realm. Once Link awakens all the Sages, Ganondorf, being the epitome of evil, could not step foot in here. He might send his servants to the temple, but that didn't scare Sheik.

Yes, Impa might scold him for being here without direct orders, but Sheik didn't mind. He knew his aunt only yelled at him when she was frustrated or worried. He was _a lot_ like his aunt in that way. Being here involved a very high risk, yes, but he figured being anywhere was now a risk in some way.

Sheik walked up to where he was sitting before the Hero of Time appeared: behind the Pedestal of Time. He leant back against it like last time and brought his knees to his chest. Closing his eyes to think.  
However did he think this was going to work: getting close to Link like this? Sheik saw how Link reacted to when he found out Saria was gone! If Link believes Sheik is his friend—  
—Sheik groaned and buried his head in his knees. By thinking _that_ he was implying Link thought of him as a friend.

_That is so vain. I really think the Hero of Time would be upset when I leave? _he thought._ Please. The Hero knows I am just his Guide. And by the time I leave, he will have already reunited with Zelda. I'm thinking too highly of myself. Link isn't going to care_...

* * *

A long time later, Sheik stood up. His plan to collect his thoughts seemed all for naught.

He was usually so good and steeling himself against thoughts and feelings like this and burying them in the fact that he was a Sheikah. He was a warrior that swore to serve Hyrule. Not someone who let petty emotions and stupid thoughts get in his way.

But why couldn't he do that now? Sheik turned to make for the entrance before he started throwing the Spiritual Stones, when something stopped him in his tracks.

Sheik finally realized that Link was no longer in Kakariko. In fact, he was—

The Hero came tearing into the Temple of Time and ran to the alter, but stopped dead upon seeing Sheik. He grinned sheepishly and turned a little pink when he realized he didn't wipe the panicked look from his face before entering.

"I couldn't find you," Link said softly; walking up the stairs and through the Door of Time.

Sheik didn't answer. He was still cursing himself mentally for not realizing where Link had gotten to. Some Guide he was. What if Link had already started up Death Mountain?  
_Have I really been in the temple long enough for him to reach it? Apparently so_.

Now that Sheik could focus on other things—other than the fact that he was mad at himself _and_ the Hero, he could say that he had spent close to an hour in the temple. For a normal person, it took at least two hours to travel from Kakariko to Castle Town.

_Could Link's horse really be that fast? Or did he leave immediately after I did?_ Sheik wondered, and then the heat of anger rose up in him. What was the Hero doing here?

Link cleared his throat, interrupting his Guide. "Sheik?" he asked quietly as he came closer.

"It is _very_ dangerous for you to be here now, Hero!" Sheik said harshly. Just like Impa, he was angry because he was worried, and he was mad because he was afraid for Link to be here.  
"Ganondorf seeks to kill you, and you think it wise to walk straight into the Temple where the enemy is less than a mile away!? I have already saved your life once today!" he continued, not meaning to shout.

"You're here!" Link replied, hotly, almost matching the volume of Sheik's voice.

Sheik glowered at him, as if _daring_ the Hero to argue with an angry Sheikah.

After a few moments of staring each other down, Link dropped his gaze to his long feet as though he were embarrassed again.

"I just wanted to... I just... I came to f-find you," he muttered. "I'm sorry, Sheik. I-I'll leave... if you want."

The Hero made no move to leave, though. He glanced up at Sheik from under his eyelashes and the cold wall around the Sheikah's heart melted.

Sheik sighed and shook his head.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice a little softer now.  
_Why would Link ever want to come find me? And why would he come here? Does he not know how much danger he is in? Is he really that thick_? The stubborn and oblivious Sheikah would soon realize how endearing the Hero was being.

Link looked away again. "I didn't get to thank you properly..."

_Thank me? He doesn't have to thank me. It is my duty to protect him_, Sheik thought.  
As a matter of fact, as his Guide, Sheik should've been slightly offended that The Hero of Time wants to thank him for doing such a small part of his job, but Sheik wasn't even close to being offended. No...he was touched that Link was grateful.

"There is no need to risk your life only because you wish to 'thank me'," Sheik said calmly.

Now it was Link's turn to shake his head, his soft blonde hair swishing around his face, along with his long green hat.

"Not only did you save my life, but you took care of me," he continued. "You didn't have to—"

"I had to," Sheik interrupted, but his voice was still calm. "It is my duty as your Guide to protect you."

Link smiled slightly and slowly walked up to the Master Sword's platform. He then did something Sheik never thought in a million years he'd do: he descended on the Sheikah and swept him up into the tightest hug he had ever received.

The Hero of Time... was actually hugging Sheik. He was only a little surprised. Link still thought of himself as a child, and this was the only way he knew how to express gratitude.

_Should I hug him back_? Sheik wondered.  
Two sides of his brain started to argue, but he blocked them out. Truth be told, he would have preferred to hug Link under his arms, but the Hero's sword and shield wouldn't allow it; so he wrapped his arms around Link's neck.

The embrace melted all Sheik's cold feelings and worries away. He patted Link's back, enjoying the warmth his body offered—  
Sheik gave a twitch when he realized what he was doing and released Link quickly, but the Hero would not let go.

"Thank you, Sheik," he whispered, and then backed away after giving him one last squeeze.

Sheik could almost feel the heat coming off Link's face, and he smiled under his cowl; glad he wasn't the only one blushing.

"It was nothing, Hero."

"No!" Link said, a bit more loudly than he had planned. "You saved my life, Sheik. How can I ever thank you enough?"

There was no hesitation in Sheik's answer.

"Save this land," Sheik said quietly.

Link's eyes widened for a moment, but then a determined look crossed his face and he nodded. He looked very different from the child that had hugged Sheik moments before. "I will."

"How did you find me, exactly?" Sheik asked, crossing his arms.  
There was no possible way Link could sense Sheik in the way the Sheikah sensed the Hero, right? That wasn't how it worked. Only Sheik's soul was bound to the Hero's. Link's soul wasn't bound to his Guide's... was it?

Link pointed behind him at the large Triforce platform. "I remembered that there's one of those platform things in here."

Sheik looked around him; slightly relieved about his answer. "Ah yes. Those are placed throughout Hyrule..."

"That's where I warped because of the Minuet of Forest you taught me..." Link muttered.

"And so you thought to look here first?"

Link nodded.

_Smart boy_.

"As I said: those platforms are placed throughout Hyrule. They mark the Great Temples," Sheik began. "You may have destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the Forest Temple and awakened your friend as the Sage... But there are still other Sages that need your help. Therefore, you will find more of those platforms marking the rest of the temples."

Link was paying his full attention to Sheik, and the Sheikah was glad.

"In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful," Sheik informed him. "You must travel over mountains... under water... and even through time..."

"Through time?" Link echoed.

Sheik nodded. "If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years..."

"I will?" the Hero asked, looking bewildered.

"But listen to me," Sheik said, suddenly becoming very stern. "If you are to go back in time, you cannot tell anyone what has happened in the future. Live life as it was before you skipped ahead seven years. Am I understood?"

Link put a hand on Sheik's shoulder and stared him straight in the eyes. "I understand completely. It could mess up the flow of time, right?" He grinned.

Sheik blinked. He didn't expect Link to understand so easily. _Smart boy_... "...correct."

Link beamed at him; clearly happy and surprised that he was right.

"Hero... you must also understand..." Sheik started, quietly. "That going back in time... will not bring your friend back. She has ascended, and is now a sage for life."

Emotion flickered across the Hero's handsome face, as if Sheik had crushed all his dreams, but then was replaced with a watery smile.

"...I know."

Sheik looked down at his feet: wishing things could be different.

"Talon went back to the ranch," the Hero announced a few minutes of silence later; desperate to fill said awkward silence.

Sheik smiled back at him. "That's good to hear. How did you explain the fate of his ranch-hand?"

"Uh..." Link scratched the back of his neck, but before he could answer, his fairy appeared from his hat.

"Hey! You found him!" Navi squeaked, fluttering around Sheik.

"Yeah, I did," Link said to her. "And... I didn't tell him, Sheik."

Sheik's brow creased and he fell silent again. Talon might be another person to think of a Sheikah as a mindless killer, and now when he turns up at the ranch and Malon tells him that Sheik killed his ranch-hand—

"I'm sure Malon will tell him what happened," the Hero said softly, watching Sheik.

No response.

"Look, Talon hated the guy! He knew he was evil. He told me that the first time I ran into him in Kakariko," Link continued. "And if Malon tells him that Ingo tried to kill me, he'll understand."

Link put a gentle hand back on Sheik's shoulder, and that move made Sheik look up.

"What do you think they will do with his body?" he asked.

"Who? Ingo?" Link scoffed, removing his hand from Sheik and putting on his hip. "I don't really care! Feed him to the vultures, like you said." He winked.

Sheik fell silent yet again. He didn't know how to respond to that. That smile. Those eyes... That voice...

_He's just a child, Sheik_, said the reasonable voice in the back of his mind. _And he's just doing childish things. Like smelling my hair... hugging me... winking_.

"So... I can really return to my original time just by putting my sword back?" Link asked, breaking their silence.

_Oh, yes... that's what we were talking about_, Sheik thought; he had momentarily forgotten. "Yes..." he said. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach him the song that I wrote to warp here, would it_? "...and I suppose you would like to know how to return here quickly?"

Link smiled brightly and nodded.

Sheik took a step back and called his harp into existance. Seconds later, the golden instrument appeared in a few soft sparks of light.

Link stared at it incredulously with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

Sheik smirked from under his cowl. "Before I teach you the song to return you to the Temple of Time; know that you are not safe here. Not yet, anyway. But the time will come when you will return here quickly. This is the song... the Prelude of Light."

The song Sheik had written three years ago for the Temple of Time was played on the higher strings of his harp. It was short, sweet, and to the point, but also very beautiful. After Sheik had played through the song twice, Link picked up on it just like the last time: his ocarina playing soon following.  
But this time as the played together, Sheik watched Link. The Hero's eyes were closed, truly as if he had lost himself in the song. He swayed slightly side to side as he played, and a soft smile could been seen even though his lips were closed around the Ocarina.

Once the song was over, Link sighed and opened his eyes. He looked up at Sheik from under his thick eyelashes just like he did when he first entered, and put the Ocarina of Time away.

"That was just as beautiful as the last, Sheik," he said quietly.

"Th-thank you... Hero," Sheik stammered, cringing on the inside for stuttering.  
It was charming when Link did it, but not when his Guide did. It was very unprofessional. Link was just so—he couldn't even explain it. That just happened when you were around someone as important as Link, he guessed.

The Hero did not answer, he was staring unseeing at the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" Sheik asked him.

Link shook his head. "...no," he choked out.

"It would be better for the both of us if you voice what is troubling you, Hero," Sheik said in his familiar wise tone, he didn't like to see Link sad.

The Hero took a deep shuddering breath and looked up. It was obvious he was trying not to cry in front of the Sheikah again.

"It's just... everything."

"I assume... once you defeated the evil of the Forest... the Great Deku Tree has grown a sprout?" Sheik asked quietly.

Link nodded, looking away.

"And that sprout has told you... everything, has it not?"

"Yes," Link whispered to his feet.

Sheik closed his eyes.

Link was just a child. A child who has gone through things no one mentally ten years old should. First he wakes up completely grown and without a childhood. Seconds he sees the state Hyrule is in. Third he goes home and his friends don't recognize him. Fourth he loses his best friend. Fifth learns he's been lied to his entire life about his race... Will it ever stop? Probably not.

"I'm so sorry," Sheik whispered back, eyes still shut.

Link sniffed and tilted his head back to fight the tears, blinking hard. "It's not your fault, Sheik."

_He's right_, Sheik thought. _It's the goddesses. _They_ did this to him...to an innocent child... How could they_?

"I'm okay," Link muttered. "J-just... dealing."

Before the Sheikah knew what he was doing, he had dropped his harp on the ground, took two steps forward, and wrapped his arms around Link's neck again. He heard the Hero gasp with shock and Sheik tried to back away, but Link was already hugging his Guide so tightly it prevented him from doing so.

The Hero's warmth—which Sheik could get used to—encased him again. He relaxed and felt Link do the same.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this," Sheik whispered.

Surprisingly, Link pulled away first and gave him another determined look. "But I am."

That made Sheik feel utterly foolish yet again. Link could deal with this on his own. He didn't need a hug from _his Guide_. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. Why in Hyrule did he think that would cheer Link up?

"But... thank you for that," Link added in that alluring voice only the Hero could pull off, staring at Sheik as if he could see that he was blushing. "That helps."

All this time, Navi hadn't uttered a word, which was strange for the little fairy. She merely observed from above their heads. She could tell there was something weird between them; and not weird in the bad way either. It was a sort of...tension...she couldn't explain it.

"You're welcome, Hero," Sheik murmured, waving him off and turning away to pick his harp back up: battling his blush to stay hidden. _Idiot. You probably scratched it, and for what_? he thought bitterly.

"You know you can call me Link, right?" Link's voice came up right behind the Sheikah.

Sheik spun around and took a step back. "Hmph..." was all he replied. No he couldn't. He had in the past, but he wasn't supposed to.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't, so closed it again. He wouldn't look at Sheik anymore. "Really, Sheik... I'd rather you call me by my name."

"And why is that?" Sheik asked, raising an eyebrow.

Link shrugged. "I mean, it's nice when you call me, 'Hero,' and all... I like it, thanks... But it's fine to just call me by my name... like a— a friend." He gave Sheik an uncertain grin.

Sheik just stood there, clutching his harp to his chest. "You... think of...me—?"

He couldn't believe it. The Hero of Time, bearer of the Triforce of Courage... thought of his Guide as a friend. Someone that important, someone with that much power over Sheik, really just wanted to be his friend. How sweet was Link?

"As a friend? Yeah," Link muttered, helping his Guide finish his sentence. "Do you... think of me as one?"

_Oh, bloody hell_, Sheik thought. _Am I even allowed? Is he giving me permission? No. This is wrong. Link can find a friend somewhere else. Not his Guide_.

"Link..." he whispered his name, deciding whether or not he should keep using it. It did feel good to call the young Hylain boy by his name, but as his Guide, Sheik shouldn't disgrace the Chosen Hero like that. It just wasn't right.

Link's head snapped up and he beamed when Sheik said his name. But the Sheikah had other plans.

He conjured up enough magic to distance himself as far away from Link as he could. "I'll see you again..." he said, and then slammed his magic down in a flash of light.

He was gone.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**I should change the genre from Adventure to Angst. Just kidding, but really, Sheik—lighten up for once!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I know this chapter's short, but it kind of makes up for the novel that I posted the other day.**


	8. Moving

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

**Just a quick warning—yes, this story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik which is to come in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

* * *

Link just stood there on the Master Sword's platform after bringing his hand down from over his eyes where it had blocked out the bright light of Sheik's magic. The Hero's Guide had suddenly decided to flee the Temple of Time without answering Link's question or even letting him say good-bye, and it had left him stunned.

"He's... gone?" Link looked up at Navi, the hurt clear in his handsome face. "Why did he just leave again?"

"Hey, Link! Don't take it to heart," she said, fluttering around in the spot Sheik had been moments before.

"That's three times he's left without even letting me say good-bye!" Link said, his angry voice a little louder than he intended it to be. "Dammit! What did I do this time?"

"Language, Link!" Navi cried.

Link threw his hands up in the air and stomped off the Pedestal of Time's platform. He really couldn't explain why he was mad, he just was.  
The time Sheik had left before the Forest Temple had confused him. Coming out of the house in Kakariko to find Sheik was again missing had startled him. Now, he was hurt.

"Where are you going?" Navi squeaked, flying after her friend.

"I don't know," Link snapped, storming down the stairs and past the Spiritual Stone alter.

Navi flew in front of him, stopping Link in his tracks. "Link, listen!"

"To what?" Link asked slowly. He was angry, hurt, and embarrassed, but he could control himself enough to listen... he guessed.

"Sheik said he was your Guide, right?" Navi said, bobbing up and down.

"Yeah? So?"

"So, a Guide is like some sort of a servant," she explained.

Link gasped. "I don't need a servant! I don't want Sheik to—"

"Hey! I know," Navi cut him off. "But listen! There's nothing you can do to change that! Asking Sheik if he thought of you as a friend probably embarrassed him."

Link didn't respond. _So that's what a Guide is_?

"He's just embarrassed," she assured her friend.

Link finally looked up at the fairy zooming around his head. "I guess I was being a bit too bold," he admitted. "I didn't mean to embarrass him. But, Navi... remember what we read?"

"About?" she asked.

"When Sheik sent me to Kakariko to get the Hookshot, we went into Impa's house and found that book," he explained.

She stopped flying and hovered at eye height. "Oh, yes!"

Before Link had obtained the Hookshot from the graveyard back at Kakariko, he wanted to learn more about the mysterious Sheikah boy that appeared to him in the Temple of Time.  
He figured he'd see what he could find if he payed Impa's house a visit: seeing as she's a Sheikah as well. While Link and Navi were at the house, they had read an interesting book on the Sheikah legends. The book he found was one that was specifically about him, and Navi had to read most of it for Link.

It told of a legend about Six Sages, Five Temples, and one Hero of Time. The Hero would awaken Sages in each temple, seeing as Rauru was already awake. The legend also told of the Hero of Time's Guide, and, with a lot of help from Navi, Link attempted to read all of it.

Before they could try and read anymore—there was a particularly interesting part that was something about a Seventh Sage, Navi said, but she told Link to come back to it—one of the villagers had found him in Impa's house and kicked them out.  
Link tried to explain that he knew Impa and was the Hero of Time, but the burly man said he had too much respect for the leader of Kakariko to let anyone snoop around her house, even if she did know him.

"After all this is over... Once his job as my Guide is finished..." Link began, getting upset all over again, "he has to leave Hyrule." He couldn't get that out of his head.

"Hey! It'll be okay, Link!" Navi assured him, landing back on his shoulder and hugging his ear. "I'm sure the Princess won't let him leave for good!"

Link looked up from under his eyelashes. She was right. Sheik was friends with Zelda!

"You're right, Navi," he sighed, feeling a little bit happier all of a sudden.

Zelda would make everything alright, he knew it. That was a cheerful thought. Anything that he could think of to make Sheik stay was.

Link grinned and took another calming breath. "Sheik said that these—" he pointed at the large Triforce platform "—mark the Great Temples across Hyrule."

"So, where to next?" she squeaked.

"Well... Sheik said I'll have to travel over mountains," Link began slowly, removing his hat to run a hand through his hair. "So... I'm guessing that would mean... Death Mountain, right?"

"Very clever, Link!" Navi chimed, returning into Link's hat once he had put it back on.

* * *

Although Link was feeling better, Sheik felt irritated and irrational.

What would Link think? Sheik could only imagine how that might have upset him, and that only saddened the Sheikah who was already feeling more emotions than he'd like.  
It was nothing personal, though. Sheik didn't run away because he didn't like Link, or anything childish like that, and he didn't flee because he couldn't answer his question. Sheik ran away because he knew he _shouldn't_. He knew his answer would only hurt the ten year old boy Link really was. Well, now he was the Hero of Time, and the Hero needed to understand that he couldn't go around making friends with everyone he met.

The last thing Sheik wanted to find after he weaved his way through an uncountable amount of trees, cutting down a Skulltula on the way, was to find that Zelda and Impa were gone. They had in fact moved hideouts before they could tell him. He should have know; the Skulltula should have tipped him off.

Sheik wasn't worried, but he still growled in frustration. Taking a single calming breath, he closed his eyes and focused on Link.

He was still in the Temple of Time. What was he doing there? He needed to get back to Kakariko. Was he confused on where he needed to go next? Did Sheik have to go and get him? He didn't think he'd to have to spell it out for Link, seeing as he figured out where Sheik was hiding.

He pulled out the map from his tabard and scanned it for the first time since Impa had given it to him. Locations on the map had been circled in red ink, but apart from that, it just looked like a regular map of Hyrule.

Sheik had no idea where they were, and Impa surely wouldn't leave the Princess alone right now to inform the remnant camp, so it would be useless to go there. About ten locations on the map were marked, so he better get going lest he get in any more trouble.

He shoved the map back in his inside pocket and huffed.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed inside the Forest. To a normal person, it would have seemed the same, but to a Sheikah who was aware of everything around them, Sheik could feel the way the trees seemed to become angry.  
The hairs on the back of Sheik's neck stood on end. He looked up under his bangs, scanning the Forest... It felt eerie, just like it always did when a—

—Sheik whipped around and drew his dagger. He knew something evil would be in the Forest now that Impa's protective magic was gone, and he was right.

A Stalfos came out of the trees and tried to creep up on Sheik, unaware of how sharp a Sheikah's senses were. It chuckled and brandished a long green sword at Sheik. Its eyes were glowing red, its shield raised to protect its skeletal chest, and it was grinning; showing broken yellow teeth.

"Sheikah," it said, stupidly.

Sheik almost scoffed. This is what the Evil King sends to investigate the Forest: one Stalfos?  
He could just leave and not even bother with killing the creature, but it had spotted him. Sheik was smarter than that, and if he left it alone, the Stalfos would report to Ganon.

Sheik back-flipped away from the violent slash of the Stalfos' weapon, landing cat-like on the Forest floor. He flipped his hair over his shoulders and darted behind the creature. It chuckled again, taking another swing at the Sheikah. Dropping to his knees in order to avoid the attack, Sheik jabbed his dagger into the Stalfos' hollow kneecap. It howled in pain and aimed a kick at him with its other leg.

Sheik shoulder-rolled away before remembering something: he didn't like using his dagger against a Stalfos. It usually got caught in the skeletal creature's ribs or some other bone; leaving him in harm's way.

Sheik put his dagger away and prepared to fight the monster hand-to-sword.

"Where is your princess?" the Stalfos mumbled, grinning foolishly.

Sheik straightened up and smirked beneath his cowl. What a stupid creature.

Before the Stalfos knew what had happened, the Sheikah pounced at it and roundhouse kicked it in the head. The Stalfos gave a low growl while turning its head back around on its shoulders with a sickening snap.

The skeleton ran and jumped at Sheik, but the Sheikah easily dodged the attack. The creature's green sword got lodged into the earth, giving Sheik a chance to kick the iron shield out of its claw-like left hand. The enemy pulled its sword free and swung again, snarling. Sheik ducked and the blade went whistling over his head. The creature gave another low chuckle, mocking Sheik. It didn't sound quite like a ReDead, but its laugh had that same haunting aspect; being created from Ganondorf.

They fought for only a little while longer. The Stalfos aiming to take the skilled Sheikah's head off, and Sheik dodging it just in time. Princess Zelda often told Sheik that his style of fighting always frightened her. The way he'd dodge attacks just in time was always very fluent, but it was scary to watch. She also hated the fact that Sheik acted like fighting was a game. He denied this, but Zelda could see the grin under his cowl.

The Stalfos lost sight of the Sheikah when he ran up a tree at lightning speed. Only a few seconds later, he dropped down out of nowhere behind the skeleton and grabbed its arm. In a blink of an eye, Sheik had pulled hard and snapped the yellowing bone in two: letting the Stalfos' left arm fall to the earthy ground.  
The Stalfos gave another howl of pain and whirled around, barely missing Sheik's chest with the end of its sword. Sheik smirked and had a chance to jump up and kick its right hand, causing the enemy to lose its hold on its sword just like the shield.

Before the bewildered creature even had the chance to catch up with what was going on ever since his arm had been snapped off, Sheik back-flipped again. He planned to preform a skilled attack that Impa taught him long ago, but his foot got caught in the Stalfos' ribs, and he crashed to the ground. What the attack was supposed to do was flip the creature behind him and slam _it_ to the ground, but this one was a lot heavier than any he had faced in the past.

All Sheik managed to do was crack two or three of the sketelon's ribs before falling flat on his back. The Stalfos mumbled its laughter as it jeered at Sheik and quickly bent down to pick up the jagged sword again. Sheik may not being able to match the creature in height, weight, or strength, but he was definitely faster.

Disregarding the fact that he had messed up a fairly simple attack, Sheik used the foot that had gotten caught in the Stalfos' ribs and kicked the sword out of reach. He jumped to his feet, panting: attempting to catch the breath from where he had knocked it out of himself, furiously flipping his hair over his shoulder—he had half a mind to just cut it all off at that very moment.

The creature was looking up from where he had watched his sword go flying past him to find that Sheik had once again kicked it in the jaw. It stumbled backwards, growling as it ran into a tree.  
Smiling to himself, Sheik ran at it, picking up the green sword from the ground, and without missing a beat, sliced the Stalfos in half with its own weapon. The two parts of its body fell on either side of the tree before vanishing like all the Evil King's creations did; leaving behind a strangled cry.

Sheik took a deep breath through his nose as the sword in his hand turned to dust as well. If Impa had seen him mess up that simple attack like that, she would have been very disappointed. He should have realized the Stalfos was too heavy for an attack like that.

It was very rare for Sheik to mess up anything; no matter what it was. He was so skilled, highly trained, and always alert. He wasn't aware of it, but he was probably one of the best warriors in Hyrule—apart from the Hero of Time. He also didn't know that it was _thinking_ of the Hero of Time that messed him up.

* * *

"Where have you been!?"

After searching three locations for any indication of Impa's magic, Sheik had found her and Zelda.

They were in a cave just before entering Gerudo Valley in a secluded area: almost invisible to the eye if not studying the mountain side closely, and without knowing that magic of any kind leaves behind some sort of trace to the Sheikah eyes.

Warm welcomes were not an accustomed thing when arriving to Impa, and Sheik was currently being severely scolded.

"We were ambushed, Sheik!" Impa was shouting, "Stalfos: three of them!" She then went on to explain to him how she understood that he had a duty to the Hero of Time, but also to the Princess oh Hyrule.

Sheik didn't know what to say at first. He could just apologize and hope everything would be okay, or he could tell them he had saved the Hero of Time's life, but had spent more than enough time with him.  
Realizing that the Princess would never be satisfied with a hasty explanation, he sighed, thinking of how he would tell the story without being further shouted at.

He glanced at Zelda, and it was like looking into a mirror, which he didn't like one bit.  
When taking extra precautions, Zelda disguised herself as Sheik. With her ability to use magic unlike any other person in Hyrule, she could match Sheik's skin, eye, and hair color perfectly. It was Sheik's idea for her to take his identity, but he still wasn't all that fond of having a twin.

Zelda was leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed and one leg up. The Princess' exoskeleton was a deep shade of amber today to blend in with the rock of the cave and her cowl, which was identical to Sheik's, was drawn up over her nose. She wasn't looking at anyone, only staring at the ground.

"Princess, are you mocking me?" Sheik asked, realizing he stood exactly like that when lost in thought.

Her red eyes; which were shaped exactly like his, lit up with a smile. She pulled down her cowl to reveal that her face had also taken the exact shape as Sheik's, but she didn't have the harsh scar across her cheek.

Not answering him, she turned to Impa. "We handled ourselves very well today, Impa. And I am positive Sheik has a good reason for not being with us while we were attacked."

The Princess' caretaker shook her head. "Then explain," she said in a slightly calmer tone.

* * *

Sheik had explained himself thoroughly; trying to cram in as much detail as he could about saving the Hero's life to satisfy his aunt. Plus, Zelda would just keep asking questions if he did not.

He stressed the part about Ingo trying to take the Hero's life. He dramatized how he had to kill the evil man. He told them in full detail about cleaning the Hero's wound, and then exaggerated how Link had almost begged him to come with him to Kakariko to find the ranch's owner.

"See?" Zelda asked her caretaker from her spot on the ground when Sheik was finished. She had transformed back into herself while he was talking and had tied her slightly lighter hair into a high ponytail. "I told you Sheik would have a logical explanation."

"Be that as it may," Impa answered, crossing her arms. It looked as though she didn't have any more to say on the subject, which both of the younger residents of the cave were glad of.

"Now that Sheik has returned, I will check in with the main camp." She turned her fierce eyes on her nephew. "Do not leave the Princess alone. Understood?"

Sheik nodded, sitting next to Zelda around their tiny fire, much like the one they had back in Kokiri Forest.

"Yes, aunt."

"Even if you are feeling heroic?"

"I will not leave her."

"Good boy," she smiled; patting her nephew on the shoulder as she passed.

After that, Impa had left the cave and warped away just like Sheik.

The main—or remnant camp was a place just south of Kakariko Village. No person could find it without a Sheikah to guide them, so Impa had Sheik had led the surviving Hyrule Castle guards and soldiers there for protection after the castle was attacked. Princess Zelda does accompany Impa and Sheik to visit the main camp occasionally, but it is not safe for any of them to linger there for long.  
Sheik remembered his least favorite memory from that camp and shuddered. He didn't like to think of it, but it was a hard memory to ignore, seeing as a bit of the memory was slashed across his cheek.

Zelda sighed and looked round at Sheik. "Where is Link now?"

Sheik wasn't paying attention at first, currently lost in thought, but he snapped out of it.

"Still at the Temple of Time," he said after closing his eyes.

Link had been there an extremely long time. In the time Sheik had fought a Stalfos and searched three locations for his aunt and princess, he thought the Hero would be far gone by now.

"He must need rest."

"Why would he choose to rest—" the Princess began.

"Oh, wait... no," Sheik interrupted. "He's been out in Hyrule Field this whole time. He needs to get to Kakariko, and I do hope he rests there... he needs it."

He opened his eyes to find Zelda grinning for ear to long ear.

"What?" the Sheikah asked suspiciously, raising a perfect eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she defended herself, throwing her hands in the air... much like Link. "I only think it is sweet of you to take care of Link."

"Hmph," Sheik answered, standing up. "Can we please find something else to talk about? You've heard my story about taking care of the Hero of Time; I don't need to relive it over and over again."

"Oh, fine," Zelda huffed, crossing her legs grumpily. Sheikah could be so uptight sometimes, especially her friend.

"You know, you're just as childish as him?" Sheik pointed out before he could stop himself.

"We're not talking about him!" Zelda sneered playfully.

Sheik rolled his eyes and began to search in the bags they bring along with them to each camp: doing his best not to think of the Hero.

In this time of silence, Zelda had time to think.

It had been a while since she last visited the main camp, almost a month, and the Hylian soldiers and castle guards must be getting restless without direct orders. The Princess figured that she would need to hold a meeting there very soon.  
They needed to come up with a new plan of action. Plus, if Ganondorf was planning something himself, they needed to hurry and counter it before any more horrors could make their mark on the land of Hyrule and its civilians.

She looked over at her best assassin, who was pulling out a small cauldron from Impa's pack that she had brought back from the camp, and wondered how much he despised his scar. Sheik really didn't seem to see any bright side to having it, no matter how many times Zelda told him it made him look mysterious and fierce.

Finally, after a few more moments of silence while Zelda thought, Sheik looked up.

"Is everything all right, Princess?"

"Huh?" Zelda said, her head snapping up.

Sheik ignored the fact that he was about to brew Red Potion and sat down next to her. "You seem troubled."

"It's nothing to worry about," she said, waving his concern away. "I'm only thinking about holding a meeting in the main camp soon. After Link has... moved on."

Sheik's eyes widened, then darkened. He knew every outcome to Zelda's 'meetings,' and it usually meant him risking his life. He didn't mind at all; he was a Sheikah, an assassin, bound to Zelda's service... but there was another life he needed to protect now, and with him gone who knows what could happen to Link.

"I agree."

"...I knew you would," she sighed, looking glumly into the crackling fire.

Sheik stood back up and returned to the cauldron. After he had tossed the ingredients into it, he had his own time to think for himself.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**A bit of action from Sheik! And I felt like I should start giving a warning now since I hadn't before. I really do mean in later chapters, though, and the story will stick with a T rating, so don't worry!**

**If you like the story, leave a review! And thank you for the ones that have already been left**


	9. Heading Up the Mountain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

* * *

**Chapter nine**

* * *

Link yawned as he blinked away the bright morning sun.  
He had spent the night in Kakariko's small inn and had just stepped out of the door after receiving a cheerful wave from the older gentleman who owned it.

The Hero was heading up Death Mountain today and had woken early to start on the two day hike. Well, he was sort of forced to get up early—with many pokes from sharp fairy fingers and loud, "_heys_!" along with just as many reminders about the cloud swirling around the top of the mountain.

Navi had always been one of those _morning people_ that you just want to flick. She zoomed around happily in the foggy morning air, giggling. The sleepy Hero glared openly at his fairy.

"Oh, shut it, Navi!" he grumbled, rubbing sleep from the clear pools of water he called eyes.

"You're just mad because I woke you up!" Navi squeaked. "Lazy bum!"

"Shut. It." Link said, slower and even grumpier.

"Listen! You do know what's up on Death Mountain, right?" the fairy asked, flying in front of his face.

"Loads more work and a sage to awaken," Link muttered. "Yeah... I've pretty much figured that out by myself, thanks."

Navi rolled her eyes. Her friend needed to learn to be in a better attitude in the mornings: he was always so grouchy!  
"Yes and..?"

"What?" Link snapped; he didn't want to play one of his fairy's stupid guessing games.

"And... another one of those platforms!"

"So?" Link asked... but then he remembered. A small smile suddenly crossed his tired face. "Oh... yeah. I forgot."

Ever since Saria had mentioned him in the Temple of Light, Navi figured out that if she so much as said the Sheikah boy's name, the Hero would perk up and seem a bit more cheery. She did this all the time now, mentioning him whenever she could. The fact that Link thought he had a friend outside Kokiri made her... happy.

"Sheik would want you to get a better attitude about this!"

"He would, wouldn't he?" Link asked, looking up at the fairy, who was still fluttering around. "He'd probably..." a dramatic yawn interrupted the young Hero, "...yell at me." The yawn was so wide Link had to crinkle his nose. "Ow!" he exclaimed, reaching up to touch it.

Out in Hyrule Field, where the sun was always bright, Link—who was unaware what could happen to people with fair skin who spent too much time in the sun—got painfully sunburned.  
Navi had told him when he got back to Kakariko with red arms, cheeks, and nose, that it wasn't some evil magic like he thought, it was only sunburn and will eventually fade.

Link swore up and down that he would never go outside in the evil sun again, and no one could make him. Navi distinctly remembered the Hero of Time, Hyrule's last hope, sticking his tongue out at her once or twice.  
After he took an extremely cold bath and a Red Potion, his skin had stopped burning and reduced its color to a strange sort of , Link wasn't happy, but found an upside to it when he discovered that if he poked the sunburn, his skin returned to its normal color, but the second he let go, his skin slowly went back to being pink.

Link had a lot of fun changing his skin color that night, and had agreed with Navi to continue his journey in the morning: still laughing at himself.  
Now, he was regretting ever talking to his fairy last night.

Navi zoomed around, laughing at him like she did last night. "Yeah! He'd probably tell you to get off your lazy—"

"And you yell at me about language!" Link cut her off, holding up his hands.

Navi giggled again; then she and the Hero set off for the Mountain trail's gate which was located at the far north-side of the village.

"Sheik would never say anything like that, though. He's too... elegant," Link slowly said, out of the blue.

"Big word, Link!" Navi chimed.

"Hey, rude!" he defended himself, but then laughed, confirming it was a joke.

As they approached the gate... it looked as though it could no longer be called that at all. It had been blasted apart. It wasn't a bad as the drawbridge that protected Castle Town, but it was close. It just had many holes in it, hung from its hinges, wouldn't close all the way, and looked as though it had rusted through. It was sad, really.

"What happened?" Navi voiced her friend's thoughts.

"Evil," said a gruff voice.

Link looked around wildly and Navi flew into his hat. A hand went for his sword before he realized who had spoken.  
It was the first guard the Hero had seen in seven years. Well... it hadn't felt like seven years to him, but still. The guard was standing by the broken gate, just like the one who had laughed at Link when he had first come to Kakariko.

"Hello," the Hero said, putting his hand down and walking up the stairs to the gate.

"Mornin'," the guard greeted. "Lemme guess, you're goin' up the trail again, aren'tcha, Mr. Hero?"

Link smiled, his thoughts were confirmed. It was the guard that had laughed at him all those years ago. "It is you. I'm glad to see a familiar face."

As Link approached the man, he could see what seven hard years could do to a person.

He looked... much older. He didn't stand as tall as he once did, or maybe it was just because Link was taller. His brown eyes were outlined with wrinkles and they didn't have the light of laughter to them like they used to. The little hair that could be seen under his helmet was greying, even though he was too young for his hair to start turning.

The man chuckled. "Learn to read yet?"

Link opened his mouth, slightly offended, but then remembered their first conversation.  
The guard had yelled at him from trying to slip through the bars of the gate and asked young Link if he knew how to read the clear sign next to it. Link hadn't even noticed the small wooden sign, and before he could defend himself, the guard decided that the little hero couldn't read yet.

"Uh..." Link began. He could read _some things_ now, just before... he couldn't. Navi helped him a lot, but she wasn't the best reader either.

The wooden sign was gone from the opposite side of the gate, and he wondered what had happened to that as well. Link would've liked to show the guard that he could read it by himself.

"Wahaha!" the guard laughed.

The Hero played with the blue hoop in his ear, thinking of what to say. "Does your son still have that mask?" he asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from his ability to read.

The guard gave a small smile. "Sure does! But he don't wear it much at the camp."

"Camp?" Link repeated, brow furrowed. "For who?"

"All the rest of the guards and soldiers in service to the Royal Family, o' course! Well... the one's still alive," the man said. "Y'know, since they can't be at the Castle, and all."

"I didn't know of this..." Link muttered.

"Yeah! Ol' Lady Impa had that other Sheikah take 'em there after the Castle was attacked while she escaped with the Princess is what I heard," the guard continued.

The Hero's head suddenly snapped up and he beamed. "Sheik!"

The guard scratched his chin. "Yeah... that was it. 'e called himself, 'Sheik of the Sheikah'." He threw his head back and stood up a little taller: mocking the Sheikah's attitude when he had first met him. "Bloody dumb name if ya ask—"

"I think his name great," Link growled, losing his smile and glowering at the older man.

"Now don't be gettin' all offended," he said, waving the hand that wasn't holding the spear-like weapon he carried. "You're just like the Princess. She's always been so fond o' that boy."

"You've seen Zelda!?" Link asked, his mood changing again and his face now hopeful.

"Not in about a month," the man answered.

"Oh..."  
Link dropped his head. It seemed everyone knew where Zelda was, or had been, except him. It wasn't fair. But... Sheik said he would tell Link soon, right? As long as she was safe, he could live for now without knowing exactly where she was. She was with Sheik, and so she was safe.

"So, Mr. Hero, you never answered my question," the guard said, interrupting Link's silence. "Are you goin' up the trail?"

"Yes," Link replied. "And you never answered my question. What happened to the gate?"

"I told you!" the guard huffed. "I knew you couldn't read, but now you can't hear either."

Link ignored the insult and only waited for an explanation.

"'Bout five years ago, Ganondorf's servants tried to attack Kakariko," the guard began. "O' course, Lady Impa was 'aving none of that, so she and that other Sheikah fought back, with some other soldiers. But the servants wanted up the mountain for some reason, so they blasted the gate apart!" He threw his hand into the air as his finished his story for a sort of dramatic effect.

"So... the gate has been like this for five years?" Link asked, gesturing towards it. "Why has no one fixed it? And why are you still standing guard? Anyone can get through the gate if they want."

The man blinked at the fact that Link actually said something logical.

"Uh... them carpenters that used to be here moved away. I don't know where they went."

"Why hasn't someone else fixed it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then why are you standing—"

"My duty is the guard this gate!" the older man said louding over Link. "Can't have someone tryin' to go up the trail, can we? 'Specially now."

"Well..." Link sighed. "I'm going up the trail now. Hopefully when I get back, it'll be safe enough and you can leave your post."

"Death Mountain has never been safe, boy," the man said, quietly. "I'll be here for the rest of my days."

"Can't your son to take your place?" Link asked. He hated that this tired looking man was forced to stand here by himself.

The man shook his head. "Nope. He's guardin' the gate to that camp." As he talked of his son, he smiled.

Link went to sigh, but couldn't suppress the yawn that took its place. "I... don't know what to do, then..."

"Don't worry 'bout me, Hero," the guard waved it off. "There's another guard that helps me out. We like our job."  
And with that, the guard stomped his spear on the ground, just like last time, and the gate slid open. Creaking and groaning the whole way.

"I guess I'm off, then," Link said, looking through the opened gate and up the trail.

He walked past the guard, and he saluted the Hero.

Link stopped suddenly and turned around. "Last time I was here... I didn't even ask for your name and I still don't know it now."

"Frank," the guard said, in that gruff voice.

The Hero stepped forward and shook Frank's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"Sure thing, Mr. Hero," Frank said. He was slightly surprised at the mature gesture the kid had just made.

Link smiled, let go of the older man's hand, nodded to him, and then walked through the pathetic gate.

* * *

As they started up the trail, Navi appeared out of Link's long green hat. She fluttered infront of him and Link was forced to stop, lest he run face-first into her. He rested his hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Listen! Why do you think Sheik's name is Sheik?" she asked as a way of admitting that she had listened in on Link and the guard's conversation.

Link rounded on her. "Who cares? I like his name, and I don't care what anyone says!"

Navi waved her tiny hands. "Hey! Don't get mad! I like it too, but I was just wondering..."

Link huffed. "Well, don't make fun! I'm sure it was given to him for a very important reason."

Navi nodded and moved out of Link's way as he started to walk again. The fairy learned at this moment never to say anything about Sheik that Link could consider an insult to him.

As Link continued up the trail, he thought of the Sheikah boy. How dare Frank call his name stupid? Link liked the man, yes, but he didn't need to say the Sheikah's name was stupid. It was beautiful to the Hero.

Back home in Kokiri, some of the kids always picked on Link for his name, and he didn't like it one bit. Some people in Hyrule would often tell the Hero to his face that his name was stupid, and it caused him feel terrible. So, to him, going behind Sheik's back and making fun of him made the Hero mad.  
He knew he was being ridiculous, knew that it wouldn't have bothered Sheik at all, but he couldn't help it. It just... irked him.

"You know, Link," Navi interrupted his thoughts. She wanted to cool her friend off before they got to Goron City to check on the Goron's like they'd planned. "I think you only got sunburnt because you don't have your undershirt!"

Link stopped again and looked down at his pink arms.

"Oh! Hey, I think you're right," he said slowly. "When we're done here, we can go get it from Malon! If she's done... of course."

"But, Link! You'll get even more sunburned!"

"It can't feel any worse than it does now, can it?"

"Well... I guess not."

The two stopped talking and Link finally realized that Death Mountain trail had also changed drastically in seven years.

It was strange, the path was wider, the dirt looked... almost darker, and then there was of course the scary cloud that was swirling over the mountain itself. Rocks were broken, the occasional bombflower missing, and the heat was rising much quicker than it did last time.

"Why haven't we run into enemies yet?" the Hero wondered aloud after taking a drink of water from a bottle out of the pouch on his hip; the heat already causing his throat to feel scatchy. "Last time we were here, it was crawling with Tektites."

"We haven't seen a Goron yet either," Navi observed, fluttering high above the Hero's head.

"This is... odd," Link said, looking around. "Do you think Sheik might know more of what happened?"

"Of course he will, Link!"

A little ways up the path, Link started moving his right arm around, grimacing. The potion Sheik had given him had lasted a very long time, longer than regular potion, but the effects of it had started to wear off during the night, and even though he took some more, there was still a dull ache in his arm.

Link pulled up his sleeve and looked down at it.  
He had taken off the bandage Sheik had given him because the wound sealed over completely, but it was still bruised badly. It was purple and yellow with a strange green tinge to it that spread out across the skin. The Hero shuddered and replaced his sleeve.

Link hadn't noticed it until he laid down in one of the inn's bed, but his left hip where he had fallen off Epona really did hurt. The potion had also taken care of that until recently.

He had to push through it, though. He couldn't complain about pain. Too many good people were suffering far more severely because of all this, and if Link had the power to end it all, then he was going to push through his own pain.  
There was still that voice in the back of the Hero's mind, though. That despairing, depressing, and sometimes annoying voice that always reminded him that he didn't want this fate. He didn't want to be the Hero of Time. Why was this _his_ destiny? He didn't want this.

But Link had to accept it. Who else had the power to kill Ganondorf? Only him. Who else could wield the blade of evil's bane? Only him. Who else could use the power of the Sages once they were awakened? The Hero of Time, Link.

He sighed, shaking his tired head.

* * *

The two adventurers hiked up the mountain until nightfall.

It was a far bigger ordeal than it was seven years ago: something terrible had happened while Link slept. Bolders were rolling down and aiming to kill him. Places were so steep that he either needed to crawl on his hands and knees, or find another way around. And still, it was extremely hot. Hotter than it had ever been the first time.

The Hero cursed his fairy in his head. She wasn't exhausted from the hike because she could fly, and she also wasn't blistering hot: the fluttering of her wings keeping her cool.

By the time Link and Navi reached the very same small cave that he had stayed in the first time up the moutain—which was still miraculously intact—the Hero had already drank two bottles of water, which was something to worry about seeing as he never found water anywhere here. He hoped against hope the Goron's still had that little spring in their city.

He actually just wanted to keep hiking through the night, saying that they were very close to Goron City, but Navi told him it was far too dangerous to hike in the dark. He stopped protesting immediately when the fairy threatened to tell his wise Sheikah Guide how foolish the Hero of Time was being.

Link knew that it was impossible to hike after nightfall, but he was anxious to get to Goron City. He wanted to know what happened to the rock people and to the entire mountain!

"Sheik's not the Great Deku Tree," Link mumbled as he started to set up a small camp in their cave. "What's he going to do? Glare at me to death?"

"Well, of course he isn't!" Navi said, hovering above him. "But Sheik would be disappointed with you."

Link didn't say anything.  
Yes, the Sheikah being, 'disappointed with him' was a far worse punishment than anything else his Guide could do to him. He hoped he would never disappoint Sheik. Maybe after all the was over, he would even make Sheik proud. It would be nice to have someone be proud of him.

"I just want to get there already," Link huffed, sitting down on a large rock after he had started a tiny fire for light more than heat. They didn't need any more of that.

Navi landed on his shoulder and started to fiddle with the Hero's blue earring. "Hey! I know."

After dinner—a loaf of bread and some cheese he had brought in Kakariko—Link looked down at his left hand.

He took off his gauntlet and stared at the skin of his hand. Since it had been covered up with the gauntlet it had been shielded from the sun and remained its natural color. It was actually quite funny: he only really got sunburnt on a little bit of his forearm and just past his elbow. Nothing major, although Link was slightly dramatic.

On the back of the Hero's left hand glowed a faint outline of a golden triangle. It was quite beautiful, really; gleaming in the firelight.

"It's getting brighter," Link observed. "Are you sure it's piece of the Triforce, Navi?"

"What else would it be?" she asked, flying over to his hand to look down at it. "Rauru told us it had been split."

"Yeah, but he failed to mention which piece _I_ got, or even _if_ I received one," Link pointed out.

"Hey! What do you think it is?"

Link turned over his hand, clenching and relaxing his fingers. "Well, if it is a piece of the Triforce...I just... have a feeling," he started, " and I don't know if it's true, but... I think it's... it might be Courage."

He looked up at his fairy, blushing slightly.

"Courage?" Navi echoed.

Link shrugged. "Yeah... I mean, think about it. I don't desire power at all, and... well, I displayed how much wisdom I have tonight," he laughed.

The Hero held up his hand again, staring at the back of it. "I don't know... it's just when I say it could be Courage, it seems to respond. It gets...warm. Not just on my hand either, but in my heart..."

"Maybe you should ask Sheik!" the fairy squeaked.

Link shook his head and replaced his gauntlet. "No. I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to!" Link said quickly. He didn't know exactly why he didn't want to ask the Sheikah, probably the one person other than Zelda who knew everything about the Triforce, he just...didn't want to bring it up.

"At least... not now," he added when seeing his fairy looked taken aback.

Navi nodded.

"You tired?" Link asked his fairy after a few silent moments.

At the same time, Navi stretched her tiny arms.

That was really the only human thing about the fairy. She didn't need to eat or drink, but she did need to sleep if she exhausted herself. Her favorite spot to sleep was in Link's hat, usually while it was still on his warm head. His hair was very soft and very comfortable, not too mention it smelled good. She hated it when he was sweaty, then she couldn't sleep in his hat until he got a bath.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Me too," Link smiled at her and stood up.

From the pouch that he had removed from his belt—along with his bandolier, sword and shield—he out drew the one thing he carried with him from home: his large green blanket made entirely out of yarn. He never liked to sleep without it...although he had gone seven years, but he wasn't aware of that.

Next he took off his cap and laid it on the cave floor. Navi thanked him and laid down inside it, making it glow slightly, pulling it up to her chin like her own blanket.

The Hero looked at it fondly for a moment, and then sat on the ground, resting his back against the rock wall, covering only his legs with the blanket Saria had made him long ago.

It was anything but comfortable, but Link needed to keep alert on this mountain. He had gotten plenty of "good sleep" back in Kakariko, all he needed now was to rest his mind.

He closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Sheik was cursing himself under his breath in his native language—that he forgot the Princess could speak—still upset that he forgot something very important yesterday.

"What's wrong, Sheik?" Zelda asked.

It was still only them in the cave; Impa had yet to return from the remnant camp.

"The Hero!" Sheik exclaimed. "I gave my knives to the Hero yesterday because I had nowhere to carry them."

"And... you forgot to ask for them back?"

Sheik looked at her and swallowed. "I was a bit... er...distracted."

"Distracted in what way?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly, shaking his head.

"Distracted in what way, Sheik?" she repeated, slowly.

Silence for a moment.

"Just... taking care of him."

Zelda raised her eyebrow at him, an expression she had learned from the Sheikah. "I thought you said you gave them to him after you cleaned him up?"

_Why did she choose to pay attention to _that_ detail_? Sheik thought, irritably.

"That I did, Princess," he said slowly. "But I removed my knives from the back of Ingo and was still very angry with the evil man. Link offered to carry them, and I let him." It wasn't a complete lie.

"I still can't believe you just left a dead man at the ranch," Zelda huffed, giving up on her question. She wasn't going to get an answer; especially not the one she wanted.

"It's actually quite disturbing when you say it like that," Sheik said. He shook his head. "I'm going to have to make a trip to the main camp until I meet the Hero again."

"Where is he, by the way?" Zelda asked.

"Halfway to Goron City," Sheik told her, unable to keep the nerves out of his voice. "Impa needs to return quickly. I can't take you to the main camp just yet—"

"I hate being treated like a child, Sheik..." the Princess said loudly, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but as of now, that's how it has to be," Sheik replied harshly, his eyes flashing. Why couldn't she understand that? He couldn't quite explain why he was getting so angry all of the sudden, but something about what Zelda said set him off.

"I have sworn to be your protector, and I will not leave my Princess alone in this war!"

"Sheik, I—"

"Yes, the Hero of Time is of great importance to me, but I'll be damned if I—"

"Sheik, calm down—"

"—leave my Princess unprotected! Zelda, we have gone over this countless times. I cannot take you anywhere near the Hero right now! You two hold too much power, and Ganondorf may be able to—"

"Will you listen to me?" Zelda asked gently.

That shut Sheik up. He changed his expression to neutral and unclentched his fists.

"My goodness, you are like Impa," she said mostly to herself and stood up. "I know that it is necessary, and I know that you are sworn to protect me, but you need to lighten up! I wasn't being serious, Sheik."

Zelda sighed and shook her head when Sheik said nothing.

"I didn't mean for you to leave me unprotected. I was merely pointing out that I am constantly treated like a child. I meant no offence whatsoever. I also know that your duty comes before our friendship, but you can at least take a joke now and then."

Sheik frowned slightly, blushing. "I apologize, Princess. I should know better than to raise my voice at you."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Stop that, would you!? "

Frustration rose up again in Sheik and he almost stomped his foot, but controlled himself and chose to say nothing. He couldn't help that he was like this! He became friends with Zelda after he was hired to be her bodyguard. He was a Sheikah, and therefore, he was always going to respect her as the princess of Hyrule before she was Zelda.

_Did he just say 'importance to me'? he meant to Hyrule, right_? Zelda wondered as she watched her friend walk as calmly as he could away from her. She hadn't heard one of his outbursts like that in awhile... _Wonder what's bothering him_...

_My duty comes before our friendship_, Sheik thought to himself while sitting down at the cave's entrance with his back to Zelda; staring up at the night sky. _That goes for the Princess and the Hero of Time. They will just have to accept that fact_.

"You should braid your hair, Sheik," came Zelda's tentitive voice from behind. "It looks so beautiful when you do."

Sheik turned his body around to face her and smiled; showing that he was no longer mad.

"Unless... you want this," she added, holding up a long white turban she had found is Sheik's pack.

Sheik shook his head. "For you, Princess, I'll braid it today."

Zelda beamed.

* * *

An hour later, Sheik—with his braided hair—was heading toward their main camp, or hide-out, or remnant base, whatever you would like to call it, to get his back-up set of knives. He could only guess the Hero was sleeping, seeing how he hadn't moved in more than two hours. That was a good thing, it was very late and extremely dark. He'd be a fool to climb Death Mountain at night.

Impa had returned to the cave and shook her head in disappointment at her nephew who was so careless. She told him he needs to have better focus as a Guide when around the Hero, and Zelda had grinned in an odd from behind to herself. His aunt also reminded Sheik that true shadow warriors did not wear their hair down, but anytime the topic of Sheik's hair would come up between him and his aunt, Zelda would jump in and threaten to ring Sheik's neck if he cut his hair.

It was just to get Impa off his case, he knew, but Sheik appreciated it nonetheless. He loved his long hair and loved to let it be free once in a while.

Sheik warped away to Kakariko and appeared in front of Impa's house. It was raining there and Sheik couldn't help but smile brightly. He loved the rain. He stood there for a moment to look at Impa's house—he had always been so fond of it.

After that, he checked his surroundings to make sure no one was watching before turning toward the cliff wall. He stared intently at it, and the rock seemed to melt under his fiery gaze and formed into a wide gateway to the main camp, or secret hide-out, whatever you fancied.

Many, many years ago when Kakariko was first built, the Sheikah created an even more secluded area to hide the children and elder in if Kakariko ever fell under attack. The place they had built—which now held the royal army and their families—would only appear to the Sheikah eye, much like things in their sacred Shadow Temple.

Sheik had led the surviving soldiers and guards with their families here after Castle Town was attacked. He remembered how amazed they were when the eleven year old Sheikah boy melted through the solid cliff wall, and he smirked.

Sheik ran through the hidden archway and down the winding grassy path lined with thick trees. Only about five minutes later, he emerged into the camp. The place was only half the size of Kakariko, and it didn't have nearly as many people, but it was still crowded.

The volume of the soldiers, guards, and whoever else was there was finally unmasked, and the suddenness of the sound almost knocked Sheik backwards. They were all extremely loud tonight.

_There be something going on_, Sheik concluded in his head.

Two guards stood on either side of the entrance as always. They saw the shadow warrior's shadow approaching and quickly drew their weapons.

"You still think just anyone can find this camp?" Sheik asked the two guards as he came into view. "Honestly, not everyone can have the eye of a Sheikah."

"Apologies, master Sheikah," they said in unison.

Sheik nodded to them as he passed.

Walking farther into the camp, Sheik was correct: some sort of party was going on tonight. There was loud laughter, music, shouting, singing, and the smell of alcohol in the air. A single large bonfire had been set up in the very center of the remnant base where people were sitting, standing, and dancing around. Dark green tents were scattered around the perimeter, and a very large tent—where the Princess held her meetings—stood at the very end as the head of the camp.

Sheik sunk into the shadows and snuck around the back side of the tents. He didn't need anyone to spot him tonight. The people here respected him and Impa as much as they did Zelda. Sheik had saved them all, including their families, and Impa had saved their princess, and he just knew they would try their best not to let Sheik escape tonight.

He was creeping along when a long shadow cast from the bonfire suddenly slipped between the tents and away from the celebration. The shadow belonged to a tall Gerudo woman Sheik had known for quite awhile. Turning around, she almost ran straight into the Sheikah.

Her golden eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. "Gah! Sheik... you are the only person I have ever met who could scare me like that."

Sheik smiled under his cowl. "Hello, Neema."

Neema was a very tough girl and a highly trained spy. Five years ago she had been a spy for the Evil King, but after Sheik had caught her, she had turned spy for Hyrule. She had a very high rank in Ganondorf's army and was very valuable to have on Hyrule's good side.  
After a very long meeting with the Princess, Zelda had agreed to use her as a spy against the Evil King and, as an added bonus, feed him false news of her whereabouts and the remnant's.

It had been hard for anyone to trust her in the first few years, but Neema had proven herself to be true.

Sheik thought Neema was prettier than most Gerudos, but that could be a matter of opinion. Tonight she was wearing casual clothes—unlike other Gerudos. She wore black pants, a short-sleeved black shirt that hung off her shoulders, and no shoes.

Neema was very battle worn, and the glow from the firelight only showed it more vividly. Her scars across her tan arms and face looked more pronounced, and Sheik came close to wincing every time her looked too hard in her right eye. The pupil there was white against the golden backdrop: a wound Neema had recieved from the Sheikah boy himself.

"Hey, kid," she sighed, running a hand through her deep-red, shoulder-length hair, resulting in messing up her bangs.

"Not up for celebrations?" Sheik asked.

She scoffed and grinned, though a scar over the left side of her lips caused that side of her face to be in a permanent scowl. "Hell no. This damn party's been going on for hours."

"Hmm..." was all Sheik replied, looking over her head.

"Judging by your lack of williness to create small-talk, you're here for something else other than to see old friends... or whatever people who have friends do," she guessed, winking her blind eye.

"Once again your skills at reading a people surprises me," he said in a monotone.

"Yeah, always nice to talk to you, Sheik," she said sarcastically, patting him on the arm and starting to walk away.

"What is going on, by the way?" he asked after her.

Neema stopped, but she didn't even turn back. "My birthday. These people will take any excuse to have a party... even for a, 'filthy Gerudo spy'," she answered over her shoulder, recalling the old nickname that some of these soldiers had given her, and then disappeared between the tents to hers.

Sheik thought about going after her, she might have some news about Ganondorf, but he shook his head. He was here to do only one thing. Impa was more than capable to ask Neema.

He wondered where the Gerudo's five year old daughter was at—that kid loved Sheik—but maybe she was sleeping; it was late and even if you were the child to a spy, you still had a bedtime if you were five.  
Neema had a history to her, and Sheik didn't really want to think about it right now. He still felt so guilty, even though he had and has done everything he could for her and her kid.

He shook his head once again and started toward Zelda's tent.

* * *

A short while later, Sheik left the remnant base, fully equipped again and not feeling like he was naked without the two knives up his sleeves. He approached Impa's house and saw the faint aura his magic had left behind when he warped here. It was translucent and sparkling; only appearing to a well-trained eye.

Sheik smiled and stepped into it. He took a deep breath, still smiling at the powerful feeling he got while standing in the magical aura, and warped back to the Princess and his aunt.

Tomorrow he would set out for Death Mountain where he would be meeting the Hero once again for the fifth time.

* * *

**I'm back! Kind of another boring chapter here, but I wanted to introduce the "main camp" since the story's talked about it before. Also a character that no one will care about. **

**Thanks for reading and I'd like to hear from you, so leave a review!**


	10. And Into the Crater

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

* * *

"Link! It's so hot! You can't stay in here for long!" Navi squeaked.

"That's why I have this," Link pointed out, plucking the sleeve of his tunic.

They had finally reached Goron City early that morning and found the reason why they hadn't seen any of the Gorons on the way up the mountain.

Sometime in seven years, Darunia, the Goron chief, had a son. Since the famous Dodongo buster, Link was so popular amongst the Gorons, Darunia named his son after him.

Link the Goron told Link the Hero that Ganondorf had revieved the Goron's very worst enemy: Volvagia. Volvagia was a fearsome dragon long ago that infused terror upon the rock people. It lived in the very center of Death Mountain Crater and would only come out to capture Gorons. From what Link heard from Link-Goro, the dragon would even eat the Gorons it caught.  
After years of battling the dragon, the Hero of the Gorons used a silver hammer and smashed Volvagia's head in. And now, after centuries of the dragon's death, it was back.

While Darunia had gone to the Fire Temple to slay the dragon once again, Ganondorf's followers had slipped in and captured all of the Gorons expect Link and the few that had hidden from the Evil King.

"Oh, that's right," Navi giggled.

"If you're hot, you should hide in this hat," Link told her, pulling a little bit of it up for her. "It's really cool in there."

"Thanks, Link!" the fairy chimed before flying into his red hat, and Link felt her nuzzle in his hair.

The tunic had been given to him by Link-Goro, who had pleaded for Link the Hero to go into the temple to rescue his father and the other Gorons. The tunic was ruby red and heat-resistant. It had been made with light fabric, and after Link had put it on, the heat in Goron City seemed to vanish; making it feel like a reasonable temperature.

Here, in the crater of Death Mountain, it was _very_ warm, even with the help of his tunic. Link didn't want to think about if he didn't have it, he could already feel beads of sweat on his brow and his hair sticking to the back of his neck.

The air in the crater...wasn't the best. Link took a deep breath, but regretted it moments later when he started coughing loudly at the ash that he sucked in his throat and up his noise. Bits of ash swirled around, and the air was heavy and hazy. He could hear bubbling close by, and judging by the orange glow, a large pit of lava was not too far from the large, platform-like rock he stood on. The only solid ground in here looked to be bits of the volcano itself, like outside, only stained a dark black color.

Stepping out from the entryway of the secret passage Link-Goro had shown the Hero, Link looked around the crater, which was a thrill in and of itself—he had never seen anything like it—and he absentmindedly stuck his hand into his adventure pouch.

He felt something almost as soft as his fire tunic it there that once bandaged his bleeding arm: Sheik's turban. He had it cleaned in Kakariko's inn, and was surprised that it didn't hold any bloodstains after the wash. He wanted it to be right as rain before he gave it back to Sheik, but...maybe he would just keep it. That would prevent his Guide from hiding his long blonde hair, wouldn't it?

"Ow," the Hero said quietly, withdrawing his hand quickly.

Feeling the Sheikah's turban meant that he felt the second item the belonged to his Guide: the knife that had materialized out of nowhere and killed the evil ranch-hand. Link didn't dare stick his hand back down in there, knowing that Sheik had asked him to hold on to _two_ knives. He looked down at his hand, glad he didn't break the skin on the small blade, but feeling guilty for forgetting to give them back. He would see Sheik again soon, right? He just had to find that platform.

The Hero looked back up, and after only a few moments, he located a bridge not too far away from where the secret passage had led. He set off for it; figuring this was the path to the Fire Temple Link-Goro had told him about.

It was a dangerous job, trying to make your way through a volcano's crater. Link climbed over rocks, stepped on rocks that were far too hot for his liking, even jumped to rocks over a small gap of lava.

Finally, Link made his way to the bridge that would lead him to the lowest and largest rock. He spotted the Triforce platform down there that would lead him to the temple and he smiled.

Still smiling, he jumped down and tested his weight on the sketchy bridge. It seemed okay, so he started to cross.

Now he was starting to have his doubts in a wooden bridge so close to the lava...or magma, he couldn't remember what to call it. Being from the Forest, he really had no need to remember that information.  
About halfway across, he was not wrong in doubting the bridge. Behind him, the rope holding it to two poles set deep into the rock began to fray, and the planks were creaking under his weight. Before the Hero could do anything, the bridge gave one final creak and then a snap before falling toward the bubbling lava.

Link gave a surprised and frightened a cry. He lunged forward, desperately grabbing for the wooden planks, cursing himself for not keeping his Hookshot out at all times.

This was it. This is how the great Hero of Time would die: falling off a damn bridge after already making it so far in his quest. It was all over now. How badly would this hurt? Would he completely black out from the pain once he hit the lava; and after that dying would be easy?

He was just dangling there; holding desperately to the wood that was splintering under his fingers. Link held his breath and made to climb up when the plank snapped—

—but before he could fall more than just a few feet, something very painful grabbed his wrist. Link gave another yelp and looked at the hand holding him. It was tan, with strong and worn fingers, and bandages twisted over the owner's wrist and halfway up his forearm. He looked up slowly into his savior's face, and the dam of fear holding back his relief broke free.

"Your other hand, Link!" a very distraught Sheik nearly cried.

The Sheikah's other hand came into view and Link grasped it. His Guide pulled him up to safety with a surprising amount of strength.

The Hero tried to collapse on the remaining end of the bridge, but Sheik did not let go of him; still pulling on his arms.

"No, Hero! You are not safe!" he half-shouted.

He drug Link off the bridge to the solid land, and they both finally collapsed.

Link was holding his heart and gasping at the thick air, feeling very stupid as he coughed and coughed.

"Oh... my gods," he gasped, finally. "Thank you... Sheik."

"Don't thank me, Hero," Sheik answered in a low voice. "As I said last time."

"That was... stupid of me," Link said. "I should've... used my... Hookshot."

"That would've been the more logical plan," Sheik answered, breathing hard, but not as heavily as the Hero.

Link smiled up at his Guide. Sheik was watching him intently; one eye peering through the gap in his thick bangs, which were quite messy right now.

Link couldn't exactly describe the Sheikah's eyes in just one way. They were fierce, strong, proud and brilliant: the four words the best described the Sheikah tribe. Sheik's eyes were a deep red color, even darker than Impa's, but held the same crackling flame as hers. They were framed with dark, full eyelashes, and the tan skin around his eyes seemed to be just a hint darker than the rest.

Taking Link by surprise, he saw a long golden braid hanging over the Sheikah's shoulder. Link never had learned how to braid, but he knew a lot of girls back in Kokiri Forest who could. Sheik's hair was beautiful, elegantly twisting around his neck and down his chest into that long, lovely braid...

"Are you alright, Hero?" Sheik asked.

Link eyes snapped back up to Sheik. "I'll be fine. Just a little...frightened."

Sheik nodded and seemed to realize he was still grasping Link's hand tightly, because he let go of it like it was hot lava. He cleared his throat and drew out a bottle of water from... the thing he wore down his front, and offered it to the Hero.

Link took it, raising it in thanks, uncorked it, and swallowed a few gulps. It helped his scratchy throat a little, clearing away some of the ash that was caught in there. He gave the rest of the water back to his Guide, expecting, and almost hoping, that he would take down his mask to drink, but he didn't. He only returned it to the inside of his... shirt thing.

"I cannot help but notice, and forgive me for asking, but are you sun-burnt?" Sheik asked; eyes roaming over the Hero's face.

Link pointed at him and his face lit up. "That is what it's called! Navi said it last night, but I didn't believe her."

"Then yes?"

Link nodded. He then smiled even brighter and held out his arm to Sheik. "Touch it!"

"Pardon?" said Sheik, raising an eyebrow; pausing from where he had been fixing his wild bangs.

"Do it. It's fun!" Link insisted.

Sheik shook his head, his braid falling back over his shoulder.

"You won't hurt me, Sheik," Link added a touch quieter.

The Sheikah looked at him incredulously for a moment before reaching out and prodding the pink skin of Link's arm. Just like the other night at the inn, the touched skin returned to its normal shade of pale, before turning back to pink.

Link started to laugh, and Sheik rolled his eyes; shaking his head again as if to say, '_Of all the childish things_...'

"I could help you with that," Sheik stated, gesturing to the Hero's sunburned arms and face.

"How?" Link asked, studying his arms.

"It's sort of like a potion, but it's a bit...thicker, and made for the skin," Sheik explained. "It will protect you from the sun. I've had to make it for the Princess on occasion."

"Really? Thank you, Sheik," said Link, looking up into the little bit of Sheik's face he could see, but mainly at his Guide's tan skin. "You don't have to worry about too much sun, do you? You're already tan..."

Sheik ignored him and took Link's right arm in his hands. "The sunburn isn't too bad. I can tell you've taken a red potion for it," he observed, glancing in Link's eyes for confirmation. "Next time, rub the potion on your skin and see if that has better results."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Link muttered.

The Sheikah pulled the Hero's sleeve up and studied the spot where Link had been shot. "The bruising here is natural," he told him. "It will go away completely with time, but you will have a scar. ...Do you mind scars?" His eyes flickered to the Hero's.

Link shook his head slowly, locking gazes with Sheik "Not at all. I have loads already."

Sheik released Link's arm and leaned away. "Is it still painful?"

Link thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, a bit. But it's okay."

"Thank the gods you're left-handed, then," Sheik murmured, his eyes flashing.

Link only smiled at him. Though he couldn't see it, he knew he was smiling _back_ at his Guide.

At that moment, something clicked inside the Hero's head, and he suddenly jumped to his feet. "Sheik!" he exclaimed. "It's way too hot for you to be in here! You don't have a Goron tunic!"

Sheik raised an eyebrow, and he got to his feet as well. "I am a Sheikah, Hero. I am made to be able to function in extreme temperatures. My body adjusts better than yours."

"Really?!" Link asked again. Sheikah were so lucky. "Sheik, I'm still worried. You could overheat and pass out... and I can't get you out of here," Link glanced back at the broken bridge. "I wouldn't know how to cool you off, either. The Goron tunic only _keeps_ you cool..."

Sheik shook his head and said nothing. He only walked away from Link and to the edge of the Triforce platform. Link's heart leapt, but not because he was worked up, or scared. No, the anticipation of a new warp song had him excited and he followed his Guide.

"Sheik... Thank you for saving me..._again_. I don't want to think about what would happen if you weren't here—" Link started but Sheik suddenly turned sharply on his heel.

"Did you hear that?" he asked quickly.

Link shook his head as the Sheikah pushed past him and to the edge of the bridge.

"Sheik, wha—"

"Shh..." Sheik interrupted, turning his head toward the bridge; listening hard. "Hero...get behind me."

"What? No!" Link argued. Now he knew why Sheik was acting this way, and he drew his sword while his Sheikah Guide took out his thigh-length dagger.

After that, Link heard it. It was a familiar sound which he found quite humorous to come from creatures that wanted to kill him. It was the sound of a Lizafos. They practically said, "Meep," as they would hop around; stabbing at anything that moved with their short swords.

From the tall rock above the Hero and his Guide hopped down a single Lizafos between the two teens. "Meep!" it shrieked as it showed its teeth and headed straight for Link; hopping from side-to-side and almost dancing in place.

The Hero raised his sword, preparing to strike when the Lizafos howled with pain and gave a furious, "meep!" turning around to Sheik, who had stabbed it in the back.

The Sheikah instantly began dueling with the lizard-like creature, with the same sort of grace that Link saw in every aspect of Sheik. It was quite amazing to watch Sheik fight, he knew just how to hold his weapon, how to move his feet, and how to dodge attacks just in time, but the Hero didn't watch for long.

He jumped in after a few seconds and stabbed the Lizafos from behind. It never took long to kill one of these creatures; they weren't exactly difficult to fight, and not bright at all. They were even easy when Link was a kid. Well, he still was mentally a child, but still...

The Lizafos gave a last feeble meep before keeling over at Sheik's feet and disappearing in a strange dark smoke.

Link was now getting extremely hot. The hair on his forehead was sticking to his skin and he could feel sweat on his nose. Navi would surely be appearing soon; yelling about how Link's hair was sweaty. He looked up at the Sheikah and saw him panting. Sheik shouldn't be panting from such a short fight.

"You shouldn't be in here for much longer," Link said, putting his sword away and stepping over to Sheik. He raised his hands and started fanning his Guide.

Sheik had put away his dagger as well, but held up a finger to Link. In a blink of an eye, he pulled a concealed knife from the bandages he wore on his wrist and flung it over the bridge with amazing accurately. With a jump and a twirl, Sheik threw his second one, and both the knives hit something with a dull thud.

Link didn't even hear the second Lizafos, but Sheik did. The knives Sheik had thrown got lodged in the creature's neck and the other one into his chest. The creature gave a strange sort of gurgle as green blood started to soak its armor, and fell off the rock into the lava below; taking both the Sheikah's small weapons with it.

"Nice shot!" Link said happily, nudging the Sheikah in the arm with the back of his hand.

"There is always two of them," Sheik reminded the Hero, turning to face him better.

"That's reminds me!" Link exclaimed, rummaging around in his adventure pouch. "Now that you've lost both your knives..."

"Oh...that's quite alright, Hero..." Sheik said slowly, watching Link.

Just then, the Hero's little fairy appeared out of the red hat he wore, just like Link had predicted. She fluttered above both their heads, looking around the crater.

"Hello, Sheik!" Navi squeaked.

Sheik nodded in greeting as Link pulled out the two knives that belonged to him.

"Here you go," he said, handing them to his Guide. "I'm sorry I forgot to give them back." Actually, he planned to give them back, but Sheik had disappeared so suddenly the last time they were together.

Sheik took the knives, nodding again in thanks to Link; letting his fingers trace one of the blades before sliding one between each wrist bandage and his exoskeleton. "I am the one at fault here, Hero. I asked you to carry them. But thank you."

Link rolled his eyes. _No, I asked you if you wanted me to_, he thought, but decided not to say anything. He gave a huff and pulled out the third thing that belonged to the Sheikah.  
"This is yours too," Link said glumly, holding out the long white turban to Sheik. "...thanks. It helped."

Sheik noticed the tone of the Hero's voice and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You keep that. It may be of more use to you."

"You don't need it?" Link asked hopefully, letting his gaze roam up and down the braid that had fallen back over Sheik's shoulder.

"I have others, Link."

"Oh, okay," the Hero said, returning to that glum voice. He replaced the turban back into his pouch, unable to force back a grin when he realized he could keep it. He discovered in the inn that somehow, even after it had been tied to Link's arm and then washed, it still smelled like the Sheikah.

"Can I ask you something, Sheik?" Link asked quickly after looking back up.

Sheik gave another one of those laughs where he wasn't really laughing, but it wasn't a scoff either. "I believe you just did, Hero."

Navi laughed from above them.

"Oh, ha-ha," Link sneered playfully, having heard that so many times in his life.

Sheik's big crimson eyes lit up with a smile and they looked so beautiful in the orange glow of the crater that it almost left the Hero breathless. "Yes, Link. You may ask me anything."

"Do you know how long the Gorons have been captured?" he asked, gathering himself. "The man guarding the gate down at the bottom of Death Mountain trail said something about Ganondorf attacking five years ago... Has it really been that long?"

Sheik's eyes widened, "oh no, Hero! This has only recently happened," he reassured Link.  
"No. Volvagia has been revived for that long, but Darunia, being the descendent of the Goron Hero, was strong enough to hold his city and tribe together for a few years. Once Volvagia started to finally regain her lost fearsome power, that's when Darunia headed into the Fire Temple to destroy her again," Sheik explained, talking fast. "After Darunia left, Ganondorf's followers attacked the city again and took the Gorons."

"But... why was the mountain attacked five years ago?" Link asked, putting a hand on his hip and watching Sheik; paying him his full attention.

It was hard not to. Link couldn't see Sheik actually talk, but he still liked to watch him. Sheik had a proud stance as he told stories. He talked with his hands a moved his eyes around a lot.

The other thing Link found hard to ignore was that with some of the things Sheik said, he had a hint of a strange accent. It was a lot like Impa's, but she had let hers be heard to the world, whereas Sheik's sounded like he was trying to hide it. Which was a pity; Sheik had such a beautiful voice, but when he added that accent to it, it just...made it so much more.

"Because Ganondorf is using the crater to create weapons," Sheik answered simply, as if Link should have known this. "It is not safe for you to linger here long, especially in this air, it is not good for you. I hate to say that it would probably be safer for you to breathe the air in the Fire Temple, which is even farther underground."

He gestured with his head behind himself at the hole where the entrance to the temple was.

"How do they make the weapons?" Link asked with child-like curiosity, ignoring the Sheikah's warnings. He could breathe, couldn't he? Sure the air was thick and full of ash, but he'd be fine.

Sheik turned around a nodded toward the lava for his answer.

"Ah..." Link replied.

He walked past Sheik back to the Triforce platform, remembering the last meeting and sudden parting with his Guide.

"Sheik?"

"Hm?" Sheik answered from right behind him.

"I'm really sorry," Link said, not looking at Sheik but choosing to stare at the entrance to the Fire Temple. He could see the top of a latter which he would probably have to climb down to actually enter the place.

Sheik's eyebrows creased and he crossed his arms. "May I ask for what?"

Link inwardly cursed himself for forgetting everything he was going to say to his Guide when he turned around. Why did his mind suddenly go blank?

"Hey! He wanted to apologize for what he said before!" Navi chimed in, fluttering above.

The Hero looked up at the fairy and back to Sheik wildly, wanting to say something, but didn't know what.

"What you said before?" Sheik echoed, looking down from Navi to Link.

"He thinks he was being too bold by asking you—" Navi started.

"No!" Link cut her off. "Just... m-making you leave," he stuttered. The Sheikah's stare made it really hard for him not to feel like he was in trouble.

Realization dawned in Sheik's fiery eyes, but they hardened a few seconds later. "Again, Hero, I believe that was my own fault," he said, shaking his head at the ground. "I acted irrationally."

Link shook his head. "No, Sheik. It was mine. I was too bold, and...I..." his voice trailed away.

Sheik had quickly looked back up at the Hero, his eyes even brighter than they were before, but maybe that was just the lava glow, but the look stopped Link's words before they even formed—leaving him stunned.

"It is something that grows over time, Hero... a true friendship," Sheik began, in his serious tone. "A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time..."

Link was again giving Sheik his full attention. He was right. It was a feeling in his heart that he had for Sheik, and it would grow even stronger with time, he was sure of it. The Sheikah was someone that he just liked. The Hero liked everything about Sheik, from his eyes, to the way he talked, to the way he smelled, and even the way he stood.

Sheik looked away and off over the bridge, his red eyes still gleaming. "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go," he continued.

Link ran that through his head a few times before nodding and smiling.

Sheik took a step back and held out his left arm like in the Temple of Time. A few sparks of light later, his beautiful golden harp appeared in his arm where he cradled it close to him.

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart..." Sheik said, in a wise voice. "Listen to the Bolero of Fire..."

Link's face split into a warm smile as Sheik began to strum the strings of the harp. The song was longer than the past two the Sheikah had taught the Hero and played mostly on the lower strings, making it a deep but soft song; embodying fire and passion.

The Hero dug around in his adventure pouch while Sheik was playing and drew of the Ocarina of Time. He raised it to his lips and attempted to play the song back for his Guide, but felt like he missed a few notes. He cracked his eyes open to look for approval from Sheik and found none.

"The note is F, Link," Sheik said finally after Link had played through it yet again, feigning exasperation.

Link felt his cheeks heat up when he heard Sheik's quiet laugh, but he tried playing it one more time.

He must've got it right, because Sheik's harp playing soon followed. They both lost themselves in the song again, and close to the end, Link stopped playing just to watch Sheik.

He was interesting to watch while he played his harp as well as he was when he talked. The notes Sheik played were filled with the passion he spoke of—the fire in his eyes. He was still the serious Sheikah Link knew...but also at ease. Come to think of it, Link had never seen him so relaxed before. Sheik ended their song with a flourish of notes that seemed to echo through the crater, and then opened his eyes and met the Hero's while he made his harp disappear.

Link sighed, but then coughed at the air. "Beautiful," he choked, putting the Ocarina back in the pouch on his hip; his blush returning.

Sheik closed his eyes and bowed his head to Link. "Thank you. I apologize for laughing before, Hero. You play very well; as well as Princess Zelda herself."

"It's fine, Sheik," Link said, blushing even more. _He really thinks so_? "Are you ever going to start calling me Link?"

"In time... Hero."

Link finally got what Sheik's speech meant. The Sheikah wanted to be his friend, just not right now. The Hero needed to focus on his quest first. But, wait...no. After his journey, Sheik would leave... Link closed his eyes briefly, he didn't want to think about that. Maybe that's not what Sheik meant. Hopefully...What did that speech mean, then?

"Hey, Sheik?"

"Hm?"

Link opened his eyes again and smiled warmly at his Guide, taking a step closer. "I really...like your accent," he said slowly, drawing nearer.

A split second later, Link realized that was not a compliment at all judging by how Sheik's eyes had widened and he took an alarmed step back.

Sheik cleared his throat, looking at the ground; all evidence pointing to the hidden blush behind his cowl. "I— I'm s-sorry you had to hear that."

"Sorry? No!" Link exclaimed, looking up at his fairy for help, but Navi only flew higher above him. He knew that if he offended Sheik again, he would just disappear like last time, and that was the last thing Link wanted."No, Sheik! I-I mean it. You sh-shouldn't hide it! I—"

Sheik backed away ever further, still not looking at the Hero.

Link was making it worse, he knew it. I'm making this worse! "Please don't go! I meant no offence. Really!"

"It's... quite alright, Hero. I know you d-didn't," Sheik stuttered. "Don't worry yourself about it."

Link opened his mouth to apologize, but he knew it was already too late. He covered his eyes when a blinding flash of light indicated his Guide was gone from the crater.

The Hero opened his eyes again and hung his head. Every time. Every damn time, he had to do something to make Sheik leave. Sheikah were just too touchy, that was it. They were just offended by everything!

What was he supposed to do: give Sheik the cold shoulder? Shoo him away after Link was done with him? No! Link wanted to compliment Sheik...he wanted them to be friends, not just Hero and Guide.

"That makes that the fourth time," Navi observed, lazily floating back down to Link. "Do you stink or something, Link?" She took a whiff, but coughed away the ash that now filled her nose.

"Shut up..." Link mumbled, not laughing at her stupid joke.

"Listen! He's just too easily offended!" Navi said.

Link shook his head, choosing not to answer. She was right, though.

He set off toward the Fire Temple entrance. "Come on, Navi," he called for her, sounding glum. "You need to get back in my hat, or you'll get too hot and...burst into flames, or something."

"Hey! Thanks, Link," she smiled, and flew after him. "Though you didn't need to add the last part, mister grump..."

* * *

**It's been a while, but I'm back! Hmm...do we now know the reason of Sheik's speech, or did he always have that planned?**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you like the story!**


	11. Warnings & Meetings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

**Just a quick warning—yes, this story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik which is to come in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

* * *

Sheik was pacing the inside of Princess Zelda's green tent back at the remnant camp where he had warped to straight from Death Mountain Crater. The tent was actually a pretty big place. It had two beds, two tables, three chairs, and a wardrobe: more than what a regular traveler needed, to be quite honest.

Right next to her tent was the tent Zelda held her meetings in, marking the head of the camp. It was far larger than anything other tent here, and it only had one long table down the middle of it, chairs lining the table, and a half a dozen maps on the walls. Behind Zelda's tent was her private bathhouse that she only let him and Impa use aside from herself. The carpenders that worked for Impa in Kakariko had built seven more large bathhouses for the villagers-in-hiding to use.

Link was running through the Sheikah's head as he paced back and forth. The saddened look on the Hero's face as Sheik left him...again. Sheik had acted completely irrational, as he always did around Link. It was so frustrating that he couldn't keep his mind together. He had trained for his moments with the Hero of Time since he was eleven years old, but every time Sheik was with Link, he forgot one crucial bit of information: he was a Sheikah.

It was confusing, because whenever he thought of Link for those seven years, he just imagined him not paying Sheik any mind. But Link didn't, he liked his Guide, and that resulted in the Sheikah getting flustered and running away.

When Sheik felt too many emotions at once, he never listened to the reasonable voice in his head that would remind him of who and what he was. Instead, he would always panic and choose to act on instinct and flee from the awkward situation. Try as he might to keep he emotions under control, there was the rare occasion when he would let his own embarrassment get the best of him, and that was happening too frequently with Link.

He made a deal with himself then and there that he would act like the Sheikah Guide he was trained to be the next time he saw the Hero. He would be prepared and accept that Link wasn't the Hero Sheik expected. He would accept Link's offer of friendship—it will make things easier.

The next Great Temple in the Hero's journey was the Water Temple at the bottom of Lake Hylia. In order for Link to get down there, he would need to obtain two very important items from the Zoras: a Water Tunic, woven with Zora scales, and the Iron Boots; which would help him sink to the bottom of the lake and stay there.

Sheik didn't know much about the Water Temple; only that it was built by the Zoras of old and was very large and very mysterious. He had never gone in there, actually. Not many people knew this—and Sheik certainly didn't _want_ anyone to know—but he wasn't very comfortable around water.

Sheik was a skilled swimmer, he knew, but he didn't particularly enjoy water; especially the vast Lake Hylia. Of course, if Princess Zelda were drowning in the middle of the largest ocean, there was no doubt in Sheik's mind that he would jump in after her.  
Growing up in desert must have done something to Sheik. His mother had not been keen on the idea of swimming either. Sheik was comfortable finding the rare spring in the desert and washing up in it, but diving to the bottom of the cold, dark, and deep lake of Hylia did _not_ sound appealing to him.

_He actually likes my accent_? That thought had been cropping up in Sheik's mind ever since he got back from the inside of the mountain.

He couldn't believe that someone actually liked his Sheikan accent. Everyone in Castle Town had been used to Impa's voice—having tried for years to shame her into hiding it, but you can't shame the shameless—but they always called Sheik's ugly, and as an impressionable child, it always made him feel terrible.

When he was ten years old, he started to try and talk more like Zelda, and by the time he was eleven, he had already started to sound like a Hylian. He _thought_ he had mastered the fake accent, but apparently not since he had lost his restraint back in the Crater. It was just so easy to talk to Link...

Sheik knew he shouldn't be ashamed of the way he talked, or his heritage, and he wasn't—he was only tired of being judged for it.

He sank down onto the floor and leaned his back against the side of the Princess' bed.

Link was so sweet and nothing but nice to Sheik. The sincerity in his eyes while he was thanking his Guide for saving his life was enough to actually make the Sheikah flush. Remembering his smile after he played the Ocarina of Time could cause Sheik's to smile childishly. The memory of the Hero's laugh almost made Sheik laugh himself.

Sheik irritably rolled his eyes before taking a deep calming breath. He wasn't to let these petty, annoying, _unprofessional_, feelings get in his way. Link just _embarrassed him_. That was all. He's the Hero of Time, Savior of Hyrule, of course he could embarrass someone like his Guide.

Finally, Sheik stood up, surprisingly calm, and pushed his way through the tent flap after spending an full hour in there. He pulled his cowl up at the same time to hide the remains of a blush, but he was glad to have control over his mind once again.

The camp was quiet; the party of last night having gone out when the sun came up, and most of the people had not come out of their homes since. According to the eternal clock in Sheik's head, it was 12:42pm. Being a Sheikah, he was always aware of what time it was when he stopped to focus on it. Seeing the position of the sun greatly helped as well.

When the Gossip Stones were invented, Sheikahs passed that skill on to their stones so that they would always tell the person who asked what time it was, though the way of asking was not something easy to figure out.  
The person who wanted to get through to the stone would have to strike it with their sword. To a swordsman, that idea was not very logical, because hitting solid stone with a sword meant dulling the blade, but what they didn't know is it never hurt your sword when you struck a Gossip Stone.

"Sheik!" came a shout from behind.

Sheik turned around at the familiar voice and smiled. Walking toward him was Neema and her daughter, Alaema, who was clutching her mother's hand.

_Motherly_ was not something anyone judging from appearance would call Neema. To a stranger at first sight, they might even think she was kidnapping Alaema, but if you looked at the little girl's smile as she held Neema's hand, you'd know who her mother was.

"Hello," Sheik answered.

Alaema suddenly released her mother and ran the distance between her and Sheik—her little legs carrying her surprisingly fast. The young girl flung her arms around the Sheikah's waist and hugged tightly.

Without a second thought, Sheik swept her up in his arms, and Alaema wrapped her legs around his waist instead, smiling and giggling. Sheik would have never done that for any other child in the camp—or any other child in Hyrule, expect Saria—but he and this five year old girl had a special bond. Little kids just... liked Sheik, and he would never know why. He wasn't exactly a nice person, except to a handful of people, which—surprisingly enough—included this little girl.

"Hello, Alaema," Sheik said, smiling warmly, even though the girl couldn't see.

Alaema buried her head in the crook of the Sheikah's neck. "Hi, Sheik."

Neema approached them and smiled as well, crossing her arms.

Sheik rested his head against Alaema's, but fixed his eyes on her mother. "Happy birthday."

"Ah, you're a day too late, mister Social Skills," replied Neema and laughed. "But thanks."

"Did you go to sleep at your bedtime, Alaema?" Sheik asked, looking down at her, but still rocking from side to side.

Alaema looked up and gave him a guilty smile. She looked a lot like her mother, actually, but she had dark brown hair. That rarely happened among Gerudo children, but it was possible for some of them to take their father's genes, and in this case, Alaema got her father's hair color.

"That's a no, then?" Sheik grinned.

Alaema nuzzled her face back into Sheik's warm cowl and he chuckled before resting his head back on hers.

"No, she didn't," Neema said, mocking the _mom_ look by putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes.

"You were not home either, Neema," Sheik pointed out and he could hear the little girl giggle.

"Ah, staying up past bedtime one night won't kill her," Neema agreed, relaxing her stance and waving her hand.

She eyed the Sheikah boy and her daughter fondly. It was odd to think that Sheik really did love her daughter, almost like a sibling or a niece. Neema never knew Sheik to be, as they say, a "people person," but when it came to her little girl, Sheik would hug Alaema tight to him and even let her take down his cowl so he could kiss her on the forehead. Neema had seen Sheik's face before when it was cut down the night he got his scar, so he didn't mind if she saw him now.

"I need to talk to you, Sheik," Neema said in a more serious tone.

At that moment, Alaema pulled down Sheik's cowl and smiled brightly at him, surveying his scar. He smiled back at her before his eyes snapped back up to her mother.

"I'm listening," he said, matching the Gerudo spy's lone voice.

"You probably already know where I'm going today," Neema started.

Sheik sighed through his nose. "To report to the Evil King?"

Neema nodded and crossed her arms. "I've already heard some rumors from the others on where he might attack next. He knows the kid is awake...and that he's the Chosen One."

Sheik froze, ceasing his swaying as he rocked Alaema. His face hardened and he said nothing, only nodding. Alaema looked up from where she had been running her fingers up and down the deep groove of Sheikah's scar, and started glancing between him and her mother.

"That explains the sudden second attack on Death Mountain. Where does he plan to attack next?" Sheik asked finally.

"As I said, they're rumors—"

"Where, Neema?"

Neema gave him a crooked smile. "Zora's Domain."

"He knows Link needs to go there," Sheik murmured, his eyebrows furrowed. "And the Evil King will do anything to stop him."

"Who?" Neema asked, raising her eyebrows.

"The Hero," Sheik corrected himself, resuming his swaying and readjusting his hold on Alaema. "Why else would Ganon plan an attack there? So far the Zora's have laid-low, but I suppose if he wants to rule the entire kingdom..."

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten the Hero's name. And should you be using it, Guide?" she asked jokingly.

Alaema could feel the Sheikah tense up and heard him swallow. His red eyes were fixed on the ground and he shifted uncomfortably.

"He...has asked me to..." Sheik answered in a small voice.

"Hmph... Well, anyways, expect my letter on how things go at the tower," Neema continued.

"How long are you planning on being gone?" Sheik asked, his voice coming back strong.

"Not too long, hopefully," she answered. "A couple of days, tops. Ganon doesn't know I have a daughter to come home to, does he?"

Sheik shook his head. "No, he doesn't." He looked down at Alaema, "so you're staying at the sick tent again?"

"Unfortunately," she replied, sounding glum.

Sheik's eyebrows went up as he stared at Alaema for a second, then he burst into laughter. He hugged the girl tightly to him, still laughing. "Don't say that! It'll be fine."

Neema chuckled at her daughter's response. "Alaema," she said disapprovingly.

"I just don't like it there," protested the five year old.

"I'm sorry," Sheik muttered, kissing her on the forehead before setting her back down on her feet. "But it'll be okay."

Alaema took Sheik's hand and started to play with his fingers, not answering.

"Where should I expect your letter?" Sheik asked Neema.

"Well, here," she replied simply. "Where else?"

"Hmm...that might be an issues," Sheik said.

"I know, I know. 'You can't bring your princess back here because the Hero's too close,' or whatever you said before," Neema waved him off. "But where else am I supposed to send it? If I can't get back to the camp in a few days, Ganon might've already attacked!"

"You could stay here with me, Sheik!" Alaema piped up.

"I would if I could, little one," Sheik said sincerely. He looked back up at her mother. "But I meant that it's far too dangerous to send a letter here. Any mail you send from the tower might be being tracked," he pointed out.

"You know, I didn't think of that," Neema said, putting a hand under her chin. "I'm glad you pointed that out, Sheikah."

"And moving the Princess' camp closer to Zora's Domain will be just as dangerous," Sheik continued; eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "I'll warn the Zora's to be ready for an attack. After that, I'll just have to check in on the domain every once in a while."

"I guess so," Neema sighed, then she held out a hand for her daughter. "Come on, Alaema. We'd better go see if the sick tent is up to watching you."

Alaema went to take it, but Sheik dropped down to his knees in front of her before she could.

"You know I would stay here with you if I could, right?" he asked the little girl.

She nodded, still looking glum.

"And I'd take you with me if I could...but I could not live with myself if I put you in anymore danger," he went on. "I'm so sorry, Alaema."

The little girl nodded again, a slight smile now on her lips, which looked exactly like her mother's, aside from the scar. She put her arms around Sheik's neck, and the Sheikah returned the hug.

"I hate that I have to leave you again so soon," he whispered in her ear, only for her to hear.

"'Bye, Sheik," Alaema said, drawing away.

Sheik stood up and smiled warmly before pulling up his cowl. "Good-bye."

Alaema took Neema's hand and Sheik watched them head for the sick tent, feeling an exact mixture of sadness and worry.

Ganon knew Link was awake. Did he know where Link was and how much he had already accomplished? It was frightening to think such things. And now he had even more lives to protect, what with the Evil King planning to attack Zora's Domain.

Sheik wrenched his eyes from the sick tent, and gathered his magic to warp away to Impa and Zelda. Maybe his aunt could help him figured out what to do.

* * *

"There is only one thing we can do, nephew," Impa had said.

Sheik had come back to their cave after leaving the remnant camp, and immediately told his aunt about the rumor Neema had informed him on. Impa could hear the fear in her nephew's voice when he repeated to her that Ganon knew of Link's awakening and who he was.

Zelda was currently sitting behind Impa on her bedroll, scribbling away with a quill on a piece of parchment and using a book as a table. She was writing a letter to the Zora's to warn them about the attack, and Sheik was to take to the King of the Zoras. Impa said it was necessary in case King Zora did not believe Sheik, and he couldn't agree more.  
After the Princess finished writing her letter and signing it; _Princess Zelda of Hyrule_, she fanned the parchment through the air a few times to dry the ink, rolled it up, and then handed it to Sheik.

"Do you think Link will be alright in the Fire Temple?" the princess said to Sheik.

He shook his head, taking the letter and stowing it away in his tabbard. "I don't know...the monsters inhabiting the temple will now be ten times worse."

"What makes you say that?" Zelda asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Ganon will order them to be even more vicious," Sheik explained. "The enemies in the Forest Temple were the ones who had already made a home there: Skulltulas, Wolfos, the Poe Sisters, and the Evil King's Phantom. I'm sure they were caught off guard when Link arrived to kill them."

Zelda nodded, remembering Neema's story about Ganondorf creating a copy of himself to haunt the temple in Kokiri Forest. "Did you ask Link of this?"

Sheik crossed his arms and slowly shook his head again.

"I wonder if Link knows that Ganon knows he's awake."

"What do you mean, Princess?"

Zelda shrugged. "Just a feeling I had."

"I can ask him," said Sheik.

"Princess," Impa said unexpectedly from the other side of the cave. "Have you thought of your plan of action to aid the Zoras? The Hylians need to stay on their good side."

"Yes," Zelda said, turning to her and nodding. "I will need you two to escort me back to the remnant camp—"

"No!" Sheik said loudly, stepping in front of Zelda. "Princess you know we can't do that. You are not safe there."

"Sheik, I have to try. I need to hold a meeting and inform the soldiers," Zelda said calmly.

"Why? They trust Impa and I enough to take our word for it—"

"Nephew," Impa said in a low voice, shutting Sheik up.

He lowered his head and moved out of Zelda's line of vision to his aunt, saying nothing.

The princess turned to Sheik and put a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I shall disguise myself as you," she said hopefully, "and if my Triforce starts to respond to Link's, I'll just leave!"

Sheik looked up and sighed. He knew this was dangerous, but if his aunt was willing to take Zelda to the camp, than he should be as well. "Whatever my princess wishes."

All three of them set to work on packing up their small amount of things.

Only a few moments later, three large bags sat at their feet.

"There very well can't be two of me that leaves the cave when only one entered," Sheik pointed out. "Princess, you go first with Impa. I can warp inside the cave once the protective magic is gone."

"You're always thinking, Sheik!" Zelda said lightly. "Now cover your eyes."

Sheik shut his eyes tightly and covered them with a hand as soon as Zelda gave her warning. The first time Zelda took his appearance, he wasn't expecting such a blinding flash of white light and had looked right at it. For an hour after that he thought he had gone blind while white lights danced in front of his vision.

Through his fingers, he could tell that the flash wasn't as bright as it was the first time; Zelda having mastered the spell over time. It had a more golden glow to it as well, which was a very good sign. Sheik dropped his hand and opened his eyes... and saw himself gazing back at him before he quickly glanced away.

"You never look at me properly when I'm you," Zelda pretend pouted.

"It is unnerving," Sheik muttered.

"It's like looking in a mirror, Sheik! Look, I even have your clothes!"

"No," Sheik said firmly, only imagining that Zelda was holding out the replica of his tabard out for him to see, but he wouldn't look.

Zelda put her hands on her hips, watching Sheik. "How is it not?"

"You're... just... I don't know how to explain it," Sheik lied, still avoiding even glancing at her.

"What, Sheik?!"

"I don't know, Zelda!"

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. She looked over at Impa, and the Sheikah woman only shook her head.

"Is it because I'm not as pretty as you?" the princess asked, playfully.

Sheik glanced up at her out of reflex, but regretted it. "Absolutely not, Princess. I ask that you stop implying that I'm vain."

Zelda huffed. She never, _never_ got a straight answer from her Sheikah friend when she wanted it most. It was so typical of him.

"Let's go, Impa," the Princess said to her caretaker, slinging her pack over her shoulder as Impa did the same. "We'll meet you at the camp," she added to Sheik.

He nodded, choosing to look at his aunt instead.

"Look at her," Impa commanded for no reason at all when she was next to Zelda.

Sheik opened his mouth to protest, but decided not to get in an argument over something so silly, and obeyed.

The red eyes blinking back at him were all too familiar, and they were such an ugly color...why couldn't they have been bright red like his aunt's instead of that murky crimson? The face was still Zelda's...somehow. It took the shape of his, but it was different to him. Her tan skin was also exactly Sheik's shade, and again, he wondered why he couldn't have gotten his aunt's skin. He thought he was too dark; making him give a Gerudo a run for their rupees.

Zelda never created the scar on Sheik's face to go on hers, and he couldn't blame her. It was horrible and ugly, and he hated to let anyone see it. Even as himself, he still thought Zelda was much prettier than him, but when she pulled up the exact replica of Sheik's cowl, she turned into the unattractive, orphan Sheikah boy. Although it was great for Zelda's protection, he hated when she took his identity. Despised it. The Princess of Hyrule shouldn't be forced to hide under such a disguise as him.

Sheik wrenched his eyes away seconds after being given the command to look at her. "We're wasting time," he muttered.

"You're right," Impa replied.

"Be safe, Sheik," Zelda said quietly to him as she was ushered outside by her caretaker.

He nodded, saying nothing.

Sheik felt terrible all of the sudden—worse than he had ever felt after looking at Zelda when she was him. This is why he avoided mirrors. Of all times, why did he feel so bad right now?Then it hit him, and he felt so utterly _stupid _for even thinking it. Oh, Din above, what did he just think of? Was he really worried of what the Hero of Time would think of his Guide?

The Sheikah stomped his foot in aggravation, growling as he did—it was a good thing no one was around. Why was he so hung up on what Link would think of him? Why did he take Link's compliment on his accent to heart? He never had these feelings before, and it was confusing and frustrating him to a point where Sheik just wanted to pull his hair out. Which he would have never done before, seeing as the one thing he liked about himself was his hair. He didn't usually care that much about what people thought, that's why he came off as a cold person.

_But he likes your accent when no one else does_, whispered a soft voice in Sheik's head—this voice was new and calming. He liked it a lot better than the one that reminded him of Impa.

The Sheikah growled again and shook his head before pulling his own cowl up.

He gathered himself enough magic to warp away to the main camp after the Princess and his aunt.

* * *

"I have gathered you all here today," Princess Zelda was saying loudly over the long table inside her large meeting tent.

Twenty or so soldiers were lined up around the table, gazing at Zelda with wrapped attention. Though a few of them were looking at the maps on the walls, fidgeting in their chairs, or watching the candles over the table, but other than that, they showed more attention to Zelda than they had ever before. Most likely because it had been so long since the last meeting and they had gotten restless.

Sheik was standing in the shadows at the back of the tent behind Zelda; glad she had changed back to her normal self. Impa was on the opposite side of their princess, her eyes flickering between some of the soldiers who weren't paying attention, and to the tent flap where she thought an enemy might appear. Sheik was right there with her, and his hand seemed to be attached to the hilt of the dagger on his thigh.

"To discuss a rumor from Ganon's Tower that has reached our attention," the princess finished in that same loud voice.

While Zelda was explaining the rumor of the attack on the Zora's, Sheik let his eyes wander.

The soldiers were not dressed in their proper armor—the meeting having sprung up on them so fast they didn't have time to change—and they were wearing their normal clothes. The ones who weren't attentive as the others were the ones still a little hung-over from the party of last night. Sheik could see the dark circles under their eyes and their sleepy expressions.

Two of the soldiers here, who actually took their duty seriously, and could possibly be the eldest—and they were Sheik's favorite—were brother and sister with matching wrinkled and weathered faces and wild grey hair. Impa had trained them herself before Sheik was even born, and they could give even a Sheikah a workout in battle. There were two other soldiers like them that Sheik had helped train, but that was it, and that had been years ago.

Sheik smiled under his cowl, and the younger of the two—the brother—caught sight of the Sheikah and winked. Sheik only nodded in response which was his signature greeting.

_I remember Link's wink—stop it_!

Sheik closed his eyes tightly, and when he opened them again, he focused on Zelda.

"—but then again, it is just a rumor. I have given Sheik a letter with my signature to take to the Zora's and warn them of what might happen," Princess Zelda was announcing. "I will keep you posted on what has happened after. Until then, meeting adjourned."

"Yes, Princess," said most of the room in unison, and there was a creaking of chairs as they all rose to their feet.

_That was fast_, Sheik thought, uncrossing his arms and looking around.

After all the soldiers had filled out, Zelda stretched her arms above her head in a very un-princess-like way.

"I can feel you staring," she said to Sheik as she turned to face him.

"I'm worried, Zelda," he replied, still staring at her right hand.

"What's new, Sheik?" Zelda huffed. She marched right up to him and held the back of her right hand inches to his nose. "It is not responding! Link isn't even close to me. Stop worrying!"

"Nephew, listen to the Princess," Impa said wisely, appearing out of her own shadow of the tent. "You need to get going."

"Straight away!" Zelda jumped in. "I'll send for Agnus and Alan to accompany you."

Sheik shook his head. "I'll be fine. Let them train for the real problem, Your Highness. They're old."

Zelda bit her lip and crossed her arms, resisting the urge to cringe with Sheik called her that. Those words from his lips were so...professional. It was a simple name for her, but coming from Sheik was different. The way those words sounded so...easy, like he didn't even notice. She hated when he turned from, Sheik-her-friend, to, Sheik-her-bodyguard. He was so good at acting like the Sheikah every thought he was, and it was unnerving how he could just drop their friendship on a rupee.

"I don't know, Sheik. I really don't want you to go alone."

"I'm only being the messenger, Princess," Sheik assured her, smiling. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be okay."

With that, he turned around to leave.

—Well, he tried to anyway. Zelda hugged him around the middle from behind, preventing him from leaving, and whispered, "Be careful," in his ear.

He knew him and Zelda pushed the boundries of bodyguard and princess, but Zelda wouldn't have it any other way...and neither would he. They had grown up as brother and sister, who just happened to be the princess of Hyrule and her bodyguard. No one was in the tent with them except Impa, and she knew about Sheik and the princess' relationship.

Sheik turned in the embrace a wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I always am, Zelda."

_To be continued_...

* * *

**This is the chapter leading up to the events in Zora's Domain, so this will get better! I'm sorry if the lack of Link and Sheik interaction let you down, but they will get back together! They just can't be together all the time... yet (;**

**Thankyouthankyou for the nice reviews! I'm very lucky to have such great readers and I'm actually going to start replying to some of the reviews, so if you have questions, go ahead and leave them! **

**Review replies**

**Shadowstalk: Am I obsessed with Link's ears? Hmm... only a little, haha! You should think about making you reviewing a profession, by the way. You enjoy reading this story, and I enjoy reading your feedback. **

**FreshPrinceLover: Hearing that you basically stayed up all night just to read this is... it just... made my day! I actually just did that last night with a fanfiction. Thank you for the 17th review!**


	12. The Princess of Ice and Sage of Water

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

**This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik which is to come in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

* * *

Sheik was standing in the slightly damp grass in front of the Sleepless Waterfall that acted as the barrier to Zora's Domain.

He stood on a flat stone with a golden Triforce on it that read: _The flow of this waterfall serves the king of Hyrule. When the king slumbers, so too do these falls_.

It was sad to see that the once raging waterfall was now weak—weaker than if Sheik had played the song of the royal family on his harp to lull it to sleep. King Hyrule was in an eternal slumber, but Sheik guessed that it was his daughter's existence that still kept the waterfall some-what alive.

He stepped over the gap between where he stood and the falls, getting wet in the process, and entered the domain.

The Zora's Domain was absolutely gorgeous, and quite huge. The reflection of the water sparkled beautifully on the grey rock that looked to be made from the purest marble. A small waterfall was babbling merrily to the left, and to the right was the long pathway that was covered in stalagmites which led up to the king of the Zora's throne room.

Sheik expected to be greeted by the two Zoras that guarded the entrance to their home, but he was not. No one was standing guard, nor had they been outside in the river. There wasn't any sign of a Zora around. What was going on?

Sheik took a few steps in, wondering if he should announce his arrival when a terrible thought hit him. _Had Ganon already been here_?

Panicking, the Sheikah picked up his foot to start running, but was met with a deafening roar that issued from the throne room. A roar so loud that Sheik covered his ears tightly and almost doubled over.

The loud noise ended and the Sheikah's head snapped up. Without a second thought, he sprinted toward the throne room; dodging the stalagmites as he went. Getting farther up the path, it gradually got colder, and colder, and all the while he could hear screams and shouts in Zoran voices.

Running into the throne room, Sheik found why and his heart sank.

A gigantic monster made entirely out of ice was entering through the large archway of Zora Fountain; the water before it frozen solid. It had to be at least ten feet tall, stood on four huge legs, and it had a squashed, almost feline face with bared twelve inch icicle teeth.

The huge throne room was filled with Zora warriors and knights in armor, equipped with long spears in their hands. Sheik looked wildly around and saw at least a dozen Zoras helping their extremely over-weight king off his throne while the monster slowly approached from behind.

It all happened so quickly, Sheik didn't know how he would have helped.

"Look out!" a Zora to Sheik's right shouted, but too late.

The ice-creature roared again and Sheik noticed a few spears stuck in its neck.

"Father!" a voice shouted from around the king, but Sheik couldn't tell which Zora was shouting. "You have to move—ah!"

The approaching enemy inhaled deeply, only to exhale a stream of magical red ice from its mouth seconds later—blasting the away the Zoras who were trying to help their king get away. They screamed as they rolled off of the throne and splashed in the water below.

It felt like Sheik had been standing in the entryway for ages, when really it was merely seconds. His mind caught up with what he was seeing, and he jumped over the water and up on the platform before the throne where anyone who wished to speak with the king stood.

It was too late. There was no hope of saving the Zora king from the fate Ganondorf had planned for him. As Sheik was running, the King gave a low cry of shock before the sound of freezing ice silenced him and he was encased in a large red crystal.

More screams and shouts came from the Zora people, but were drowned by another screech from the ice monster. It inhaled again.

"Run!" Sheik shouted at the Zoras on the throne. _Were they stupid_? "Run like hell!"

Before the Zoras could even move, the creature exhaled its ice once more, but this time there was nothing magical about it. Screams came from the fish people again as their feet were frozen to the ground. They instantly started to hack away at the ice with their spears except for one Zora.

It was the girl who had shouted. She had fallen to her knees at the red block of ice that was the king, and she had started to freeze in the ice as well; all the way up to her arms. Sheik slid over to her and pulled out his dagger. He knew who she was. This was the princess of the Zoras, Ruto: the Water Sage.

"Who a-are you?" she asked in a hysterical voice, stuttering with the cold.

Sheik did answer, only using his blade to cut her out of the ice.

"Ah! What are y-you doing?" the princess shouted.

Sheik didn't have much time. The slow moving creature seemed to be bearing down on them. With one last stab to the ice, the Zoran princess was free.  
Without a second thought, Sheik put an arm under her knees and around her back and rose to his feet. She was already freezing and shivering against him.

"Father!" Ruto screeched. "No! Let me go!" She started to struggled against the Sheikah with all her remaining might.

"Run everyone!" Sheik yelled, ignoring the girl in his arms. "Follow me, and prepare to fight!"

With that, he sprinted down the stairs, followed by the thundering Zora feet. The princess started shouting in Zoran, kicking her feet, but the Sheikah held her tighter.

"That thing came from the Fountain!" one of the Zora warriors who had caught up with Sheik yelled to him. "We were unprepared!"

"Most of our people were frozen in the fountain!" shouted another voice from behind. "We came to protect the king and the princess! There wasn't anything that could be done—"

"Take the princess to safety!" bellowed another.

"We will fight!" exclaimed what sounded like the rest of the Zoras behind Sheik.

Sheik was shaking as well. Even though his body temperature adjusted quite well to any kinds of weather, it was absolutely freezing in here now; not to mention he was carrying the ice-cold princess.

The Sheikah slid to a halt at the end of the stone pathway and looked up at the waterfall that flowed down from the throne room. It was slowly starting to freeze with an ominous cracking sound as the monster blew its ice down it.

"Prepare your weapons!" shouted what looked like the general of the Zoran army. He wore armor made of tough, deep blue scales, a helmet like looked like a fish head, and a long sword attached to his belt that he drew.

There was a sound multiple swords being drawn and Sheik watched as the remaining Zoras raised their spears and tightened their grips on them. They lined up around the large pool of water, watching the throne room, the men's head-fins twitching. It was so cold now they could see their breath.

"Sheikah!" the Zoran princess shouted up at Sheik. "I order you to put me down!"

Before Sheik had the chance to do anything—which he planned to ignore her anyway—Ruto struggled with all her might and Sheik couldn't hold on to her anymore. If this were any other time, he might have found it quite humorous the way Ruto struggled out of his arms almost like a fish out of water, and then fell to the floor. She gave a squeak when she landed, and then she glared up at Sheik like it was his fault.

He wanted to keep ignoring her, but as soon as Ruto had gotten back to her feet, she started to run toward the throne room.

"Stop her!" Sheik yelled.

Ruto didn't get very far before she was caught around the middle by one of the soldiers with a sword, and she started to punch him.

Sheik drew his long dagger and looked back up toward the waterfall.

The creeping creature was slowly moving toward the ice it had created, the sound of it moving over the frozen water made a terrible screeching noise. The waterfall froze solid with a cracking noise and the monster started toward it.

"Steady..." Sheik said. He didn't need the Zoras throwing their weapons at the monster and missing. They needed to wait until they had a clear shot.

It suddenly fell quiet—even Ruto had stopped screaming at the guards to let her pass—as they watched the giant creature slide down the ice foot by foot. Its feet seemed somehow stuck to the ice, which made sense.

"Wait for a clear shot..." Sheik continued.

And they did. The creature was silent as well until all four feet were on the icy waterfall. It opened its mouth, preparing to roar.

"Fire!" the general shouted.

Twenty spears were then launched into the air to bury themselves in the neck of the monster. It finally let out its roar and blew more of its freezing breath on the water. A thick layer of ice spread like a wild fire on the surface of the water and the Zoras started to yell again.

"Attack!" shouted a knight.

Sheik took a giant leap over the remaining water and landed on the island of ice with the monster; taking a moment to regain his balance. It didn't occur to him that even being on frozen water could make him a little anxious, but he tried to push past it, even though he legs started to tremble.

Seconds later, the remaining Zoras followed the Sheikah, and they all began to attack the monster. Chunks of ice flew from their blades as they hacked at the enemy. The creature roared and blew more ice onto the water. As it trashed around, Zoras were knocked off the island of ice and into the ever freezing water.  
Sheik dodged the enemy, but the Zora next to him was too late. The soldier fell into the water with a splash as the creature began to blow more ice. Sheik dropped to his knees and held out a hand, but the unresponsive Zora had already frozen from the cold even before the ice covered him up.

Sheik drew his hand back when the ice started to spread and stood up quickly. There was nothing he could do for the soldier right now, he would think of something later.

Then he saw it. Swimming inside the creature's icy self was the nucleus from the monster inside the Water Temple. Sheik had heard about it from Neema who had heard it from Ganondorf himself. It wasn't just made of solid ice. The ice was acting as a protective shell around the cytoplasm of the monster from the Water Temple. This enemy was connected to the one that was draining Lake Hylia!

"The nucleus!" Sheik shouted to the soldiers, pointing inside the monster. "Break the ice and aim for the nucleus!"

It was as though the creature understood Sheik's shout, because it turned slowly toward him; knocking two other soldiers off the ice in the process by swinging its previously unseen tail. There were shouts of Zoras and Sheik knew they were trying to help the others out of the water, but it would be no use. They were...frozen.

Frozen...ice...cold. They needed heat! Sheik mentally slapped himself for forgetting. Of course! Fire!

Sheik dodged the monster's attack again and muttered the incantation to create Din's Fire. Warmth spread from his fingertips to his toes as the fire started to build in his outstretched hands. In a matter of seconds, it looked as though the Sheikah were holding dancing flames.

It didn't work. Sheik tried to melt the ice where he saw a Zora disappear by dropping a few of the flames, but the flames only disappeared as quickly as if doused with a gallon of water. He looked up and saw the few Zoras who hadn't fallen in the water still hacking at the ice of the monster, now aiming for the nucleus that was in the creature's head.

Sheik threw the small fire at the enemy, but instantly realized his mistake. The ice it created didn't melt, so how could the monster itself? It gave another roar and started to blow ice again, covering more of the water below.

The Sheikah backed away, followed by the soldiers. He glanced back at the pathway and Ruto was gone. Damn it all, who let her go?  
Without another thought, he shouted to the remaining soldiers to not worry about the Zoras under the ice, and then he sprinted off to find Ruto. He knew exactly where she had gone; the stupid girl.

The temperature in the domain was now so cold it was starting to slow Sheik down. It felt like his body was locking up, his bones were freezing a little more and more the longer he was in here.

He ignored the Zoran shouts and the roars from the monster and ran up the stairs to the throne room. There she was, knelt by her father.

"Ruto!" Sheik shouted, running to her.

"Go away! I have to save him!" she shrieked.

"There's nothing you can do from him now," Sheik yelled back, getting frustrated.

"No! Get your filthy Sheikah hands off me!" Ruto exclaimed, slapping Sheik's hands away.

"Princess, if I don't get you out of here, you're going to die!" Sheik tried to explain as calmly as possible, but it didn't sound very calming seeing as he was shouting at her. "And for what?"

Ruto stared into his red eyes and they were flashing in a way that just dared her to argue.

"Your father will be alright! He is unconscious of what has happened to him," Sheik said, lowering his voice.

Without saying a word, Ruto held out her arms and the Sheikah leaned forward to allow her to wrap them around his neck. Of course she wanted to be carried. Sheik hoisted her up in his arms and sprinted down the stairs as fast as the cold would allow his joints. It was even colder now that had to carry Ruto, but then again, the cold probably had gotten to her as well when she wasted her energy.

Back down the stairs, Sheik saw that he never should have left. Almost every Zora had been knocked off the ice island and only three of them still stood up to the monster. The water's surface was almost completely covered with ice now, and anyone could assume that's where the soldiers were now.

"Run!" Sheik shouted to the remaining soldiers. _They_ are _stupid_. After seeing most of your fellow soldiers fates, wouldn't you think to run to save your own?

"Where are the others?" Ruto asked loudly.

Sheik nodded toward the ice.

"No!" she screeched, and without a second thought, leapt out of Sheik's arms.

Being faster than her, Sheik threw out an arm and caught her around the middle.

"You can't help them—" he started, but his words were drowned out by yells from Zoran voices and splashes of water.

"Let me go, you Sheikah!" Ruto cried, and then she punched Sheik in the chest so hard it knocked him to the ground.

Most of the ice had spread so far it almost touched the rock and Ruto didn't even have to jump to it now. She dropped down on the edge of the ice and stuck her entire arm down into the water to try and grab a fallen Zora.

Sheik stood back up, his legs trembling and coughing up what felt like his own heart. Who knew the Zoran princess could punch like that.  
What he saw next was enough to make him growl in frustration.

Ruto must have grabbed someone, but before she could pull them back up, she gave a high pitched cry when she saw how close the monster was to her. She stood up quickly, but slipped off the ice when she tried to run away.

_Fantastic_, Sheik thought as he ran to the edge of the water and looked over. _The two things I hate the most in one. The cold, and water_...

Hesitating once or twice, he dove in after Ruto, praying to the Three Above that he would find an opening somewhere in the ice after he saved the princess. Being stuck beneath ice for who knew how long did not sound appealing, however, he didn't have much time before the princess would freeze, so all in all, he didn't have a choice.

Anytime Sheik read a book where the character would swim in cold water, he thought it has always been very well described. He now knew that he was wrong. Books could not distinguish what it felt like to dive into icy water...not even close.

He thought his body was going to completely shut down just from shock. Sheik was cold before, but it was nothing compared to this, nothing at all. He wondered for a moment if he had been frozen when he lost feeling in his limbs all the way to his toes and fingertips. His cowl had been pushed down by the water and his braid swung lazily behind him.  
The Sheikah forced his eyes open under the water and instantly spotted the princess floating by the bottom of the domain's pool. His heart began to pound as he saw how dark and deep the Zora's Pool was. _There is so much water... What if there was no way out_? It was so dark... he was going to be trapped...

_No! I'm fine! Save the princess... the princess_...

Sheik couldn't worry about himself and his own fears; he needed to rescue the princess. She was needed for Hyrule. The sooner he saved her, the better. He kicked forward and his numb legs screamed in protest. Sheik reached out for Ruto, who looked more like a rag doll, and caught her under the arms.

With one arm secure under Ruto, he used his other arm to propel himself forward as fast as he could through the slowly freezing water toward the light of the surface. His limbs were locking up—he was freezing just like the other Zoras. He couldn't keep his eyes open, Ruto was too heavy, the ice over the surface was slowly closing up...

...He wasn't going to make it. He was going to be trapped down here like the rest of the Zoras. Trapped and waiting for the Hero of Time to defeat the monster of the Water Temple so Sheik could come back to life. When the Sheikah saw the only remaining surface growing smaller and smaller, he would later be glad no one under water could hear, because he whimpered in fright.

_He...needs me_... Sheik's cold brain thought about Link. _He needs...Ruto...the sage... I'm almost there...a bit...further... I'm almost out of the water... Don't be a coward... _Don't be a coward...

With a determined mind and one last hard kick of his legs, Sheik's head broke the surface. He struggled, but lifted Ruto to safety back on the rock before climbing out himself.  
Now Sheik was shivering so badly it almost hurt, but it wasn't just because he was beyond cold. Part of the reason was also from the fright of that experience. He hated water, and now ice just as much.

Looking down, Ruto was in no better shape. She was shaking on the ground so much, she again looked like a fish out of water; coughing and spluttering, but she would be fine.

Sheik drew his dagger again with trembling hands and turned to see the last of the water freeze over. He ran out to the creature, sliding on the ice. He was going to end this. The monster roared at the Sheikah, but Sheik was too cold and angry to care.

Jumping straight into battle, Sheik lunged forward with his dagger out; hacking and slashing at the ice to try and break through. The problem was every time he would chip away a satisfying chuck of ice, it would freeze over again.

Sheik would jump, kick, flip, and spin, slipping on the ice quite a few times, but regaining his balance before the monster had time to take advantage of that. He was quickly getting frustrated.

What could he do to break through the ice of this monster?

With quick thinking, Sheik turned his dagger around, holding it by the top of the hilt so it could be used as a hammer, and slammed it as hard as he could into the enemy's large shoulder. The ice broke off in a much bigger chunk this time and Sheik cast Din's Fire right into the exposed cytoplasm. The monster gave a roar, but it didn't come from the creature's mouth. No, it came from the nucleus inside of it. Sheik had found its weakness.

He felt a wave of relief, not just because he was weakening the monster, but because every time he called upon the fire of Din, it would slowly start to warm him up.

Sheik's hand started to sting now that he was a bit warmed and something was dripping off his hand. Sheik had disregarded it, figuring it was just water. He quickly looked down and saw the result of his _quick thinking_. Blood from a very long cut down his palm was flowing out of the wound and pooling on the ice below him. His cold hand must have been too numb to even feel the pain. Sheik cursed: he didn't have time for this. He would just have to take care of it afterwards.

The ice monster grunted and inhaled and before Sheik had the chance to roll more than a few feet away, it blew ice. It crackled across the frozen sheet of water as it chased the Sheikah, and finally caught him.

He gave a yell as he watched his foot all the way to his thigh get completely frozen to the thick layer of ice below. Sheik tried to yank it out, glancing up again and again at the enemy that was slowly turning toward where Ruto was laying.

Giving up, he started to hack away at the ice with his dagger. He had to escape, he had to save the princess...again. After cutting his own leg—grunting in pain as he did so—Sheik was free. He jumped up and limped as fast as he could back to the creature, jumping and stabbing it in the back, ignoring the sting in his thigh that accompanied the one in his hand. It growled and slowly began to turn around; making a terrible noise on the ice it created.

Two more times Sheik broke off a chuck of ice—using the blade of the dagger this time, which took more effort—from the cytoplasm, and then directed Din's Fire into the exposed area, and finally, he had won.

Both monsters gave a last roar before the ice of the large enemy started to melt away.

Sheik jumped and ran back to where Ruto was laying; standing protectively in front of her while he gripped his dagger tightly, which he now held in his left hand. It wasn't as skilled as his right, but it was required as a Sheikah to train using both bands.

The melted water just laid upon of the thick sheet of ice that now covered the Zora's Pool, but the cytoplasm was different. It seemed to melt through the layer of ice. The nucleus was bouncing around before it too melted strangely back into the frozen water.

Sheik rushed forward to see it under the ice, and he watched the monster swim through the ice and into the tunnel the Zoras had built under Hyrule as a shortcut to Lake Hylia.

Rushing back over to Ruto, a sudden sting running through Sheik's right hand alerted him to back to the fact that he had cut it quite badly. Returning the dagger to the strap around his thigh, Sheik undid the extra bandage he now used—since the incident with Link in Lon Lon ranch—around his left forearm to wrap his injured hand in for the time being. Then he took off the extra bandage around his right arm and tied it tight around his leg.

Ruto's shivers were feeble—Sheik needed to get her out of here instantly.

He scooped her back up in his arms, holding tight to the icy princess before warping away in a blinding light, out of the Ice Domain.

* * *

Zelda slammed the book she was reading shut and looked over at her caretaker.

"Sheik's been gone too long," the princess stated, standing from her chair in her personal tent and putting her book on the table.

Impa was standing in the entrance with her arms crossed and peering out into the camp; craning her neck ever so often to spy on a few people.

"He's fine. The Zora King is difficult, you know this, Princess," Impa said curtly.

Zelda wrung her hands. "Yes...but I worry. He should have let me assign soldiers to go with him."

Her attendant turned slowly on her heel and smiled at the princess. "You know full well that Sheik would never allow such a thing. He's too proud."

Zelda crossed her arms. "Wonder where he gets that..." she sneered, playfully.

Impa smirked.

The princess sighed and walked over to look out at the camp with her caretaker. "Look at us... hiding like bilge rats. For seven years they've been here... frightened of the outside world."

Impa patted her arm. "They won't have to be scared much longer," she said wisely. "The Hero of Time has finally come back to us."

"Hmm..." Zelda said, smiling slightly before turning her suddenly sad eyes on Impa. "Now Sheik has something to do with himself... aside from, you know, being an assassin."

"Princess, you know that Sheik is content with being an assassin for your sake," Impa reasoned.

Zelda shook her head. "I don't know. I think... all that was getting to his head."

"Oh?"

"Just... when his mother died and he came to stay with us, he was broken. But then training put a little life into him again," Zelda said, dropping her voice, but then she chuckled. "But that turned him into a prat who took his studies way too seriously."

"There _are_ serious, Zelda," Impa said.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Zelda giggled, but then she became saddened again at her thoughts. "And then... after he finished his training when he came of age, Sheik sort of became... lifeless."

"Hmm... yes, Sheik did seem a little less bright," Impa agreed.

"As he waited for Link... he just didn't seem happy. But now that Link's back, I feel like Sheik thinks he has a purpose again. Do you know what I mean?" Zelda asked to which Impa nodded.  
"He's smiling again, and he never stops talking about him... have you noticed?"

The princess was voicing what had been on her mind since Sheik came back to the Forest after Link's awakening. Sheik did seem happy again, and it made Zelda happy just thinking about it. He actually got _excited_ after Link completed the Forest Temple, he would _smile_ when Link's name would be said, and he could now talk about Link without rolling his eyes even once.

Sheik had gone too long without ever once cracking a smile, too long with restless nights where he would occasionally scream in his sleep, and too long had he gone without even engaging in conversations. Zelda felt like every assassin mission she sent him on would take just a little life out of him each time, and then there would be nothing left. But now, here was Link, and that seemed to be putting the life back in the Sheikah.

It was nice to have Old Sheik back. A Sheik that felt like he had a purpose in the world was a happy and peaceful Sheik.

Impa nodded again. "He is indeed happier."

Silence fell upon them as they just watched the villagers.

"The Water Sage is distressed..." Zelda murmured. "I _knew_ I should have sent someone to go with Sheik! Even if he protested—"

"Zelda, Ruto is a very dramatic creature," Impa said wisely. "Just like her father..."

"I— but... I guess you're right." Zelda dropped her head.

"Please relax, Princess. Sheik can handle himself."

Zelda nodded, and then suddenly wrapped her arms around Impa.

"Princess..." Impa sighed, but she returned the hug.

"I just need a hug from you," Zelda laughed. "Sheik lets me hug him!"

"And this is the girl I raised," Impa muttered, more to herself.

They both laughed.

* * *

The Sheikah carrying the Zoran princess appeared at the bottom of the Gerudo River where it ran into Lake Hylia.

The monster of the Water Temple was draining the lake, but the river from Gerudo Valley still flowed as strong as it did before Ganon took over. It ran into the lake, but the the water never rose much higher than the entrance to the Water Temple which was at the bottom of a large island.

Now that Zora's Domain was frozen, the water sources across Hyrule would start to slow, and eventually shut off completely. The Hero needed to hurry before such things would happen and leave Hyrule in a drought, but he had yet to spend even a full day in the Fire Temple.

Sheik found a shallow place in the river where the current was reasonable, and leapt in to the warm water, but just about lost his footing anyway. Regaining it, he practically dunked Ruto into the warm river. She coughed and spluttered, giving a violent shake in Sheik's arms as she began to warm up.

Sheik hissed in pain when his leg stung, but after a few moments, he sighed with relief when his shivering finally ceased. Torn between pain and relief, he sank down up to his shoulders in the water that ran all the way from the hot desert to the lake. His exoskeleton, cowl and tabard were soaked through, but at least it was with warm water now. Now that his cowl was warm, he pulled it up before Ruto could see him and it stuck to his face.

"Wh—what?" Ruto stammered, swimming out of the Sheikah's arms and turning to look at him. "Why are we here? Wh-where are the others? What?" She swam farther out in the river and started to tread water as she looked around. "What's going on?"

Sheik didn't answer her, climbing quickly out of the river.

The sun was starting to set, and its rays were sent almost directly to where him and Ruto were, so Sheik laid back in the grass and stretched out to dry and in a last attempt to stay warm.

"Sheikah! Stop sunbathing and answer me, now!" Ruto shouted.

"Just give me a minute," Sheik muttered.

There was the sound of Ruto getting out of the water, and her shadow fell on Sheik; blocking the setting sun.

_That was rude_, Sheik thought when he opened his eyes to see her standing above him with hands on her hips and narrowed purple eyes.

"My father is still there! With that monster," Ruto said, her voice shrill. "You left him there!"

Sheik sighed and got slowly to his feet, hating the way his feet felt in his wet Sheikah shoes.

"The monster has fled the domain. And I didn't leave your father on purpose, but there was no way to move him. As I said before, he is uncon—" Sheik began, but was cut off when Princess Ruto slapped him across the face so hard, his cowl fell down.

He looked back up at her, mouth agape and face stinging. She really was terribly rude, especially since Sheik just saved her. There went all his prayers to the goddess' for the sages to be as low maintenance as Saria and Darunia. He bet they were laughing at him now.

Sheik resisted the urge to rub his cheek and took a deep breath. "Princess, please calm down—"

_Slap_!

This time Sheik did grab his face in pain, looking angrily back up at Ruto with his eyes flashing. The look on his face was enough to make the princess' eyes widen and she backed away.

He snatched her wrist in an iron grip and glared at her. "I wouldn't do that again," the angry Sheikah snarled in a much lower tone.

Ruto made an annoyed sound and tried to yank her arm free, but to no avail.

"What has happened to the domain was a terrible fate, but your father and your people can be saved from it," Sheik went on. "The Hero of Time wields the power to cut off the source of the curse and melt the ice."

"Hero of Time?" Ruto repeated in a skeptical tone.

"You may know him as Link," Sheik said still in that harsh tone, releasing the princess. Link had obtained the Spiritual Stone of Water, so Sheik assumed that he had met the Zoras.

"He's a hero?!" Ruto asked, crossing her arms. "_He's_ a terrible man!"

Sheik raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "A terrible man?"

"Yes!" she huffed. "He has kept me waiting for seven years!"

Sheik wasn't looking at her, he was busy wringing out his tabard. "Waiting for what?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"To marry me!" Ruto shouted.

Sheik's head snapped up, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.

"Oh...um—" the Sheikah stuttered. "I wasn't aware...the Hero was engaged."

"Mmmmhm," Ruto hummed, but then she looked confused. "What's with the face?"

Sheik cleared his throat and pulled his slightly wet cowl up, saying nothing.

"What!?" she asked, getting in his personal space.

"N-nothing," he said, flinching away. "I just wasn't informed. Are you sure _he_ knows?"

Ruto scoffed. "Of course he knows, genius! He took the Zora Sapphire from me! My mother told me to only give it to the man I was to marry!"

Sheik sighed. _Oh... Link just probably misunderstood the meaning of the Zora Sapphire_...

"He has my stone, and he is going to be the man I marry."

_If you can even call Link a man_, Sheik thought. "Be that as it may, but I did not save you to have this conversation."

"Oh? So then why did you bring me here, Sheikah?" Ruto snapped, clearly annoyed that Sheik wasn't interested in her engagement to the Hero.

"Follow me," he said, and then turned to a bridge that connected where they were standing to a little island close to the one above the Water Temple. A few yards away was a tiny, odd house that belonged to the batty old scientist who studied the lake.

As Sheik limped over the wooden bridge with Ruto on his heels, he looked down at what was left of the lake. It was almost completely drained, and there was a dark cloud over the island above the Water Temple. What was once the beautiful Lake Hylia was now a depressing large puddle, barely covering the entrance to the temple.

Once they had crossed the second bridge, Sheik looked fondly over at the Triforce platform; remembering the song he had written just for Link. The Sheikah limped all the way over to the once beautiful tree that Ganon's monster had killed and then turned to the Zoran princess.

"What?" Ruto asked, crossing her arms again.

"Listen," Sheik instructed.

"To wha—" the princess began, but fell silent.

"What is that?!" Ruto asked shrilly after a few moments, covering the holes in her head that were her ears. "How do they know my name!? Shut them up!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Princess," the Sheikah said calmly.

Ruto punched him in the shoulder. "Why in Hyrule would you lead me here!? What the—?"

"This is your destiny, Ruto," Sheik explained, rubbing his shoulder, but not saying anything about it. He wouldn't have to deal with this abuse much longer. "It has always been your destiny to enter the temple and aid the spirits of the past sages."

"Spirits of the past what?" she snapped.

"Sages," Sheik repeated calmly.

"Why me!?"

_Rude and dense... Good luck, Link_, Sheik thought, grinning to himself. "You are the current Sage of Water, Ruto."

"I don't believe you!" Ruto shouted over the voices Sheik couldn't hear.

"Surely you could hear and see them in your sleep," Sheik reasoned. "You always knew this was your destiny...deep down. To enter the temple."

Ruto gasped and backed away while waving her webbed hands. "No way! I'm not going in there! Father told me never to. I have to go back and save him!"

Sheik caught her arm as she went to turn around. "I told you that Link would save them," he said in a low voice, growing impatient. "And... I'm sure he would like to see you waiting for him in the temple," he added, not being able to help himself.

It seemed to work.

Ruto smiled slightly. "I've been waiting for that bastard for seven years."

Sheik did not approve of calling the Hero of Time such a name, and he opened his mouth to tell her off, but something he wasn't expecting came out instead. "So have I."

Ruto looked scandalized. "You what!?"

"Princess, be rational," Sheik said calmly, trying not to blush. _And of course, she interprets what I said in that way_. "I have waited for Link to be his Guide on this journey."

"Hmph... you sure?" she asked, now looking skeptical again. "You looked pretty shocked when I said we were engaged..."

Sheik shook his head. "Whomever the Hero wishes marry is his business. And I do not approve of you calling Hyrule's Savior such names."

Suddenly, Ruto took a few steps toward him and did the single most thing that by far offended Sheik more than anything else she had done during this whole time. She pulled down his cowl.

Sheik's mouth fell open once again and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. Where had the Zoras gone wrong with their princess? She was an awful person. How dare she?

"Hm..." she said, holding Sheik's chin and tilting it from side to side. "You're pretty... only a little, but still. If it wasn't for this huge scar..."

"Let me go, Ruto," Sheik snarled, not meaning to sound so angry, but she should know that you never pulled down a Sheikah warrior's cowl without permission. _How dare she_?

"Geeze, you're too touchy," Ruto laughed. "I wonder if Link's as pretty as you."

Sheik glared at her, yanking his cowl back over the lower part of his face. First Ruto smacks it off, and then she just rips it down without permission—!

He took a deep breath, remembering that she was the sage, and no matter what she did to him, he had to respect her.

"When you enter the temple—" Sheik began.

"I am not going in there!" the Zoran princess shouted, stomping he foot. "Get that through your thick, blonde head!"

The Sheikah growled in frustration while his hands balled into fits, and Ruto was starting to become uneasy around him.

"When you enter the temple, you will hear a voice," Sheik started again through clenched teeth. "Do not be afraid of it. It is the Sage of Light speaking to you. He will tell you what to do."

"What's your name?" Ruto asked.

Sheik's hands curled into fits, but he again controlled himself. "My name is Sheik."

Ruto snorted. "Sheik? The Sheikah? Wow..."

"_Rude_-o," Sheik shot back through clenched teeth, not knowing where that came from, but he was angry.

Ruto looked taken aback for a few seconds, but then she smiled in an impressed soft of way. "Well played, Sheik."

The wind blew over the island, and Sheik's still wet clothes froze him to the bone again and he shivered. The temperature was dropping as fast as the setting sun.

"Princess, I have l-led you to the temple," Sheik said, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. "Please... you must go in. There is no other way... this is destiny and every sage plays a part. You need Link to unf-freeze your domain, and Link needs you to s-save Hyrule."

Ruto blinked a few times, and then dropped her gaze. "He needs me?"

"Yes, Princess. You love him, do you not?"

Ruto wrung her hands. "I suppose..."

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "But you do love you father," he stated.

"Of course!"

"Your father needs you. He will never unfreeze without his daughter's help. Your people need you. Hyrule needs you... The Hero needs you."

The princess sighed and dropped her head, looking conflicted. "You sure there's not someone else who could do this?"

"I would never lie about something as important as your people's lives, or our land's fate. Destiny is not taken lightly by my people," Sheik said in a low voice, trying and failing to hide the fact that he was once again shivering violently.

There was a very long pause before Ruto looked up. "Then I'll do it."

"Thank you, Ruto," Sheik said, bowing his head.

She said nothing, only running toward the edge of the island. Glancing back at the Sheikah, she waved and then jumped.

Sheik ran over to watch her dive into the remaining water before moments later he felt the island rumble beneath his feet and knew the temple had permitted her access into it.

"Good luck, Sage of Water..." whispered Sheik.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**Writing the ice monster was a pain, but really fun at the same time...**

**Didn't I just pick up my pre-ordered copy of Skyward Sword this morning? Oh wait, no... that was last year.**

**If you like the story, leave a review!**

**Review replies:**

**rj703: **A Sheikah accent can sound however you want it to sound! I couldn't decide between either English or German, so you can pick whatever you want

**link-lover82: **I hope you can too! I also hope you can play Ocarina of Time. Just know that this stuff... isn't very cannon. I mean, Link's adventure's the same, but the whole Sheik-thing and his side of the story isn't in the game

**Shadowstalk: **The Link and Sheik interactions are coming soon! I wish they could be together all the time, but... there's other things to do right now. Like saving Hyrule—haha!  
Link's the kind of guy who would accept Sheik even if he had purple skin, one eye, and a tail—so if Sheik's around the Hero just _a little_ longer, it'll definitely help with his self-esteem issues. (And I think Sheik would _love_ to massage Link's ears... you know, if he could get past all the "Hero and Guide" stuff.)


	13. The Fire Temple

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

**This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik which is to come in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

* * *

The Fire Temple turned out to be more work for the Hero than anything he had faced in the past. It was so hot in there, and with Navi always hiding in his hat to try and stay cool, he couldn't constantly ask for her advice.

Walking inside a strange room, the door closed behind the Hero of Time and bars fell down from the top.

Link jumped and looked over his shoulder. "What?!" he exclaimed, turning to try and push the bars back up, but it was no use. He was trapped...something bad was sure to happen.  
Giving it up as a bad job, Link turned back around to inspect the room he was now locked in. It was a small, octagon-shaped, stone room with only one square platform that rose from the floor in the middle.

Link drew his sword and took a cautious step forward, knowing the door didn't lock him in the far too innocent looking room without a reason.

As he suspected, once he had taken two steps in, the platform in the middle ignited; flames dancing almost all the way to the high ceiling with a wave of new heat. Navi appeared out of his hat and gave a little squeak when she saw the flames. Link took a step back, raising his shield to protect his chest.

Out of the raging fire jumped the enemy that Link was anticipating where it landed surprising graceful on the floor. It towered over Link, standing at least nine foot tall. It looked... oddly like a flaming orange scarecrow with black sticks for arms and legs and a black head with red markings on it.

It spotted the Hero with its beady black eyes and it gave a malicious laugh before starting to spin like a top. While it was spinning, ten little blue flames were summoned by the creature. They landed on the ground just as gracefully as the creature did to dance around it.

"Navi?" Link asked, backing away as the flames started to circle the enemy. "What is that?!"

"A Flare Dancer!" the fairy shouted smartly over the roaring of the fire.

The Flare Dancer stopped spinning, and the flames it had summoned shot out over the floor.

Link rolled away from them and watched the flaming enemy start skating around the room; spinning ever so often and leaving a long trail of fire behind it. He jumped back to avoid getting scorched by the creature, and the blue flames started to follow the Hero as he tried to escape.

"What do I do?" he yelled hopelessly at Navi. He had never liked fire, or even too much heat.

"Extinguish its flaming clothes first!" Navi squeaked.

"With what!?" the Hero asked loudly, huffing.

"I don't know...we'll figure that out as we go!"

"Navi, I can't even extinguish its clothes with no bloody water!"

"Okay! I'm thinking, I'm thinking..."

Link huffed again. He could figure this out. A weak point...that's what he needed to find.

The Flare Dancer was still skating across the ground when its blue flames suddenly leapt at Link. He jumped away from them before he started stomping out each and every one to snuff them out.

He looked back up and the flaming creature was spinning like a top again.

The Hero studied it. He watched the legs, wondering if he should dare go near the Flare Dancer to cut them off.

_I can't go near it_... he thought. _What can I use to cut its legs off if I can't go near— Wait a moment_...

The Flare Dancer started skating right at the Hero, and he jumped and rolled out of the way. Rummaging around in his adventure pouch, Link grasped the handle of his Hookshot. Maybe, with enough force, he could use the Hookshot to knock the creature's legs off.

"Brilliant!" Navi squeaked as Link loaded the Hookshot. "Its head! Aim for the head!"

"What?! Why the head?" Link questioned; never taking his eyes off his enemy.

"Just do it!" Navi shouted as she flew over as close as she could and bobbed up and down next to the Flare Dancer.

The Hero repositioned the Hookshot and released the trigger. The chain sprung out and latched the hook into the black head of the creature. As the head was pulled away, the flaming clothes seemed to just disappear. Well, having them disappear was better than trying to figure out how to extinguish them with no water, right?

Link watched in surprise when the head landed on the floor with a, thunk and it... had sprouted legs. What used to be the head was now standing on two spindly legs. What the hell?

The now tiny orb-like creature jumped and shrieked at the sight of Link and began to run in the opposite direction around the dais. Link quickly drew his sword and sprinted after it. If this was it, than it was too easy.

Only chasing it once around the room, Link caught up to it and slashed it with the end of his sword. The creature shrieked again, but it didn't keel over like Link had expected it to. No, the small enemy jumped back into the roaring fire on top of the platform.

Before the Hero could even process what had happened, he heard the evil laughter of the Flare Dancer once again.

"What? No..." Link groaned as the enemy jumped from the flames again.

This time around, its flaming orange clothes were now a bright blue color; almost the same shade as Navi. It summoned its flames to dance around it like last time, and they shot out like arrows, hitting Link and singeing the front of his tunic.

The Hero instantly went for his Hookshot, and before the Flare Dancer could even stop spinning, he released the chain and pulled off its head. Once again Link chased it around the room and finally slashed it again.

"Ha-ha! Wait... no," Link growled. He had started his celebration too early.

The creature jumped back in the flames, and seconds later, the Flare Dancer appeared again. It was green this time and its fiery clothes were brighter than they ever were with flames that rose higher.

Link snarled at it and shot his Hookshot, but the Flare Dancer ducked. It had the Hero figured out.

The Flare Dancer skipped summoning its blue flames and spinning like a top altogether and hurtled itself at Link. He jumped away, feeling the hot air from the fire almost burn the hair off the back of his neck.

The enemy laughed its evil laugh and spun around on one leg while kicking Link with the other. The Hero fell to the floor with a grunt, but quickly leapt to his feet again.

Link aimed his Hookshot and fired it for what he hoped was the last time, and it looked to be. The hook pulled off the Flare Dancer's head and Link drew his sword and sprinted once again after the tiny creature.

Once he caught up to it, Link raised the Master Sword and plunged it through the Flare Dancer's black skull. It shrieked for the last time and Link smirked before something unexpected happened.

The head of the creature began to swell to a considerable size.

Link started backing away and turned to run from it, but too late. The thing exploded and the force threw him to the other side of the room.

Navi screamed loudly, drowning out Link's own yell when she watched her friend land painfully on the hot stone floor; his sword and shield clattering to the ground a few feet away on opposite sides of him.

Link could feel nothing but unbelievable pain, and couldn't hear anything but his own panting and an extremely loud ringing noise. He could feel blood dripping from his ear, down his neck, and onto his tunic.

He began to shake on the floor and he lifted his head up, only to be met with an excruciating pain. Every part of him hurt, and it was much hotter than it had been before. It felt like his whole body was on fire, but he didn't see any flames.

"Navi!" Link cried out, his voice echoing strangely in his head, accompanied by that persistent ringing. The Hero sat up a little more and his head started to spin violently. He reached up and felt his right ear and cried out again, but this time in pain. He pulled his hand away and it was covered in blood. "Navi!"

It just occurred to him that places leading from his ear, to his shoulder, and on his back were burning more than the rest of his body. Burning so badly that the skin was throbbing. The pain was terrible, and the heat of the Fire Temple made it a thousand times worse.

Navi appeared in front of Link and started to say something, but all the Hero heard was his own panicked breathing. His hearing was completely gone, save for the ringing noise.

"I can't hear you!" he finally shouted. "Why can't I!?"

Navi was gesturing at him to calm down, but it was too late.

Getting upset made Link's head hurt so much that his vision began to swim, and it didn't take long for him to fall back on the hot floor; out cold.

* * *

"Link! Hey, Link! Wake up!"

A distant, obnoxious voice was shouting at him. He didn't want to wake, everything hurt too much, but he finally had to open his eyes, which stung the moment his eyelids stopped protecting them.

Once Link pushed himself up on his sore arms and blinked away his blurry vision, he saw the voice was not distant at all. Navi was fluttering less than two inches from him, but her voice still sounded far off.

"You're awake!" she squeaked, backing up to give him some space.

Link moaned in response, and sat up.

"Hey! Take it easy, Link!"

It was so hot... it hadn't been this hot before. His was covered in sweat from head to toe because of the heat, but also from passing out.

Link moved into a sitting position and clutched at his head, but his right ear throbbed so painfully he had let go. The second thing he realized is that it was so hot, there may as well be a fire kindling under Link' skin. The whole right side of his body was stinging, and he looked down quickly. His tunic was scorched, exposing his...blotchy, blood red skin.

Link cried out at the sight of his skin, hovering a hand above the exposed areas, wondering if he should dare touch it. It was burning so badly that tears sprung up in his eyes and he hissed a breath through his teeth.

"You've been burned, Link!" Navi said, "And not by the sun!"

"From the explosion!?" Link asked, the shrill sound of his own voice still echoing in his head.

"There's blood all down your face, too!" the blue fairy squealed when Link turned his head.

"Ow..." he moaned, continuing to examine the horrible sight of his burnt skin. He screwed his eyes shut and began to pant. "Navi... it hurts..."

Link had been burned before, but never the whole right flank, up his arms and to his shoulder. Back in Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree would have story nights, and the children of the Forest would light torches in the Tree's meadow. He had burnt a few fingers sometimes when lighting the fires, but nothing ever near this bad.

"Don't touch it!" Navi said, fluttering around to look. "You have to take some red potion."

Link nodded with a frown on his face. He was trying so hard not to act even more like a child.

"You should probably go get another tunic as well!" Navi said, zooming around.

Link winced as he moved ever so gently into a better sitting position to get out a bottle of red potion, holding his right arm in place because the pain was so terrible when he tried to move it.

He put the bottle up to his lips, but then glanced back down at his burned skin. When Sheik had been looking over his sunburn, he had suggested rubbing the potion on the burn. But now there was no way Link could even think about touching his skin without cringing, so he drank the whole bottle it two gulps; relishing in the fact that in quenched his thirst.

"Look! Link! Hey, Link!" Navi was shouting; bouncing up and down over the dais in the middle of the room.

Light was spiraling up from the ground, and before Link's very eyes, a large wooden chest materialized there. By that time the red potion had begun kick in, Link felt it. It was starting to put out the fire while dulling the pain, but he still couldn't hear that well.

He groaned as he slowly got to his feet, and the Hero shuffled his way over to the dais with the box the temple had revealed to him. He walked up the stairs with a bit of difficulty and opened the wooden chest.

_—_

Inside laid a massive silver hammer and Link recognized it to be the one that Link-goro had told him about in the story of the hero of the Gorons.

Once Link had retrieved it, using only his left hand, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and slowly raised it to his lips while the fire in his right arm flared up in protest.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked loudly before Link could play.

"Getting out of here," he answered simply; not meaning to shout.

Navi flew into Link's hat while he played the Bolero of Fire, both of them anticipating the insane heat of the crater.

* * *

Moments later, the Hero appeared on the Triforce platform outside the Fire Temple; thanking the gods for Sheik. With his throbbing, burning side, he knew he wouldn't have be able to walk, climb, and jump out of the temple—it just hurt so much to even move. So he thanked his lucky stars for the Sheikah's song.

Link had planned to go straight into Goron City, buy a new heat resistant tunic, and then wait for his wounds to heal a bit more before returning to the temple. However, as soon as he appeared on the platform, those plans had been burned to ash.

Sheik was right, it was too dangerous for him to be in here.

_—_

Across the bridge and on the upper level of the crater was full of enemies: Lizafos, stalfos, and moblins. Link knew exactly what they were doing; they were here to make weapons. Their workspace was hidden behind the large rock that rose up from the middle of the crater, but Link could still see the gigantic sheets of metal stacked as tall as him, and hammers littered on the ground. Well, they weren't the most organized lot.

Where the lights of the teleportation magic had glittered and flashed, Link couldn't have hidden from the enemies even if he wanted to.

The lizafos screamed, the stalfos grinned, and the moblins grunted when they all looked up from their work and caught sight of the badly injured Hero.

"Navi..." Link called quietly as the creatures dropped everything they were doing and started to slowly approaching the broken bridge.

The tiny fairy appeared from his hat and gave a squeal when she saw the enemies.

"Go get help...please," Link continued. He was so worn out already, he head was swimming and his burn ached. "Now."

"Sheik?!" Navi squeaked, fluttering behind Link and watching the enemies start gnashing their teeth and drawing their weapons.

Link shook his head while drawing his own sword, leaving his shield on his back because of his burned arm. "No. I don't know where he is. The Gorons... Get the Gorons."

"Are you going to be—"

"Navi, _now_!"

Without another word, Navi flew high over the creatures—some of them still took a swipe at her—and through the shortcut to Goron City.

—

Link twisted his hand around the hilt of the Master Sword, preparing himself for what was to come. If he tried to take refuge in the Fire Temple, the enemies would more than likely follow him and he would never get out: He had to face them now.

First, the lizafos easily hopped over the gap of the broken bridge, meeping as they did so. There were only about five or six of them: Link could handle this. It might be tougher than any time he had fought them in the past since he didn't have a shield, but he could manage.

He coughed a bit to clear out some of the ash that stuck in his throat before starting to fight against the lizard creatures. They were just as stupid as ever; only coming over to Link one at a time while the others danced around the rest of the rock.

The Hero stabbed the first one, then the second, all the way up to the sixth one before he started to have lizafos were catching on to the way Link fought, and could now easily dodge his attacks. Link growled impatiently and just started to hack and slash with no real thought behind the attacks. He didn't want to deal with these.  
With the new means of combat, Link managed to defeat the rest of them, and they all vanished in a puff of black and purple smoke.

Link was sweating quite a lot and panting just as much. He kept blinking to keep his vision clear, but his head throbbed and his arm and side burned, just making it worse. He coughed and coughed at the air, but to no avail.

He watched the stalfos struggle a bit to jump over the gap to him, and one of them actually fell into the lava. Link sighed with relief as that was one less he would have to fight.

The skeletal creatures were different than the lizafos, and Link was prepared for it. All four of the stalfos circled around him; waiting to slash their swords and end his life. Their grunting chuckle was horrible before, but it was terrifying not being able to hear it.

Launching into battle, Link used multiple attacks that made his body ache to fight off two at a time. The third one was approaching from the back, and the Hero kicked his leg out like a horse. He caught sight of the fourth one and thought it weird that it was just lazily hanging back to watch while the others fought.

Their swords clanged loudly, but Link could only hear them as a whisper. He couldn't do this much longer...he was so tired.

_Hurry up, Navi_, Link thought despairingly.

It took time, but Link managed to kill three of the stalfos, leaving only one.

Link watched its skeletal face curl into one of those evil grins and knew it was laughing at him. He gripped the Master Sword's hilt tighter that was slick with sweat before springing at the enemy and knocking it over the head with the blunt part of the blade by accident. He had meant to chop its head clean off.

For a moment, the stalfos was dazed, giving Link an opportunity to stab his sword in its ribs and twist, breaking bones in the process. It howled and slashed at the Hero, but he had already jumped away.

Blinking harshly, the tired Hero started toward the enemy, but he heard out of his left ear the moblins on the other side start howling. He glanced over for a moment and saw, to his utter relief, three Gorons rolling around and knocking the moblins off the edge. They were the ones he had saved from their imprisonment in the Fire Temple.

In the brief second that Link looked away, the stalfos he was dueling took advantage of the time to slash its sword over Link's exposed right side...his burned side.

The Hero screamed in pain and fell to his knees, his eyes watering. The burn flared up horribly and pain exploded over his whole body. He didn't even want to think what this excruciating pain felt like if he hadn't drank that red potion. Link cried out again and vision started to dim as he knees trembled. He looked back up at the stalfos, ready to stab it with the Master Sword when, thank the gods, felt the ground rumble and a Goron from the other side that he saw rolling around bowled the stalfos over.

That was the last thing the Hero remembered before he blacked out from the pain...

* * *

"Brother! Wake up, brother Link!"

Link moaned as he cracked one eye open to find that he was in Goron City, laying flat out on the soft rug in front of Darunia's room which held the shortcut into the mountain's crater.  
He felt a small pressure on his face as Navi placed both of her hands on Link's cheek and pushed herself up to look into his eyes; her wings fluttering slowly and worry in her bright blue eyes.

"Gods...everything hurts," Link muttered, not even bothering to move.

A dull ache in his back, his legs, his neck, and his arms accompanied the searing pain in his side, and it made his eyes water.

Navi looked away from the Hero, who was slowly closing his eyes again. "Hey, Tuff!" she shouted. "He's ready for that potion!"

"Oo's Tuff?" Link asked, slurring his words. He felt the earth beneath him quake as heavy feet walked over it.

"One of the Goron's that you saved. He's kind of like the Goron's doctor."

"Huh?"

Navi blinked, but then got closer to his ear and repeated herself a little louder.

"Oh..." Link sighed.

"Tuff is going to heal you the best he can, so just sit tight!" said the fairy.

_Like I have a choice_, Link thought. "With what?" he asked, suddenly curious to how the Goron was going to help him heal.

"We Gorons always have first aid around these days," came a deep, rumbling voice that was definitely _not_ Navi.

The Hero opened his eyes again and turned his head to see a grizzly looking Goron with a mohawk sitting on the other side of him. This one was quite huge compared to Link-goro, but not as big as Darunia.

"Alrigh', brother?" it asked.

"Not in the slightest," Link admitted, shaking his head, but regretting it moments later when pain shot through his skull. "Who are you, again?" he asked, blinking.

"Skarn," the large Goron answered.

"What?"

"Skarn!" Skarn repeated.

Link didn't reply. His head swam when he felt rumbles over the ground as a Goron—he assumed was Tuff—walked back over to where he lay. Just as he thought, another rock-person, almost the exact size of Skarn, but a bit smaller, came into the Hero's view. He was carrying a bottle of red potion, a bucket of water from the odd spring in the mountain, and a bundle of long, thick bandages, obviously made for Gorons—and half of them were soaked in potion.

"I'm not very good at patching up humans, brother Link," Tuff said, in a loud, gruff voice, "but I'll do m' best. Apologies if m' hands are a bit rough."

Without any warning, Skarn lifted Link up into a sitting position and the Hero cried out at the sudden movement.

"Easy, Skarn," Tuff growled.

Tuff dropped to his large knees—the size of the old shield from Kokiri that Link used to carry around as a child—next to Link as Skarn ripped open the ruined tunic from the back. He didn't even want to bother trying to pull it over Link's head and most likely causing him immense pain by upsetting his burn and sword wound. Link unclasped his belt—noticing his hands had blisters on them where someone had removed his gauntlets, but they were already starting to heal—and Skarn pulled the tunic away from him and threw it somewhere behind them.

Tuff forced Link to drink the red potion before saying, "Now, you know this is gonna hurt, right? So keep yer cryin' to yerself, got it?"

Link was focusing on keeping himself upright, but narrowed his eyes at Tuff's words. "I can't feel worse than I already do," he said.

Tuff nodded and set to work.

First, he washed the wound and the blood off Link's face with the water in the bucket and a cloth while commenting on how he had never seen a burn like this. The Hero bit his lip as hard as he could without drawing blood, and his fingernails bit into his palms from where he was clenching his fists.

It hurt so much.

Next, Tuff wrapped the bandages soaked in red potion up Link's entire naked torso, to which Link cried out and cringed away before Skarn caught him by his left shoulder and held him in place. His neck and arm were also cleaned and wrapped, though the burn on his neck wasn't as severe. After that, Link's wounds were wrapped again in the clean bandages.

"Thank you," Link said while Tuff worked.

"You saved us," Tuff grumbled.

"What?" Link asked, turning his head so that he left ear faced Tuff.

"Somethin' wrong with yer hearing, brother?" the Goron asked.

"I think so..." Link replied. "It came from an explosion in the temple."

"Bit too close, was it?"

Link nodded. "I wasn't prepared."

Tuff took an extra, smaller bandage soaked in potion and roughly pulled Link by the hair closer to him and wrapped it over his right ear.

"I have a question," Link announced.

Tuff grunted in reply.

"What did you do with all the metal those enemies had? You didn't leave it, did you?" Link asked.

"Nah," Tuff said. "Marl's and Link's gone back out to get it. Something as precious as metal shouldn't be in the filthy hands o' those monsters. We have a Goron 'ere who makes forging weapons for Hylains his hobby since we don't really need 'em. Will give it to 'im."

The Hero nodded, but didn't say anything else. His throat hurt as well.

All in all, the Goron was doing pretty well considering this was the first human patient, but Link couldn't help but wish it was the gentle Sheikah hands of his Guide that were taking care of him right now. His body hurt too much for this treatment, even if the Gorons didn't realize how rough they were being.

"There," Tuff huffed, leaning back to admire his work before standing up. "Skarn," he barked, "take brother Link to the inner chamber of big brother Darunia's room so he can rest."

Skarn got to his feet as well, and without saying a word, easily scooped the Hero up into his muscular rock arms, rug and all, and turned to the Goron patriarch's room. Navi zoomed after them, smiling at how small Link looked in Skarn's arms.

"I can't walk," Link offered lamely, trying half-heartedly to get down. He didn't really want to walk, but he didn't want Skarn to have to carry him everywhere.

"Quit struggin'," Skarn growled. "You're gonna hurt yourself even more than ya already are."

Link stilled at his low voice, picking up the jist of what the Goron had said, although, it was very uncomfortable in his arms—Link hoped they would get where they were going soon. The pain had eased up slightly, thanks to the two red potions he drank, but also to the cooling bandages around his middle, neck, and ear.

The Hero and the Goron walked through Darunia's room and through a door that was under one of the Goron's tapestries that Skarn threw aside. Here was a dimly lit circular room with a deep hole in the middle of it. Getting closer, Link assumed the hole is what you would call Darunia's "bed".

Skarn bent down slowly and dropped Link as gently as a Goron could onto he feet. Then the burly Goron took the rug that he had picked up outside and laid it out nicely inside the hole.

"That's all I can do fer ya," Skarn grumbled, leaning in close to Link so the Hero could hear.

As Link opened his mouth to thank him, a third Goron—Link could only assume was Marl—walked into the room followed closely by Darunia's son.

In the larger of the two Goron's arms he carried thick maroon blankets. Without a word to either of them, he tossed the blankets into the hole from the door.

"Marl..." Link the Goron said disapprovingly, and then he spoke something in Goro.

The one named Marl nodded and walked over to the hole to fix the blankets.

"Brother Link!" Link-goro squeaked. "The doctor instructed us to bring you some blankets to make you a little more comfortable since you're a human," he explained. "But... they're really just old tapestries since we don't need blankets. Hope you don't mind..."

"Not at all," Link smiled.

Navi fluttered down onto her friend's shoulder; figuring either Tuff had told the little Goron of Link's hearing problem, or he was just naturally that loud.

"Feel better, brother!" Skarn said, and he left the room.

Link-goro was about to leave as well, telling the Hero to rest, when Link stopped him.

"Can I ask you guys something? How exactly did you get me out of the crater?" the Hero asked, that question bothering him since he woke up.

Link-goro cleared his throat while Marl just looked at Link with a blank expression.

"Well, um..." Link-goro started. "Skarn actually carried you to the broken bridge before putting you on his back and—" The small Goron flopped down, front first, onto the ground in his rock position before springing back up at an alarming speed. "—did that to sort of...catapult you over. Marl's actually the one who caught you!" he finished, gesturing to the Goron next to him.

_And that explains why I'm so sore_, Link thought. _I was catapulted over an eight foot gap and caught by Goron arms_.

"Thank you, Marl," Link said, trying to smile.

"Human," Marl grunted after a moment.

"Oh, Marl's Hylain isn't that great," Link-goro explained when Link the Hero gave Marl a questioning look.

Link smiled and nodded to Marl, which seemed acceptable to the Goron, who smiled back and then exited.

"You really should rest, Brother," Link-goro said.

Link stepped forward and laid a hand on the rock child's shoulder. "For a day or two, then I'm going back. Okay? I'm going to destroy that dragon and find your dad."

"Thanks, Link," Link-goro sniffed. "Goodnight!" And then he too turned and left the Hero to rest.

* * *

**That's two chapters where it jumps straight into combat...*cough-andwithoutanysheikandlinktog ether -coughcough* **

**Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story! It means a lot to me, and if you liked this chapter, leave a review! And if you didn't, leave a review telling me to hurry up and get to the Ice Cavern! (Seriously, though... there should be ****_one _****more chapter before it. Or maybe I'll blend it together and make the Ice Cavern two chapters.)**

**Review replies:**

**Ray-Kat-Hollows: **Thank you, and I hope you like it when you get to read more! Oh lord, if Ruto was that mean to me, I think I would just leave. But then you have to think about the destiny of Hyrule and everything...:\ That's actually not a bad idea...hmmm...

**Lord Geovanni: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I agree! Sometimes I think Ruto just needs a whole new personality.

**FreshPrinceLover: **Here's an update!Sheik probably wanted to slap her back as well, but he could never in his life do something like that to a sage. (I would've slapped her back.) Lots and lots of interaction is going to come, so stay tuned!

**rj703:** French isn't a bad idea! I like it :)


	14. Do Not Leave the Village

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

**This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik which is to come in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

* * *

Sheik was drying his hair with a towel after a warm bath in the Princess' bathhouse behind her tent.

He had turned up back at the camp sopping wet and shivering fiercely. Zelda had fretted like he knew she would before telling him—nearly ordering him—to go take a hot bath and warm up before telling her everything that had happened.

Sheik was busy wondering how to tell her when he was still in shock himself.  
Did he really just battle against a monster made entirely out of ice? Was Zora's Domain really frozen? Did he really dive to the bottom of the Zora's Pool despite his fear of water? And did he actually just escort the Sage of Water to the temple at Lake Hylia? His mind was working so fast during the time, he couldn't keep up with it afterwards.

Not wanting to go outside in the cool night air with wet hair, Sheik combined Din's Fire and Farore's Wind to create hot air and quickly dried himself with that; feeling the magical power in him drain a little from using two spells at once, but the warmth felt so nice. His magic had depleted quite a bit while fighting the ice creature of the domain, but now it was slowly but surely restoring.

Sheik laid his folded towel on the edge of the bath, and took the small tub of healing-cream Zelda had made for him that lay on the sink.  
The princess had gotten back into one of her stages of creating all sorts of healing items for the army. She had fallen out of the stage about three years ago and swore she would never attempt potion-making again when she once brewed a bad batch that made Sheik very sick. But now Zelda was back to making anything from potions to creams after a long conversation with Impa which took place a few weeks ago.

Sheik dipped two fingers into the cream and rubbed it in the long gash down his calf. It wasn't really deep at all, so he protested Zelda's request for him to just drink potion—cream was relatively easier to make. Putting some cream into the cut on his right hand, he screwed the lid back onto the now empty tub and returned it to the sink.

He turned in the small bathroom to pick up his exoskeleton and tabard, when remembering Zelda told him—again, nearly ordered him—to give it to her so it could be repaired and washed.  
Folded neatly on the floor were what looked to be loose fitting pajamas, and the princess had given him a new cowl as well while his was in the wash.

He smiled: Zelda was always so considerate and loving, to not only Sheik, but to almost everyone she met. She would make a great queen once this was over, Sheik knew it... he just wished he could be here to see it. He pushed that thought out of his head and bent down to pick up the clothes while blinking his now burning eyes.

The soft, green sweater was actually Sheik's size, but he was so used to wearing the tight, form-fitting Sheikah apparel that he'd almost forgotten how normal clothes felt. He pulled on the comfortable grey pants and they almost slipped down his waist again. He frowned, he wasn't that skinny, was he? No, the pants were just too big, that's all. He tightened the strings around the waistband, threw the cowl over his head, slipping his feet into the sandals Zelda had given him.

Sheik quickly glanced into the mirror after getting dressed to fix his hair he just knew was a mess and noticed a large bruise forming on his face where Ruto had slapped him...twice.

He sighed, attempted to make his hair presentable, pulled up his cowl to hide the bruise, picked up his long dagger from its place on the sink, and left the bathroom.

—

The Sheikah looked around the camp as he went, noticing that the usual knights on duty were not patrolling tonight; it was the ones who patrolled during the day who were still out. Sheik raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should ask why they hadn't changed shifts, but he figured he would ask Zelda instead.

The night breeze was cool tonight, and he could see rainclouds in the west. Sheik smiled, he loved the rain, but hopefully it wasn't a bad storm.

Sheik pushed through the flap of the dimly lit tent to find Zelda sitting on her bed in her nightwear and a dressing gown, and Impa in a chair, still fully dressed.

"Oh, you're back!" said Zelda, standing up. She pointed at the small table next to his bed where a small bowl of soup, a plate of bread, and a glass of water sat. "I asked the kitchens to make food for you, even though dinner was well over an hour ago. I guess that's all they could fix up..." she trailed off, mumbling something about _lazy cooks_ under her breath.

Sheik smiled at her and bowed his head. "Thank you, Princess."

"And you look rather nice in those pajamas," she added, giggling while sitting back down.

"Hmm...I'm glad you think that," Sheik replied, sitting on the edge of his own bed and eagerly picking up the bowl of pumpkin soup and pulling down his cowl. He was very hungry.

Zelda smiled at him. It always took Sheik longer than anyone she knew—besides herself—to bath, and she knew exactly why. It was washing his hair that lengthened his time in the bath, but she would never say anything to him about it or the stubborn Sheikah would cut it all off.

"Where is everyone?" Sheik asked after swallowing some of the luke-warm soup. He didn't mind it at all, though. It tasted quite good to him.

"First, explain to me what happened," said Zelda, grinning. "You promised to tell me after your bath."

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Impa agreed, leaning forward in her chair and resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands to stare at Sheik.

Sheik sighed inwardly and put his bowl back on the bedside table. Then he began to explain everything he could recall.  
He would never tell Zelda this, but she was always so dramatic when he told stories. She gasped at all the right moments, or would look stern at the more serious parts and nod occasionally. Impa made one stern expression the entire time she listened to a story, and that was easier than answering the Princess' multiple questions.

"And then she just...went?" Zelda interrupted. "Just like that?"

Sheik looked over at her and nodded. "She didn't seem interested in the fact that it was all part of destiny for her to awaken... she was more interested in helping her father...and Link."

"So you told her to wait for Link? Clever boy, Sheik," she chuckled. "I cannot believe they are actually engaged."

Sheik snorted into his glass of water, but otherwise said nothing.

"What?"

"Well, I told you how Link just took the Spiritual Stone," Sheik explained, turning back to face her. "He probably didn't even know what he was agreeing to."

"Yes, I suppose he wouldn't—Sheik... what's on your face?" Zelda, standing up.

Sheik almost rolled his eyes—he'd forgotten what he was hiding under the cowl. It wasn't something to make a fuss over, but he knew Zelda, and she did not have any tolerance if something bad happened to Sheik, no matter how small.

Zelda marched over to him and put her hand gently under the Sheikah's chin to examine his left cheek. Even if she was being gentle, Sheik could see her clenching her other hand into a fist.

"Well, you know Ruto can be temperamental..." Sheik started lamely.

"She hit you!? After you saved her ass?!" the Princess swore. She never swore unless she was very angry.

Sheik's eyes widened at that and he looked around at his aunt while still being held fast by Zelda.  
"This will not stand!" Zelda continued, voice getting shrill. "I had the upmost respect for her, but so long as she hits my brother I will—"

"Princess, what's done is done," Impa said slowly. Then she turned her attention to the other Sheikah, "are you hurt, nephew?"

"No. Not anymore," Sheik replied innocently.

"I still can't believe she would do such a thing..." Zelda grumbled, stroking Sheik's bruised cheek softly with her thumb before sitting back on her bed with her arms crossed. "I mean...she's not only a princess, but Sheik is her savior! Does she have no common courtesy?"

Sheik just shrugged and picked up some bread.

"So, that's it, then? All of the story?" Zelda asked.

"Basically, yes," said Sheik.

She looked between her adopted brother and her caretaker. "Well...what now?"

"We wait," Impa answered.

"For Link," Sheik finished.

Zelda continued to look between them both with raised eyebrows. They always did that weird thing where they would finish each other's sentences, and she could never figure out how the two Sheikahs did that. Was it some sort of telepatheic connection? Zelda sighed.

"I'll order some red potion for you," she said suddenly, starting to rise again, but stopped when Sheik shook his head.

"Princess, you gave me healing-cream."

"Yes, but apparently you forgot to put it on your face," she argued.

"It's just a bruise, and that would be a waste if I were to drink a potion with no real need," he reasoned with an even tone.

"But I can make more—!"

"Which would ultimately be a waste when we need more ingredients to brew the potion!"

"He is right, Princess," Impa said sternly.

Zelda opened her mouth, but then huffed and crossed her arms once again.

"Now, answer my question that I asked in the beginning," said Sheik, his spoon tinkling in the now hollow bowl as he set it back on the table.

"Oh, I sent them to search Zora's Domain," Zelda replied simply, still with a stony expression.

"You what—?"

"Think about it, nephew," Impa said before Sheik could get worked up. "Imagine if the soldiers Zelda dispatched were to find Zoras that escaped the ice."

Sheik thought about it for a moment like he was told, then nodded. "Yes, that would actually be great. We need all the information we can get on the sudden attack. What if it wasn't so sudden? What if the Zoras knew something that we didn't?"

"Exactly," Impa agreed, crossing her leg.

"And they could be saving a Zora's life!" Zelda cut in.

"Oh...yes," Sheik said, embarrassed.

The princess suddenly pointed to him. "Are you finished?"

Sheik looked at his now empty bowl and plate and nodded.

Zelda stood up, stacked up the dishes and carried them to the tent flap.

"Zelda, I can get th—" Sheik began, but she cut him off.

"Sheik, you need rest...and you should probably elevate your leg."

"Zelda, I'm not—"

"Do as you're told, for once!" Zelda joked.

Sheik opened his mouth to argue that he always did what she told him, but Impa silenced him.

"Sheik, listen to your Princess," she said sternly.

"But I always do what I'm—"

Impa cocked an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes and that _look_ told Sheik to hush.

Zelda smiled at him before walking out into the night where she was instantly trailed by the guard that stood at the entrance.

Sheik huffed. "_Why must she always insist on doing simple tasks for me and then followed by making me rest_?" he asked his aunt in his first language of Sheikan now that it was just them in the room. "_Why is she_ always _like that_?"

"_I believe that's what they call love, my dear nephew_," Impa said through a grin, switching languages as well with ease. She then leaned forward and lowered her voice, even though no one aside from Zelda could understand her, "_and between us, I believe there is a certain someone in the kitchens that Zelda is... quite eager to see_."

Sheik snorted again. "Wait... you were serious?" he asked upon seeing the somber look on his aunt's face.

A small smile ghosted Impa's large lips and she nodded, sitting back in her chair.

Sheik kept his thought of, _I'd love to see what Hyrule would think of King Waiter_, to himself, but felt ashamed for even thinking that. Zelda deserved to be happy, no matter if the boy had no royal blood, but laws were laws and must be upheld. The rules to life were one thing for a Sheikah, but being royal must be awful.

—

Zelda reentered the tent a few moments later with a pink tinge in her cheeks.

"Bed. Now," she ordered Sheik, pointing at his pillow.

Sheik glared but hoisted his legs over the edge of the bed and laid down.

"Good boy," came Zelda's teasing voice, and she giggled.

Suddenly feeling extremely tired, Sheik's eyes closed, and not too long after that, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Only resting until three in the morning, Sheik woke up from his strange dream with a wild gasp.  
He had kicked his blanket off while he slept and was covered in sweat—not cold sweat that his nightmares usually brought on, but hot sweat like he had been running for miles. To add to that, he was also panting rather hard.

He blinked hard and rolled onto his back and looked up at the canvas of the tent, hearing the droplets of rain drumming lightly on it.

Link. Link had played the Bolero of Fire... but why?

Sheik suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked away from it.

"Calm, nephew. It's only me," said the voice of Impa in a whisper.

"It's hot..." he whispered back, closing his eyes again.

"It's the middle of the night," Impa said, feeling her nephew's forehead. His skin was freezing cold.

"I can't take it," Sheik found himself moaning, feeling embarrassed. He should be able to take it, he was a Sheikah, not only that, he had grown up in the _desert_ for gods' sake! But the heat, the crackling flame under his skin was causing him great discomfort, and whatever he did, he could not prevent it.

—

He pushed his aunt's hand off and stood up, rolling the sleeves of his sweater up, covering his eyes and breathing sharply before starting to pace, holding his sweaty head. All his body needed to do was adapt to the heat he was feeling and he'd be fine, but it wasn't. It refused. His magical power had returned in full as he slept, but his Sheikah body was still not adjusting. Why?

"Sheik, what is wrong with you?" Impa snapped as quietly as she could.

"I don't know!" he snapped back. The heat under his skin was throbbing slowly and it made him groan again.

The noise of Sheik moving around and the two Sheikahs talking cause Zelda to roll over in her bed and blink open her eyes. "Sheik?" she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, Zelda," Sheik said harshly.

"What's wrong?" the Princess asked her caretaker instead, sitting up.

"I have asked him the same question—"

"I said I don't know!" Sheik interrupted his aunt.

Zelda looked taken aback. "Why did you wake up?" she asked tentatively.

Sheik stopped and looked at her and she could see sweat on his face and he had pulled his cowl down.

"Link changed areas at an alarming speed by playing the Bolero of Fire, and it startled me," he explained.

"You're sweating," Zelda observed, standing up and reaching out to him before recoiling. "Sheik... your skin is like ice! How are you sweating?"

Sheik shook his head. "It's really hot..."

"...On the inside?" she asked, a sudden thought occurring to her.

This time Sheik nodded. "I've got to go outside," he announced, and turned to leave but Zelda caught him.

"You'll catch a cold!"

"I'll be fine. Zelda, I have to... I can't take this heat," Sheik panted, pulling up the cowl that hung round his neck before leaving the tent.

Zelda looked shocked as she faced Impa. "I think that it could be Link that's causing Sheik to be this hot. Don't you? I mean, he is in Death Mountain's crater..."

Impa crossed her arms and nodded. "I am almost certain it's the boy."

"I... can't believe Sheik has that kind of connection to him... I never thought he would, to be quite honest," Zelda said slowly, putting a hand under her chin and sitting back on the edge of her bed. "Do you think Link will ever be that connected to Sheik?"

"It could happen," Impa answered. "But don't worry yourself over it, Princess. You will sever the connection once this is all over, and it won't bother Sheik anymore."

Zelda suddenly frowned and turned away. There was silence in the tent for a while before the princess looked back up at her caretaker.

"Impa...why don't you rest?" she asked quietly. She knew what she wanted to say, but Impa might explode at her like Sheik did sometimes when she even suggested something like that, but the older Sheikah did look rather tired and Zelda felt bad for her. "There are guards out patrolling and two in front of the tent... I'll be okay..."

To Zelda's surprise, Impa smiled. "I think you are right, Princess. Thank you," she said, bowing her head slightly.

Zelda let out a relieved sigh as Impa crossed to the back of the tent and laid down upon her bed, fully clothed in her Sheikah suit and her dagger clutched in her hand. She faced the door, and Zelda could swear Impa slept with one eye open.

—

The Princess peeked out of the tent flap and saw Sheik standing in the rain with his head tilted back. He was probably still extremely hot, but Zelda could see his body jerking and shivering occasionally from where it was trying to inform Sheik that it was cold.

"Sheik," Zelda called, ignoring the looks from the guards on either side of the tent. "Come back inside, or you're going to freeze."

Sheik did not move.

"Sheik, right now," Zelda said, almost cringing at of the fact that she had to order him. It pained her sometimes to make Sheik do what she knew he didn't want to do, but she didn't want him to get sick.

Moments later, Sheik reentered the tent with sopping wet hair and a sullen face that Zelda could not see.

"My goodness..." Zelda sighed. She magically dried Sheik off, which actually didn't help his heat problem and he groaned. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, frowning and putting her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Are you having a hot flash?" Zelda smirked at her own attempt to inject humor.

Sheik started to glare at her, but then stopped himself.

"I don't know where this came from... It just got so hot..." he whispered, noticing his aunt trying to sleep, but not saying anything about it.

"It's all going to be okay... Here, sit down," she said, leading him to his bed and standing in front of him. "Were you dreaming about Link?"

Sheik's head snapped up and his mouth fell open, but then he closed it and gave a little nod.

"That's it then! I believe it could be Link that's causing you to feel the heat of Death Mountain, and Impa agrees," Zelda explained. "It's all in your mind, and it's just startled you. There's a way for you to block him out, is there not?"

Sheik's eyes had widened in realization, and she could tell he agreed by the way he was staring at nothing.

"Zelda, that means he's hurt!" he whispered, his eyes finally settling back on hers.

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you about his tunic from the Gorons," Sheik explained, running his hands through his hair. "And now it's stopped working! Oh, Zelda, what if something's happened to him?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "You say he's in Death Mountain crater?"

Sheik nodded quickly, looking like a child. There were two kinds of worried-Sheik: The first one was where he would get quite angry, pace, and even shout, and the second—which was the very rare one—he would get really quiet and pace, occasionally looking close to tears.

"Is there any chance that he's returning to Goron City?"

"I— he..." Sheik stuttered. Zelda might be right. The heat that was clawing at Sheik's skin from the inside was slowly starting to fade... or was he just closing Link out of his mind?

"Sheik..." Zelda said softly, rubbing both of his shoulders. "Link will be okay, alright? He's out of the temple."

Sheik nodded again, still looking adorably worried.

Zelda put her arms around him in a hug. "There... calm down." Her arms tightened around the Sheikah. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better, I suppose..." he sighed, his only way of returning the embrace was to rest his heavy head on her shoulder. "I'm trying to close the Hero off. It is...surprisingly easy."

"Good," Zelda crooned, still offering her support. She could feel him start to shiver, and she pushed him back just enough to look into his face and held the tops of his arms. "You've always had perfect control over your mind, haven't you?"

Sheik gave her one of his adorable lopsided smiles and Zelda beamed back. The scar on his cheek caused him to hold his mouth differently than he used to, but Zelda had long since grown accustomed to it and now loved how his lips were uneven—the bottom one pulled slightly more to the right than the top. She thought the Sheikah were such beautiful people that even the largest of imperfections couldn't take that away, and Sheik was a shining example of that.

Then Sheik's smile faded, and Zelda's eyebrows pulled together.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing," Sheik said quickly. "Just focusing..."

"Ah..."

They sat there for a few moments; Zelda idly petting his hair. Sheik thought back to the day Link ran his battle-worn fingers through his hair, and almost blushed with embarrassment. That whole day had been embarrassing, starting with Sheik almost being too late, to riding on horseback with the Hero of Time, to running from Link in the Temple of Time.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep?" Zelda asked quietly.

Sheik looked up at her, and then to Impa.

"She won't be angry with you if you go back to sleep," Zelda whispered. "And the Royal Guard is just outside... and there are knights pratrolling the entire camp. Go to sleep, Sheik."

"But, Zelda—"

"No buts!" she cut him off, smiling.

He sighed when she returned to her own bed, and he laid back down, taking his dagger from his bedside table and holding tightly to the hilt.

* * *

Up in Death Mountain, in Darunia's hidden room, the Gorons were making sure to do everything they could to take care of the Hero of Time.

Link had started to heal nicely, but Tuff had given him a long explanation about taking the bandages off too soon when Link asked, so he left them be. The one on his ear was supposed to improve his hearing, but so far he could still hear nothing out of his right ear. Tuff had also told him that it would take a few days or more for the red potion to truly soak in, and Link was currently drinking a cup of potion every three hours.

They had given him a new heat-resistant tunic, and the only other thing they could give a human: Water. Tuff apologized over and over for not being able to give him food, and offered several times to make Skarn travel to Kakariko, but Link refused, insisting that he had food in his bag.

—

Link stared down glumly at his almost stale bit of bread and Navi raised her blue eyebrows.

"Link, you should just let Skarn go down to Kakariko to get you food!" she squeaked.

"Huh?" Link looked up at her. "Oh no, it's not that...I don't mind the bread."

She fluttered down in front of him. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing," he huffed, cramming the last bit of bread into his mouth.

"It has to be something..."

Link swallowed and it took another moment for him to answer. "It's just... I'm the Hero of Time, right? I should be saving people, but instead they're saving me!" He gestured to the bandages on his neck, ear, arm, and under his tunic. "I can't go anywhere without having to be saved by someone!"

Navi sighed and shook her head. "Link... you saved those Gorons! They were going to die in there!"

"I know, but I was going to die in the crater!" he argued.

"You needed help!"

"I _shouldn't need_ help!"

He stood up off of the edge of the hole that Darunia called his bed and stepped out to pace the room. The bed had actually proven to be comfortable with the mutiple squishy trapestries laid inside the hole, and Link curled under one and had slept for the rest of the night, waking up long after midday.

"Let's see—I couldn't even hold myself up in the crater, and the Gorons had to save me from one whimpy stalfos," said Link, his voice rising. "And Sheik has had to save me _three times_, Navi!"

He stopped and looked at her hovering over the bed, hoping she could say something to make him feel better from the thing that had been troubling him since Sheik saved him in the Forest Meadow. That felt so long ago...

"Is that why you won't let Skarn get you some food?" she asked slowly.

Link sighed and dropped his head. "I'm the Hero of Time, Navi... but I feel so helpless sometimes. It's like I'm back in the Forest seven years ago."

"Awh, Link, you weren't helpless back in the Forest," Navi said, flying over to him. "I watched you. You weren't helpless."

"Well, I am now," he muttered.

"Hey!" she suddenly said loudly, pointing a finger at him. "Stop that!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "What!?"

She smacked him on the nose. "Quit moping!"

"Ow— Navi, I'm not moping —"

"Yes you are! And yes, you are the Hero of Time, and the time will come where you save not only the Gorons, but the entire kingdom!" she yelled in her tiny voice. "You're not helpless, you're not weak. You're human, and you made a mistake. You need help sometimes, and I'm gonna ask Skarn to go get you some food!"

Link blinked. He just wanted Navi to cheer him up, but the little fairy turned angry and gave him an entire pep talk! He nodded, and Navi smiled before flying out of the room under the tapestry door.

—

He limped back over to the hole in the ground and sat back down on the edge, realizing how much energy he used and pain he had caused himself just by walking around. He wanted to go down to Kakariko himself, but in his condition, that was out of the question and he would probably starve if he didn't allow Skarn to get him some kind of food before he healed. He also wanted to return to the Fire Temple, find out what happened to Darunia when he had locked himself behind that large door, and complete his task of obtaining the Fire Medallion.

Link stopped his thinking in its tracks. In order to obtain the medallion, that required a sage. No, that couldn't be it... Darunia couldn't be the sage, could he? Oh no, this was awful... what about Link-goro?

Just then, Navi appeared again and came zooming over to Link, informing him that Skarn was leaving immediately.

Link thanked her before voicing his thoughts on the Fire Sage in a hushed mutter so no one would hear.

Navi gasped and covered her mouth, but she agreed with what he was thinking. "It all makes sense, Link..."

"I know, but I don't want it to," he whispered.

"...me either, but it does!" Navi said back, having to be very close to Link as she talked because he couldn't hear her whispering otherwise.

Link sat back, crossing his arms and staring at a few drawings of dodongos etched into the wall. "What are we gonna tell Link-goro?"

Navi sat on his shoulder and nuzzled his left ear. "I don't know..."

"Do you think someone told Darunia he was the sage?" Link asked.

"I'm sure of it," the fairy answered.

"Sheik?"

"Mmhmm..."

"I wonder if that's what he was doing in the crater when we showed up," said Link. "Or do you really think he had been waiting for us that entire time?"

"I...really don't know, Link."

Link sighed, suddenly wanting to talk to Sheik again.

* * *

Sheik was standing with his hands on his hips in the middle of the remnant camp, staring—or better yet, glaring up at Death Mountain with eyes that could surely make the volcano errupt just under his fiery gaze.

"It's midday, and Link hasn't even budged," he said as he sensed Zelda approaching from behind.

He turned to look at her and saw that she had tied her hair up into a high ponytail, almost like a Gerudo's. She actually looked very fierce, flanked by two guards and garbbed in an exoskeleton that was almost exactly like the now clean a repaired one Sheik was wearing, expect hers was green today and stopped at her elbows and just under her knees; exposing more skin than his.

She had appeared fierce until she faced Sheik and smiled brodly. "Sheik, why are you worrying so much?"

"Because I know him, and I know that he went galloping away into the temple, not stopping to think of what dangers lie ahead, and now he's been hurt," Sheik replied quickly, as if he had rehearsed that answer, which he probably had.

Zelda sighed and patted his shoulder. "Relax, Sheik..."

"How can I?" he asked incredulously, shrugging away from her. "Princess, if he's injured... if it's serious..." he dropped his head before shaking it. "I'm supposed to be protecting him—"

"You're supposed to be _guiding_ him. And there _is_ a difference!" Zelda interrupted. "Look, I know you want to go up there, but I need you to wait with me here for the soldiers who are returning from Zora's Domain."

"Do you have an estimated time of their arrival?" he asked slowly, his frustration rising, but he kept it hidden.

"Hmm...I'd say by tonight, no later," she answered, putting a hand up to her chin.

Sheik bit back his huff of annoyance and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He turn his gaze back up to the mountain, longing to go check on Link. That was all he wanted... but the princess wished that he stay here and wait for the return of the soldiers, and so he did.

* * *

By around six o'clock, Sheik was getting restless.

He usually never once minded being in one place for long periods of time, especially when Zelda personally asked him too, but now he felt trapped and he hated it. He couldn't understand why the princess wouldn't let him at least go check on the Hero.

Link still had not left Goron City and Sheik just knew he was hurt. Yes, the Gorons could take care of themselves, but never had they taken care of a human. He needed someone who could, he needed Sheik...

"Sheik, why don't you at least go for a walk," Zelda sighed, sitting in the chair that Impa had sat in last night inside their tent. "Gods know you've already walked three miles just by pacing this tent!"

"That's not true..." the Sheikah mumbled, slowly his feet.

"Take a walk, Sheik."

Sheik blinked at her, then turned around and headed for the mouth of the tent.

"But do not leave the village!" she called before he could exit.

He nodded once and then disappeared.

—

The air outside was getting chilly and the sun was just starting to sink down. He normally adored the beginnings of twilight, but now Sheik could only focus on Link.

Maybe the Hero had left Goron City, and something was just blocking Sheik's senses? Maybe when he blocked Link out over night, he had temporarily cut Link off at the last place he sensed him. That couldn't be it, though. Zelda was the only one who could sever the connection, and she would do that when she sent him away.

Sheik felt a sudden heaviness in his chest as he walked through the camp. That connection to Link had been in the back of his mind for seven years. Yes, before meeting Link he thought of him as a prat of a hero without a mind in his big head, but it had always made the Sheikah proud to know that he had a direct connection to what could be the greatest hero Hyrule has ever seen. Now that he actually knew the Hero— knew how kind, brave, and handsome he was, Sheik didn't want to think about losing said connection and never seeing Link again.

He spotted his aunt talking to the general and a few of the men and women she had helped train, and Sheik pondered going over to try and keep his mind off Link, but he didn't quite feel like it. Instead, he headed out into the main village.

As he was walking under the hidden archway, he remembered something. Neema still wasn't back yet. How many days had it been? He couldn't recall how long it usually took her to make her faux reports the Ganon, so maybe it wasn't unusual for her to be gone a few days, but he did feel a little sorry for Alaema. He made a mental note to visit her on his way back.

Passing Impa's house and making his way through the village, Sheik actually smiled under his cowl. He loved this place, and although he had partially grown up in the desert, he had been born here just like many other Sheikah.

Coming up house of the large lady he and Link had visited when searching for Talon, he could feel under his sensitive feet the earth starting to rumble. Sheik wondered briefly if he should start shouting a warning to the villagers when an idea hit him.

Sheik sprinted toward the north gate, when he sighed with relief as he thoughts were confirmed.

It was just a Goron.

—

The large Goron stopped rolling once it hit the entrance to the village from the mountain, and it popped up out of its rock-like posistion. This one was rough looking, with large rock muscles, scars all over his burly figure, and a short white mohawk. It caught sight of Sheik and grunted.

_Hello to you too_, Sheik thought irritably.

"Hey," the Goron said in a rough voice when Sheik approached.

"Good evening," Sheik replied, dipping his head a little but never breaking eye-contact. "What brings you down to the village?"

The Goron snorted and started to walk away towards the stairs. "Wouldn't'ya like to know?"

Sheik easily caught up with him. "Actually, I would," he said in a calm voice.

The Goron stopped and sighed. "Yeah... maybe you can help."

"Is it about the Hero? Is he hurt? Why is he still in your city?" Sheik questioned in a rush.

"Wh-what? How da'ya know that?" asked a shocked Goron.

"That doesn't answer my question," the Sheikah said coolly, narrowing his eyes.

The Goron scowled at him, but then grunted again. "Yes, brother Link is with us, and he's fine. I've come down here to get him some food," he said before walking away down the second flight of stairs.

Sheik's eyes widen and brightened and he jogged after the Goron. "He's okay!? What happen to him?"

"He just got a little burnt in the Fire Temple, s'all, but he's been patched up."

"I'll get the food!" Sheik said quickly, and then ran off to the kitchens in the remnant camp.

He couldn't believe it, Link was safe! But...could Sheik trust what the Goron said? Yes, he could—he needed to, why else would a Goron be down here?

—

Only ten minutes later, Sheik was back in front of the Goron with a bag of food for him to take back to Link. It was easy enough to get since it was dinner time, it just meant that Sheik would have to sacrifice his own meal for the Hero.

Sheik was holding the paper bag tightly, looking up at the mountain, wanting so badly just to go up there and take it to Link himself... but he couldn't.

Reluctantly, the Sheikah handed the bag of as much bread as they would allow him to have—which was only half a small loaf—a throughly baked potato, and a variety of fruit to the waiting Goron. He knew that close to the city in the mountain was a stream of water, so Link's thirst would be fine, he only hoped the Hero didn't mind that the kitchens did not have any meat tonight.

"I never asked your name," Sheik stated.

"Skarn," he answered gruffly, taking the bag. "I'll be sure to tell brother Link that you gave him this food...err—?"

"Sheik," the Sheikah said. "But tell him I didn't make it," he added, not knowing what Link would think of army food. Sheik never really liked it, no matter what you ate, it still had a stale sort of taste to it—he preferred to hunt small animals and cook them himself.

"Righ'," said Skarn, looking slightly confused.

Then he folded his arms over the bag, dropped to the ground, curled in on himself, and rolled away like a rock up the stairs and towards the mountain.

Sheik sighed and headed slowly back to the camp.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**Writers block and preparing for the holidays is not a good mix when trying to keep a story going, so I'm sorry for the delay! Also, I did add Link's arm getting burnt into the last chapter because... I forgot...**

**If you like the story so far, or have any questions, leave a review!**

Review replies**:**

**FreshPrinceLover— **That is a beautiful room, but their friendship is still a bit rocky... Thanks, and here's the update!

**Ray-Kat-Hollows— **Awh, you can still like the Flare Dancer fight! Link will be fine (;

**xLovelyLilly— **Well, they do fear their feelings right now (or at least Sheik does,) so we'll see...

**Lord Geovanni— **Thank you! I was originally just going to skip Link, but I found that I like to write about him! I'm glad you like it

**Synea827— **It makes my day to hear things like that, so thank you so much!


	15. Mages and Flames

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

**This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik which is to come in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen**

* * *

It took three days for the men and women Zelda had sent to Zora's Domain to _finally_ return to the camp.

The Hero of Time had gone back to the Fire Temple early that morning, and Sheik couldn't help still being a little angry at Zelda for, one—making him wait down here with her, and two—miscalculating the arrival time of the soldiers.

Sheik was actually surprised to find that one of the men was carrying a young Zoran boy who had passed out on the way to Kakariko. They told the Princess that they had taken very good care of him—after Zelda had started to yell—and he only passed out from exhaustion.

—

Zelda and the man carrying the Zora had taken him into the hospital tent to check for more injuries and allow him to rest.

Sheik was currently waiting outside and talking to the soldiers about their venture to the frozen domain. Their friends and family had gathered around their loved ones, so it was getting difficult for Sheik's questions to be answered.

Another thing that was distracting the soldiers from answering was a mage by the name of Tama, who stood right in front of the crowd. No one knew for absolute sure that was how her name was even pronounced, it was just how she said it.  
_Exotic_ was one of the many words one could use to describe this woman. She was tall, strongly built, with very dark skin and hair to match. Her face was handsome, her strong jaw and flashing light-brown eyes gave her an intimidating look. No one exactly knew where she came from, just that it was a land far from Hyrule.

Tama had come here three years ago on a research mission to study the mages here in comparison to her own people's ways of magic, and she had joined the Hylian army not too long after that.

Sheik led her away from the noise and the gazes of the soldiers to ask her questions about the magical ice around the Zoran king. The king held two very important items that the Hero of Time needed to enter the Water Temple, but if the king stayed frozen, then Link couldn't enter the temple—thus, leaving the other Zoras frozen as well.

"Da wind is cold and da ice is harsh!" the mage said in her very thick accent, stomping her foot. Din knows what kind of language she originally spoke, and her Hylian never improved.

"The Hero of Time will be able to melt the ice once the source that sustains it is destroyed," Sheik answered, having to tilt his head back slightly to look at her. "But what about the red ice?"

"Da ice is harsh!" Tama repeated. "It does not melt!"

"That is unfortunate," said Sheik, sighing and crossing his arms. "I had hoped that if anyone knew about that ice, it would be you."

The mage flipped her long hair, looking annoyed. "I am...flattered, Sheikah, but I do not th—"

"My intention was not to flatter you with the truth," he cut her off, doing his best to keep his eyes still and not rolling them. Tama must believe that everyone was trying to flatter her, and he just knew she grew tired of it. He, on the other hand, had no romantic interest in a woman almost twice his age.

A smile spread across Tama's angular face that would've probably made any other man—or woman, for that matter—swoon, but not Sheik.

"I have always liked you, Sheikah," she said, her eyes twinkling. "You are strong, courageous boy, an' unlike da others. I can see it in your eyes and sense it in your 'eart."

Sheik didn't answer—he didn't know what exactly to say.

"Perhaps you can ask da Zora we brought back, hmm?" she asked, bending her knees so she was Sheik's height and could look into his eyes.

"I guess we could," Sheik said, quietly.

"When 'e wakes up, of course," she added.

He nodded. "Of course."

Tama stretched her long arms up toward the moon and sighed. "I will go to my tent now," she announced, and she walked off.

* * *

Once they had let the Zora boy rest for another hour, Princess Zelda herself took him to the bathhouse behind her tent and let him bathe, saying that he was young and still needed to be in water everyday or else he would dehydrate.

—

Now the young Zora sat on a bed with in the sick tent a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, having all his wounds taken care of and eaten food the kitchens had provided to him that Zelda ordered them to cook for him.

Sheik stood a few feet back while Zelda crouched down in front of the boy. The princess rubbed the boy's hand a smiled kindly at him.

"Would you like to talk to us about what happened, or would you like to rest a little longer?" she asked.

The boy's purple eyes glanced to Sheik, and then away as if he were embarrassed—his head-fin twitching.

Zelda reached up and gingerly started to pet the fin, and the boy closed his eyes. Sheik smiled as well, finally figuring out the key to calming a Zora down...well, a male Zora, at least. The Zoran women were a mystery to never be solved.

"How old are you?" Zelda asked as the beginning of her interrogation.

"Fifteen," the boy answered. Though his voice was quiet, it was high pitched.

"And what's your name?"

Sheik raised his eyebrows at his princess. They had learned his name from one of the girls who had helped take care of him coming back from the domain. His name was Calden.

"Calden," he replied, glancing at Sheik again.

Zelda got his attention back by sliding her hand down to his shoulder. "Do your friends call you Cal?"

Calden nodded.

"May I?"

Nod.

Zelda looked back at Sheik herself and smiled, but when she turned back to the Zora it faded. Cal was on the verge of tears, and a moment later, he brought his hands to his face and began to cry.

Zelda stood up, sat on the bed next to Cal, and brought him into her arms. She then looked at Sheik with pleading eyes and the Sheikah sighed.

He took a step forward and dropped to his knees at the spot the princess had been.

"Calden," Sheik spoke in what he hoped was a calming voice. "I was there when the monster attacked your home, and I have seen the damage it has caused."

Calden gave a sob.

"But your family...your friends, they are frozen in a timeless sleep, unaware of what has happened to them," he continued.

Calden sniffed and dropped his hands so they only covered his nose, staring at Sheik with wide eyes. "So they're dead?!" he squeaked through his fingers.

Sheik's own eyes widened in horror. "N-no!" He looked to Zelda for help.

"He didn't mean it in that way, Cal," Zelda said quietly, rubbing Cal's shoulders and pulling him tighter to her.

"Calden, they are still very much alive," Sheik tried again, "and they can be unfrozen if the source of the ice is shut off."

The Zora must have realized that Sheik was staring back at him, and he blushed slightly, the warm red contrasting with the cool blue color of his skin in... a pretty way.

Sheik then proceeded to explain to him about the Hero of Time, the temples, and the evil inside the temple that caused the ice and the significance of its demise. Zelda watched Sheik as he talked, and even with his cowl pulled up, his smile was evident.

He loved talking about this. Even as a child, Sheik would read books that Impa owned where it prophesied the ancient hero being reincarnated into the being now known as Link. Zelda knew then that Sheik would be prefect for the duty of being the Hero's Guide, but when the Sheikah heard where Link had come from, how young and under-trained he was, Sheik was very disappointed and began to have his doubts in him—Zelda could swear at one point Sheik hated him.

But now Sheik was back to loving everything about the legend folding out in front of them, Zelda even thought he considered Link as a friend. She smiled slightly at the idea of Sheik thinking he had a friend.

—

Once the Sheikah finished his explanation, Calden just looked blank.

"So...the Hero is the only one who can help?" he asked slowly.

"Exactly," Sheik answered, and then stood up. "The source of the ice will be shut off once Link destroys the monster who created it...though I've come to believe that the ice encasing your king is a bit more complex than that. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear your story about this horrible event. Did you know of anything beforehand?"

"Sheik, don't rush him..." Zelda murmured.

The Zora boy straightened up and looked right at Sheik, shaking his head.

"The monster came from the cavern behind our Fountain," he said, his voice changing dramatically as if he were now speaking to the king of Hyrule. "It was a day of celebration for our people: the celebration of Lord Jabu-Jabu's life."

"That explains why most of your people were in the Fountain," Sheik commented, sitting in one of the creaky visitor's chairs.

"Please, continue, Cal," Zelda urged after a few silent moments, squeezing his arm.

The boy's forehead had creased and he was watching his hands lying in his lap. "Well...um... what do you want to know?" he said, sounding a little irate. "You said you were there," he added, looking to Sheik.

"Indeed I was," Sheik agreed. "But I arrived right as the monster attacked. I guess I'll ask, what did I miss, Cal?"

Cal blushed at Sheik using his nickname, and was silent for a few more minutes before he continued in a low voice. "We heard a... an awful noise coming from the cavern beside the Fountain..."

Sheik leaned forward and Cal looked up into the Sheikah's eyes.

"And it got...really cold. So cold, we all started to get out of the water... and... that—that thing came out an-and roared."

"What an awful noise it was," Sheik said, trying to help Cal along with his story.

Cal's eyes widened. "It was! So loud and it shook the ground."

Zelda was glancing between them both with a solemn look on her face as she listened.

"All around the cavern started to freeze, and people started to scream...um... I—I don't really remember much after that, just that...the water started to freeze, and we all were trapped," Cal finished, drawing his eyes back down to his hands.

"Where were you?" Zelda asked.

"I was on a little island, trying to help my dad out of the water and I guess I didn't completely freeze over." Cal sniffed and Zelda rubbed his back.

"It's okay... Your father will unfreeze...don't worry," she said softly.

"And why do you think the monster was in the cavern?" Sheik pressed, having a sudden thought—there must be something in that cavern.

Calden took a deep breath. "I...I'm not really supposed to say."

Sheik closed his eyes, frustration building, but he bit it back. "Cal, this is a war, and if this information is crucial, you need to tell us—as your allies."

"I didn't know we were allies," Cal admitted, flushing a little when Sheik's eyes widened.

"How did you—"

"Sheik, he's too young for that!" Zelda cut in. "But yes, Calden, your king resigned the treaty that had been broken centuries ago. He signed it with my father, the king of Hyrule. You say you're fifteen? So yes, that was before your time, and yours too, Sheik!" she added, her eyes flashing to the Sheikah.

Sheik rolled his eyes. "I was alive," he muttered.

"You were three."

"You were five!"

"Yes, but I still knew there was something going on, because I lived at the castle!"

"You couldn't have fully understood what was going on at such an age..."

"How do you know that?!"

Calden looked worried as he glanced between the Princess and her bodyguard, alarmed by their hushed argument.

Sheik took a deep breath and held up his hands. "Never mind."

—

A few quiet moments passed and Sheik started to get anxious. He didn't know what to say to the Zora boy to get him to tell what was in the cavern, but they needed to know. He stood up and drew the curtains around Calden's bed. Even though it was well past two in the morning, maybe having a bit of privacy would help.

What if in that cavern was a way to save the Zoran king? Or perhaps it could be a weapon Ganondorf was planning to use—

"All I know is what I've heard in stories," Calden suddenly said, making the two others there with him jump.

"And what is that?" asked Zelda, her gentle voice returning, reaching up to run her hand down the Zora's head-fin.

"My mother used to tell it to me," Cal started quietly, wringing his hands. "A very long time ago, there was a mage who said she had been sent by Nayru herself. It was after a... huge attack on the Zoras—"

He stopped his story when Zelda gasped.

"I think I read about that—!" she interrupted, but Sheik silenced her with a look, "...sorry."

Sheik felt a pang in his heart of shame. He knew of that attack as well...and knew who had been a part of it. It was such an old tale, though, and he was surprised Zelda even knew of it, let alone Calden.

—

A very long time ago, forgotten in ancient history and during the third civil war in Hyrule, the Sheikah rebelled against the Royal Family and gone back to live in their once home of Gerudo Desert.

The Gerudos were angry at Hyrule as well, and with the Sheikah, they planned to attack and rule over Hyrule.

The Gerudo were cunning, devious, violent, and malicious people, blind with anger and well aware of the Family's alliance with the Zoras. The current king of the desert people designed an ambush on the Zoras, and with the help of the Sheikah, used dark magic kill a great number of the Zoran army; attempting to sabotage the Hylains by destroying their alliance.

The devastating story ends with the Hylian army miraculously appearing during the ambush and defeating the Gerudo and the Sheikah.

The Sheikahs were forgiven by the goddesses, so long as they returned to Hyrule castle and fulfill their purpose in life and why their race was created.  
No one knew what ever happened between the Gerudo and the goddesses...

—

"She said Nayru was furious about what had happened to the people who lived in water, but she was also...very sad. At the back of the cavern, the goddess-sent mage granted us something to ward off evil if we should ever suffer an attack from black magic, but she forbid us from using it unless in dire need," he continued, most likely quoting the story by heart.

Sheik leaned foward in his chair, gazing intently and the now flustered boy, who saw that the visible red eye of the Sheikah was sparkling with what could only be a tear.

"What is it, Calden?" he asked in a mere whisper.

He stared at the Sheikah before whispering back, "A blue flame."

Sheik blinked a few times, then furrowed his eyebrows. That was disappointing...and odd. Fire? That was it? He thought fire belonged to Din...but Nayru created a flame—a flame that could protect people instead of destroy them. Come to think of it, that sounded about right.

"Fire," Sheik murmured, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"I-I think it's just a single flame," Cal stuttered, "but no one in my time has seen it."

"You're not allowed," said Zelda, thoughtfully. "I had never heard the ending to that tale, Calden."

"Where did you hear the beginning, Princess?" asked Sheik.

"Impa."

"Ah..."

Cal attempted to stifle a yawn and Zelda gave Sheik a pointed look.

"I think we should leave Cal to rest, now," she said as she stood.

Sheik nodded and got to his feet as well.

"Wait," said the Zora boy.

They both turned back to Cal and he cleared his throat.

"That cavern is full of traps to protect the flame... I—I hope you aren't planning to go in there."

"We will need to eventually, Calden," Zelda said, resting a hand over the boy's, "but we will be well prepared. Thank you for the warning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Princess," Cal called after her as she exited through the drawn curtain.

Sheik went to leave as well, but was stopped.

"Sheik?"

"Yes, Calden?" Sheik whispered back, genuinely curious as to what the boy wanted.

"You know of that story, don't you?" he asked, standing up.

"Yes, I do."

"I could tell be the look in your eyes," Cal confessed, cheeks flushing again.

Sheik waited for the Zora to go on.

Calden dropped his eyes to his feet. "I just... I just want you to know that I don't hold anything against you. That was a long time ago..."

To his own surprise, Sheik actually found himself smiling. He took a step foward and placed a hand on Calden's shoulder, making the boy look up.

"You speaking of that story caused me to bear the burden of shame, guilt, and regret of my people, but hearing you say that lifts it off my shoulders. Thank you," Sheik said quietly and sincerely.

"Get some rest."

Calden just nodded, and Sheik left for his own tent.

—

Zelda was waiting for him outside, and they walked back to the tent together in the dark and silence of the camp, their own thoughts taking up the time to talk.

It was quiet, until Zelda started grinning. "I think someone has an admirer."

Sheik opened his mouth to agree that Calden did seem a little starstruck because of Zelda, but stopped when he saw the devious way she was looking at him.

"Me?" he questioned, pointing to himself.

Zelda nodded eagerly. "Yes, you! Didn't you see him? And whenever you would talk to him, he'd blush."

Sheik scoffed and shook his head, but said nothing.

"Oh come on, Sheik, think about how you look to a young, influential boy. I'd say it was a little hero-worship... Coming to the aid of his people, saving his princess—"

"But I failed to save the others," Sheik spat, suddenly feeling cold. He stopped and stared up at the stars. "They needed help, and all I could think of was destiny, so I only saved Ruto."

Zelda blinked a few times. "Where did that come from?"

He looked at her and she was shocked to see pain in his eyes. "Every one of the Zoran soldiers tried to defeat the monster, but every one failed. I should have just told them to run... not fight."

"Sheik..." the princess said slowly, taking her brother's hand. "They'll be alright."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head. "I know... but—"

"But nothing, Sheik. Without you, Ruto would never awaken as a sage."

"But Link could just—"

"Stop it," the Princess said firmly, giving his hand a sharp shake. "You did a good thing—a wonderful thing, and you made the goddesses smile."

"How do you know?"

"How do you not?"

* * *

A complete eleven days had gone by since Sheik had left the Hero of Time in Death Mountain crater, and finally, the task of awakening the Fire Sage was accomplished.

"I'm exhausted, Navi," Link complained, landing softly back onto the stone warp pad in the crater, coming back from the Temple of Light, "and trying to sleep in the Fire Temple was not the best plan."

"Hey! You only did it last night," the little fairy squeaked, following her friend toward the broken bridge. "I told you to just go back to the city like you had been the last couple of times, but you didn't listen!"

Link scoffed and waved his hand, his singed fingers burning. "It was to save time!"

"You are going back to the city to rest, right?" Navi asked slowly.

Link turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, for probably one night, then I think I should pay Malon a visit and check up on things at the ranch. I told her I'd come back ages ago!"

"Oh wow, that was a long time ago...at least it feels like it," Navi agreed as she watched Link take out his Hookshot.

The pointed end of the Hookshot buried itself in the wooden plank and Link allowed it to pull him over so that he could climb up to the other side. He got to his feet, safely back on land, and brushed his tunic off. Navi flew over quickly, purposefully avoiding looking down at the bubbling lava beneath the gap.

The Hero took one last sweeping gaze over the crater, wondering if he would ever come back to this scorched and dangerous place, but finding no real need unless he was sight-seeing.

"And then we can go find Sheik again..." Link added quietly, looking at the spot on the bridge where his Guide had saved him.

Navi didn't answer, only floating alongside Link, and they took the shortcut behind Darunia's room to exit.

—

Link was met with thunderous applause when he entered Goron City, and each and every one of the Gorons that he saved from the dragon were waiting for the sweaty and disheveled Hero to arrive.

They pulled him out of Darunia's chamber and into the main area of the city, still clapping and cheering. The rest of the Gorons who lived on the mountain had finally come out of hiding, and now filled the inside, standing on the bottom level, or hanging over the fence on the second and third levels with the others.

Link grinned, which turned into a beaming smile and he started to wave at every Goron he could see. Behind him, Navi started to clap as well, and the Hero turned around and scooped her up into his hands, squeezing his fingers lightly as if he were giving her a hug, smiling down at her all the while.

Out of the crowd came Link-goro and he walked up to the Hero. Without any warning, he raised his arms to hug him and Link quickly let go of Navi and she flew upwards to get out of the way. Link-goro wrapped his arms around the Hero, and Link thought his ribs would crack.

"Alrigh', alrigh', give 'im some space," said a gruff voice as the applause died down.

Tuff appeared to his left and pulled Link-goro off the Hero, who gave him a thankful look that the young Goron missed.

"Where's Dad, brother Link?" Link-goro asked, trying to see around the Hero to Darunia's room as if his father was following the Hero.

The Hero opened his mouth, but nothing came out: He didn't know what to say. He looked desperately at Tuff, who got the message.

"Yer dad ain't comin' back, Link," Tuff said, quietly.

Instantly, the room erupted into loud, outraged voices from the Gorons who spoke Hylian—all asking the same question.

Link-goro's eyes filled with tears and he covered his face with his large hands, starting to sob.

"Oh, Link... Don't cry. It's okay," the Hero tried to comfort him, laying his hands on the young Goron's rocky shoulders.

Tuff shouted something in Goro to the room, and they instantly fell quiet. He continued to speak to the city in his native language while Link the hero spoke soothing words to Link the Goron.

Link-goro listened to Tuff and understood in the end, though he was still very sad.

"Come on, Hero," the doctor said, and led him by the arm back to the patriarch's chamber.

The Hero caught Link-goro by the hand, and led him along behind with Navi fluttering above them. Link felt extremely bad for Darunia's son, and when they were back in the cave-like room, he told Link-goro about Saria and how sad he was when she left.

"But they never really leave you, Link," Link said quietly.

"An' you still have me," Tuff said, clapping the little Goron on the back.

He looked up at Tuff with tear-filled eyes and nodded.

"Yer dad's savin' the world," the elder Goron added in a low, rumbling voice.

Link-goro walked over to Tuff and gave him a hug. Tuff patted him on the head a nodded to the Hero.

"You get some rest, brother, I'm sure you've exhausted yerself again," he said quietly, with a hint of bite to his voice. Link had come back a few times over the past week, having not slept, and the doctor did not approve at all.

"Link..." Link called out softly.

The little Goron looked at the Hero with bleary eyes.

The Hero extended a hand to him. "Would you like to stay in here with me?"

Link-goro nodded once more and stumbled over to the Hero as Link lay down on top of the multiple tapestries, and his son fell into his own smaller "bed" right next to his father's.

—

While the young Goron was falling asleep, Link lay on his back and spoke aloud all the comforting words he could think of to Link-goro—wishing someone had been there to say them to him when he lost Saria.

* * *

He woke up late the next day, and after speaking with the Gorons, saying his goodbyes, and receiving another bone-crushing hug from Link-goro—which he accepted with no complaints—Link was finally heading down Death Mountain again; sad that he was leaving the Gorons behind, but excited that he would be able to breathe freely once more. He was sure it would take weeks to rid all the ash from his nose.

—

It was well into the night and growing closer to dawn by the time he'd reached Kakariko—it was reltively eaiser to climb down the moutain, especially with no enemies in sight—and after saying hello to the north gate guard, who was not Frank this time, Link made it to Kakariko's inn.

Barely any time had passed since Link arrived at the inn before he collapsed into the same bed he had been given the last time stayed here, and fell into a sleep similar to what it felt like to be a rock.

* * *

"It's good to be back in Hyrule Field," Link said happily, sitting on the back of Epona and gazing over the land of Hyrule before closing his eyes and tilting his head back to soak in the sun that was not blocked by the mountain.

He had left the inn in Kakariko a little later than he had planned, but it was still quite early in the day. The Goron tunic had been washed over night by one of the innkeepers, but after Link bathed, he chose to wear his green tunic again—having missed it slightly. He had accidentally slept all through yesterday, and decided to wait another day before heading back out, so he went to stores and stocked up on items and more things he'd need: not knowing the next time he would be in Kakariko again.

"It's a lovely day!" Navi chimed, bobbing up and down. "But hey...can you feel that chilly breeze? That seems unusual when the sun is this high in the sky."

"Yeah... I can," he said, the wind raising goosebumps on the back of his neck.

"It feels like it's coming from Zora's River!"

"Well... I dunno if we should go there. I mean, Sheik said _one under a vast lake_. That's Hylia, which is that way—"

"I know that," Navi cut him off, "but we really _should_ check on the Zoras. You haven't in seven years, remember?"

"But, Sheik might be at the lake..." he mumbled, dropping his head a little.

"If he's there, he'll wait for you until after you've visited the Zoras," Navi reasoned. "Besides, we need all the help we can get if we're about to dive to the bottom of the deep Lake Hylia, I mean, can you breathe under water?"

Link opened his mouth to say something about Sheik knowing how, but Epona neighed and stopped her feet, anxious to get moving. Link reached down to pat her mane, but she tossed her head back and almost hit him in the face with her neck.

"Gah! Fine, Epona, we'll get going!" Link huffed, urging her to go forward, and she recognized the path to be the one to get back to Lon-Lon ranch and hesitated.

"He's dead, remember?" Link asked the horse, not knowing if she could understand, but Epona was pretty magical compared to other animals. He knew she was hesitant because of who she thought was at the ranch. "We're going to see Malon..."

Leaning around her neck, he could still see the horse licking her lips and clamping her teeth together before she suddenly took off up the path, remembering her previous owner and almost jumping with excitement. Link clung to her reins, laughing at how excitable Epona could be.

—

In a short amount of time, Link turned up at the ranch at top speed, struggling to slow Epona down. She whinnied loudly, no doubt calling for Malon.

It worked. Malon poked her head over the fence of the coral and almost squealed at the sight of them.

"You're back!" she shouted as she dropped everything she was doing and ran to them.

Link swung his leg over and jumped down from the saddle when he was assaulted with a very tight hug from behind. He twisted around in it and returned her embrace.

"I was worried when you didn't come back with Father," she said, releasing the Hero and instantly tangling her hands in Epona's mane instead—receiving a soft nicker from the horse. "He said you went lookin' for someone. Did ya find them?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry, Malon—" Link began, but she waved her hand.

"Don't be sorry. You've got things to do too, right?"

Link fixed his hat, realizing his ride here had left it askew, and smoothed down the front of his hair. "Right," he smiled.

"Oh, it's good to see you again," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

"You too, Malon," he answered, sounding slightly confused but happy.

The ranch girl gasped suddenly and pulled away. "Your shirt! I fixed your shirt!"

"Thanks!" he laughed.

"Come on!" She started off toward the house, looking back at him all the while.

"Er..." he looked round at Epona, wondering what to do with her.

"Just let her go and she'll trot right off to the pasture," Malon called, getting closer to her house.

Link nodded to his horse and she snorted; doing exactly what Malon said and trotting away.

—

The Hero then followed Malon to the house, and just like the last time he was here, when he entered her little home, her father was sleeping on the floor.

"Father," Malon shouted, "wake up!"

The ranch owner's brown eyes cracked open and he jumped upon seeing Link, laughing at himself.

Just like in Kakariko, Link noticed that Talon looked a lot older—and not just seven years older like everyone else. But it was good to see him once more—the shadows under his eyes weren't so dark and his graying hair looked groomed: Being back at the ranch was definitely better from him. He had lost a little weight over the years, but not drastically so. He was back to wearing his blue overalls, and he smelled of cuccos.

Talon stood up with the help of his daughter and shook Link's hand. "Good ta see ya!" he said in his southern Castle Town accent, much thicker than Malon's.

Malon ran up the stairs to her room, and Link was left alone with the owner of the ranch.

"I never really thanked ya, Link," Talon finally said after a few moments of just looking at each other.

"There isn't really a need to thank me," Link replied, smiling politely. "How have you been since you came back?"

"Good, good. It's still a bit of a shock to wake up at not have to hearing Ingo grumblin' about how he would be the better owner of the ranch, so everything's been quiet," the ranch man answered with a sigh, putting his hands in the pockets of his overalls and rocking on the balls of his feet.

Link felt a frown come over his face and cleared his throat. "I'm really sorry—"

"Nah," Talon cut him off, waving his hand just like Malon. "You knew how horrible he was. I just didn't know how bad it had gotten until he kicked me out... he threatened Malon, you know," he added in a hushed voice, leaning forward and looking grave. "So there was nothing I could do but ta leave."

"I understand, sir," said Link, nodding.

"Your little Sheikah friend took care of that, though, didn' he?" Talon chuckled with no real humor. "Ah... she looks happier now—" he jabbed a thumb upstairs toward his daughter, "and I'm happier, too."

"I'll have to tell Sheik that," Link said. "He is...sorry for what he had to do..."

"Oh, I know! And I don't blame him one bit. It was either Ingo er you, and we know all know who we would've chosen."

"Right..." Link said, feeling awkward.

Talon sighed. "Yep," he said, Link's awkward feelings not doubt radiating on to him.

The sound of Malon coming down the stairs had never felt more welcomed between the two men, and they turned to her.

"There you go!" she said, holding out Link's undershirt he had left with her so long ago.

"Thank you, Malon," Link said, taking it from her.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Malon, sounding cheery. Then she turned to Talon. "I got everything under control here, Dad, if you want to go take a nap upstairs rather than down here on the floor. You'll hurt your back again."

"Think I will," Talon said through a smile, and kissed his daughter on the top of the head. "Nice seein' ya, Link." He shook Link's hand again and went off up the stairs.

—

"Would you like me to cook something for you?" Malon suddenly asked.

Link smiled and nodded. He never really liked the food they served at the inn in Kakariko, so he had planned on eating the food he bought later that day, but he let Malon lead him to the kitchen table while she opened cabinets and clanged pots.

As she cooked, they talked, mostly about horses, the ranch, her father, and horses again. After a while, it turned into Link's journey and then—

"Have you seen that Sheikah boy?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

Link choked on his milk which Malon had given to him. Maybe Malon hated Sheik, and if Link said yes, would she hate him too? "Y-yes, I have. Why?"

She put down her large wooden spoon and came closer to Link.

"When you see him again, will you give this to him?" She bent down and brought Link into her arms in another hug.

Just at that moment, Navi came zooming from under Link's hat, and Malon gave a start and leapt away.

"Oh! It's just you, Navi," she laughed.

"Hey, Malon!" the fairy waved. "Give Sheik what?"

"Just a hug, Navi," Link replied in a low voice.

"Oh," she said, in an oddly disappointed voice. "Hey, what are we still doing here? I told you about the cold wind coming from the river! I thought we were going to check it out!"

Link gave Malon an apologetic look for the bluntness of his fairy, and she just smiled before returning to her task.

"Navi, go back to sleep."

Navi gave an annoyed huff, but flew back into Link's hat.

"Sorry about her," Link muttered to Malon as the ranch girl took out a plate from a cabinet and loaded it with the food she just made.

"It's fine, Link," Malon said in a cheery tone, setting the plate down on the table. "Who would Fairy Boy be without his fairy?"

—

Not too long after that, Link told Malon that he should get ready to leave again, and he thanked her over, and over—promising that he would come back to visit.

They walked outside together, Navi flying out of Link's hat once again and hovering above while the Hero played the song for Epona on his ocarina.

"I can't believe you still remember that song," Malon commented once Epona trotted up, snorting and tossing her head, most likely annoyed that Link was making her leave the fresh grass of the pasture.

"Of course," Link said, patting the horse's neck. "It's easier than trying to _catch_ Epona, that's for sure."

They both laughed, but then Malon turned serious.

"Link...you promise to come back?"

"Yeah, I will," Link repeated his promise, grinning.

Malon blinked her big green eyes before standing on her toes, wrapping her arms around Link's neck, and pressing her lips to his. Link froze the moment her arms were around him, and he didn't move again until she had pulled away. Malon really was something, there wasn't even a blush on her smiling face.

"You should get back to savin' the world, Hero" she said after a few moments of studying the stunned look on Link's face.

"...Yeah," Link said slowly, resisting the urge to touch his lips.

He clambered up into Epona's saddle and looked back down at the ranch girl while Navi snickered behind her hand.

"Good-bye, Malon," he said, trying not to stutter.

"'Bye, Link," she replied, still grinning, though there now was a hint of pink in her cheeks.

* * *

"She kissed you," Navi teased.

They had headed off toward Zora's River, but as it gradually got colder, Link stopped to put on the shirt Malon had mended under his tunic.

"She did not," he protested, tying his bandolier back on. "It was barely even a kiss..."

"Hey! I guess you're right," the fairy agreed while Link hopped back on his horse. "You didn't even react a tiny bit. I hope Malon knows you're just shy."

"I'm not shy!" he said with a voice a little louder than he intended it to be, turning slightly pink as he shifted in Epona's saddle. "She knows I wasn't being mean. I just... didn't know _how_ to react, that's all. She knows..." _I hope_, he added mentally.

Navi just grinned at him as Link steered Epona to the river and she took off at a full gallop.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**Well...this took a bit longer to post than even I expected... But on the bright side, I'll get the story moving again in the next chapter—which should be a bit more fun to write than this one. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, and be sure to leave one if you like the story!**


	16. Ice Cavern part I

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

**This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik which is to come in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

**Entering the Cavern**

* * *

_Here I am... waiting...again_, Sheik thought to himself.

It had taken Link quite a while longer than Sheik had thought to complete the Fire Temple, but when he finally did the Sheikah was filled with the same pride he felt when Link made it through the Forest Temple.

Now he was here, a day short of two weeks later, waiting for the Hero in the frozen domain of the Zoras. After speaking with Calden the Zora back at the camp, Zelda had arranged a meeting to inform the rest of the army. They all had come to the agreement that Sheik would wait for Link to return and then escort the Hero through the cavern.

Sheik had cleverly perched himself on a bit of rock sticking out high above the marble-like passage up to the king's throne room; facing the door and making sure he wouldn't wander off and miss the Hero's entrance. He sat cross-legged on the stone, watching the domain like a bird-of-prey, feeling a little nervous.

What if Link was hurt? Sheik didn't know exactly how to handle that. He could take care of his own wounds with no problem, but seeing someone else injured...someone like Link, he didn't know if he could do it.

—

The Hero's presence was gradually getting closer by the minute and Sheik was drawn back to the fact that he was mere moments away. The Sheikah's heart leapt and began beating faster when his sharp ears picked up the sound of Link's voice, and Sheik grinned to himself. It had been so long since he heard that voice... but then the nervous feeling in his stomach made its return and his hidden face turned slightly pink with embarrassment.

The last time he'd seen Link, he ran from him like a coward for no real reason in particular—a ridiculous reason. What would Link think of him? Sheik promised himself he wouldn't run this time.

Footsteps sounded, and Link entered the domain, only to freeze like the water.

From up here, the Hero didn't look any different than he had when Sheik left him in the crater, other than he was back in his green tunic and now wore his white undershirt once more. Sheik figured that's what he had gone for when he left Kakariko for Lon-Lon ranch.

"Oh my gods," Link breathed, his gaze sweeping over the ice.

"Oh, wow!" Navi the fairy squeaked.

"What happened here?" the Hero asked in bewilderment, walking a few feet more feet in—his boots clicking on the frozen stone.

A sudden noise from up ahead made Link jump and he went for his sword as Navi flew higher out of the way. Link was quite cold, but the familiar sight that greeted him brought a warm smile to his face.

His Sheikah Guide was straightening up from his fall, and when he looked up at Link, his eyes were alight with his own smile—only a little disappointed to find that Sheik had again tied his hair up in a turban, but it was still really good to see him again.

He was surprised Sheik was here and not at Lake Hylia, and Link knew that whatever the reason for Sheik being here had to be important.

"Hello, Link..." Sheik greeted in his familiar silvery voice, getting closer to him.

"Hi, Sheik," Link answered.

Navi flew up to the Sheikah to hover around his head, grinning all the while.

"If you came here to meet the Zoras, I'm afraid you've wasted your time," Sheik went on, his tone low. "This is all there is. With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick sheet of ice," he continued, waving a hand over the pool, the light of his eyes dimming when he frowned.

Link's mouth fell open. "You're kidding..."

Sheik raised the perfect eyebrow over his visible eye, "Pardon?"

"I mean...are you sure?"

Sheik nodded. "I was here when it happened."

"Are you okay?" Link asked, drawing closer.

Sheik blinked his long eyelashes once. "Yes."

The Hero turned his head away to look over the pool, "and the Zoras?"

"Are frozen in time—unconscious of what has happen to them," Sheik replied, watching Link turn away from him. "This ice is created by an evil curse, and the monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt..."

A few moments went by and Link didn't even react to what Sheik had just told him.

"Hero?" Sheik called, trying to get his attention back.

Link did not budge, only looking back and forth over the frozen pool with his mouth set and an expression of someone deep in thought. Navi gave Link a quizzical looked before shrugging in Sheik's direction.

"Link! Are you even listening to me?" Sheik demanded, stepping forward and pushing at Link's shoulder to try and jar him awake.

"Huh?" Link looked round, embarrassed. He then tapped his right ear, "I can't hear anything out of this ear..." he explained in a mutter.

Sheik looked closer at the Hero's right ear and almost gasped at what he saw. It wasn't horribly maimed, or anything of the sort, but the Hylian's beautiful ear was very badly scarred. Soft, smooth scars, but scars nonetheless. Looking lower, the scars ran down Link's neck and below his collar to disappear under his shirt.

"Link... I am sorry," Sheik said softly, starting to reach a hand out to touch it, but deciding against it. He was horrified...Link _had_ been hurt and Sheik did not go to his aid as a Guide should. He felt awful for ignoring his duties, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Zelda had told Sheik not to go to him.

"What happened?"

"Explosion in the Fire Temple...it was a bit too close," Link tried to laugh it off.

He gazed back down into the Sheikah's red eyes and they were so intently searching his blue ones, his brows slightly pulled together.

"How badly were you hurt?" the Sheikah asked, still in the unusual soft voice.

"Nothing that couldn't be mended in a few days," he answered, starting to shiver from the cold, but he wouldn't be shocked if it was from the way Sheik was staring at him.

"Link—"

"It's okay Sheik," Link reassured him, smiling.

"But you can't hear—"

"I'm fine."

It took a few more moments and Navi's small cough to get them to finally look away from each other, slightly embarrassed.

"So...why are you here, Sheik?" Link asked, but then his eyes widened, "not that I don't want you to be here! It's just... I thought you'd be a Lake Hylia." _Oh gods, is he laughing at me_? Link thought while his Guide shook his head, still laughing lightly.

"I would not assume you asked because you didn't want me here, Link," Sheik said, "though I will leave if you wish."

Link just shook his head.

"If I had known about your hearing loss a few moments ago, you would know why I am here," Sheik continued, speaking a little more loudly than he had before. "The source of this ice is the monster from the Water Temple. If it is destroyed, the ice will melt. The issue is, you require two important items to reach the bottom of the vast lake of Hylia..."

"Then...how do I get down there?" Link inquired slowly, running that through his mind a few times.

Sheik looked back up at Link, his eyes serious once more. "The Zoran King holds what you need. One is a garmet to protect you from the water and allow you to breathe as freely as if you were on land. The other, I'm not entirely sure, but I've come to believe it will anchor you to the bottom of the lake."

"Something to make him sink?" Navi chimed, zooming forward until she was right in front of Sheik.

"Exactly," he nodded.

"What's the garment?" Link asked, hoping it wasn't something embarrassing.

"Again, I'm not sure, but the Zoras fashioned it with the Hero in mind," said Sheik as he gestured over Link's body. "It is possible that it's a tunic like the one you wear, just with a few modifications."

"But...the king is..." Link gestured over the icy pool.

Sheik shook his head. "Come with me," he murmured and walked toward the path up to the throne room.

Link quickly fell into step with Sheik, worried what he would find up ahead.

—

A long gasp escaped the Hero when he saw the giant red crystal the encased the king and Navi squeaked from her perch atop Link's shoulder.

"It's a magical barrier that nothing in our power can brake," Sheik said, standing close to the shivering Hero, watching him.

Link rounded on his Guide, "then how am I supposed to get to the bottom of the lake?"

If he couldn't wake the king, then he couldn't enter the Water Temple and destroy the monster, and if he couldn't kill the monster, the Zoras would stay frozen—thus, the extinction of the water people.

"There is a form of magic inside the cavern behind the Fountain," Sheik answered as Link walked away. "Your mission is to go and retrieve it to awaken the king. "

The Hero didn't reply as he stepped onto the platform before the frozen king. "I can't believe this happened. It's horrible..." he whispered finally.

Sheik studied him as the Hero stood there staring at the king. There was something in Link's voice and expression that anyone could detect: Compassion, sadness, and a hint of anger.

Sheik's eyebrows drew together and he tilted his head as he was once again hit by the realization that standing a few feet in front of him wasn't a stuck-up hero who only cared for his own glory, but a ten-year-old boy with more heart and selflessness than anyone of that mental age should have. Link had been forced to grow up far too fast and, before the Sheikah's eyes, he was still growing into the hero that Hyrule needed. The exact opposite of what Sheik thought of him before he had actually met Link.

But it wasn't all positive, no. Sheik sensed a bit of angst in their last few meetings, very different from young hero that he had met in the Forest Meadow what felt like so long ago. From that short amount of time, Link had started to change, and there was a hint of it in his eyes when Sheik had looked into them at Lon-Lon ranch, but now it was more pronounced through his actions.

Hyrule needs a hero, but the world was slowly changing Link, and Sheik didn't know if he would like the ending result.

He banished that thought from his mind, reminding himself that he would never see the ending result. Besides, it didn't matter what Sheik thought.

—

Link looked back at his Guide, and the Sheikah was just staring at him, standing stock-still. He raised his eyebrows and Sheik blinked as he glanced away.

"What?" the Hero asked, not knowing what had interested his Guide so much.

"We should get going," Sheik said, gazing over top of the frozen waterfall.

"We?" Link echoed, hopping back down the stairs to Sheik.

"The princess has instructed me to go with you through the cavern," Sheik answered in his modulated voice after looking back into Link's eyes—

—and with that, Sheik turned and strode up the rest of the path, Link following beside him moments later. He still didn't know exactly why they were going to the cavern, all he knew is that he was eager to spend time with his Guide no matter what they were doing.

The Hero was amazed by his Guide's ability to walk over the frozen water like it was normal land, whereas he had extreme trouble just trying to keep upright. Link learned the hard way what treading on solid ice was like, and fell straight on his rear after just a few steps.

Navi doubled over in the air with laughter, but Sheik just extended a hand, saying nothing.

Had Link not been so cold his cheeks would've burned as he allowed Sheik to help him back to his feet, mumbling his thanks and avoiding his Guide's bright red eyes.

After that, Sheik held to Link's elbow tightly and guided him slowly over the rest of the ice and out into the Fountain. Link only slipped a few more times before finding his balance, but was still grateful for Sheik helping him with that firm grip. It reminded him of Impa when she led him out of Hyrule Castle the first time he'd met Zelda and he smiled at the memory.

—

Out in the Fountain, Link almost groaned at the sight of more ice, but stopped himself when seeing what the frozen sheet was covered in: White fluffy snow. It certainly wasn't the time of year for it, but here it was. Link didn't know if it was a regular thing for it to snow in winter at the Domain, seeing as Hyrule was a fairly warm country year-round, but it did snow occasionally in Kokiri Forest.

Sheik dropped his hand from Link, staring mesmerized at the snow blanketing over the ice. Never in his life had he seen the snow—yes, he read about it, but reading and seeing were two very different things in this case.

Sheik took a few steps out under the shelter of the domain, looking back at the footprints he left with a mixture of happiness and amusement.

Link grinned broadly at the look in his Guide's eyes, and here he thought he acted childish at the sight of snow. "Have you never seen snow?"

Sheik shook his head. "Have you?" he asked, but he presumed it snowed in Kokiri.

"It snows in the Forest once in a while," Link confirmed, nodding.

Sheik turned to Link, and the Hero saw a light that he had never seen in the Sheikah's eyes before, and it made him laugh. Even though Sheik's face was hidden beneath a cowl, Link could tell he was beaming.

"It's amazing," Sheik said quietly.

"Yeah! It's pretty fun," Link agreed. "Here, let me show you something."

He passed Sheik—it was a lot easier to travel over the ice while it was covered in sticky snow—and bent down over a pile while Navi went zooming around, her arms spread wide.

When Link straightened up, grinning, he held in his left hand a white ball. The Sheikah raised his visible eyebrow.

"A snowball," Link said, holding it out for Sheik to see.

"I can see that," the Sheikah said slowly, crossing his arms. "What now?"

Link came back to him, still holding the freezing ball. "You're supposed to throw it at someone."

At that, Sheik laughed a laugh Link had never heard before, and it made him join in.

"So you're going to throw that at me?" Sheik asked in mock skepticism.

"Yep," Link replied simply, his grin turning into a wide smile.

"You can try," Sheik said, dropping his arms again and clenching his fists.

As Link threw the snowball, Sheik jumped and kicked it out of the air, causing the snow to spray back at Link instead. The Hero burst out laughing and Sheik grinned, catching himself on his hands when he slipped after landing.

"That was great!" Link chuckled while brushing the snow off his front, another shiver running through him and he rubbed his arms.

"Come on, Hero," Sheik said, "the sooner this is over, the better. Besides, if you keep playing in the snow, you'll freeze before we even make it to the cavern."

"Alright," Link agreed, sounding a little reluctant, "but when we get out, you're gonna learn to throw a snowball."

Sheik rolled his eyes; stepping lightly on the ice up to Jabu-Jabu's altar. "I look forward to it, Hero."

"Did I just detect sarcasm?"

Sheik did not answer.

—

Halfway over the Fountain, Sheik was still looking eagerly over the foreign snow when he suddenly stopped dead, slipping a bit.

His gasp alerted Link and he was instantly asking what was wrong. Sheik just pointed to a clear patch of ice of few feet ahead of them, and Link saw it too.

A Zora, frozen in the water, lay just beneath the surface, and looking harder, three more Zoras were trapped in awkward positions; one even had its hands pressed against the ice.

The realization that they were walking on top of the frozen water people caused Sheik to want to teleport away—to get off this ice and never stand on it again, but he couldn't leave; he couldn't move or even look away from the petrified expression on the Zora's face.

Link's hand came up and gripped the Sheikah's shoulder, squeezing it assuredly, and Sheik turned to him. The Hero's face was oddly blank, but his fairy appeared to be close to tears.

"I think we should get out of here," he said quietly. "The closer we get to saving the king the closer with get to saving the rest of them."

Sheik couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

The cavern was much larger on the inside than it appeared to be. Sheik assumed he and the Hero would spend maybe over an hour in here in order the get to the back and return with the flame, but it looked as though they might be in here a while.

Regardless of the freezing temperature, it was breathtakingly beautiful in here, and Sheik hated to admit that the ice made it all the more gorgeous. The snow was pure white, the stone walls were like marble and the large shells encrusted into them shone like diamonds, the rocks were crystallized, and the water under a thick sheet of ice was shimmering.

They had stepped into a large, circular room with giant stalactites that formed on the broken ceiling and dropped almost all the way to the ground. The sun was shining down through the wide holes in the ceiling and the water was the same beautiful blue color of the sky.

The two of them stood on a high ledge, looking down at the gorgeous scene before them. On top of the frozen water sat a tall mass of ice which spun in lazy circles with blades like wings that stretched over the entire room. Looking closer, Sheik could see that it was not originally made of ice, and most likely the first trap he and the Hero would encounter inside the cavern.

—

The wind would occasionally blow through the open room and Link's shivering had turned to violent shakes, and he failed to stop his teeth from chattering. Navi had flown back into his hat, and he could feel her curled tight in his hair.

Sheik stopped the moment he heard Link sneeze and reached out a hand. He touched Link right in the middle of the chest and conjured up quite a bit of magic and called on a spell that was invented by the Sheikah when they lived in the desert centuries ago to warm the Hero as if he were standing in front of a roaring fire.

Link gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at Sheik. "What did you just do?"

"A spell to warm you up from the inside, Hero," Sheik explained. "It was used by my people on very cold nights a long time ago."

"Does it work for you too?" Link asked, his shivering slowly ceasing.

Sheik shook his head. "I can only give it."

"What about Din's Fire? That warms you up, not as effectively, but it'll work."

Sheik nodded. "I've told you of how my body adjusts better than yours. I've been waiting for you in the cold for quite a while, Hero."

Link frowned. "I'm sorry."

Sheik stared intently at him. "You apologize like it's something you could've controlled..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Link said, giving up before he started an argument.

"Conjuring the fires of Din would mean I would have to hold them the entire time as well," Sheik continued, "which, in the end, causes me to use more magic, thus not being able to warm you."

Link just sighed. Did Sheik ever think of himself before others?

Sheik looked away from the Hero's handsome face and spotted a door directly across from them in the wide room. It was locked which meant that somewhere in here was a key.

"What now?" Link asked, following the Sheikah's gaze wherever he looked.

Sheik pointed toward the door on the other side. "That door over there is locked. I am searching for some indication of a hidden key."

"...anything?" Link asked a few quiet moments later.

Seconds before the Hero asked, his Guide had spotted something unusual a few feet above the spinning blades. Every few moments when a cloud would pass and the sun would shine, something glinted in the middle of the room.

"It's an illusion..." Sheik whispered. He grabbed Link's arm, "see? Look over there when the sun shines. It only appears...if you know what you're looking for!"

He sounded thrilled that he figured it out, but none of it made any sense so Link just agreed with Sheik, even though he did not see what the hell his Guide was talking about.

Sheik made to climb down, but Link stopped him.

"We need a plan," he explained to Sheik's confused look. It was actually quite adorable to see confusion in his Guide's wise eyes. "You can't just go down there without thinking of something else! You'll be decapitated!"

"I'm sorry, Hero, but even if I did have a plan, you would not understand if I explained it," the Sheikah said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Link blinked before grinning and released the Sheikah.

"What would be your plan?" the Sheikah inquired, still in that simple voice.

Link dug around in his adventure pouch and pulled out his Hookshot.

Sheik shook his head. "The chain is not long enough, and even if it was, you cannot Hookshot onto ice."

"What about Navi, then?" Link asked, looking put-out.

Navi appeared at the sound of her name and gasped at the sight of the room. "Wow...it's beautiful in here."

"Navi, you think you could go get that key for us?" Link waved his hand in the direction Sheik had pointed to earlier.

"Key? What key?" she asked, zooming side to side as she looked hard, putting a hand on her forehead to block the sun.

"Back to my plan, Hero," Sheik said almost smugly, his arms crossed.

"What if I smash it with my hammer from the Fire Temple?" Link gestured to the ice blade.

"Then how would I ever reach the key if there nothing for me to stand on?"

"You are actually going to try and stand on that?"

"What other choice do I have, Link? We need to get to the back of the cavern!"

"How 'bout I just burn it?"

"It is magical ice, Link. It does not burn..."

Sheik was clearly getting annoyed and Link's embarrassment made its appearance again through his actions as he turned his head away.

"Okay then," he mumbled. "Just be careful."

He looked up when he heard the sound of the Sheikah dropping down off the ledge and onto the snow surrounding the room.

—

Link and Navi both were amazed at how the agile Sheikah would jump, swerve, and roll around the dangerous wings of ice. At some points Link was actually close to yelling, "Watch out!" to Sheik, but then reminding himself that it would probably do more harm than good, not to mention he would sound a lot like Navi.

Sheik got to the other side and then straightened up, standing there as if he would never move again. Just as a wing went to cleave the Sheikah's head from his shoulders, he ducked under it. Link felt as though he needed to shut his eyes or cry out in fright, but was glad he didn't when he saw how easily his Guide leapt up onto the middle of the slowly rotating trap.

He stumbled and slipped a little, but he was too graceful to ever lose his balance for more than just a few seconds. Sheik steadied himself before jumping into the air and grabbing at the place he had been pointing to and landing cat-like back on the ice. Now Link saw it in his Guide's hand as he held up a silver key to the Hero, almost in victory. Link smiled as Navi clapped.

Sheik stepped onto one of the wide wings blades and glided down where he landed right at the bottom of an identical ledge like the one Link stood on. He climbed up and unlocked the door. Instantaneously the dangerous blades stopped spinning the second the key turned.

"It's safe now, Hero," Sheik called.

"That was absolutely amazing," the Hero called back while climbing down.

Link crossed the room as quickly as he could without falling on his backside again in front of Sheik.

"You can hardly call that amazing," Sheik stated in a toneless voice as Link climbed to where he was.

He straightened up, brushing snow from his tunic before giving his Guide a glare. "Of course that was amazing. I could never have done that on my own. I wouldn't have even been able to see the key!"

"Well, then I'm glad I am here. Thank you, Link..."

* * *

Their feet crunched in the snow as they walked down another hallway, not really being able to make small-talk or do anything Link had planned since they were a little too preoccupied avoiding the giant falling icicles that seemed to come alive as they passed and aim to skewer them from above.

The path descended further down into the cavern, and well under the level of water outside. Sheik could sense that they were getting close by the power that seemed to be pulsating through the air. He kept looking at Link to see if he had felt anything, but figured he was the only one sensitive enough.

Link idly wondered why Sheik kept looking at him.

—

The room the two warriors entered was completely vacant of a spinning trap or even enemies. The only thing in here was a frozen pool and two large doors, both locked with thick bars that no key could open.

Sheik threw out an arm as Link went to continue walking. "Does this not look odd to you, Hero?" he asked, scanning the room for any sign of an enemy.

Link slowly shook his head, but then came to the realization, "another trap?"

Sheik stepped forward, but this time it was Link who grabbed him.

"Hey, who's the hero here?" he asked, smiling in a cocky fashion before drawing his sword and he walked to the center of the room with Navi flying behind him.

Sheik started after him, but decided to hang back, thinking that maybe Link had stopped him for more reason than just to, as they say, "show off."

Link gingerly stepped into the middle of the pool and waited for something to happen, but it didn't. He looked back over his shoulder at Sheik and shrugged, but after he did a strange growling came from the edges of the frozen pool.

Out from under the snow, puddles of water started to rise from the ice and accumulate into six miniature versions of the gigantic ice monster Sheik had battled.

The cat-like creatures all bared their six-inch fangs at the Hero, crawling along before crouching down, waiting to pounce.

"Link! Move!" Sheik shouted just in time.

The enemies had all inhaled in unison and exhaled ice at the spot the Hero had been standing moments before he sprinted away.

Link finally slipped and fell flat on his back and almost lost the grip on his sword and shield and was so glad he didn't. It was embarrassing enough to just fall.

He felt a wave of heat as he got back to his feet and looking round, Sheik had already drawn his long dagger, casting Din's Fire with his left hand at the enemies; moving so gracefully over the water it could've been dry land.

Link quickly joined him in the fight while Navi warned them from above of the ice creatuers approaching from behind. Sheik was actually astonished that fire was working on the creatures, unlike the giant one who started this whole mess.

With the two of them, it didn't take long to fight the monsters at all, that is until one of them pounced on Sheik and knocked him to the ground while the Sheikah was aiming fire at the one stalking Link and forgetting his surroundings. A small yelp issued from Sheik and his hands flew up to grab the ice monster's fangs, keeping it from tearing his neck. The creature gave a strangled howl, much different from the giant monster Sheik had faced, but still horrid. He heard Link's shout from behind and his foot came into sight as it kicked the ice-cat in the head as hard as he could. It recoiled from the Sheikah, snarling at the Hero.

"Nice shot!" Navi squeaked as she observed the large chunk taken out of the enemy's head.

Seeing Sheik on the ground caused an anger to rise up in Link like it had never done before: quick, ferocious, and bubbling over like a boiling cauldron. He almost never lost his temper, but now was different. He stood protectively in front of Sheik, and with another shout dropped his shield, called upon the fires of Din and slammed his free hand down on the ice with such force it could crack.

The flames rose up from under Link's fingers and shot out over the ice, targeting the ice-cats and melting them back down to the puddles they once were. The heat radiated from Link's magic back onto Sheik and all he could do is watch in shock. With a final cry, the monsters were no more and Link straightened up, panting.

He looked back at Sheik who was still on the ground, propped up on his elbows. Even with his cowl on, it was as if Link could see his mouth hanging open in shock just by how wide his eyes had become. His turban had gotten knocked askew from his fall and his lovely blonde hair was starting to poke through the gaps in the cloth.

"Wh—what ever possessed you to do that?" Sheik asked finally after staring at each other for a while.

"I... I don't know," Link muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Sheik replied in a low voice, taking Link's hand when it was offered and allowing to be helped back onto his feet. He pulled his turban off completely before starting to do it up again, feeling Link's gaze locked on him.

Sheik was in utter disbelief. If he had not just seen it with his own eyes, he would've never guessed that Link possessed enough magical power to destr—no, _obliterate_ six monsters with one spell. And that look in his eyes when he turned back to Sheik, he would never forget that look. It was like... a wolf.

"That... Link, I— wow..." was all Sheik managed when he looked back up at the Hero.

It amazed Link that he had rendered his wise, all-knowing Guide speechless. He fixed his hat and cleared his throat, "Um... yeah. Sorry about that, I just—"

"Sorry? I hope you don't mind me saying, Hero, but that was quite impressive," Sheik said with a smile in his voice. "But you did use a lot of your power by doing that, didn't you?"

Link still looked embarrassed as he avoided his Guide's gaze. He had completely overreacted, he knew Sheik could handle himself.

The thick bars that once blocked the two wide doors began to shake, and with a horrible screeching noise of ice sliding against ice, they rose up. Link looked between the two archways and then back at Sheik.

"Which way are we supposed to go?"

Sheik closed his eyes. He could feel the hint of power the flame gave off flowing through the air, and he stepped forward. The power faded a little, so he stepped back to where he was and to the left. He smiled when it grew a bit stronger, and the Sheikah pointed toward the left door.

"You sure?" Link asked as he bent down to pick up his shield.

"Straight will only lead us back to the place we were," Sheik pointed out, drawing a map in the air that curved around until he was pointing behind them. "With, presumably, more enemies... and ice," he added, that smile sounding in his voice again.

"What exactly are we looking for? I know you said magic, but is it... a spell, or what?"

"A flame."

Link blinked in surprise, putting his sword away, "Fire?"

"Apparently it has the ability to ward off any dark magic," Sheik explained, still gripping his dagger even though Link had sheathed his sword.

And again, Sheik walked off without another word or even waiting for Link.

Link glanced up at his fairy and told her she could get back in his hat before doing his best to catch up with Sheik without slipping yet again. Sheik sensed the Hero's struggle and waited for him; smiling kindly, although Link could not see it.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**...It's been a long time, I know. I'm really sorry! I was hoping to publish this whole story in just like a few months, but we see how well that's working out... But I hope you know that I WILL FINISH this story**—**I promise.**

**But yes, I did alter the cavern a bit, and I hope you don't mind because I will be doing it some more. Parts of it were by accident, and the others I just couldn't help changing it up. Not the story, just the look.**

**Please leave a review if you like the story, and if you would like to see more, reviews help with motivation. Thank you for reading! (and I do love you, even if it takes me forever to update. Remember that.)**


	17. Ice Cavern part II

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

**This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik which is to come in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen**

**A Measure of Knowledge**

* * *

The two descended deeper into the cavern still, and the second room they entered was far larger than the past two. The ceiling rose higher despite the fact that it was farther underground and the wind did not blow as harshly as in upper rooms, but the light was starting to rely more and more on the torches lining the icy walls. The ice was becoming darker, the evil atmosphere increasing the farther into the cavern, but the ever-present aura of power could still be felt by Sheik.

The two warriors stood in the doorway, not daring to jump down onto the floor until they knew what was in here. Their eyes swept across the cavernous room, taking in every detail and not speaking as they did so, but perhaps that was because Sheik was standing on Link's right side again.

For once the floor in here was not originally water, but stone. Frosted stalagmites of all different shapes and sizes rose from said stone, and Sheik observed every one.

In the middle of the large room sat one huge square block that Link was all too familiar with. He briefly wondered if the blocks throughout Hyrule were some kind of sick way of testing the strength of the legendary hero, having run into several on his journey through the temples.

He could feel the Sheikah's gaze on him again, but chose to ignore it, figuring Sheik would get embarrassed again like he had done on their way to this room. Link felt his own embarrassment creep back up when he thought of the rage he had displayed back in the room with the ice monsters. Maybe that's what Sheik was thinking about while he stared at him.

Sheik looked over the scarring on Link's ear and neck. He should have stood up to Princess Zelda and went to Link on the moutain, perhaps then he could've prevented the hearing loss and the scars from appearing over Link's smooth skin. Thinking of Link's skin, Sheik remembered how red it had been in the crater and the Hero telling him he had been burned by the sun—

"Link!" Sheik suddenly said, his voice quiet being the first word he had spoken in over twenty minutes.

Link turned his head slowly, staring at Sheik with a questioning expression. "Did you say my name?"

Sheik nodded.

"Thought so. What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot..." Sheik said mysteriously, eyes apologetic.

Link waited a beat before raising his eyebrows. "What?"

"I was supposed to make you lotion to put over your skin and protect you from the sun... I'm so sorry."

"I forgot that, too," the Hero said, remembering their conversation in the crater of Death Mountain. "Don't worry, Sheik; it's fine. I'm fine! I know you have things to do..."

Sheik appeared worried that Link was angry with him for only a few moments later before nodding once more and returned to scanning the room. "I'll remember," he muttered, more to himself than to Link.

—

There were two alcoves in this room, each holding a single strange glint, much like the key in the first room. Sheik noted that attempting to climb would be folly, as the alcoves were at least several feet high. Even asking Link to hoist him up would prove to be unsuccessful.

"The door's locked, right? And you think those will unlock it?" Link asked after Sheik explained, gesturing toward the alcoves before looking up at his fairy, "Navi, see if you can't go get those."

Navi flew over before turning sharply in the air and fluttering straight back. Link opened his mouth to voice his mildy frustrated confusion, but the fairy beat him.

"Hey! They're all covered in ice! I can't touch that. I'll freeze!"

Sheik looked back into the alcoves and nodded in agreement. "She's right..."

Link huffed, dragging a gauntlet hand down his face. "Okay, then...we're gonna have to use the block."

Sheik's forehead creased as he looked quickly back at the thing he had mistaken for a rock, "and you're sure it will move?"

"Well if it doesn't, I just lift you up there, how 'bout that?"

"I do not think that would work, Hero. They're much too high..."

"Didn't think so. C'mon."

Link jumped down onto the floor, followed by his Guide.

—

It took a bit of Din's fire from Sheik and a lot of heaving and shoving from Link to finally break the block free, and when they did, it slid a few feet, causing Link to fall to his knees from the momentum he had built. He pushed himself up quickly before Sheik could help him, getting nervous when he thought Sheik was smiling behind that cowl of his.

Since the floor was a slippery sheet of ice, the block slid with ease a few feet at a time. Link was pleased by this, Sheik could tell, but it turned out to be a problem when they realized how difficult it was to push the block to the spot it needed to be.

After another failed attempt—the block slamming into the wall under the entrance—it was Sheik who suggested pushing the block against a stalagmite to stop it in its tracks. Link moved back and studied the order of the stalagmites while rubbing his hands together; he was sure the exposed tips of his fingers were going to get frostbit.

"It's a puzzle," came Sheik's voice after a while. "Originally, we were meant to push the block around the stalagmites."

"But it looks as though now we push it against them," Link finished, looking to Sheik for confirmation and gaining it when his Guide nodded.

—

So that's what they did, and they tried every pattern they could think of. Navi hovered a good five feet above their heads and called down to them the best patterns.

They needed to take turns pushing the block or else one of them would freeze. At first it seemed Link was getting more and more frustrated, attempting to take it out on Sheik, but Navi stopped him by telling him Sheik was right. At one point Link stopped, took his hat off, and ran his fingers roughly through his hair, offering to just have Sheik push the block to him and he would catch it, but the Sheikah told him—as calmly as he could—that it was too dangerous.

After another _heated discussion_ between the two boys—involving raised voices and Link thoroughly refusing anything Sheik said—they decided to move the stone counterclockwise around the room once Sheik had pointed out flaws in Link's original plan.

The block crashed into stalagmite after stalagmite, banging and screeching against them and causing the floor to shutter. As much as Link hated to admit that Sheik was right, or how much he complained through grunts and huffs, his eyes grew brighter and he looked elated when he prevented Sheik from pushing the stone the wrong direction with a, "No, no. _That_ way, Sheik!"

—

Both of their faces were hot; their hands and feet freezing. Unbeknownst to Link, they had been at this block puzzle for damn near an hour. They were tired, and sweating was not the best option when in a place where the sweat could freeze.

Sheik repeatedly had to keep not only his own temperature in balance, but the Hero's as well, no matter if Link protested.

Finally they had managed to obtain both objects needed to unlock the door. The were silver, and about the size and shape of a rupee, still shimmering in Link's hands.

"Now we push it to the door," Link groaned, gesturing toward the block.

The Sheikah just shook his turban-clad head, walking across the room to the door. He could feel an annoying tug at his magical strength, but he ignored it. Link followed, feeling Navi nestle into his hair again.

Sheik appeared to be sizing up the ledge—which was significantly smaller than the previous two as if the dungeon knew about the Sheikah—before bending his knees and springing up, landing cat-like in the alcove.

Link smiled up at his Guide. "That's all fine and good, Sheik, but I can't jump that high."

Still saying nothing, Sheik extended his hand. "Jump," he said simply when Link did not move.

"No offense, Sheik...but," he scuffed his boot, trying to come up with the nicest way to tell Sheik he could never pull him up. The boy didn't look weak, but Link was surely much heavier than the lithe Sheikah.

"I'm just going to anchor you. You use the wall to climb up the rest of the way," Sheik said, dropping back to his knees to get closer to the Hero.

_Do I need to explain everything_? Sheik asked himself, but regretted it when remembering that Link did just figure out two difficult puzzles in a row.

As much as Sheik would like to argue that point with himself, he couldn't deny that the Hero's logic surpassed him during that ordeal. Sheik had noted that the gleam in Link's eyes had been similar to the brilliant Zelda's in those moments when her Triforce would light up on her hand.

He didn't have time to continue on that thought as Link chose that moment to run at the wall and leap, taking not only the Sheikah's but his advice as well until the Hero was standing next to Sheik.

Link had to admit, he was going to be so proud to have Sheik as his Guide after this cavern.

* * *

"I don't get it," Link admitted as they once again started to descend farther into the cavern. "Kakariko doesn't get cold enough to need that spell, does it?"

Like Sheik said, Din's Fire would not keep you warm from long and had just warmed Link up once he started to shiver and sneeze again. The Hero didn't notice how much magic it took from his Guide, who successfully hid his strain when casting the spell.

Sheik shook his head, his bangs swinging. "Sheikah did not always live in Kakariko, Hero."

"Really? Where were they, then?"

They climbed over a few fallen rocks and their path started to curve. Sheik contemplated telling the Hero and saw no real harm in informing him of such an old tale. He told Link about how the Sheikah rebelled against the royal family of Hyrule and the purpose of their race. He told them that the Sheikahs had gone to live with the Gerudo, and that was when the spell was created.

"Although the desert is excruciatingly hot during the day, when the sun goes down, the temperature drops rapidly," he explained before finishing his story.

As he spoke, he watched Link out of his peripheral vision as the Hero clung to his every word like a child listening to a grand bed-time story. At one point Sheik had to stop talking due to another roaming ice-cat that Navi the fairy came to name Freezards, and proceeded to warn them about its icy breath.

"So...they lived there for sixteen years?" Link asked in bewilderment, stopping and facing Sheik.

"Keep in mind, Hero, this was a very long time ago," Sheik reminded, "and, once put into perspective of how long that war lasted, sixteen years is not very long at all."

"But... I heard that the Sheikah and the Gerudo were... well—"

"Enemies?"

"Yeah."

Sheik sighed. "We are. After we were forgiven by the goddesses and returned to what is now known as Castle Town, the Gerudo believed we betrayed them."

Link nodded, but stayed silent.

"Where did you hear that?" Sheik asked, curious to know how Link learnt anything about the Sheikah.

"Someone in Kakariko told me," Link muttered.

After the event with the stray Freezard, Navi had oddly remained quiet, back to riding atop Link's shoulder.

"Sheik?" said Link in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?" hummed Sheik, stopping himself when he made to continue down the path.

Link's wide eyes were filled with that same child-like curiosity as he stared at the Sheikah, reminding him once again of the Hero's true age.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely, Hero."

That seemed to give Link the confidence and he gave a small smile. "What exactly... _is_ a desert?" he asked, and Navi nodded as her way of telling Sheik she would also like to know. "You've been there, right?"

Sheik blinked and nodded, smiling when he remembered the desert: The consent warmth of the sun, the sight of sandstorms in the distance, the dancing heat waves over large dunes, laying in the hot sand to watch the sun set, the incredible view of the stars at night, the rare oasis... that had been his home for eight years of his life.

"A desert, Hero, is a barren, dry land, with no trees to shade you against the bright sun or block the wind. Everything considered, the desert is empty aside for the occasional wild animal. It is only you and the hot sand. There is nothing to see... but it is beautiful to the ones willing to see it."

Link studied the warm glow in Sheik's eyes as he spoke of his previous home. He must have really liked it there, but Link didn't hear anything appealing, although the last bit did sound a little poetic. "No trees?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

Sheik refrained from rolling his eyes, but he could not hold back a small chuckle—of course the boy from the Forest would get hung up on the fact that there were no trees.

"There are a few, but that's the rare occasion of finding an oasis," Sheik said. "My family lived by one. It was fairly close to the desert's temple."

"An oasis?"

"Hey! You know what it is, Link," Navi piped up. "The Deku Tree told us about them!"

"Oh! You mean the places with water?"

Sheik nodded. "If you don't mind, Hero, I think we should proceed now."

Link's gaze fell back on Sheik and he smiled. "Yeah, okay."

—

The hallway ended with a wall of twelve giant icicles rising to the ceiling, acting as a barricade, and Link easily melted through them, turning to grin at Sheik while the ice hissed and spit into nothing but a puddle behind him.

Sheik was hanging back and trying to stop his knees from trembling, leaning against a wall to keep himself upright. When they had reached the end of the frozen hall he had warmed Link up again without even asking if he needed it, having heard him sneeze again. Sheik didn't even think before he did the spell and was now half regretting it, for it had used up almost all of his power. Without a lot of magical strength to spare, his ability to adjust his body temperature was weakening, causing him to begin shivering.

Link's grin turned into a worried frown and he approached Sheik slowly. "Are you okay?"

Sheik looked up and nodded. "I'll be fine. I've only used a bit too much magic."

Link bent his knees and placed both his now warm hands on each of his Guide's shoulders, feeling beyond sympathetic. When one of the Great Fairies had taught him his first spell, he had overdone it with magic and felt awful afterwards. "Oh, Sheik, you didn't have to do that."

"I know," Sheik replied quietly, avoiding Link's very blue eyes that were searching the bit of his face that they could see, ignoring the fact that his heart rate sped up at the proximity of the Hero. "I'm here to help you, Link."

"But I could've gone without you using all your magic," Link tried to reason, squeezing the Sheikah. "Look, Sheik, I know you're here to help me, and thank you, but I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me."

Link was trying to get Sheik to look at him, and when the red gaze finally met the blue, the Sheikah's eyes were still warm; a signal that he was, indeed, going to be alright.

"Hero, I'll be fine."

"Are you cold?" Link asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion when he felt his Guide shudder. There was a pause before Link gave an answer to his own question, "You need magic to adjust, don't you?"

The Hero shook his head and rubbed his hands up and down Sheik's arms, giving a light laugh. "Sheik, you never think about yourself: do you?"

"With you, it is not my place to think about myself," Sheik answered in a deadpan, wishing he could shrink back into a shadow and away from Link. He knew in his heart when Zelda gave him the order to journey with Link through the cavern that it wasn't the best of plans. The relationship between a Guide and the Hero should not be close enough for the Hero to actual feel concern for his Guide. It felt wrong, and it_ was _wrong, even if Link requested to be, "friends," with the Sheikah. They were to be nothing but Hero and Guide, not Sheik and Link.

The Hero stopped, raising his eyebrows in surprise and Sheik saw his chance to pull away. Link really didn't like the way Sheik had said that—his voice had gone dull and cold, but the look in his eye never changed. Sheik was strange—it were as if he was conflicted on what to feel.

"Well...um... I think it is," Link stated.

The Sheikah stayed quiet, crossing his arms to protect himself from the cold.

"I do... uh, kinda need your help, though," Link went on hopefully, gesturing toward the wall on his right.

Sheik looked up at where Link pointed and blinked in confusion.

"I think we hit a dead-end," said Link.

"No..." Sheik muttered, frowning and stepping around the Hero. He analyzed the stone, looking up, down, left, and right for a few silent moments.

As Sheik studied the dead-end, Link studied him.

Sheik had said it wasn't his place to think of himself while with him, and that upset Link. He couldn't understand why Sheik would sometimes treat him like a friend, but most of the time, act as if he was serving him. It was... strange. As Navi clutched her hands tighter in his hair from under his hat, the words that she had spoken in the Temple of Time rolled into Link's head. She had called Sheik his servant while explaining what a being a Guide meant—

"There's a door," Sheik stated, jerking Link away from his thoughts before he could finish them.

_That took about no time at all_, Link thought, smiling in an impressed sort of way. I'm glad he's here with me.

Sheik stepped forward, and Link noticed a waver in his steps. He reached out and grabbed at the wall, turning it like he would a doorknob and pushed to open a rectangular hole in the stone.

"Brilliant," Link breathed, rushing forward to enter the room before Sheik. He didn't want anything happening to his Guide while Sheik was still a bit weaker than usual.

Sheik raised an eyebrow but followed.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**I know this wasn't a great chapter, and I'm sorry that it took so long and then ended up like this. It's just every time I wrote this part out, and I didn't like it, but I somehow couldn't skip it either, so here's some rambling. I guess the Ice Cavern part will be splitting into three parts now since the last part isn't finished and I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading! I'm so grateful, and you're the best.**

**If you like the story, please leave a review!**

**Review replies:**

**Koopa Koot— **Thank you so much! You've officially made my day. And yeah, I have the few chapters already planned out in my mind.

**Kairi Swallowdown— **I wish I could tell you, but where would the surprise be? Thank you!

**And another thank you to FreshPrinceLover (:**


	18. Ice Cavern part III

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.**

**This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik which is to come in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen**

**What We Came For**

* * *

For the most part the cavern had been a bright place. It was covered in cold ice and filled with monsters, but every once in a while they could still see the sun or an occasional torch would be hanging from the wall. Also, the cavern was very gorgeous, a place that Sheik and Link would always remember, but all of that paled in comparison to this room.

It was dimly lit with just an odd, bluish glow from one source of light traveling across the square room. The light flickered over the dark, frozen walls and created an eerie shimmer on the large sapphires encrusted into them. The floor was a blanket of snow that glowed blue in the weird light as well, and icicles of every shape and size hung from the high ceiling or rose up in large groups from the ground and the light that shone through them created reflections to dance over the room like spirits.

Straight ahead of the two warriors in this beautiful room could only be what they came here to find: the goddess-sent mage's flame, but something was blocking their view of it—something large and shadowed by the only light.

Link's eyes were wide as he turned to look slightly down upon Sheik, asking a silent question—Where are we?

Sheik drew in a deep breath and took a step forward, but Link stopped him.

"Not yet," he breathed, looking like he was smoking at the mouth.

The Hero looked over the chamber again; his eyebrows furrowed and mouth set. Sheik watched him for a moment before tearing his eyes away from the beautiful sight of the dim blue glow reflecting in the Hero's sharp eyes.

"Do you have any idea what that is?" Link whispered, gesturing with his head towards the shadow.

Sheik slowly shook his head, clenching his fist around the dagger he had drawn upon entering. Link noticed this and took out his sword.

Navi flew out of his hat, took one looked around the room, and gave a low whistle which Link promptly shushed. He didn't know why, but he felt they should be quiet in this room.

"This place is beautiful," she stated quietly for the fairy.

Sheik didn't hear her; he was busy analyzing the shadow. It appeared solid, so there was definitely something in the room with them, but what? The thing hadn't moved since arrival, and Sheik had a bad feeling about this.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Link whispered and Sheik couldn't help but smile, for he had only just thought the same thing.

Link moved closer to Sheik until they were almost touching, and the Sheikah couldn't blame him. He felt uneasy and needed comfort, whether he would ever admit it or not.

"We're never going to find out what it is just standing here," Sheik whispered back.

Link wretched his eyes away from the shadow and looked worried as he stared at his Guide. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Sheik answered, locking gazes with the Hero of Time.

"How 'bout you stay back here?"

"I think not."

"But Sheik, you said it yourself, you exhausted—"

"I came here to help you!" Sheik said in an intolerant voice, trying even harder to hide that he did indeed exhaust himself. "So the answer is no. I am staying with you."

Link's lips twitched at the statement, fighting back a smile. Yes, he always had Navi with him, but it was nice to have another human here and to say he wasn't leaving, especially is that someone was Sheik.

"Okay. Just...stay behind me. Please?" he added when Sheik gave him a dirty look.

"Yes, Hero," he finally agreed.

—

They stepped out of the doorway, gripping their weapons tight while Navi hovered behind them, scared of what was ahead.

When they got about halfway into the room, the shadow rose up and a deep growl issued from where it stood. Link gasped, but did not back down, holding the Master Sword in front of him while his shield went protectively back in front of Sheik. The Sheikah's eyes narrowed and he bent his knees, ready to spring into action.

"You sure you're up for this, Sheik?" Link asked over his shoulder.

Sheik nodded; head still a bit foggy. As he did, the shadow growled once more before two red orbs blinked open.

Navi squeaked from behind and flew up towards the ceiling. "It's a wolfos!"

The thing the Navi accused of being a wolfos stood up, and when it did, it grew a great deal brighter in the room, revealing the creature in full.

On all four legs it was about seven feet high—much like a wolfos, but the creature was too beautiful to ever be one of those vile monsters. It just appeared to be a rather large wolf, with gleaming red eyes and long, pure white fur. It moved closer to them, exposing the flame it was guarding and the room became even brighter.

"Get back, Sheik!" Link ordered as the creature gave its loudest snarl and crouched down.

"Hero—"

"Sheik, go!"

The Hero couldn't take any chances. He knew the Sheikah had exhausted himself, whether or not he chose to admit it; and hell if Link was going to let his Guide get injured on his account.

Sheik took a few steps back, but that was it, and never removed his gaze off the beast. The wolf appeared much too divine to be a monster created by the Evil King; and as Link took his first swing at the creature, Sheik's thoughts raced back through the cavern.

—

The cavern had been charmed by a powerful mage sent by Nayru, and even though Nayru was the goddess of Wisdom, she was part of the Three Above nonetheless. The cavern was a test of three stages, Sheik was sure of it. The first stage was filled with monsters and was no doubt the stage of power—how else could they have been destroyed? Because they were not originally ice, but water, so they were not cursed. The puzzle with the ice blocks was wisdom, so this wolf had to be courage.

As Sheik thought, he watched Link with glassy eyes, not really taking in what was happening and not hearing the barks and growls from the creature, shouts from Navi, or the annoyed come-backs from Link. That was a flaw of his: Once he started to think hard, he'd space out and his thoughts would absorb him.

The wolf would snarl, snap its jaws and take a swipe at the Hero with its large paw, and Link used his shield to knock it away, followed by his own swipe of his sword. They moved around the room as Link tried his hardest to keep it away from Sheik. He chanced a glance back at his Guide and was shocked by what he saw. Sheik was just standing there with loose grip on his dagger. What was he doing? He should be trying to protect himself better by staying back against the wall or leaving the room completely, but he was just standing there right where Link left him.

Sheik's mind was still racing. _Courage...courage. Why would this be courage? It was just another batt_— It hit him.

This wolf was not supposed to be attacking like it was. He had read about these wolves in a book before, and they were created with an old magic long since forgotten over time.

They were guardians, meant to test the courage of men. They didn't exactly have to be wolves either—just animals that people may find intimidating. They did not attack, did not even move; all they did was watch. The giant animals were rare, and their only purpose was to sit in front of a relic worthy enough to require courage to gain, and that was it. Men would often be scared away by the creatures or even try to kill them, but that never ended well.

_So why was this wolf vicious_? Sheik almost slapped himself for even asking that question. Of course— Ganondorf had poisoned it.

—

The Sheikah's head finally snapped up as he was thrust back into reality.

"Link!" he shouted, intending to explain. If they just got the flame without killing the wolf, maybe after the Evil King met his demise, the beautiful creature would be healed and no further harm would come to this magnificent magic.

As Sheik's shout reached the wolf's ears, they perked up and it growled ferociously—its red gaze fixing on the second red-eyed being in this room. Sheik noticed it was already bleeding over its right shoulder, the blood dripping down its white fur and the once beautiful face of the wolf turned ugly, its eyes flashing.

Sheik fell back into his default fighting stance, rolling his fingers of the hilt of his dagger, and the wolf tried to dart past the Hero for the Sheikah. Link jumped in its way and knocked the creature back with his shield once again.

"Watch out!" Navi cried.

It happened in a split second. The giant animal, while still trying to get to Sheik, leapt high into the air and over Link, but before it could land it gave a high pitched yelp.

"No!" Sheik yelled, but it was too late for him to do anything else.

With a thud, Link had used the strength of his adrenaline to swing his sword and slam the wolf to the ground. He turned to Sheik, his mind spinning, shoulders heaving, and breaths puffing out in the cold air, gripping a sword that was dripping blood onto the snow.

His brain still hadn't caught up when Sheik rushed forward to the wolf that was whimpering on the ground. He watched Sheik drop to his knees and for the life of him couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.

Sheik examined the dying creature that Link had stabbed right in the chest from underneath. It turned its eyes on Sheik and seemed to plead with him. Sheik nodded, trying to fight back tears at the sight of this beautiful creature on the ground.

The Sheikah bent his head over the surprisingly warm wolf and it closed its eyes. Sheik then gripped his dagger in both hands before plunging the blade back into the creature's chest and finishing Link's job. The wolf shuddered but did not make a sound as it slowly grew still.

Sheik dropped his dagger after pulling it out and bent his head back over the animal's, muttering some strange words and running his now free hands through its thick coat. Link realized with a jolt that Sheik was praying a prayer in a language he did not understand. Navi looked at her friend with raised eyebrows as he too bowed his head and closed his eyes. He had no idea why Sheik was so upset, but he figured he should pay his respects as well if his Guide was.

Sheik's words stopped and he straightened up.

"What have I done, Sheik?" Link whispered.

Sheik only shook his head, finally slowly rising to his feet, but not looking at the Hero.

"Sheik: why are you upset?" Link cried. "Please, tell me. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Sheik replied in a rough voice—rough for him, anyway. "There was nothing that could be done. This wolf was long gone..."

Sheik sheathed his dagger before turning to Link. He glanced up at the Hero's fairy and she had her mouth covered by both her tiny hands. The Sheikah then fixed Link with a gaze he'd never seen before. He looked distraught. He was upset, yes, but the stare wasn't accusing. He didn't blame Link at all.

"I was just—the wolf, he attacked us! He wanted to get to you— I..." Link was stuttering.

"Link," Sheik said calmly, tilting his head slightly. He stepped forward and rested a hand on Link's left wrist. "Put that away. We are no longer in danger."

The Hero gave his Guide a quizzical look, but sheathed his weapon as well.

Sheik drew in a quick breath. "Hero, that wolf was a result of very old magic. They are guardians of an object or person worth guarding—"

"—I killed it!"

Sheik held up a hand to stop Link, "and it had been poisoned by the Evil King. I doubt even the blue flame would have healed the wounds Ganondorf conflicted upon the poor creature, or it would have already." He looked over his shoulder at the wolf as he spoke. "I do not believe you killed it, Hero... Ganon did. You saved it."

Link looked over Sheik and at the wolf.

"And may I remind you... I killed the wolf..." Sheik said in almost a whisper.

"It's my fault, Sheik..." the Hero whispered back.

"It's not about fault, Hero... Only the Evil King is to blame for what he has done. The attack on the domain wasn't just a sudden act of evil... it was strategic."

Sheik furrowed his eyebrows and turned his back to Link; getting lost in his own thoughts again.

Link stood awkwardly behind him, looking up at Navi for help. She just shrugged her little shoulders and shook her head. Suddenly the Hero stepped around Sheik, bent down and paid his respects to the wolf like Sheik had done. He dropped his head against its own and ran his fingers through its course fur.

When he straightened back up, the Sheikah didn't look as sad as he did moments before. In his eyes was a mixture of confusion and sympathy, as if he couldn't decide what emotion to feel and was left with some middle ground.

Link drew in a deep breath, resisting the urge to give his Guide a hug. If last time was any indication, Sheik was not very comfortable with Link's arms around him.

"What are we going to do?"

"With the wolf?" questioned Sheik, crossing his arms again. Link nodded, so he continued, "I believe we should leave him here, where he belongs."

Link nodded once more in agreement before turning his vision to admire the mesmerizing blue flame. It flickered gently, licking the cold air and casting shadows over the sparkling walls. He felt a strange power wash over him the longer he stared at the flame. It was an exhilarating, intoxicating power, and he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away until Sheik's voice brought him back to reality.

"What we came here for is mere feet away, Hero," the Sheikah murmured as he gazed pointedly at Link.

Link sighed and noticed his Guide shivering again and felt a pang when looking at the thin clothing that Sheik wore. He wished he had a coat to give Sheik and contemplated taking out the blanket he carried around with him for cold nights, but Sheik would more than likely refuse.

Sheik gave the Hero a smile of encouragement that he hoped Link would at least be able to see through his eyes, and it seemed to work. Link grinned back before he and Sheik turned to approach the eerie flame.

—

The flame sat in a large basin topping a waist-high pedestal and unlike any fire Link or Sheik had ever seen in their lives. It did not require wood to burn despite that it was over four centuries old, and it made an odd wooshing sound as it burned. It didn't even rest on the basin but hovered over it; swaying back and forth as though to music.

The Hero and Guide stood on opposite sides and gazed down upon it. It was so enchanting and so inviting, Link just wanted to...

"Don't touch it, Hero," Sheik scolded when Link reached his fingers out to the flame. "We don't know how much power it holds. If it has the ability to ward off dark magic, I don't want to think what it can do to human skin."

Link grinned. "We'll just have to see, then," and he stuck the tip of his index finger into the fire.

Not even a second later, he pulled it back and his smug grin turned in a surprised gasp. He glanced up at Sheik before bursting into laughter. The Sheikah rolled his eyes and sighed; these were the moments that forced him to remember what a child Link was.

"You gotta try it," he snickered.

Sheik looked at Link as though he were insane and shook his head.

"How many times will you get to say you've touched an enchanted flame?" Link encouraged, grinning still. "Come on, it didn't hurt me."

He extended a hand around the back of the flame, and with a moment's hesitation, Sheik took it; allowing Link to link their fingers and guide them into the cool, blue fire—trusting him completely.

A wild gasp left both of them, and their eyes widened in shock, but they couldn't pull away if their lives depended on it.

The instant their hands were engulfed in the eerie flame, energy surged through them in a way the Sheikah had never experienced. It flowed in his veins like a thousand thundering horses and he felt as if he could cast any spell that came to mind at this moment, and they would have ten times the effect. His magical power was being restored, but not in the natural way and that started to scare him.

Ages upon ages seemed to pass—which turned out to only be seconds—and Link and Sheik could not let go of each other, even when the sight tingle caused by the magical fire began to sting painfully. The energy continued to rush through them, melding their power into one. The Hero met with a magical strength he never felt before. He and his Guide were sharing power by their entwined hands, and it coursed through them like a circular river: around Link's body, and then back to Sheik before repeating the process.

Link's eyes met Sheik's, and he appeared to be just as alarmed as he was but unable to speak, or even make a noise. Their vision dropped simultaneously to their clasped hands, and through the Hero's gauntlet, the Triforce under his skin began to glow.

Navi gave a squeak and asked what was happening before Sheik finally managed to wrench free of the Hero.

He stumbled away, gasping through his cowl, and Link doubled over to rest his twitching and tingling hands on his knees. He looked up and his Guide, stuttering over his words before giving up the hope of speaking to just focus on breathing, realizing now that he had been holding it the entire time. He extended his left hand; flexing his fingers and watching the golden triangle disappear back under his gauntlet.

Electric shocks were still running through Sheik, making him feel more energized and tired at the same time as if he had just run for miles.

"I... warned you," Sheik huffed, removing his turban to fix his slightly disheveled hair and ignoring the tremble in his own left hand. He decided to tie the turban up his arm and quickly braid his hair instead.

"Hey! What happened, Link?" Navi cried, fluttering down to him and hovering inches before his long nose.

Link's eyes shifted around her to Sheik, "What happened, Sheik?"

He noted with relief that the Sheikah eyes had gone back to normal. While joined over the flame, Sheik's eyes had glowed almost as bright as the dead wolf behind them. He had stared at Link so intensely, and he looked just as scared as the Hero felt. There hadn't been anything that Link could've done, though.

"Just...a very strong magical connection," the Sheikah said. "Too much power between us."

"It felt as if..." Link started, not really knowing how to explain what he felt.

"As if we were sharing magic?" Sheik questioned.

Link pointed at him. "Yes!"

"We were," he confirmed, eyes still wider than usual.

"Are you serious?!"

Sheik tilted his head again. "Of course I am..."

Link held up his hands and twisted them slowly back and forth. He had really just been sharing a Sheikah's power... that amazed him.

"Is your magic back?" Link asked suddenly.

Sheik nodded once.

Link smiled with relief. "That's great!"

He fell silent and licked his lips, cautiously approaching the flame once more, and Sheik took his spot on the other side again.

—

Sheik flicked his vision up to Link and almost gasped at what he saw. Link's eyes appeared to be on fire from the glow of the flame that was the exact shade of blue. The shuddering light shone on Link's cheekbones and cast shadows down his face, and when he blinked, his eyelashes did the same. He looked much older, more mature as his strong jaw tightened and his thick eyebrows drew together in wonder while he examined the flame.

The blue eyes suddenly flashed up to met Sheik's red and the Sheikah quickly glanced away.

And then it was Link's turned to be amazed with how Sheik looked.

The strange light shadowed the folds of Sheik's cowl and Link had never truly admired how the fabric hugged his mouth and nose, outlining them in an oddly alluring way. It was humbling to know that he was looking at someone who was a part of such an old culture—an old _dying_ culture, Link reminded himself. After Sheik and Impa, he was sure he would never see another being of the Sheikah race again, and that filled him with a bout of sadness.

Link didn't have time to dwell on that thought as he moved his vision up to Sheik's eyes and his breathing hitched. The blue glow reflecting in Sheik's red irises shaded them over to an almost purple color and it was gorgeous. His skin illuminated the light of the flame, but Link couldn't take his eyes off his Guide's now purple ones. Link wanted so badly to reach out and uncover Sheik's hidden eye from under his perfect, soft bangs, but knew Sheik wouldn't like that one bit.

He didn't even noticed when Sheik reached down into the very small pouch just above the strap on his leg and pulled out a tiny vial, holding it out to Link.

Link was jerked from his daydream about pulling down Sheik's forbidden cowl and revealing his face, and when he saw what Sheik was offering him, he smiled.

"We might need something bigger than that," the Hero stated, his voice quiet but joking, "have you seen the size of the king?"

Sheik visible eye widened, but then crinkled with a smile and he gave a single laugh, shaking his head and choosing not to answer. Link dug around in his enchanted pouch and took out one of the empty bottles he kept for times like these. He held it out to Sheik, to which his Guide refused.

"Come on, we'll do it together," Link encouraged, giving to bottle a shake.

Sheik hesitated, wondering whether or not he should just roll his eyes and back away, but the flame seemed to beckon him and he knew he couldn't say no.

The Sheikah reached behind the flame and laid his hand over Link's and they both moved the bottle through to catch some of the fire. It filled Link's bottle and he quickly corked it, but not before Sheik gasped and jerked away.

Navi suddenly zoomed around her friend and Sheik felt terrible that he had forgotten she was there. He hoped the fairy didn't notice, but the look on Link's face told Sheik that he was guilty of ignoring her as well.

"We got the flame!" she sang.

"Yeah," replied Link, returning the bottle to his pouch. "Now let's get out of here and back to the king."

He looked round for Sheik and found him a few feet away, staring at the wolf again.

"Sheik? Hey, come on, let's go," Link tried, but his Guide didn't move.

Finally the Sheikah looked up at him with those sad eyes he had worn before. "This is terrible, Link," he said in barely over a whisper.

"What?" Link asked, not being able to hear him and drawing closer.

Sheik repeated himself a bit louder.

"It'll get better," Link assured him with a smile.

"All of this shouldn't have happened. We could be walking on Zoras right now who are frozen under this creation of evil!" Sheik said, annoyed with the Hero's optimism. Couldn't he understand the seriousness of this?

"Well... I don't think we are in here," Link pointed out, but realized that was an awful thing to say right now.

He felt sorry for the Zoras, and for Sheik, who looked very upset again, but this really would get better, he was sure of it. He had to enter the temple beneath the Lake sooner or later, and like Sheik said, once the monster is destroyed everything will go back to normal.

The Hero would've never pegged the mysterious Sheik for the compassionate type, but here he was, showing Link more emotion than he ever had through his eyes.

"Listen to me," Link went on, placing a hand on Sheik's shoulder, "I'm going in the temple, Sheik, and I won't come out until that monster is destroyed."

Sheik eyes lit up again when they met Link's and he nodded, but stayed quiet.

Navi watched them as they seemed to have a silent conversation through eye-contact and she wondered briefly if they would ever stop, that was until Sheik spoke.

"If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I'll teach you the melody that will lead you to the temple."

Link's face broke out into a beam as he released Sheik. "Really?"

Sheik was pleasantly surprised by Link's reaction and took a step away to call his harp. He gazed down fondly at the instrument, remembering sitting on the bank of Lake Hylia and writing the song he was about to teach the Hero of Time. Back then it had seemed he had waited for so long to finally be able to converse and play these songs for the Hero and now that it was happening it seemed almost surreal.

Before Sheik knew it, the poem he had wrote to accompany the song came flowing out of his mind and over his lips, and he couldn't stop it no matter if the embarrassment to resite it to Link made its appearance.

"Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends..."

He plucked a string on his harp to test how his cold fingers felt against the instrument and to make certain that he wouldn't mess up.

"A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth..."

His red eyes flashed up to Link who was fixed on his Guide and hanging onto every beautiful word he spoke. Sheik felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly, but he continued:

"Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."

The Sheikah closed his eyes, drew in a deep, calming breath, and then started to play. Link hurried to get the Ocarina of Time out of his pouch, and by the time Sheik had played the song through twice, Link raised his instrument to his mouth.

This time was unlike any other time they played together, and to say the song was beautiful was the understatement of the century. As Navi watched them play, it wasn't like they were serenading water, no—they were serenading each other.

The notes twined together, weaving the flowing song and leaving them echoing in the room. Apart from the ordeal over the flame, Link had never felt this connected to Sheik before then. When they were playing music together, everything else disappeared.

The song ended, and Link found himself longing to play more, but he restrained himself. Little did he know that Sheik wouldn't have minded to play all day with Link but there were more pressing matters.

"Sheik... that was gorgeous," Link said, almost breathless but not from the ocarina playing.

Sheik blushed, not expecting that word to come from the Hero's mouth. "Thank you..."

"'The clear water's surface reflects growth,' where did you get that?" he asked, wondering if Sheik was blushing behind his cowl.

"I—I used to write poetry when I was younger," Sheik confessed, "and when I wrote that song...it just sort of came to me."

Link blinked. "Wait...you write these songs?"

"Yes."

The Hero beamed—Sheik was brilliant. "Will you write me a poem?"

Sheik's eyes were innocent as he looked at Link. "I already have."

The urge to hug Sheik became overwhelming, but Link had to swallow it back down if not only for the Sheikah's pride or whatever kept him from enjoying being embraced.

"Thank you," was all the Hero said, and the look Sheik gave him Link would never forget.

* * *

The returning trip wasn't nearly as difficult thanks to the short-cut Sheik found at the back of the room with the flame, and it led the two back to the start of the cavern without fuss.

They had filled the time absent of any monsters to fight or ice to melt with small-talk that Link initiated, and Sheik only struggled a little with talking of pointless things with the Hero of Time. He had made sure to stay on Link's left side again so the Hero could hear him and answered any nonsensical question Link had with minor exasperation.

Once entering the Fountain the sinking sun was nowhere to be found under a large blanket of clouds, and the wind blew harder than before and bit any exposed skin it could find. The temperature was dropping fast, and the wind caused even the Sheikah to shiver.

Sheik looked up and realized with a shock that falling from the puffy grey clouds were tiny white snowflakes like the ones covering the ground. The rain-filled clouds had travelled from Kakariko the few nights it had stormed there and it was cold enough here for it to freeze.

Link had gone quiet moments before they exited the dungeon with a glassy look in his eyes. All throughout their trip back Link's hand would find its way to his adventure pouch where he had stored the bottle of dancing blue flame, and again his hand was inside the pouch.

Sheik had stopped to admire the snow-fall, but Link kept on walking, not noticing anything around him. The Sheikah frowned under his cowl, confused. Link appeared to have loved the snow, and here it was, falling all around them. What was his problem?

The conversation they had before entering the dungeon flowed back into Sheik's mind, and he suddenly had an idea. He bent down and gathered a handful of snow, shivering when his fingernails scraped the ice. He looked down on it, torn between hating the freezing water dripping through his fingers and loving the texture of the flakes. Molding the snow into a ball just as the Hero did, he grinned and reared back his arm.

An unsuspecting Link felt something hard and cold hit him sqaure in the back of the head, knocking his hat off in the process and jerking him back into reality. Navi's jaw dropped as she looked between Link and Sheik before she doubled over with squeaking laughter.

Sheik stood stock still, still horrified with what he had done. He had just gotten too caught up in the snow and needed some way to wake Link up, that was all. Wasn't that what Link wanted him to do? Didn't he tell Sheik he was going to learn how to throw one? Oh, Link was angry with him, he could tell. What a stupid thing to d—

"Did you just throw that at me?" Link asked, voice carrying over the ice.

"I— I-I...um..." Sheik stuttered, the pitch of his voice higher than normal.

Link picked up his now soaked hat, running a hand through his hair and shuddering as the melting snow leaked beneath the neck of his shirt. He drew closer, the shocked look on his face melding into a crooked grin. Sheik took a step back, debating whether or not he should warp away.

"Isn't that...wh-what you wanted me to do?" he asked quickly.

Then Link laughed, throwing his head back and letting the rich sound fill the Fountain. Sheik relaxed and smiled with relief, realizing now how foolish he was being.

—

After Link stopped laughing, it turned into an outright snow-war between the two boys and the most fun Sheik could remember having. He forgot all worries, all his duties as a Sheikah, even that Link was the Hero of Time; and for once in his life, he just let go.

It took some time for Link to convince Sheik to join in, and when he finally did Sheik changed. He was laughing in a way Link had never heard him laugh before, it was teetering on the edge of giggling. His voice sounded lighter as he freely revealed his Sheikah accent again when he spoke, and a great weight seemed to have lifted from him, causing his eyes to shine bright with the result of his sudden happiness. The joy that inflicted Sheik passed onto Link, and all he could do was laugh and shout as well.

Even little Navi joined in on their fight, flicking tiny freezing orbs at them and giggling when Link threw one at her—obviously intending to miss.

Link knew in the back of his mind that this side of Sheik was only temporary, so he drew this moment out as long as he could. The moments of throwing snow at Sheik, not his Guide—moments he couldn't quite believe he was sharing with someone as uptight as Sheik. As much as Sheik tried to hide behind the fact that he was a Sheikah, he was showing Link he could be a friend too.

Sheik enjoyed dodging Link's attacks rather than retaliating, and Link wasn't going to complain. Watching Sheik jump, slide, roll, and even twirl was almost fascinating.

They kept at it until it started to grow dark, and both of them lost their footing at the same moment to collapse on the ice, still laughing—Sheik only laughing a little longer than Link, feeling much younger than he really was: Much younger than he'd _ever been_, really... He didn't particularly enjoy the cold biting at the tips of his ears and fingers, or the wet snow soaking his clothes, but when he was with Link, he forgot that and felt... like he could freely have fun again.

"That was great," Link chuckled. "I haven't played in the snow in forever."

Sheik just grinned to himself, but the joy was slowing subsiding, leaving embarrassment and regret in its absence. That was entirely inappropriate. Not only had he just acted like a fool in front of the Hero of Time as if he'd totally forgotten who and what he was, but they'd come here on a mission, and it could have been completed had Sheik not given in to the lure of child-like activities.

Sheik stood up abruptly. "We are neglecting the task at hand," he announced, the weight of being a Guide returning and leaving Sheik shivering and ashamed.

"By just trying to have a bit of fun," Link attempted to reason, disappointment eating away at his elated feelings when he saw the change in the Sheikah's eyes. That switch went off again, and

Sheik was back to being a Sheikah, not a friend.

"This shouldn't be a time for fun, Hero."

_And great_, Link thought, _he's back to calling me, 'Hero'_.

The Hero wordlessly clambered to his feet, and Sheik dried them both off with magic before warming Link up. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the feeling of the sun inside his chest before it spread down into his fingertips and toes like slipping into a hot bath. Navi curled on top of her friend's hatless head once he was warm, and Sheik led the way over the ice toward the Domain.

"You have to admit that was fun, " Link tried, forcing a grin on his face, afraid Sheik was mad at him for starting the fight. Sheik was the first to throw snow, of course, but he certainly wouldn't have done it again had Link not continued.

Sheik slowed to a stop on Jabu-Jabu's altar, staring at his feet and drawing a deep breath. Then finally, he nodded, glancing up at Link.

The Hero beamed down at his Guide. "Why did you hit me with a snowball in the first place?"

"You wanted me to, did you not?" came Sheik's sincere reply. He started pulling uncomfortably at his cowl, holding it against his mouth with his other hand to make sure it didn't fall down.

It took a few moments for it to dawn on Link why Sheik was doing such a thing. Sheik had no doubt gotten snow down his cowl, much like how Link had got it down his collar, and his Guide's drawn eyebrows told Link that he did not like it one bit. The Hero unconsciously reached out to help, and Sheik gave a wild gasp, recoiling as if Link had slapped him.

"I'm sorry!" Link cried; eyes wide while Navi's wings tinkled in alarm as she fluttered a few feet above him.

When Link had asked the old man who owned Kakariko's inn about Sheikahs, one of the first things the man told him was that a Sheikah's cowl was almost sacred to them: Marking their place as a warrior or something similar. He said it was along the lines of the earrings Link wore.

"Sheik, I-I forgot..." Link said, apologizing again, cursing himself mentally. He turned Sheik around by the shoulders, hoping to hold him down in case he tried to run. "I didn't mean to... I was just trying to help. I hate when snow is melting under your clothes too."

"It's quite alright, Hero. It just startled me," Sheik said, adjusting his cowl and not meeting Link's eyes...again.

"Look at me," said Link, giving Sheik a slight shake. The Sheikah obeyed, so Link continued, "I would never, _ever_ pull your cowl down without permission. Okay?"  
Sheik nodded, feeling warm under Link's hands, his eyes gentle once more.

Without thinking, when Link went to release Sheik he ran his hands down the Sheikah's arms, feeling every taunt muscle under the form-fitting suit he wore. The Hero took a moment to recover before taking a small step away, straightening his back and smiling.

"I also threw the snow... to jolt you awake," Sheik admitted, picking up their conversation where it had left off, not the least bit bothered by the lack of personal space.

Link's brow creased. "What?"

Sheik pointed to Link's adventure pouch, and the Hero looked down, only to be shocked that his hand was now inside of it, fingers brushing the cool glass of the bottle that contained the blue flame.

"You are drawn to the power in your pocket," the Sheikah explained.

"And why's that a bad thing?" Link asked, deciding instead to pull out his long hat from inside—pretending that's what he was doing all along.

Sheik watched the other blonde fit the hat back onto his head and smiled to himself. Link really did look handsome in it. Even if it was slightly absurd, it was part of the Legendary Hero's appearance—What did he just think?

"If the Triforce is split; bearers of each piece struggle with desire for the missing pieces," Sheik told him.

Link gasped, suddenly feeling as though something dirty now resided in the adventure pouch.

"It is nothing to fear, Hero," Sheik said, holding up his hands. "You will just have to learn to control it. Did you not feel elated or proud during the puzzle inside the cavern with the block?"

Link nodded, his lips pursed.

"That was your craving for Wisdom."

Sheik reached out and took Link's left hand in both of his, and without asking permission—not that Link minded—removed the gauntlet.

"While you were touching the power of the flame, you fell into some sort of...trance," Sheik went on idly, running his fingers over the bright outline of the triangle on Link's hand. "The Triforce no doubt causing you to fantasize about rejoining it with its brother..."

"Yeah...that did enter my mind," Link admitted shyly.

Sheik replaced Link's glove and stepped away. "Though, that is not the only reason I decided to... throw a snowball."

Link giggled, amused by the way Sheik said snowball like it was a foreign language.

"We must proceed. The King should have already been saved by now, had we not neglected our mission."

Link agreed before throwing an arm around Sheik's shoulders and proceeding through the Domain's entrance. Sheik rolled his shoulders, in half a mind to push Link away while the other half wondered if this was how you treated friends...

* * *

It proved to be more difficult to unfreeze the Zora king than Link expected it to be, and he was now regretting not filling up at least two more bottles of the magical flame just in case. Sheik reassured him over again that it would indeed work, but Link still had his doubts.

Link held his breath as he uncorked the bottle, watching the flame spread up the hissing red ice. He just knew that little amount of fire wasn't going to unfreeze the gigantic red block that was the king of the Zoras

Miracles did happen in this case, and the flame engulfed the ice, melting it into just a puddle that dripped down the throne. In just a few short moments, the king started to regain consciousness.  
Sheik drew in a deep breath, knowing his magical strength wasn't going to fancy him much after this, and began warming the king up by pressing two fingers against his slimy shoulder. He shuddered slightly, wondering why the king was slimy when Ruto wasn't.

After a few moments, Link noticed Sheik trembling and pulled him away, giving him a silent nod to keep him from protesting. His Guide had already drained himself once—Link wasn't going to let him do it again.

Link took Sheik by the hand and led him off the throne and around to the platform before it; standing respectfully facing the king.

King Zora began to stir and finally lifted his head up. The Zora's scales were very tough, and they had a better tolerance for cold than humans, so he didn't seem too bothered that he was currently sitting on top of a sheet of ice. It took another minute or so before he started to speak, and when he did, he demanded to know the whereabouts of Princess Ruto.

Link opened his mouth to answer him, when Sheik's impressive speaking voice silenced him. His Guide told the king that she had gone to the Water Temple, and while speaking to royalty, the Sheikah's tone was proud and clear, causing Link to just gaze at him, still open-mouthed. Sheik's back was straight, his eyes set, and he knew exactly what to say and how to phrase it—making even Link, who had grown up with the Great Deku Tree, ponder the big words.

Sheik then explained the ice around them, and that's where he brought Link in, and just like seven years ago, Link struggled. Speaking to anyone and everyone had never been a problem for the charming Hero. True, he wasn't the most talkative person, but he had remarkable skills when it came to people, but with the Zora King, he stuttered over his own words and often put his foot in his mouth.

Sheik helped him along, his eyes kind whenever Link stuttered and keeping contact so he didn't have to look at King Zora, and finally, they got through the long story together.

Any normal ruler would have been outraged with the fate of his entire people, but the calm and often careless Zora King was not. Of course, deep down under his facade, he only cared for himself and his daughter.

"My dear, sweet Princess Ruto," King Zora cried, rocking back and forth over the icy throne.

"A legion of Hyrule's army is coming to escort you into hiding," Sheik all but barked. "Until then, I am under the command of Princess Zelda to wait here and guard you."

Link rounded on him. "How long will you be here, then?"

"Only a few more hours, Hero," Sheik replied.

He turned sharply to face King Zora. "Now, we are aware that there are two items that the Hero requires to enter the Water Temple that you know the locations of. We ask you to reveal these so that the Hero of Time may be able to save your people."

"She's gone, ooohhh..." was all the king said, wringing his hands as he continued to rock.

Sheik caught himself just in time before he rolled his eyes. "King Zora, time is of the essence," he called.

Link smiled and had the urge to clap Sheik on the back, but refrained.

The Zora frowned and he scanned Link for a solid minute before saying, "I am not going to just give out the location!"

Link could tell Sheik was growing angry, and as he made to retort, the Zora king spoke over him.

"_Without_...proof," he exclaimed dramatically, holding up a finger, "of his _heroism_."

Link looked to Sheik pleadingly. Proof? How was he supposed to prove himself to the king?

Sheik did not meet his gaze at first, but then turned while saying, "Hero of Time..." A sly smile crossed his hidden face and lit up his eyes. "Draw your sword," he commanded in a low, alluring voice.

Link grinned, reaching back a drawing the Mater Sword in a long, sweeping slash that whooshed through the air. A bit dramatic how they had played that up, yes, but the smile in Sheik's eyes told Link to do so in order to impress the king.

Said king crossed his arms. "You do realize that I am sworn to secrecy about the location, do you not?" he asked. "I am going to need more proof than that."

Link sheathed the Master Sword with a _shink_, feeling a bit put-out. Sheik quirked an eyebrow, thinking fast, but Link beat him to the punch.

With a gasp and a small jump in realization, Link dug around in his adventure pouch and pulled out three items: The Ocarina of Time, and the Forest and Fire Medallions.

Sheik drew in a sharp breath upon seeing them—they were _gorgeous_. The large green and red Medallions glimmered in Link's right hand, and in his left he held the Ocarina once more. He extended them out for the king to see clearly.

"Is that proof enough?" he asked proudly, "sir?" he added in a much smaller voice—grin turning sheepish.

Pride exploded somewhere from within Sheik's heart, and he let his gaze travel up to Link's strong face, set jaw and burning eyes. Truly someone this handsome was sent by the goddesses themselves. The thought horrified Sheik, and he quickly blinked away to focus back on the Zora.

The king contemplated for another few moments with a hand under his many chins and his purple eyes sweeping over the two boys.

"Hmmm..." he finally hummed. "That will do."

Link let out a breath of relief, and went to stow the Medallions away again before he caught a glimpse of Sheik. He smiled a held them out for his Guide to look, figuring by the way Sheik seemed to light up that he had just made his day. Sheik reached out, but recoiled, knowing that only the Hero could hold such sacred items. Replacing the Ocarina back inside his pouch, Link took both of Sheik's smaller hands in his now free one and dropped the Medallions in his up-turned palms. The Sheikah's lean fingers closed and his eyes flashed up to Link's. The Medallions burned slightly in his hands, but at the same time were as cool as the night.

"I shall tell you," the king announced, drawing their attention back.

Sheik handed Link the Medallions after he had pretty much memorized them, and they both stood shoulder to shoulder facing the Zora.

"On the island above the Water Temple, there is a large plaque on the ground on the east side," King Zora said, over dramatizing it all by waving his hands and talking slowly. "By reading it, you will know what to do!"

"Is that all?" Sheik questioned sharply.

The king glared at the Sheikah, but Sheik held his ground. "Yes," he barked.

"Thank you," said Link, bowing his head a fraction, not know whether this would be an appropriate time to bow or not.

Sheik wordlessly bowed before turning on his heel, grabbing Link arm gently, and leading him off the platform at a respectable pace.

—

Link allowed Sheik to half drag him down the flight of stone steps and out into the grand hall, not uttering a word until they were alone.

Sheik stopped and sighed, releasing Link. Without looking at the Hero, he said, "I believe if you are prepared, you should head for the Water Temple." He turned his head up to gaze deeply into Link's eyes, as if daring him to refuse.

"You'll only be here a few more hours, right?" Link asked, trying to not get lost in the Sheikah's red pools.

"You need to stop worrying about me and focus, Hero," Sheik said strictly. "Your mind shouldn't be dwelling on your Guide, but on the journey to save Hyrule."

Link was so taken aback that he physically took a step away. He then furrowed his eyebrows, annoyance striking in his chest like lightning. "Geez, Sheik, I just worry about you sometimes—"

"Why?" Sheik cut him off, voice still tight.

Link threw his head back and shook it in exasperation, opening and closer his mouth. "I-I don't know, Sheik. Maybe because you're my friend," he answered, zeroing back in on the Sheikah.

"I don't not understand..." he said slowly, voice now calm, the red gaze was back to boring into Link's blue.

"When you're not with me, I worry."

"Don't... Hero. You needn't be."

"You can't tell me that you don't worry about me," Link pointed out. "I could see how relieved you were in the crater."

Sheik was caught. He backed away even farther and dropped his head, scanning the room for something to look at other than the boy across from him.

"Because I'm your friend too," the Hero continued hopefully.

Suddenly the Sheikah's hands clenched and his head snapped back up—a reaction Link was not expecting at all. "Because you're the Hero of Time!" he corrected, a bit louder than he originally intended. Link just didn't get it, did he?

Link pursed his lips and let out a long breath through his nose. "That's it?" he asked with raised eyebrows, throwing his hands up slightly just to let them fall back to his sides.

There was a lengthy pause between them, filled with only the fluttering of Navi's wings.

"...it should be," Sheik said mysteriously, barely over a whisper, his head bowed.

"Fine," Link replied before looking up at his fairy. "C'mon, Navi."

It took effort to get his feet to move, and he brushed up against the Sheikah as he passed. He stopped dead a few feet from Sheik, senses filled with that familiar smell he hadn't known he'd been craving until now. That little bit of contact reminded of what Malon had requested of him back at the ranch, and he turned.

Sheik was just in the middle of scolding himself for upsetting the Hero when hands gripped his shoulders, spinning him around, and then two arms wrapped around his middle.

The arms tightened when Link realized how warm Sheik was, but the Sheikah did not move. The Hero attempted to get his Guide to react by swaying side to side, but nothing. The embrace ended and Link was pulling away, grinning that crooked grin.

"That's from Malon," he explained, trying not to laugh at how wide the Sheikah's eyes were. "She said thanks for saving the ranch."

Then Link was taking out the Ocarina and playing the Serenade of Water. Navi waved to Sheik from underneath the smiling Hero's hat, and then they were gone in a glittering light show, leaving a shocked Sheikah standing alone in the Domain.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**This took a while to post, and I'm really sorry for that... Anyway, I know it may seem a bit rushed at parts, but drawing it out even longer would be torture to read. 50 followers! I can't believe it! Thank you all so much, and I love you! This calls for a celebration...hmmm—how about this chapter? Will that work? I hope so.**

**I couldn't resist adding the word, Shink, by the way (; And Link tries ****_so hard_**** to make Sheik his friend, but he secretly knows they already are. Sheik doesn't really get the whole personal space thing, does he? Or the staring. He's a bit odd, that one.**

**The Water Temple part is almost over! and then we can ****_finally_**** move past it. Thank you to everyone who's been reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review if you did.**

**Review replies:**

**Koopa Koot**—Thank you so much! You truly did make my day when you posted that, and gave me inspiration to go with what I had in mind. (Like the crazy wolf thing)

**ShindaSekai—**I remember also getting frustrated with the ice block puzzle! I hate being timed in video games... Thank you!

**Kairi Swallowdown**—Thank you for being my proof reader! I need it sometimes. And I agree—just calm down, Sheik.


	19. Under the Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.  
This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen**

**Under the Lake**

* * *

Control.

Control over mind, body, and emotion. Control over spirit, strength, and will. Everything about a Sheikah was controlled to such a degree, and at times, it's difficult for them to keep themselves human.  
Relationships on a level other than formal are frowned upon. Obedience to duty and submission to orders is their purpose. Skill, drive, instinct, silence, stealth, and respect are to be expected. It is who they are—in their blood and souls.

So why is it, that one boy could cause Sheik to forget what is embedded into his mind? One boy who caused Sheik to feel free for the first time in his life, forced him smile without a second thought, who could make him to laugh without wondering how long he should, could show him how be a kid again when he never really was one in the first place. How could Link, the Hero of Time, Chosen One—whom Sheik swore to protect, to Guide, to respect, to honor— possibly be someone he considered a friend?

Not to mention the others feelings Link gave him: Ones a proper Sheikah should never feel.  
A Sheikah was only permitted to feel any sort of romantic feelings when his or her duty gave them an opening. Some ignored the laws of romance and service, but others would never find love throughout their lives.  
Sheik loved Zelda, yes. Loved her with all his heart, but the love for his princess surpassed his love for her as an adopted sister. As harsh as that may sound, it was true. He knew Zelda never thought of him as a servant, but it was in his blood to put her first as a monarch.

_Young love? Why did I have to recite_ that _poem_? Sheik despaired mentally, burying his head in his knees brought up to his chest and cringing. He had other poems written for the Serenade of Water...but his brain had chosen that one without his consult.

Sheik was sitting on the ground behind the princess' bathhouse back at the remnant camp, not really feeling like entering their tent and facing her just yet—she would read him like an open book. He didn't care that the earth was wet and muddy: The gentle smell of rain and wet grass was calming him. It was the middle of the night, nearing dawn, and hours after Link had left him behind in Zora's Domain. Once the small legion of Hyrule's army had come to take the King of the Zoras, Sheik left without a word, and after wandering aimlessly around like a drunkard, he ended up here.

Did he love Link? No. No, he couldn't. There was just a really strong connection between them. It wasn't love but admiration. Strong admiration, yes...  
...that could be love, in some sense.

Sheik groaned and curled tighter in on himself; cold wind blowing through his unbound hair. What a pathetic feeling this was, and how petty he was being. It was absurd to even _consider_ the fact that he harbored feelings outside the respectable amount for the Hero of Time. He was supposed to love Link in the same sense as his love for Zelda, by putting the fact that he is the Hero of Time first before...  
...No. He would not admit his feelings for Link were more than that. Not even thinking of the way Link smiled at him, or how tall he was, or his broad shoulders, or the way he listened to the Serenade of Water... or how protective he got when he thought Sheik was hurt back in the cavern... could ever... make Sheik... admit—

_Who am I kidding?_ NO, _I'm not trying to fool anyone! My feelings for Link are purely admiration, and I'm most likely nervous around him because of his importance. That's the explanation_. Admiration, Sheik kept telling himself. _Strictly respect for who he is_...  
_I'm pathetic_...

A voice sometime later roused the Sheikah from his thoughts, and they were lucky he didn't spring to his feet and run them through with his blade, but he recognized the voice.

"What are you doing back here?" Zelda asked him, hands on her hips, blonde hair once again flowing down her back, and in more comfortable clothes than before.

Sheik stood up sluggishly, his mind still in a haze and his legs felt like lead. "Thinking," he answered, voice a little rough, sounding as if he had been close to tears not two seconds ago.

"Are you crying?"

Sheik shook his head, and it was true; he hadn't been crying. "Just... just tired..."

"According to the soldiers who spotted you wandering around, you've been back for at least three hours! What have you been doing?"

Oh goddesses, Zelda was scolding him like a mother. What was he going to tell her when he didn't even know what he was doing himself? Zelda was one of the few people—few, as in Impa—who could read Sheik even with his cowl pulled up, but even so, the princess wished she could get in her brother's mind as she watched his eyes dart around.

"What's wrong, Sheik?" Zelda pressed, getting closer to him.

"I just...went for a walk," Sheik admitted. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the full truth.

"After leaving a cavern that took you hours to get through?" Zelda asked skeptically. "Which you still need to tell us about, by the way."

Sheik did not respond.

"Sheik, you've been gone all day! What's wrong?"

Nothing.

"Is it Link?"

The Sheikah's head snapped up. "Why would you ask that? He's fine."

Her eyebrows quirked. "Just... making sure."

"The rain is returning... I suggest you go in, Princess," Sheik stated, his voice as dull as his eyes.

She wordlessly held out her hand as thunder sounded, and Sheik took it; allowing himself to be led to their tent. She shivered slightly: Her brother was freezing.

—

A little more than another hour later, he sat cross-legged on his bed, watching the princess catch a last minute bit of sleep before the sun rose, but not really seeing her. His thoughts had gone rouge again, and he couldn't stop the vivid pictures of Link flashing over his mind's eye.

It was absolutely ridiculous, and he didn't understand why he was feeling and thinking such things. And, besides; suppose he allowed himself these feelings, it wasn't as if he could ever act on them. Link is the Hero of Time and Sheik was a _Sheikah_. What would he ever see in him? Link could have anyone in Hyrule and beyond if he wanted.

Sheik shook his head and covered his face with his hands; wanting to cry out of frustration and confusion, but never daring to shed a tear.

* * *

As the dawn ticked nearer, the Hero of Time was currently sleeping under the large, dead tree on the island above the Water Temple at the depths Lake Hylia.

—

He arrived hours ago, easily finding the plaque King Zora had mentioned on the ground at the east side of the island. It was old and weathered with large words engraved into it that Link had to clear dirt and grass out of to make out.

Back in the Domain, Link had half a mind to ask Sheik to tag along with him to help him read whatever poem the king was speaking of, but it turned out to only be a single sentence that Navi had no trouble helping Link read once he had conjured up enough light using Din's Fire.

_When thou hast the courage of a hero, aim for the morning light_... it read.

"That's not a poem!" Link had growled, kicking the plaque.

"Hey...Link," Navi said as if scolding a child. "Think about it for a second, would you?"

Link crossed his arms and sighed, staring at the slab of stone.  
Gods, he wished Sheik was here; he'd get it in about less than a second, but even before Sheik had basically forced him to leave the Domain, Link was sort of embarrassed to ask him to come. Link was seventeen years old but still needed the help of his fairy to read—that wasn't exactly something to be proud of. Yeah, he'd grown up in Kokiri Forest where there was no real need for reading, but once Link had ventured out into Hyrule, it seemed you either read or you were stupid, so he didn't make a habit of telling others it was a skill he never picked up.  
People didn't need another reason to assume the Hero wasn't bright.

Link knew he wasn't stupid, but in comparison to someone like Sheik, he felt it. He sighed again, shaking his head as if that's what it took to rid unwanted thoughts. Sheik would never think Link was stupid, he knew that in his heart, and that brought him a little comfort.

_Right, poem_, Link thought, sitting on the grass and gazing up at the half moon, mulling over the words on the slab.

"Well, _morning light_," Navi hummed, putting a hand up to her chin and swaying side to side, "so whatever it is, we need to figure it out by morning..."

"And if we don't?" Link questioned, still doubting himself.

"There's always tomorrow!"

The Hero groaned. "I don't want to spend two days here..."

"Hey! Then quit pouting about it and get to thinking!"

—

As the first rays of sunlight crept over the tree-line, Link stood on the plaque and faced it. Since Lake Hylia was dry, he could see all the way to the ground, causing his legs to wobble slightly, so he backed off the edge. He waited for something dramatic to happen, once the sun started to slowly rise, but nothing.

"Nothing's happening, Navi," Link said, sounding nervous.

"Hmm...Well, I don't know, then," the fairy shrugged.

The Hero rounded on her. "But you said this would work!" he cried.

And then it clicked, and Link felt so utterly stupid for not thinking of it he slapped his forehead. It was so simple he didn't even consider it! It didn't even cross his mind that this poem could be so simple.

Link dug in his adventure pouch while Navi repeatedly asked what was going on, but he would rather just show her.

He pulled out his long bow and a single bolt, notching it in the string. He pulled it back in one sweeping movement, muscles flexing under his tight undershirt, aimed, and released the arrow into the sky where it soared straight for the morning light.

The result was instantaneous. A white light flashed in front of Link's view of the sun, so bright he had to shield his eyes. When finally the Hero could look back up, landing softly on the small island a long way's away were two oddly shaped items.

Link quickly stowed his bow away while waking to the tree he'd been sleeping under, reaching it in a few strides, bending down and swinging his bandolier with the Master Sword and Hylian shield over his shoulder.

Moments later he was back to the edge of the island, looking down at the dried up Lake Hylia.

"Now how am I supposed to get over there?" Link huffed, staring up longingly at the spot of land across the gap.

Navi smirked and fluttered her wings in front of his face, to which Link scoffed and muttered something about sassy fairies.

"Well, then fine! You go get them!" he smiled, gesturing toward the island. "Go on!"

"Hey! I won't be able to carry those!" she squeaked.

"Then shut it before I tie your wings together!"

Navi laughed it off, knowing her friend was joking, but she still flew behind him, looking worried.

"I...I guess my hookshot," he said after a pause. "I hope it'll reach."

"It'll reach," Navi assured while her friend dug in his bag.

There were two broken down pillars on each side of the island, and Link aimed for the left one. He released the trigger of the hookshot and with a loud clang! it buried itself into the chipping stone.

"Navi," Link said, suddenly nervous, "will you go check if it's safe for me to let go?" After all that he's done and been through, he really didn't want to fall to his death at the bottom of the dried up lake.

The tiny fairy nodded and zoomed away, leaving a trail of glittering dust in her hast to get over to the island as fast as possible. Once over there, she bobbed up and down; yelling reassurances to Link, who sighed in relief. He would be in quite the predicament if it hadn't worked.

He braced himself, tightened his grip on the hookshot, jumped, and released the trigger for a second time; feeling the familiar jerk on his arm before he speeding over the gap between the lands. Link landed face first onto the dried, dead grass and lifted his head to find the hidden items before him.

"What are they?" he said mesmerized, standing up and staring.

Navi squealed. "Hey! They're just like Sheik described!"

Link smiled at the Sheikah's name and held up the shimmering blue tunic. It was like his green one but with a few modifications as Sheik said. It was heavier then Link's tunic, due to the strange dark blue undershirt. Link felt the fabric, and it was sticking and rough at the same time, like running his fingers over the scales of a Zora. That worried him slightly; was this made from a Zora, or just like one? The thought was driven from his mind when seeing that it also came with a blue hat and his smile grew wider.

"Well, go on then!" said Navi. "Put it on!"

Link held to the tunic and pulled the armor-like suit out from under it, and after setting them down, he pulled off his bandolier and green garment off. Moments later, he was adjusting the surprisingly light armor and smiling up at Navi.

"Whatdya think?" he laughed.

Navi grinned. "Amazing." He looked so grown up and handsome, she couldn't believe it.

The neck of the armor fell in ruffles under Link's chin and he made a face, pulling on it uncomfortably.

Navi zoomed forward and yanked the piece over his nose. "It's like a cowl," she giggled. "I guess that's what helps you breathe!"

Link pulled the fabric back down, taking a deep breath. "Gah, I don't know how he stands that," he said, knowing Navi would know who _he_ was.

They simultaneously looked down upon the second _and third_ items that Sheik had mentioned, which was no doubt the one he said would anchor Link under the water. They glinted slightly in the morning light and Link reached down to pick them up.

"Wow...these _are_ heavy!" he groaned before looking questionably up at Navi. "Do I hold them?"

Navi shook her head. "I don't think so," she said thoughtfully. "Hey! They look like shoes!"

Link cocked his eyebrow, but she was right. After further examination, they could easily fit over a toe and heel and clip on nicely, but there was one problem.

"They're much too small," Link pointed out, balancing on one foot to show the fairy the comparison. Just as he did, the metal plate he held in his hand grew so hot he dropped them both with a curse. "What the hell—?"

The iron started to shake before expanding a few inches, and when they were finished, Link placed his foot next to one and grinned.

"Well, there's nothing stopping us now!" said the Hero. "Let's get going."

* * *

The temple had permitted them access once Link had figured out how to open the giant stone door, and the duo arrived in a dark tunnel. Water pressure pushed down on the Hero, the iron on the bottom of his boots, and the dark blue undershirt pulled over his face. He couldn't help but continue to grin at the fact that he now had a cowl just like a certain someone.

Navi was gripping his blonde hair under the matching blue hat as he propelled through the water at the fastest pace his now extremely heavy boots allowed, no doubt giving his legs the work-out of their lives. Fairies could hold their breath under water longer than humans, and their wings even allowed them to swim for short distances—a skill Link could never figure out why fairies required—but she still preferred taking refuge under Link's hat where she could breathe freely and not get wet.

—

Link saw light above them when he reached the end of the tunnel and took the iron off his boots. Then he looked around wildly, wondering what he was going to do with the heavy plates. He couldn't just leave them down here—there had to be other uses for them—but if he kept them, how was he ever supposed to reach the surface?

Looking back up at the surface, he noticed an eye that the hookshot could latch onto, so he put the plates back on his boots, struggling to keep his balance underwater, and aimed the weapon.

The chain strained to pull Link in his heavy boots up onto the ledge, but he eventually broke the surface with a lazy splash where he swung himself forward and clanged onto the landing. Once out of the water, he pulled down his slightly suffocating cowl-thing and took off the iron plates once again. Navi appeared from his hat and reminded him that the adventure pouch on his hip was magical, and to his surprise, when he stored the metal inside, it suddenly became light as a feather. He smiled at her, and then walked out over the ledge to meet the Water Temple.

Inside was a great hall so tall and wide, Link felt as though two Great Deku Tree meadows could be stacked on top of each other and still fit comfortably.

It was filled was the sound of rushing water, dripping, and an odd scratching noise. One giant pillar the size and width of two full grown deku trees rose three stories up from the sand covered ground, and the quaking water level was just below the third story.

Across the way on the pillar was another eye like the one Link had latched to moments before, and he aligned his hookshot to it; not wanting to waste any more time.

It pulled the Hero across the water and he braced for impact, sticking his legs out and catching himself on the wall of the giant pillar. He straightened up, put away the hookshot, and proceeded around the pillar to see what's on the other side.

_Scratch_! _Thud_. _Scratch_! _Thud_.

"What the hell is that?!" Link cried, whipping around.

"Hey! Language, Link!" Navi squeaked.

The Hero ignored her and drew the still-wet Master Sword, swinging it around him just in time. Hopping around the corner was a giant blue spider. Link nearly screamed: he hated spiders. Ever since that journey inside the Great Deku Tree all those years ago, he could never feel comfortable even around tiny spiders.

He shook where he stood, trying his best to hold the slick hilt of the sword, brandishing his shield.

"Oooohh, Navi, what is that?!" he groaned, his voice rising with fright.

"Stab it, Link!" Navi yelled, zooming over to hover above it.

It had one oozing eye, two long claws on each leg, and hair long enough to braid. In other words, the ugliest thing Link had ever seen. He held his breath, mustering up his courage, and when the thing drew closer, hissing and hunkering down to pounce, Link stabbed it through its hairy body, quick as lightning.

"Eck!" Link screeched, dipping the Master Sword into the water to clean off the spider's guts.

"Let's hope we don't face one of those in the water, hey Link?" said Navi, flying behind him when he set off again.

"Let's hope we don't face one of those _ever again_!" Link corrected.

—

They continued on to make a full trip around the pillar. Link had to admit the Zora architects were brilliant. Their attention to detail was amazing, and where the cavern behind Zora Fountain was natural beauty, in here was unmistakably years worth of work. There had been only one door on the pillar-like thing they were standing on, and it was locked, but they had found another interesting ledge with a single snake head in the middle. There wasn't any way to get to it, so Link decided to do more recon before taking action.

"So, where down we go?" he asked.

Navi thought for a moment. "I think... we should start from the bottom and work our way up. We gotta find Princess Ruto, remember?"

"Oohh, yeah," said Link, putting his sword away and sitting on the edge of the pillar, letting his feet dangle into the water. "I guess we should just find a door that's unlocked?"

Navi nodded and smiled before flying into Link's hat and burying in his hair.

The Hero pulled up his cowl, slapped the iron to the bottom of his boots, and dropped off the ledge into the water.

He sunk all the way down the bottom, watching the bubbles his breath made or taking note of the locked doors on his long fall down to the sandy floor. The weight of the water was starting to get uncomfortably heavy, but he quickly found an open doorway with two—obviously—unlit torches on either side. He drug his heavy feet over the sand, kicking it up and fogging the water on his way, but he finally made it.

He stepped up into the tunnel-like passage and clunked his way through it.

—

Rounding the last corner, Link stumbled back and gasped so dramatically, he would've sucked in a great deal of water had it not been for the cowl he wore.

Standing in the room was unmistakably a very grown up, very beautiful, Princess of the Zoras: Ruto.

Age had done her well. She looked like Link remembered her, but then again she looked nothing like her old self. She had grown long, wing-like fins from her arms like the women Link had seen in the Domain seven years ago, but hers were more vibrant and beautiful than theirs with a pretty spotted pattern over them and up her back. Her skin, while still very scaly, looked incredible—shining under the lights reflected in the water.

She turned to him and her purple eyes shone bright, long earrings swinging.

"Oh...you, if I'm right, Link?" said Ruto, her voice an eerie echo.

Link nodded quickly, Navi zooming out of his hat to see what's up. She too gasped and Ruto, but then glared and returned to the hat. Like Link, never didn't have the best memories of her; but unlike Link, she couldn't forgive and forget because of how beautiful the Zora was.

"You're Link, aren't you?" the Zora went on, drawing closer, but not by swimming; she could walk over the ground just as easily as Link's new boots could.

"Y-yes," he said, his voice muffled by the cowl.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Why do you look so scared? It's me, your fiancée, Ruto! You remember."

Link's eyes widened, and he was so surprised, he took a step back. "Wh—I-I—huh?"

"Of course you remember. I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago! You're a terrible man for keeping me waiting seven years..." she pouted, crossing her arms.

Link opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unable to get past the vows part. He'd never made vows with her, did he? All he did was take the Zora Sapphire from her—

Something flashed before his mind's eye of an event in Kakariko: A girl was showing the ring on her finger to a few of her friends, claiming to finally be someone's _fiancée_. When Link had interrupted and asked her what the was, she promptly began to explain that she was engaged to be married. The Zora's Sapphire was Ruto's engagement ring...to him. His stomach dropped and he felt light-headed. He didn't take the stone because he wanted to marry her! She—she had to know that, right? There had to be a mistake!

"But now isn't the time to talk about love, though," Ruto sighed, stopping his frantic thoughts.

Link choked out incoherent words, gave up and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure you've seen Zora's Domain! It's completely frozen over!" she said, ignoring how distraught the Hero appeared before her. "But a young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice."

Link didn't think he could take anymore shock. _Sheik_?! Really? He was the one who saved her? Link just thought she had escaped. Why hadn't the Sheikah told him?

"But he couldn't save my father or the others!" she went on, voice growing louder and her eyes flashing.

"Your father's okay," Link interrupted, taking calming breaths through his covered nose. "Sh-Sheik and I saved him. He's p-probably in hiding by now. He'll be safe." Oh...he was stuttering now. Fantastic.

Ruto blinked and then beamed. "Good," she sighed with relief. "I want to save them all! I want to save my home and people! And _you're_ going to help me as a wedding present!"

Link visibly cringed, but he knew he couldn't marry her, and that made him feel a little better. Sheik said she was the Sage of Water, which meant she could never leave this place. Even if Link wanted to...marry her, he couldn't.

"Once I've destroyed the evil here, your people will unfreeze."

"You're going to help me destroy it, okay!? No running off or wimping out." She then crossed her arms again. "I see you found the gifts from the Zora's?" she mused, looking him up and down.

"I—um... yes," Link stammered.

"Blue suits you."

He blushed.

"Inside this temple, there are three places to change the water levels," she informed him, her wing-like fins waving. "I'll lead the way, follow me!"

And just like that, the princess shot up like an arrow through the water, before he could even yell for her to wait. Even if she said there was no time, he need to correct her on this whole _engagement _thing. Link quickly removed his iron soles and swam as fast as he could after her. Up, up, and up the water rose until finally he could see the surface.

—

Link pushed himself out of the water onto the landing. A quick look around the dull room as he slowly dripped dry showed him only one main aspect to it: A large stone mural of a Triforce on the deep blue wall; the wavering reflection of the square pool he had just climbed out of dancing over it.

Ignoring the mural for now, he pulled down his cowl and his eyes fell on Ruto who was looking him over as if he were a prize she'd just won. Navi appeared from the safety of Link's hat and glared at the princess before hitching a fake smile onto her tiny face.

"So, you say Sheik saved you?" Link questioned, still alarmed and a little hurt the Sheikah wouldn't tell him. Damn Sheik and his modesty.

Ruto rolled her purple eyes. "You know, the pretty Sheikah with the scar across his face," she drawled, pointing to her cheek, obviously mistaking Link's question.

For a second time in less than ten minutes, Link was so surprised he took a step back, gasping along with Navi. "You—you've seen his face?!" he asked, voice an octave higher.

"Duh," she replied nonchalantly, but then crossed her scaly arms, "you haven't?"

Something spiked in Link's heart that was unmistakably a mixture of anger, jealousy, and envy. Did Sheik show her his face? What the hell was going on? "I—no, of course not," he said quickly. "A Sheikah warrior never reveals his face."

"Oh...whoops," Ruto said, pulling a face. "I guess that's why he got so mad we I pulled his mask-thing down." Again, she used gestures to describe what she meant.

"Cowl," Link corrected, unable to contain the smug feeling of knowing more about Sheikahs than her: serves her right for trying to act like she knew more about Sheik.

"Or maybe that was because I smacked him," she wondered, grinning.

"You _hit him_?" Link asked; his voice on the edge of a shout. Now he remembered why he never liked Ruto. "After he saved you!?" What an ungrateful little—

"Yes, only _me_," she snapped back, her fins twitching. "He could've at least _tried_ to save the others!"

"That's my job," Link retorted. "Sheik saved you so I can save you people, understand?"

Ruto huffed and waved a hand. "Whatever... Just next time you see him, be sure to pull it down. You won't be sorry!"

Link scoffed and stuttered. Did she not listen to what he just told about a Sheikah's cowl? But then his torturous mind wandered back to what she said about him being pretty. He could only imagine how much prettier Sheik could get if he revealed his face, and the Hero's cheeks grew warm.

"Wait, you're blushing now!?" Ruto laughed.

"What?! No," he exclaimed, turning his face away and hiding behind a hand.

The princess continued to giggle. "Well, if how mad he got meant anything, he isn't going to show his face to you by himself, so if you really love him, you're gonna have to do it yourself!"

"Ruto, I'm not pulling his cowl down," Link said, trying to regain his calm. He could hear Navi actually snickering from above, but he didn't dare look at her.

"Wait..." Ruto said again, slower this time and filled with suspicion, putting her hands on her hips, " you really _do_ like him?"

"Well yeah, he's my friend," Link answered simply.

"Do you like him like him?"

"...I guess so?"

Ruto wrinkled up her nose and crossed her arms. "So you have a boyfriend while you're still engaged to me? You're pathetic!"

Link blushed again, voice rising, "N-no, he's my friend, and _we_ are _not_ engaged!" He gestured wildly between him and the Zora.

"My sapphire says different!"

"I only took the sapphire because Princess Zelda needed it, okay? There, I said it."

"Oh! So now you're after _her too_?!"

Link yanked his hat off with one hand and ran the other through his damp hair, tugging at the stands in frustration. He was so fed up with Ruto at the moment; he couldn't even put into words how much she aggravated him. "Ruto...I swear—"

But then she was giggling again, and Link sighed and shook his head. "You get flustered too easily! It's funny."

"Can we just get going?" Link groaned, rolling his head back like a child.

"Sure... I guess," the Zora sighed. "But pay attention to everything I say, and don't wander off, you hear?"

"Fine," Link snapped.

"Good," she smiled. "Now get out your little flute thing and play that song in front of that!" She pointed to the Triforce mural.

He rolled his eyes and stormed past her, Navi in his wake.

Did Ruto honestly think Sheik was his boyfriend? That's crazy! It was a struggle to even make Sheik agree to be his _friend_, and he still wasn't completely on board with that. Plus, Link didn't think like that! He was only t— oh, wait... No he was seventeen. Still, though. Sheik? That couldn't ever happen... Plus, neither of them had enough time, right?

Link shook his head, taking out the Ocarina and staring up at the mural.

"Oh! Ooo! Hey, Link! Hey!" Navi squealed, bobbing up and down before the blue aura around her suddenly turned green.

Link smiled. Other than the constant, 'Hey's and the squealing; turning green was a fairy's telltale sign that they had an idea and couldn't _wait_ to tell their partner.

"Yes, Navi," he laughed.

"The Song of the Royal Family! Zelda's Lullaby! Play that!" she cried happily, pointing at the Triforce.

"You know, I think you're right," Link agreed, not having the heart to tell her that was the song he was going to play anyway.

Navi beamed when Link started to play and she slowly started to fade back into blue.

When the last note rang and Link replaced the instrument into his bag, and loud rushing water noise filled the room and he ran to the edge to watch the water level sink down completely as if it were a glass of water someone very thirsty just drained.

"Now, c'mon!" Ruto said urgently. "We've gotta get going!"

"Okay, okay..." Link mumbled, thinking fast about how to get all the way down there without breaking both his ankles. He looked up at the ceiling and had an idea.

Taking out his hookshot once more, he pressed the trigger and released it so the end buried itself into the ceiling.

"Grab onto me," he instructed the princess.

She made a face, looking up at the chain and back to the Hero, but shrugged and stepped up to Link, wrapping her cool arms around his waist.

"Hey, Ruto?" Link asked, looking down to her.

"Yeah, Link?" she drawled.

"I don't have to carry you the whole time like last time, right?"

"...We'll see."

He rolled his eyes, stepped off the ledge, and slowly let out the chain to ease them as close to the ground as possible.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**Ohhh...I'd forgotten what a bitch Ruto was. And I tried to go for the Zora Armor look from Twilight Princess just to make the tunic a little cooler. Not completely like the Zora Armor...just like it. I hope you know what I mean.**

**This chapter makes 100,000+ words! I can't believe it! What a milestone. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! It's means a lot to my that you take time out of your day to do so, so thank you!**

**Review replies****:**

**Kairi Swallowdown: Thank you! The cavern and the wolf scenes were fun to write, so I'm glad you liked them.**

**link-lover82: I think Sheik should let go a bit more often too. Thank you!**

**Ashwood's Flame: Hmm...that's an idea. We'll see... (;**

**Koopa Koot: Oh, that's good! I'm glad (; I'm happy to know you all read between the lines as well, because that's what I hoped you'd do, so that's great! The hug ****_was_**** cute. I mean, c'mon Sheik, you know you liked it. Your reviews still make my day, (and "read you later" was the cherry on top.) Thank you so much!**

**FreshPrinceLover: Thanks! Oh, I'm glad you liked those parts, (they were some of my favorites too.) Here's an update! Heh...it's pretty late, but surprise! I hope so too.**

**And thanks to, Promises of Freedom, and WuNsChKiNd89.**


	20. Dark Link

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.  
This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik**

* * *

**Chapter twenty**

**Dark Link**

* * *

**A quick warning—This is a battle scene, and although not too in-depth, it does mention blood. It still only requires a T rating, and that will not change, I just thought you may like a heads-up, and please don't feel obligated to read if you are squeamish or uncomfortable with violence. I will do a follow-up in the next chapter, so I promise it'll be okay. I just want you to have an enjoyable time while reading, so felt it necessary to tell you.**

* * *

The Forest Temple had been a dark and dank place with an infestation of vile creatures Link never needed to see again in his life.  
The Fire Temple, while bright and burning, had been the hottest place Link ever endured, with less enemies, but being made mainly of fire caused them to be just as bad if not worse.  
However, in the Water Temple, Link relied more on his brain than his weapons. It was full of difficult puzzles and the amount of locked doors and hunts for silver keys was teetering on the edge of ridiculous.

He traveled with Princess Ruto—a blessing and a curse. He'd ask her where they should go next, or where a small key was hidden, and though on rare occasions she knew, she usually just shrugged. In other words: Ruto was just as big of pain as she was last time Link ventured with her.

Link was exhausted. He had swam, climbed, walked, ran, and listened to Ruto the entire temple; not to mention used extensive intellect occasionally. He had rested, yes, but it was hard with Ruto by your side, so he figured the faster he cleansed the temple, the sooner she would stop fussing at him.

—

He and the princess stood on a wide platform facing a hall with three serpent heads—similar to the one in the main room—on three separate platforms of their own. In the middle of the shallow pool sat a single yellow crystal perched up high out of the water. The temple had been full of them, switching geysers on and off that either aided Link, or hindered him.

Ruto crossed her arms and looked expectantly at Link, freezing at what she saw.

The Hero was still dripping water from their last venture into it, and he really had turned into an incredibly handsome man.  
No more did he have the round-boyish face and confused eyes, but strong cheekbones, a distinct jaw-line, and hard eyes. He raised a large hand to push back his blonde bangs before taking his hat completely off and running his fingers through dripping hair, and Ruto allowed her eyes to follow a droplet on its way down his neck.

He no longer carried around a splintery shield and a cheap looking sword, but an impressive blade and a shining shield that covered his back. His _strong_ back. Link had muscles Ruto would have never have guessed seven years ago were possible on such a scrawny boy. The wet tunic outlined his broad shoulders, and the dark blue armor hugged his toned arms. Looking down, she almost snickered; he just had to wear white pants—not that they were _too_ see-through or anything, they just clung to his legs a little too tight when wet.

"So, what do you think?" the princess finally asked.

As Link answered, he walked to the edge of the platform to look down into the water. "Well, I'm thinking we should probably—" he cut himself off with a yelp and jumped back, grabbing mindlessly at the hilt of the Master Sword. "Spider!" he choked out.

Ruto burst out laughing, holding her sides and doubling over. So much for his heroic look she admired before—he was still a child. Up above them, Navi's squeaking laughter could be heard too; joining in with the princess instead of glaring at her like the fairy had done throughout the temple.

"Hey, guys..." Link whined, looking back at the two. He eyes were still wild and he was gripping the hilt of his sword. "It isn't funny! Navi, you know I don't like spiders!"

"Your face, though!" Navi giggled, pointing at her friend.

Then Link's face broke into a grin and he chuckled at himself. "Yeah... I guess it was pretty funny."

Behind him, the spider gave a single leap and landed with a thud where they were standing. Link shook as he turned around, but stabbed in right through the hairy body like he had been doing throughout the entire temple.

"Gah!" Link groaned, returning his sword back to its sheath and kicking the spider into the water. "Why does the temple have to be filled with _those_? I can handle ghosts, plants, ice, and fire, but those are just nasty."

"Oh, please," Ruto sighed, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't _look_ like you can handle fire!"

The Hero subconsciously reached up and touched the scars on his right ear. Ruto discovered his single-sided deafness shortly after their meeting, and he couldn't help being a little self-conscious. He dropped his hand, deciding not to reply. "_Anyway_, I think we should probably hit that switch and see what happens."

"Be my guest. Just don't blow us up!"

Link took out his hookshot like he had done in previous encounters with the switches and clicked the item into action. The spring loaded and the chain shot out, hitting the switch with a loud _clang_! and turning the yellow crystal red. Seconds later the stone serpent heads began to rise with the water level, their necks stretching toward the ceiling to reveal an eye to hookshot onto in the middle of their throats.

Before Link could stop her, Ruto jumped right into the pool, swimming for the platform on the other side of the room—the one with two levels. The Hero rolled his eyes and looked to his fairy, telling her to fly after the Zora, that he was going to have to take the long way around: There was no way he'd make it up to that high platform by just jumping out of the water.

He then aimed the hookshot to the snake directly in front of him, being yanked over the gap, and then repeated the process to the third one, climbing onto the serpent's head and perching himself on top in a crouching position that Ruto laughed at. Link ignored her and used the hookshot on the last snake head and reaching the platform Ruto stood on.

The princess clapped lightly with a grin on her face as Link straighten up.

Now he could see up to the second level, and there stood the door he'd anticipated with a chain and a lock stretching across the frame. For quite some time now Link carried around a slightly larger key inside his adventure pouch that wouldn't fit any other lock, and he was sure he finally found the door to match it.

—

The Hero and the princess used the snake's head to climb up onto the second level to be greeted by a single enemy, taking Link by surprise. It was absolutely disgusting, whatever it was. Five feet tall and thick as a tree stump, oozing and emitting an odd gurgling noise.

Ruto screeched and hid behind Link, and the Hero was _this close_ to commenting on how she made fun of him for yelping at a spider, but disregarded it. He enjoyed being the hero for a damsel in distress.  
He took a step forward and the horrid creature came to life, shuffling towards him and leaving a trail like a slug behind it. He figured every enemy in this temple was going to be nasty, they pretty much soaked and molded in water while infesting this place.

To be honest, he had no idea how to kill whatever this thing was, and hoped to find a weakness before it actually reached him. Closer and closer it drew, until finally it revealed its weak spot. The creepy thing lowered its top half and the width of its body opened like a mouth; sucking in air like a fish did in water, showing its razor-like teeth lining the mouth.

Link wrinkled his nose, half of his mind telling him to pull his cowl up—the stench of the creature's breath was as awful as the thing looked.

"Ew! Kill it!" Ruto yelled from behind.

Thinking fast on his feet, Link put his sword away and opened his adventure pouch. Digging in the bag he'd obtained in Dodongo's Cavern, he drew out one of his remaining heavy, round bombs. Lighting the end with a flick of his finger and a bit of Din's Fire, Link flung the bomb at the disgusting creature. He knew it would work, and of course, it did. The gross enemy immediately sucked the bomb in its gaping hole of a mouth.

Link ran to Ruto and grabbed her, all but slinging her over his shoulder. She squeaked but did not resist when Link ran and jumped back down to the first level, landing heavily right when a loud echoing blast met their ears. The noise ended and faint smoke came billowing down from the top level, making the Hero grin down at the princess still in his arms.

"Killed it."

Ruto pushed against his chest and he unlocked his embrace.

"About time!" she said, but in a joking way. "Now c'mon! I wanna see what's through that door! Gods know how long you carried around that key."

—

Moments later they stood in front of the weirdly designed door, Link with the silver key in his hand. He could sense there was something off about the room inside just by standing this close, and he turned to Ruto.

"I want you to stay out here," he stated.

The princess made a snotty face and crossed her arms. "And what if I say I'm coming with you?"

Link sighed. "Ruto, I know there's something bad through there, I can feel it. So please, just wait out here until I say it's safe."

"What if one of those monsters comes back?" she challenged.

Huffing, Link reached back into his adventure pouch and pulled out his remaining bomb, handing it to her. She took it and clutched it in both her hands, looking pointedly at Link with wide eyes and he understood her unspoken question, pointing to the torch flickering a few feet behind her.

"Just be careful," he grinned.

"Do I really have to stay out here?" Ruto pouted, which grew more dramatic when the Hero nodded.

"Please, Ruto? Let me make sure it's safe."

"I can handle myself."

Link was starting to get annoyed—could she not understand her importance? Sheik had already saved her once, and the princess told Link Sheik informed her that she's the sage. It was Link's job to protect her now that they were in the temple together, and he'd be damned to let anything happen to her when they were so close to cleansing it.

"Don't you think you're worth protecting?" he asked hopefully. If that didn't work, he had a back-up plan, but was hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

"I can—" she started to argue.

Link placed his free hand on her cool shoulder to cut her off, "let me protect—" he looked down at the floor and sighed— "my fiancée."

Ruto let out something between a scoff and a laugh, shaking her head. "Link, really?"

Link eyebrows went up and his insanely blue eyes widened. "Ruto..."

Ruto rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine, I'll stay out here like a good girl while you play, 'save the princess.'"

The Hero smiled, but before he could back away, Ruto shocked him into freezing.

"You know, you've gotten so handsome," she said, sounding...endearing? Was the an actual compliment from the self-centered Zoran princess?

"Uh... th-thanks," he stuttered, cheeks flushing.

Ruto blushed as well, but smirked. "Go on, then!" She gestured toward the door with her head.

Link just nodded when Navi sat on his shoulder, and turned to the door. Upon unlocking the huge lock which crashed to the ground—Link jumping out of the way just in time, he didn't need another one of those locks landing on his feet—the door swung open to its own accord.

"And don't keep me waiting too long!" the princess shouted after him as he disappeared.

* * *

The Hero stepped into a large, seemingly endless, almost empty room; feet splashing in the shallow pool covering the entire floor. Without warning, the door behind him slammed hard, and quick as lightning, bars dropped from the top with an echoing bang.

Navi shot straight into the air, her wings tinkling in alarm as Link whipped around to stare at the door with wide eyes.

"Well... that's promising," he said after swallowing hard.

He knew _this room_. Every temple the Hero had encountered had _this room_: Where something more evil than the rest of the inhabited monsters dwelled. The place where the Hero was challenged by the temple, he was sure of it, and he hated it. He was right to leave Ruto behind—she would be safe in that empty room, plus she had a bomb with her.

Turning back, Link drew is sword and let his eyes roam over the room.

Oddly enough, it appeared to be outside, but that was impossible, right? There was a sky, and the place was brightly lit like the sun attempting to shine through the thick layer of clouds blanketing the aforementioned sky, but he was far under Lake Hylia, so yes, that would be impossible. Dead center of the giant room grew a tall black tree out of a patch of raised sand just wide enough for the trunk.

On the other side of the mysterious place stood another door, but it would not lead him out of this chamber, but into a very small, very beautiful stone hut. Without a doubt, something of value resided in there.

Flexing his fingers over the hilt of his sword and scanning the room one last time, Link started to walk, heading for the tree in the middle that caught his attention and wouldn't let go. It was enchanting, _inviting_, even. His steps through the water echoed throughout the chamber, counting sneaking out as an option. The pool reflected everything so perfectly it could have been as if Link had looked in an eerie mirror.

Navi flew alongside him before landing back on his left shoulder and hugging his ear. "Be careful," she whispered into it.

"You can feel the evil here too, can't you?" he asked, equally as quiet; feeling her nod against his ear in reply.

The Hero reached the tree and he actually felt bad for the thing. It dry, dead, and hollow: completely black and looked to have burned from the inside. He felt something wash over him, but sure it wasn't sadness, and sheathed the Master Sword, extending both hands to run his fingers lightly over the rough bark.

"Hey, I don't think you should touch it!" Navi squeaked, worried about how her friend's eyes went strangely blank as he stared at the tree. "C'mon, Link! Let's just go see if we can get through the door over there!"

Link gave his head a little shake and removed his hand. "Yeah," he agreed distantly.

Every step he took towards the door he could hear his heart pounding in time, ignoring how it skipped a beat every now and then. It had been doing that more and more often as time went by, and Link couldn't figure out the cause of it. After asking Navi about it and she having just as much knowledge as him, he brushed it off as not getting enough sleep or something similar.

"It's locked," he stated blankly, staring at the barred door.

"Hey! Link, what's wrong with you?" Navi cried, waving both her hands in front of his face.

Link reached out and took her arms between his forefinger and thumbs, gently enough to not hurt the fairy but ceasing her waving. "I'm fine," he said earnestly, eyebrows raised.

"You sure?" she asked, wrenching her arms away and tilting her head, eyes sweeping over his face.

Link dropped his head. "Yeah, it's just...my head feels funny."

Navi glanced worriedly toward the huge tree, thinking that is had done something to Link when something else caught her eye.

She poked Link's shoulder. "Hey, look! At the tree!"

Link spun around, hand flying to his sword, but he saw nothing. "What?"

"Come on!" she said, zooming a few feet away, still pointing.

Link rushed forward, gazing intently at the base of the tree. Navi was right, there was something off about it the way a tall shape against the trunk wavered slightly—like looking through water.

The Hero drew closer, and closer, slowing his feet and tilting his head, trying to figure out the translucent shape. This had to be the mystery Link needed to solve to unlock the doors, but the question remained: What is it? Was it the tree? Oh no, he didn't want to hurt the poor thing any more...

As Link took on last hesitant step towards the tree he looked down into the mirror-like water below him, only to have his heart drop.

"Uh...Navi?"

She floated around to look at his face and he pointed at the water. Her reflection was perfect aside from the ripples Link caused, but she was alone—no longer did he friend reflect. Navi squeaked and zoomed upwards, covering her mouth.

"That isn't good..." Link choked, looking panicked.

Navi opened her mouth to calm him down, but before she could, Link gave a wild gasp and finally drew his sword; his eyes focused on the tree.

—

From the trunk, the translucent shape detached itself from the bark and began to pulsate—the edges hardening, beginning to take the form of a man.

The form dropped its dull gray arms from where they had been crossed over its chest, straightened its back and took a step forward off of the mound of sand.  
The smoky water inside the figure began to swirl, further defining its appearance and turning ashen gray for skin, clothing it with a jet black tunic—the black hat unfurling behind its head where deep gray hair was now growing.

There was no need for Link to guess where his reflection had gone, for it was standing right in front of him; a long nose and a smirking mouth forming on its angular face before opening its eyes. Where the Hero's eyes are a soft, warm blue, the reflection's eyes were a burning, blood red.

The water splashes, echoing throughout the room when Link jumped back in fright, and Navi's wings tinkled as she flew up and away from the reflection.

The figure took another step towards the Hero and black smoke began to billow out behind it; molding into its very own replica of a Hylian shield and Master Sword. It reached back and grasped the hilt, slowly drawing the dark, slightly smoking blade.

"Hey! It's you, Link!" Navi cried from above. "You have to conquer yourself!"

Link raised his shield, the reflection mimicking him. Every backwards step the Hero took, his copy took one forward. He couldn't describe how strange it was to have his reflection walking toward him, but also how frightening it was to see himself like this. So evil and wild looking; the copy's gray hair blowing in a non-existent wind.

Finally, Link's fear vanished from his face to be replaced with determination. The trial of this room had revealed itself, and so he would face it like the hero he was destined to be, no matter how scared he was.

He lifted the Master Sword and gave a horizontal swing at the shadow's chest, but the shadow lifted his own sword and copied the attack exactly, clanging the blades together and knocking Link back. Blinking in shock with his mouth agape, Link was quickly realizing that the enemy didn't just look like him, but it was going to fight like him too. Bottom line, this was going to be the most unnerving battle Link had ever faced.

—

The dire and boarder-line terrifying battle endured until the Hero broke a sweat in the cold room.  
He tried everything he knew, only to be countered by his foggy foe. Flips, rolls, dodges and swerves could not break through the attacks of the shadow, which were actually his.

Link forced himself to ignore what he'd learned from spying on the Hylian soldiers back in Hyrule castle seven years ago—the moves he remembered while battling. The reflection mimicked every move of the Hero's, so he changed them up; performing his attacks backwards, or completely making them up as he went along.

The shadow kept the same distance the entire battle. Every time Link would back away, the shadow followed, and vice versa. Link also noticed familiar quirks in his reflection's combat; the nervous twitch of his fingers over the hilt of the sword, or the way he would rock back on his heels after dodging an attack. It was so unnerving that Link's head started to spin.

Navi shouted advice from above, telling him the exact moments to strike or which way to attack, and finally, Link landed a hit. The shadow made its first noise since appearing from the tree: A low pitched cry. Shocking Link to the core, his reflection fell dramatically through the water like it was the edge of a cliff, its cry fading away into nothing.

A few seconds passed, the room only filled with the Hero's heavy panting and the noise of Navi's wings as she fluttered down to him, still in just as much shock as her friend.

"W-was that it?" Link panted. It couldn't be. Yes, it was strategic work, but that was all too easy in comparison to other fights. He was trembling slightly; he didn't like fighting himself one bit, no, but hearing the shadow's voice was one of the scariest things that had happened so far. He recognized the voice: It was his voice, only lower.

—

Navi squealed seconds after Link asked his question and pointed behind him. The Hero turned quickly to see himself once again, darker than normal blood pouring from the shadow's shoulder where Link's blade struck, pooling in the water below.

Its face had become less handsome and more twisted, its skin turning a darker gray, and its eyes glowing a brighter red. The madder the shadow got, the scarier it became.  
The counterpart yelled, not waiting for the Hero to make the first move this time as it launched itself at him, forcing Link to throw his shield over his face with a cry of his own. The shadow's sword clanged against the shield, almost knocking Link to the ground with the force. Not only did it grow angrier since its fall through the water, but it was becoming stronger. It also found its voice when falling, now mimicking Link's battle cries and grunts, only in the same lower and scarier pitch.

The footwork of the shadow, along with the handling of its blade did not falter at any moments like last time, and it did not stop when Link did. Getting around the imitation was even harder, if you could imagine. The relentless shadow did not slow down, causing Link to roll or even run away to catch a second of a break.

Link had been scared during battle almost every time—it was hard not to be. Any sane person would have mental scars for life after seeing half of the things Link had been through, but this was a battle from a nightmare. There was nothing light about the combat between Hero and shadow: It was life or death, and Link knew it. This thing was out for blood, not just to protect whatever it was guarding like past enemies.

Link gritted his teeth, taking Navi's direction whenever she would give it. His fear was overrun with the determination to win, to get this over with. He had to defeat his shadow, he needed to get out of here, it was one more step closer to saving Hyrule, and he would do whatever it took. And then it happened. The shadow out right growled at him, its eyes at their brightest, and it swung its sword in a lethal arc. If Link didn't get his shield up when he did, it would have been him falling through the water.

The force of the attack knocked the Hero back into the burnt tree. He blocked the reflection's second attack with his sword, and they clanged together. The dark being bared its pointed teeth, pushing Link's own blade closer and closer to his neck and chilling him to the bone with fear. Its red eyes were a mere foot away, staring at the Hero so intensely that if looks could kill, he would've been burned into nothing. Straining to push the shadow's blade away, the thought of burning gave Link an idea, and he conjured Din's Fire in his right hand and threw it at his enemy, desperate for anything to help him escape.

The shadow screeched and recoiled a few feet away, dropping its dark shield where it melted into the water around it to clutch at the large burn the length of its side.

Panting, the Hero surged forward with a yell, and without hesitation, stabbed the dark being through the chest. When Link pulled his blade back, the same darkness poured from the shadow's wound and it fell straight back where it was lost under the water's surface in seconds.

—

Link trembled, coughing slightly. After all he had been through he wouldn't pause to think of the most horrible battle experience, for this one—

"Link! Watch out!" Navi squealed from above.

Link didn't have time to think of any other action except to drop straight down into the water as something whistled over his head, and that something wasn't hard to guess.

He rolled, pushing himself back up by the strength of his legs alone and gripping his weapon even tighter. His blue eyes widened while taking in the form of the shadow, chills of fear rising over his sweaty skin.

During their battles, the dark being remained translucent like water, and Link could even get glimpses through it occasionally. But not now. Now the shadow was completely opaque; as solid as a human and as real as Link himself. Blood splatters covered its black tunic, the material sticking in places. The more the reflection fell under water, the less it looked like Link. Its disheveled black hair framed its horrible thin face where the cheekbones stuck out and the burning red eyes were sunken. The ashen skin was darker than it had ever been, stretching over bones and stained with its own blood.

No longer was it a monster from a nightmare, but a demon of right now.

Navi couldn't help herself; she screamed at the sight, wanting nothing more than to flee, but she had to stay by Link's side. She had to do everything she could to protect him.

_Last time_, Link hoped, no, prayed, licking his lips before swallowing hard. _Just one more time_...

Charging at each other, the Hero and the reflection's blades collided: sending shock waves through the wielders, but not slowing them for even a moment.  
Navi's hands were over her mouth again as she watched the battle before her with wide eyes. Never in all her time with Link had she seen him fight like this. It was violent, brutal, and set at such a fast pace she could hardly even watch.

Force seemed to be the creature's chosen strategy this time around, because when Link raised the Master Sword to defend his face after the shadow's attack, it shoved all its body weight behind the weapon.

Link struggled to hold himself up against the almost inhuman strength; gritting his teeth and falling into a power stance, much like for pushing heavy blocks. Then he remembered pushing around one of those blocks for an hour with a certain Sheikah by his side, and he shoved back even harder.

The shadow's cold but burning eyes narrowed, and if possible, added more strength—finally shoving Link back a few feet away where he tripped and fell in the water. The Hero's breathing became shallow as his reflection loomed above him, eyes flashing evilly and baring its teeth, but maybe it was smiling. Link expected to be done for; expected the shadow to raise its sword, to charge forward, to make a move, but nothing.  
Instead, the dark being turned its red orbs downward into the pool between them as the Hero jumped to his feet once more, and despite himself, his gaze followed.

Navi cried out to her friend to hurry up and stab the abomination, but he was frozen where he stood. Something was happening to him, and it was without a doubt the shadow's influence.

The Hero stared in shock, mouth agape, at the mirror-like water, but had no memory of looking down. He could see the shadow standing across from him like the scene above, but now the dark being had its sword raised, holding its new victim in place.

_No. No, no, NO_! Link chanted in his head.

The shadow...it had Sheik! How did that happen?! Where had he come from? Had he come to rescue him? Of course the stupid Sheikah had, he always came to Link's rescue.

Link couldn't think properly. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear—an odd rushing noise filling his ears, and then laughter. His laughter only played at a slower, deeper tone.  
Navi zoomed over to Link just as he fell to his knees. She landed on his shoulder, hitting her tiny hands against his cheek to wake him up. His eyes had gone blank as he stared into the water.

"Let him go, you bastard!" Link shouted to what he thought was the creature. He still thought he was standing.

"Let who go?! Link, hey! It isn't real! Look up, look up!" Navi cried. Her pleading fell on deaf ears, and not just because of Link's injury.

The Hero gasped as the shadow pulled Sheik closer to it, bringing its sword up to the Sheikah's hidden neck. In his head, Link could hear his Guide whimper.

"Link, please..." Sheik whispered, the once fearless Sheikah warrior looking so broken against the shadow's chest. His hands were balled into fists and his scared, beautiful red eyes looking astonishingly more gorgeous in comparison to the horrible burning ones behind him.

"Sheik..." Link whispered back uselessly.

"Sheik!?" Navi echoed. "No, no, Link! Sheik isn't here. It's not real! Look up!"

The shadow's gaze fell on Link, speaking actual words for the very first time. "You know him," it stated, voice a horrible, scratchy growl.

"Let him go," Link pleaded, "he isn't a part of this."

"'Course he is," it answered in a snarl, pressing the blade into Sheik's cowl, making the Sheikah cry out. "You love him..."

Link's mouth fell open as his reflection smirked.

"See? I know your heart better than you. I've seen it... I _am_ it!" it said, then, whatever it was about to say next was drowned out by Sheik's cry of pain when blood started to seep through his white cowl.

"No!" Link screamed, slamming his suddenly free hands into the water to try and get to them, upsetting the pool quite a bit. Wait, were they not standing before him? How was there—? Was he being blocked? What's going on?

Then he could hear an echoing voice in his head shouting, "Hey, Link! Don't look at it! Close your eyes if you have to. It isn't real! Look up, please!"

_It's not... real_.

Link threw his arms out and grabbed his fallen weapon as his eyes snapped up just in time to roll away from the shadow's lunging attack. Still struggling to collect himself, he stumbled to his feet, mind reeling. His eyes swept the room to make sure he would not find Sheik anywhere, breathing a sigh of relief when the Sheikah was nowhere to be found.

"Link, kill it!" Navi cried.

The shadow screamed at Navi's outburst and ran for her instead, hating her for helping Link wake up from the illusion it caused.

The Hero jumped in, stopping the shadow in its tracks with a fierce vertical slash. The blades clashed and the shadow started to take out its rage on Link. Although difficult to defend against the strength of the dark being, its attacks were growing sloppy, revealing multiple openings for Link. He caught the shadow across the flank and its blood was now just clouds of dark smoke.

Link turned the hilt of his weapon and stabbed forward to run it through the shadow, but the counterpart suddenly jumped high into the air and landed on the Hero's blade, dragging him painfully back to his knees.

Link gasped, gazing up at the terrifying sight of the shadow above him raising its sword, but after a split second recovery, he slammed his shield into the shadow's knees, knocking it to the side where it crashed to the ground.

Without even getting back to his feet, Link gripped his sword in both hands, raised it over his head, and drove it right through the dark body. With a loud yell of anguish, the shadow fell down through the water and out of sight.

—

A few moments passed with no noise expected Link's ragged breathing. He searched the room again and again for the shadow, but nothing. It was over.

The Hero could feel stinging behind his eyes as he laid into the cold water, soaking his back and letting his hair swirl around him. He had been trembling before, but now he was shaking so bad he doubted he could stand properly.

Link had never felt like he needed to cry after a battle, but as traumatizing as that had been, he wasn't ashamed to let tears roll down his face.

"You alright, Link?" Navi whispered gently, flying into his view and placing her hands on his nose.

"No," he choked out, gasping before letting out a sob, releasing his weapons to cover his face.

Navi opened her mouth to speak, but stopped abruptly and looked around the room. It was suddenly fading right before her eyes: The water draining, the tree disappearing, and the light dulling. It slowly turned to a room much like the one they just left, with blue walls and floors. Soon Link was lying on hard ground instead of soft sand and he peeked through his fingers before sitting up in shock.  
They heard the tell-tale noise of bars rising, but when Link looked to the door he entered through, it began to fade as well.

"Ruto's back there," he said, his voice dull. He couldn't find it in himself to care just now.

The fairy did not answer, only fixing Link with a concerned stare.

"Navi...he made me see—" Link began, but was shushed by the fairy. "But he got into my head! My heart..." he cried.

"It wasn't real," Navi soothed, petting his nose.

Link drew in a shaky breath, closing his eyes. "Sheik's my friends..."

"Shh... Hey, I know."  
She wanted to know what the shadow had made Link see, but definitely not now.

Link did his best to relax, taking multiple calming breaths. Once his heart rate slowed back to normal, he looked to the other door that no longer led to a hut but to the other side of the wall that had closed in around him.

The room before had been just an illusion.

* * *

After stepping through the only remaining door, Link entered a much smaller room with a single table in the middle of it. On top of the table sat a beautifully sculpted blue box. The Hero opened it to find a large key lying on the plush velvet lining—glinting ever-so-slightly.  
Just like every temple had _that room_, it also had _this key_. _This key_ was gold with tiny horns protruding from the top, and a huge painted eye in the middle.

Link quickly pocketed it, panicking slightly when he found no way out before Navi pointed to a large square hole in the floor with a long ladder.

With one last sweeping gaze of the room, Link crossed to the ladder and descended; off to find his way back to the main room—focusing his thoughts on finding Ruto and not the terrified look in dream-Sheik's eyes as the replica of the Master Sword cut into his throat.

* * *

A good two hours later, the Hero stood on the giant pillar of the main room with the water level just below him, having found a way to raise it after lowering it completely under Princess Ruto's orders.

He smirked as he gazed upon the wall behind the large serpent head. He had found Ruto, that much was obvious, for the wall had been blasted apart with none other the the bomb he had given the princess.

"She really didn't want to wait for you, eh Link?" Navi asked, keeping her voice light for her friend's sake.

Ever since the encounter with his reflection, Link had been off, not speaking as much as usual with the same blank expression he wore in the illusion room. Navi couldn't blame him; the fight was scary, but she knew it wasn't just the fight. Whatever the shadow had caused Link to dream was bothering him.

Link did not answer his fairy, but at least he was smiling.

Navi flew around to face him, placing a small hand on either side. "Hey, you do know what's next, right?"

The Hero nodded.

"You've gotta focus, okay?"

"I'm okay, Navi," Link assured his concerned fairy, widening his smile.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Link cut her off.

"I know you're worried, but I know it wasn't real. I'll be fine!"

Navi nodded and moved out of the way as Link clicked his hookshot, aiming for the throat of the snake head.

—

Once it pulled him over, Link jumped dramatically, clutching at his heart.

"Think I was one of those spiders?" Ruto drawled as she rounded the statue, smirking at the scared Hero.

"No, you just startled me," Link chuckled. "Thank the gods you're here, though. We looked all over for you on our way."

"Found me," said Ruto, then she pointed to the bombed wall. "I tried to get this over with, but look."

Link peered into the next room, and up past a long slope stood a magnificent door; twelve feet high and just as wide with a gold lock in the middle.

"Locked," the princess sighed.

The Hero smiled and pulled out the large key he'd found. "I think we can finally get this over with," he said.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**I know...it's been a while. I'm sorry for the wait! This scene was just really difficult for me to write, and I'm still not sure if I'm 100% with it, but Dark Link was my favorite mini-boss battle, so I couldn't just skip him!**

**50+ reviews! Thank you so much for that!**

**Was the warning a bit much? I was just writing at four o'clock in the morning the other day and when I described Dark Link's face I kinda scared myself ^^; I thought there might be some of you guys who would appreciate it if I gave a heads-up. But...um...what did the shadow just say?**

**Thank you everyone for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

**Review replies****:**

**: **Thank you so much for that! It's so fabulous to hear you think that, so thank you.

**Kairi Swallowdown: **Ooo, I think she's getting close to figuring it out—that cleaver girl(; And yes, jealous Link is pretty adorable. Thank you!

**FreshPrinceLover: **I bet he _was_ singing that!(; I had forgotten about that song until you said it. And I love how you added that Ruto's a bitch—haha! Thanks for your reviews, they're so great.

**Koopa Koot: **Thank you so much! Exaaacctttllyy! That poor Sheikah. As much as I don't want to admit it, I kinda liked Ruto too.

**And thank you to link-lover82 and Promises of Freedom! **


	21. On the Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.  
This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-one**

**On the Island**

* * *

_Yesterday_

"Go on then, Sheik!" Zelda yelled.

For the past few days Zelda could say she'd actually become quite annoyed with Sheik's behavior as a first in a long time. He had gone quiet, abnormally quiet and it really got under the princess' skin. Sheikah quiet was not just silence: they went into some sort of trance, living in their own head and not coming out for days.

Sheik was worried, Zelda knew, and she couldn't really blame him—being in service to the Hero of Time and the bond they shared heightened his concern, but she didn't know it could get this obnoxious, and she would have never expected Sheik to leave reality to _live_ in the bond.

They were standing in the shadows of the giant meeting tent where Zelda informed the army that she would be relocating again until further notice. When their spy, Neema returned with news that Ganondorf had reinforced his search for the princess, Zelda knew she must leave her people to keep them from risk of being caught and killed at her expense.

"Go wait for him on the island!" she went on, waving her hand. "Impa and I aren't leaving for two days. It'll be okay. Link's been in there, what, three days? He should back by tonight or tomorrow."

Sheik stood protectively at her side while Impa hung back in the tent to speak with the soldiers. They were waiting so she and Sheik could escort Zelda back to her tent.

"I should have gone there..." he said mysteriously, his eyes raking the hidden village.

Zelda tipped her head back a sighed, "Then go now!"

Sheik whipped around, eyes flashing over his cowl. "Zelda, I can't just leave."

"No, Sheik. The princess is right," came the strong voice of Impa from behind. "You should go and wait for him."

"Make sure he's okay," Zelda added, nodding.

"...I don't know," said Sheik, biting his lip.

The princess sighed. "Just go, we'll be fine!"

Finally, Sheik nodded and the group headed towards the princess' tent, which happened to be only a few yards away, but with the news of Ganon's heightened search, Impa worried, and was prepared to keep Zelda in her sight at all times.

—

Once there, Sheik brushed through the tent flap and began to pack. Zelda went inside as well, but remained at the mouth of the tent; watching the people pass, even sometimes bow to her, which she would respond with a smile or a cheery wave.

Although, their meeting had been everything but cheerful, and the weight on Zelda's shoulders felt heavier every day. On top of everything here, she also had to worry about the king of the Zoras and the much younger Zora boy who had both gone into hiding. What if they hadn't been hidden well enough?

Her thoughts were left unfinished when Sheik came up behind her, his charmed bedroll rolled up into a mere square the size of a book. Impa had charmed it for travelling, and it was brilliant.

As Sheik and Impa conversed, Zelda watched the Gerudo, Neema exiting the meeting tent. She spotted Zelda and sauntered over.

"Princess," she greeted, bowing her head.

"Hello, Neema!" Zelda answered, smiling. Even though the princess would never be of the same level of friendship as Sheik and the Gerudo, Zelda still admired Neema and was glad she decided to gave the fierce woman a second chance.

"You leaving, Sheik?" Neema called into the tent.

Impa's eyes narrowed and she backed away, leaving Sheik obviously smiling under his cowl.

"Yes, I believe so," he replied. "Right now, actually. Tell Alaema I'll be back by tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing," said the Gerudo, dipping her head.

Sheik reached forward and took Zelda's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'll be back."

"Be careful, Sheik," Zelda whispered into his ear after she turned around and flung her arms around his lithe frame.

He was laughing when the princess let go, and both her and Neema closed their eyes when he flashed out with a loud crack.

"Is he going to see the Hero of Time?" Neema questioned once she made sure her other eye wasn't going to be blinded too, cracking them opening slowly.

"Yes, he's very concerned," Zelda explained in a soft voice, looking over the camp again.

"I could tell. The kid's been strange for days," Neema laughed, crossing her arms. "Is he supposed to be this...clingy?"

Zelda shook her head, grinning. "I expected him to have a intensified attachment to his charge once Link woke, but not so..."

"Clingy," the Geruo finished, grinning back.

Zelda giggled. "Not necessarily. Just not so—"

"Obsessed?"

The Princess then laughed fully, her first wholehearted laugh in a few weeks. She felt a little bad finding humor at Sheik's expense, but it felt nice on the other hand. "Yes, we can go with that one."

Neema raised her eyebrows, her gold eyes confused. "I thought he wasn't interested in this whole Hero of Time business? At least, that's how he acted when he told me about it."

Zelda flashed her a smile that actually reached her eyes—that felt nice as well—and shook her head once more. "Exactly... it was an act."

* * *

_Today_

The dawn slowly crept back into Hyrule after a long, clear night, bringing its purple skies and forming dew drops on each blade of grass as a result of the changing temperature. The birds started to sing, the flowers began to open, and shadows were being cast over the land by the ever-rising sun.

—

On the little island in the middle of Lake Hylia where a large dead tree stood on top and the entrance to the Water Temple rested at the bottom, the Sheikah who had stayed there for little less than twenty-four hours opened his eyes with a long gasp.

Three times now the Hero of Time had left this dimension and entered the Sacred Realm, and it was starting to become easier for Sheik to handle. The initial shock was wearing off and now acted as sort of an alarm in Sheik's head rather than an earthquake through his entire being.

He sat bolt up-right when the sound of rushing water met his ears. The sheets of his bedroll rustled loudly in Sheik's haste to get up and he ran to the edge of the island, ignoring the mess of his hair and focusing on fixing his cowl instead.

He slowed his steps and peered over as far as he could without falling, still holding the very top of his cowl as he'd forgotten about it. Water flowed from every exit it could find around the closed door of the temple, until finally, the entrance started to open, causing the island to rumble. The lake was filling again, and at an alarming speed now the door had opened.

Sheik stumbled back away from the edge, covering his heart and beaming. Relief, utter, sweet relief washed over him and pride filled his heart as he quoted, "_As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake_..."  
His entire body was filled, joy, mixing in with the feelings of astonishment and consolation. Link had done it. The Water Temple was cleansed.

He took one long sweeping gaze over the lake, huffing out the breath he held with a slight chuckle of amazement. The water pouring forth over the dry land was a clear blue, and as clean as before it drained—as if it never happened.

"Link..._you did it_!"

* * *

As the startling blue light dissipated, Link's feet touched down on the familiar Triforce platform inside the Temple of Light. He had returned to the Sacred Realm once more—never alone when he visited the ancient place.

The battles of the Water Temple had been some of the scariest he'd faced yet. There had been spiders, creepy, slimy things, the shadow of himself, and to top it all off, a giant monster that lived and controlled the water itself.

Link was still sopping wet from the ordeal, having been trapped under water by one of the monster's tentacles. In all actuality, the thing only appeared as a long, oozing tentacle when showing itself above the surface. Inside of the tentacle lived its horrid little brain-thing, and Link used his hookshot to pull it out and stab it, but before he could, the creature grabbed the Hero and yanked him into the water; thus, he dropped the weapon.

Link shuddered as he thought of being held under water, helpless without oxygen in his lungs. Thankfully he had brought along Princess Ruto, who saved him from the tentacle by throwing the lost hookshot on top of it; forcing it to let go.  
After Link retrieved the the weapon and clambered back onto land, he pulled the brain-like thing out of the monster and stabbed it.  
The battles of the Water Temple definitely ranked high on both the difficulty and frightening lists.

—

Link glanced around the temple, watching the large stream of water fall idly behind a raised blue platform. It happened every time he was here, he turned clockwise each time he landed on the golden Triforce in the middle. First towards the Light medallion, then Forest, Fire, and now making a complete one hundred-eighty degree turn, he faced the Water medallion.

Ruto had accompanied the Hero into the blue light that shone up from the floor after the battle with what she called, Morpha, but they had lost each other on the journey between dimensions. Link knew the reason why, but did Ruto? Is she ready to spend the rest of her life here? Would she ever be?

Up from the blue dais rose a strong golden light, followed by none other than the Hero's fiancee, Princess Ruto. She had a look of understanding in her purple eyes, something that took Link by surprise. He expected to explain everything to her, apologizing all the way. Ruto didn't ask for this, none of them had, but then Link showed up to ruin their lives. It was his stupid destiny, or prophecy that had taken their free will away. It made Link feel a little sick thinking about it while trying to sleep; his head spinning with guilt.

—

Ruto took a long glance around the chamber, humming her approval and crossing her arms. "I could get used to this," she said, raising her voice over the lapping waterfall behind her. She then laughed. "Kinda have to, huh?"

"You knew?" Link asked, voice high.

"'Course I knew, genius. Other wise I wouldn't have followed you around for as long as I did!" she snapped, though her eyes were playful.

Link wrung the end of his hat out while Navi openly glared at the Zora. "Thought you wanted to help?"

Ruto huffed, arms returning to her sides. "Well, yeah...but say, if a hero like you were to take my place..." she trailed off.

"Typical," Navi murmured in Link's ear after making sure it wasn't the one he was deaf in.

Trying not to laugh, Link shook his head.

Ruto threw back her own head with a haughty expression, crossing her arms while her fins flapped in a slow, alluring way. "And... I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband."

There was that word again. She had used it twice while traveling through the Water Temple, and it still made Link pull a face. He had no desire to be someone's..._husband_. But he didn't say a word, knowing that even if he would ever choose to take her as his wife he and Ruto could never be as it was.

Navi scoffed from her perch on Link's shoulder, crossed her tiny limbs, and spun around so her back faced Ruto. Link rolled his eyes.

Ruto's face fell when Link said nothing, looking down at her crossed arms and smiling ruefully. "I guess it can never be, huh?"

A shadow of pain crossed the compassionate Hero's face and he nodded slowly.

Ruto gaze met his and her smile turned into a beam. "What? You really that upset about not getting to marry me? I mean, I know I'm a princess—"

"I'm sorry, Ruto," Link interrupted. "I— I'm just... really sorry..."

Ruto scoffed. "Like you could change this little thing call destiny! Your little Sheikah friend already explained it all to me. I get it, and and weirdly enough...I'm not scared."

Link's mouth hung open as he scrambled for words, but Ruto stopped him by putting up her hand.

"All my life I've been treated like I can't do things on my own, and there was always someone there that Father sent to help me with whatever I was doing," the Zora explained with a look of distaste. "I'm actually proud of us. Of me! I helped instead of being helped! My home is going to unfreeze because I'm here, so I'm staying."

Link straightened up, his own smile coming to be.

"I'm a big girl now, Link. I can handle this," she finished, dropping her hand and standing proudly.

"I'm proud of you too, Ruto," Link managed to say loud enough over the sound of water. And he was—Ruto had changed, not just over the years, but in that temple, and Link had been there to witness the selfish Zora caring for her father and people. Willing to give up her own life to save others, and that took true courage.

"Now... I believe I have one more job to do before you leave," she announced, winking. "As the sage of Water, I present to you this medallion. Take it respectfully!"

The Zora raised her arms in the air, doing exactly as the other sages before her and conjuring up the Water medallion.

Moments later it came spinning down into Link's outstretched hands and landed softly in his palms. There was an odd raised design on the blue face, looking rather like a snowflake. The smooth metal was always strangely warm and Link closed his fingers around it, glancing back up before stowing it away with the others in his adventure pouch.

"Before you leave..." Ruto said, dropping her voice lower and rocking back and fourth slightly with a smirk, twiddling her fingers together. "Come here."

Link's eyebrows creased and his mouth fell into a confused scowl, stepping off the Triforce platform and walking over the glassy water to the princess, leaving Navi huffing behind him. When he stood on the same platform as Ruto, she placed her hands on his waist.

"Kiss me," she said, eying his lips.

Link flushed, eyes going wide as he stuttered. "I— uh...R-Ruto!"

"Come on, Hero, you owe me that much!" she complained, running her hands up his sides. "You drug me through two of the biggest adventures of my life, the least you could do is say goodbye."

Link tilted his head back, staring up at the high ceiling and sighing. _Goddess, help me_.

After a few beats, Link slid his hands around the smooth, cool skin of Ruto's neck, bent down, closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to hers. Ruto inhaled through her nose, wrapping her arms tighter around the Hero's middle and making a surprised noise with Link moved his lips until they fit together even more.

There was a loud cough behind them, and the two broke apart.

"Anything?" Ruto asked, hopefully.

Link grinned, removing his hands but not backing away just yet. "You're my friend, Ruto."

She huffed, taking her hands away as well and frowning at him. "Figures..."

Link's grin broke into a smile and he leaned forward again to kiss her on top of the head. "And you're a hero, too."

"I'm a heroine, idiot!" Ruto said.

They both laughed, knowing it was their last time.

"Make sure my father and people are taken care of, okay?" she asked.

"You have my word, Princess," he answered.

She winked again and pushed him away. "Now go find your hot Sheikah and leave me alone, you creep!"

Link blushed deeply, fingers reaching up to brush his lips. "But you—"

Ruto gave him an exasperated look. "I'm kidding."

Link chuckled uncomfortably, but stopped as soon as he turned to see Navi. The fairy was positively red, doing her best to avoid eye contact with both of them. Link's eyes widened in surprise; he had never seen her this angry, though he'd heard stories about how fairies could turn red when angered.

Ruto leaned around Link, waving to the fairy who zoomed into Link's hat.

"Ow," he breathed, the fairy actually pulling his hair when she buried herself in it.

"I guess she doesn't like me..." said Ruto, feigning disappointment.

"Ignore her," Link replied, standing in position in the middle of the Triforce, knowing what came next.

—

"Hey, Link?"

"Hm?"

Ruto went back to playing with her hands, but this time she appeared nervous. "Listen, if you do see Sheik...tell him thanks for me, okay? I was not... the nicest person to him, and he saved me and all, you know?" She gazed at him pointedly, her eyes bright.

Link's heart warmed as he nodded, not expecting the Zora princess to be grateful towards Sheik, or anyone for that matter. "I will, Ruto. I promise."

The blue light encased the Hero once more, and he was gone from the Sacred Realm.

* * *

Sheik was calm for the first time in a long time, gazing over the sparkling water of Lake Hylia. Granted, he had a fear of water since childhood, but he could appreciate its beauty nonetheless.

He didn't need the loud shining sound to know what was going on behind him, for he could feel it. There was warmth deep in his chest that could only mean the Hero of Time is nearby, and sure enough, the noise of boots touching down on the island's Triforce platform reached the Sheikah's ears once the odd sound of light faded.

Sheik panicked for a moment, smoothing down the sleep inflicted mess of his hair before spinning around on his heel.

Link watched the Sheikah's long golden tresses swirl around him and his red eyes alight with a smile, and he couldn't help but beam himself. It felt like forever since they'd last seen each other. It was familiar and warm to be in Sheik's presence again, and it made Link never want to leave.

"Hello, Hero," Sheik said, sounding a bit breathless. Link looked amazing in the blue tunic and armor he had no doubt found after solving the Zora's riddle.

"Sheik!" Link replied, but it drowned by his fairy squealing the same thing and zooming over to the Sheikah.

Navi collided with Sheik's chest and attempted to hug him by throwing her tiny arms out to the sides and clenching her hands in his tabard. Link opened his mouth to apologize for his fairy, but Sheik stunned him into silence. The Sheikah raised his hand and cupped her back lightly, a smile still shining through his eyes when he looked up at Link.  
No one Link knew had ever been nice to his fairy. Yes, some people would talk to her, but others would ignore her completely (of the people that saw her.) That is, if he disregarded the Kokiri; they automatically loved all the fairies of the Forest. It warmed the Hero's heart to see Sheik, the one person Link thought would ignore Navi in the presence of the Hero, showing kindness towards the little fairy. It was quite an endearing sight.

Navi struggled against Sheik's hand, and he let go, smiling down at her even if she couldn't see it. Her pretty little face turned pink—the flush over the blue skin reminding Sheik of Calden the Zora when he blushed—and she fluttered back to Link.

Link beamed, chuckling as he drew nearer to Sheik. As the Hero approached, he glanced towards the base of the dead tree, not surprised to see a simple bedroll there.

"Good morning, Sheik," he laughed.

Sheik snorted, dipping his head and finger-combing his bangs once more. "Is it that obvious?" he asked, looking up through his lashes.

Link liked the idea of Sheik doing something as human as sleeping, he had begun to wonder if Sheikah actually _were_ humans after all.

"What are you doing here?" the Hero asked.

Suddenly Sheik rushed towards the bedroll, rummaging around, Link watching curiously all the while. The Sheikah returned, his loose hair swinging slightly behind him, and he held a large cream colored bottle in his hands.

Link's eyebrows drew together as he eyed the bottle. "What's that?"

"I said I would help protect you from the sun," Sheik explained, uncorking it. "Your next destination _is_ in Gerudo desert, after all."

"So...you waited all night to give me this?" Link questioned, watching Sheik dip his fingers into the contents.

Sheik's eyes flicked up to him and narrowed, but never answered expect to start spreading the cream on Link's cheek. "Once it soaks in, it shouldn't wash away, but you will need to reapply it in at least two days, alright?"

"Alright," Link repeated in a giggle while the Sheikah applied the cool concoction in circles over his face.

"And, should you ever remove you undershirt, remember to put this on your arms as well."

"...got it."

Sheik's fingers were light as he smoothed the cream under Link's closed eyes, over his eyelids, as he lifted the Hero's bangs to rub it on his forehead, then his chin, his long nose, and finally over the exposed part of his neck. Navi watched from just a foot above as Sheik's fingers faltered in the hollow of Link's throat, but he removed them quickly and dipped them back in the bottle.

Sheik reached up—was Link getting taller?—and ran his coated fingers over Link's right ear, staring sadly at the scars. "I wish there was some way I could get your hearing back," he admitted in a voice barely audible, mostly to himself.

"Hm..." came the Hero's only reply, his eyes having closed once more. He looked blissful, and Sheik smiled, knowing exactly why.

"Your freckles aren't as vivid," the Sheikah committed, inwardly laughing at how relaxed the Hero had become.

"Not sunburned anymore," Link answered slowly.

Sheik switched to the other ear, using the cream to protect it from the sun as well. "Yes. You don't tan very well."

Link cracked open a warm blue eye, raking it quickly over Sheik's very tan skin and grinning before closing the eye once more. "Yeah, that's what Navi said."

"It's the strangest thing, Sheik!" the fairy piped up. "He turned pink for about a week, then it faded!"

"His skin is very fair," Sheik told her, returning his attention to the nodding Hero, examining his beautiful, smooth skin.

Sheik drew back, and corked the bottle, placing in Link's lax hand and closing his fingers. He opened his eyes, but didn't move, Sheik's hands still on his. Was Sheik stopping? Please, goddesses, no.

"My ears are really sensitive to the sun," Link tried, raising his eyebrows and making it sound like a question.

"One coat is enough," Sheik answered, the smirk sounding in his voice.

The Hero silently sighed in defeat as he stowed the large bottle into his adventure pouch, but the inward sigh turned into a gasp of shock when he felt both Sheik's hands around his ears again.

"You're just like the Princess," Sheik laughed. "She enjoys her ears rubbed as well. I used to do it at night to put her to sleep years ago. That's how her father got her to sleep..."

Sheik's fingers were magical, that was the only explanation. Maybe it was that he played the harp which made his fingers strong but soft and gentle.

"I bet it was some of the best sleep she ever had," Link said, determined to keep his eyes opened this time so as not to fall asleep on Sheik's shoulder, or knock him down altogether.

Sheik did not reply, only tracing Link's earlobes with his thumbs and then over the tips. Link's grin was still in place, but faded when he realized how close they were. Even after Link hugged him in the past, Sheik never remained this close.  
He could smell the Sheikah's flowery sent, hear his steady breathing behind his cowl. His cowl. If Link leaned forward maybe half an inch he could see down it, but no, he would never do that to Sheik. He respected him too much, and if the Sheikah were forced to wear them under some law, then Link understood. Yeah, it was sad he'd never see exactly what Sheik looked like, but Link didn't need to see his face to know Sheik was beautiful.

Sheik's eyes met the Hero's and he swallowed heavily before backing away.

Link finally sighed, his smile returning. "Thank you," he breathed.

Sheik's eyes crinkled, and he blinked slowly, never breaking their eye contact.

Finally, the Hero peered over Sheik's head, gasping at the stunning Lake Hylia. It had returned to its original state, glinting under the sunlight, and the birds sung merrily again from across the lake. He let out a relieved breath, grinning.

Sheik turned his body, never moving away from the proximity of the Hero. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Link yawned, throwing his arms around Sheik's neck and resting his head just where the Sheikah's shoulder met his neck. He was particularly warm in the chilling morning air. Maybe they should move out of the shade cast by the dead tree and to the bank where the sun was shining. Maybe he could convince Sheik to stretch out and take a nap with him in the grass.

Sheik chuckled, surprising Link by leaning into him instead of pulling away. "I take it you are tired?"

"Exhausted," Link confirmed, yawning once more. "But thank you...for the um, sunblock."

"You actually gave it a name," Sheik mused, taking each of the Hero's hands that crossed over his chest, still gazing over the lake. "You're free to sleep in the bedroll over by the tree. That's...actually why I brought it. I knew you would be tired, and sleeping on the ground does not sound appealing." He hoped Link wouldn't mind that the Sheikah had slept in it through the night.

"Hm," Link smiled, "you're smart."

Navi still hovered behind them, completely taken aback at what she was seeing. Sheik's always been so calm and collective, but assertive and fierce; always keeping to the books and never standing for any unnecessary physical contact expect when needed. Sheik wasn't acting like what Navi heard about a Sheikah, just acting as a friend. Navi would say that maybe it was because Link is in Sheik's charge, but that couldn't be the only reason. She had never seen Sheik behave like this before.

—

"Come on, Hero," Sheik eventually said, not exactly minding how they were standing, but the Hero needed proper rest. Sheik lifted Link's heavy arms over his own head and maneuvered under them. "You need to sleep."

Still holding fast to one of Link's hands, he led him over the island.

Link started from his daze. He knew the moment he closed his eyes Sheik would disappear as he always did, and the Hero needed to talk to him. He wanted to talk to the Sheikah ever since the battle against his shadow.

"Wait, Sheik," he spoke up, stopping.

Sheik let him go and titled his head.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, a little nervous.

"Of course," Sheik answered, concern now filling his eyes.

Link removed the Master Sword and his shield from his back and propped it against the tree before sitting down, and Sheik followed, a little bewildered on why the Hero chose the ground.

"I ran in...to something back in the temple," he began, not meeting Sheik's gaze, "and... can I ask you something?"

Sheik smirked under his cowl. "I believe you just did, Hero. But please, first tell me more of what you ran into."

Link took a breath. He knew it might sound weird, and maybe the Sheikah won't believe him, but he had to try, lest he go mad. "My shadow."

Sheik's eyes went wide, then soft and wise. It took him a moment to reply as he remembered the stories he'd read. "Ah... I figured you might."

Link bit his lip, feeling close to tears and he didn't exactly know why. "It— it was awful, Sheik. It made me think things...hear things...see things."

Sheik's hand twitched, wanting so badly to take Link's again, but he resisted the urge.

"And, Sheik... I was wondering," Link looked up into his red eyes, "was that me? Is that me?"

Sheik felt the emotion rather than saw it through Link's raw expression; heard it through his broken whisper: The confusion, the hurt...

The Sheikah looked over the lake, thinking, listening to the running water and the singing birds. Finally, he fixed the Hero with a solemn gaze. "No, Link, it is not. When the temple was designed, the Zoras built a room to show the adventurer's their own reflection. Said reflection, when coming to life, looked deep inside the adverturer's soul, connecting them spiritually. The reflection dug into their counterpart's mind, offering wisdom the other half possessed, but may have forgotten over time."

Link clung to every word, hoping against hope there wasn't an evil darkness inside him, but quickly felt cold with dread. The shadow had told him that it looked into his heart, knew him better than himself.

"Tell me more about it, Hero," Sheik said kindly, folding his hands neatly over his crossed legs.

Link shifted uncomfortably. He could remember every stage of the fight where the shadow grew darker, scarier, more demonic. He told Sheik, including the vision, but left out the things the shadow said. If it truly did look in to Link heart, than it was real, and he didn't want it to be. He couldn't be in love with Sheik. If he were, the shadow was telling truth, and that frightened him to the core.

Sheik narrowed his eyes, getting the feeling the Hero wasn't telling him everything, but maybe the things Link saw were personal, so the Sheikah didn't press.

"You saw me?"

Link nodded dejectedly.

"What did I do?" he asked, trying not to sound accusatory. There were two ways the vision could've gone, Sheik figured. One, he did nothing, in which the shadow either killed him or said awful things about him. Two, Sheik could have been evil, sneering at Link before joining his dark counterpart. Sheik hoped for the former.

"N-nothing," Link choked, "and it..."

Relief washed over Sheik, oddly enough. "Killed me?"

"Yes," Link whispered, staring blankly at the blade of grass he was twiddling between his fingers and swallowing hard. "There wasn't anything I could do."

_Ah, forget it_, Sheik thought, ignoring his resistance and reaching over to take the Hero's hand. Link looked like such a child at that moment, and it weighed heavy on Sheik's heart. The boy hadn't asked for this, any of it, and to repeatedly lose everything he had for Hyrule was a fate Sheik wouldn't choose for his enemies.

"I'm here," he whispered back, squeezing the Hero's fingers reassuringly. "It didn't hurt me."

Link's lip quivered, but then he smiled, nodding. He dipped his head a shook it, looking slightly ashamed. "Yeah...I know, it was just—"

"I understand," Sheik interrupted as he pulled back. "And now to answer your question from before, Hero. No. No, it is not you."

The Sheikah watched as Link tilted his head back, sighing fully as if taking his first breath of fresh air in years. Navi finally fluttered down to him, hugging the ear that had gone deaf.

"There is darkness in all of us that we must fight, but you knew that," Sheik continued, waiting for Link's nod. "But the reflection in that room has been altered for the worse by the Evil King."

Link returned his gaze back to Sheik's. "Like the wolf in the cavern?"

"Exactly! Link... Ganondorf is poison, and he will stop at nothing to infect Hyrule." Sheik studied the Hero's face, searching for any more self-doubt, and he still found hints of it. "You are the antidote, Hero. The light that burns through darkness."

Link said nothing, his eyes now downcast, licking his lips in thought.

Sheik placed his warm hand on the Hero's nobly knee. "The goddesses would not have chosen someone impure, Link. Your pure soul is the cure for Hyrule. The reflection in that temple was not truly you, nor will it ever be."

The two fell into comfortable silence as Link marveled at Sheik's consoling ability, watching the rays of light grow longer of the sparkling water with a beam back in place on his face.

—

"Hero," Sheik finally said.

He turned, finding Sheik just a bit closer to him. "Hm?"

Sheik met his gaze, losing himself in the brilliant blue for a moment. "What was in the room for you?"

"Huh?"

"The room with your shadow. I've read about it, and there's always something in the middle that reflections upon yourself; something only enterer can see, that he or she feels most connected with," Sheik explained, sounding hopeful. He would love to know what was in the room with the Hero of Time.

Link drew back, straightening up. "It all makes sense now," he laughed. "It was a tree!"

Sheik's eyes crinkled with a smile. "I should have known!"

"What would be in the room for you?" the Hero asked, suddenly curious. What could Sheik possibly feel conected with that'd appear in the room?

Sheik frowned in thought, casting his eyes away. Oh, that was adorable; he rolled his eyes around while he thought. Link smiled.

"The moon," Sheik answered, grinning sheepishly, glancing up.

It took a few moments for Link to answer, and—was Sheik blushing under his cowl? It seemed like it.

"I don't think the moon would fit," Link said as seriously as he could, before snorting and burst out laughing.

A few seconds passed, then Sheik threw his head back and laughed with him. A wholehearted laugh; one that Link had only ever heard once while in the frozen Zora's Fountain. The free and seemingly endless laugh that Link could get lost in. The Hero paused—still giggling slightly—to watch the Sheikah, to take in the beautiful sound of his laughter.

Sheik watched the clouds in the sky while his laugh faded, and then he look back at Link, the two still snickering occasionally.

"I guess not," Sheik agreed. "Well, then I don't really know..."

"You're great, Sheik," Link beamed. "Thank you."

The Sheikah nodded, turning away.

—

After another long moment passed in silence, Sheik stood up.

"You really do need rest now."

Link sighed begrudgingly, but clambered to his feet as well. He started; looking around the island for Navi when he spotted her on top of the dead tree. He motioned for her to come down.

"Hey, is Sheik going to leave?" the fairy asked, looking between the boys.

At that time Link was shrugging of his bandolier, next pulling the blue tunic and armor over his head without a hint of shame.

Sheik turned around quickly. "Yes, Navi. There are things I must attend to." It was sort of a lie, and he couldn't say why he was telling it.

"Link!" came the fairy's voice, followed by a small slap over skin. "A little decency!"

Sheik chanced a glance back over his shoulder, glad the Hero was glaring at his fairy because he was standing in nothing but white undershorts. The Sheikah pretended he hadn't seen. A minute later, Link hand was on Sheik, willing him to turn around.

"When will I see you again?"

Sheik hesitated, looking quickly over the Hero now back in his green tunic—but nothing else—and then to his crystal eyes.

"I'll be there when you need me, Hero," he said slow and mysteriously. "Just look over your shoulder."

Link gave a sad crooked grin, demonstrating, but really shielding his eyes for what was to come. He screwed his eyes shut when the sound of Sheik warping away met his hearing ear, the blinding light trying to creep past his eyelids.

He turned back once it was over, his hand still outstretched where it had been on Sheik's shoulder.

"Come on, Navi," he said sadly. "Let's get some sleep."

—

He felt cold, so he didn't drag the bedroll over into the shade like he originally planned—opting to sleep in the sun. Link sunk onto the little bed, curling under the top blanket-like layer and laying his head on the width length pillow, feeling Navi snuggle behind him into his hair.

The bedroll smelled wonderfully like Sheik, all flowery with a hint of something he couldn't quite pinpoint, and although Link felt as if he just watched the other half of him disappear, he fell asleep with the comforting thought of meeting Sheik again, but this time in _the Sheikah's_ home.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**I know... that's it's been so long, and I'm so sorry.**

**If you've been checking my profile, I've given updates for a while on what's been going on, but if not, I'll tell you. My computer went out and it took forever to get it sent out for the computer doctors to look at it, only to tell me how much money it would cost to fix it, and it just wasn't worth it. So I had to wait until they sent it back, then go get a new one, ****_and then_**** transfer the data from my old computer to the one I'm using now, which they messed up and didn't get all of, so I had to take it back again. It was a mess, but now I'm back!**

**If you like the story, please leave a review, and thank you so much for the reviews that have already been left, and for being so patient. I hope this never happens again.**

**Review replies**

**WiJaCoo: **Thanks so much for the review, and here is the update...finally.

**Guest: **I actually tried counting them when I first started writing and ended up with about 25. Now that the story's at chapter 21, I know it'll way past 25. Let's hope, anyway! As for the updates—hopefully much sooner than this! Maybe two weeks, give or take a few days. (Probably give)

**Koopa Koot:** Oh, me too! The Master Sword just makes it better, but using the Biggoron sword if it makes the fight more enjoyable for the player is great too. I hope you liked this chapter, too! And I can't wait to hear from you again... I hope the wait didn't drive you insane...

**Kairi Swallowdown: **Thank you! Let's hope and pray he does... and not in the negative way like he's doing right now

**And thank you so much to link-lover82 and RayHollows! All of you make my day and I love hearing from you**


	22. A Carpenter's Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.  
This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two**

**A Carpenter's Request**

* * *

A few days had passed since the Hero of Time's meeting with his Guide on the island in the middle of Lake Hylia. Link had taken his time resting on the island, knowing how far he needed to travel to Gerudo Valley. While at the lake, he woke up in the middle of the first night, remembering that he was supposed to thank Sheik for Princess Ruto but didn't, having been too caught up in his own worries. He would just have to the next time they met.

He decided he needed to thank Sheik over and over again the following morning when happening to find a large sachel under the bedroll he'd loaned Link containing four loaves of bread, a small jar on honey, cheese, a few cans of some unknown contents, and two apples. Food. Sheik have given him food, and on top of that, a refillable canteen full of fresh water. Link didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Yes, he had food that'd take him to the desert, but certainly not enough to last him a trip through it, which meant he'd have to visit a shady village on the way. Rupees wasn't an issue as Link found plenty of that while cleansing temples, but stopping in a strange village always put him on edge. Link wasn't always comfortable around strange people.

Sheik's heart was truly made of gold.

—

Link and his fairy were now currently camped out in a tent in the mountains, just after crossing the giant river that ran from Zora's Domain all the way into Lake Hylia and entering Gerudo Valley. The river had many names depending on its location, and Link had been interested in seeing it since he got his first map in Kakariko seven years ago. He couldn't wait to see it at every point where its name changed, so he had taken his time marveling over the waterfall and the rapids below.

Navi pointed out that the bridge leading to the other side had been completely destroyed, jarring Link from his momentary trance. But seeing as he had Epona with him, it wasn't a problem. The horse easily cleared the gap, and Link was beyond thankful. When they started through the mountains, she had become flighty; spooking at everything crossing their path and almost throwing Link from her back on multiple occasions.

As the sun began to set, they came across a large camp with five white tents, each lit with a small fire inside. Link went for his sword, despite the jovial voices emerging from four of them, before an occupant stuck his head out of the tallest tent when hearing the noise of Epona hooves approaching. The Hero recognized the man. It was Mutoh, the boss of the group of carpenters Impa hired to work in Kakariko.

He pointed a crossbow at Link until the Hero explained who he was. Afterwards, Mutoh clapped him on the back, tried Epona to the hitching post next to the other horses, and led the Hero inside his tent.

—

Mutoh aged considerably, claiming that it was a result of years of pipe smoking when Link had (politely) pointed it out. They talked over a bowl of rather bland soup with only a few ingredients such as noodles and carrots.

"Runnin' low on supplies," Mutoh had said, picking a carrot out of his bushy white mustache. "I sent a few guys out to the closet village."

He then told Link about one of his finest workers sneaking off to the Gerudo Fortress with some absurd story of wanting to quit being a carpenter and join the Gerudo women instead, but Mutoh was sure the worker had been arrested just because he was male. "And he ain't been back in about three weeks. I'm sure they ain't gonna let him go anytime soon."

"I think that's where I'm headed," Link commented before feeling Navi tugging on his hair from underneath his hat. He grimaced, but thankfully Mutoh didn't see. "Or at least it's on the way."

Mutoh raised an eyebrow. "You goin' to the desert?"

"Sight seeing," Link shrugged, setting down his empty bowl.

"Mhmm, sure," the carpenter snorted. "There isn't a thing to see in a desert!"

"Well, I dunno," Link said, glancing nervously around the tent. "A change of scenery from all the forests and stuff, right?"

Mutoh put down his bowl as well and leaned toward the Hero. "You sure you ain't going sight seeing in the fortress?" He winked one of his dull brown eyes, obviously trying to make a point Link clearly didn't understand.

The Hero blinked, scowling in a confused way. "Uh, no..?"

"You sure? That's what Jiro went for."

"Why would he want to sight see in the fortress?"

Mutoh sighed and leaned back. "Boy, have you ever seen a Gerudo?"

Link slowly shook his head. "Not in person."

The carpenter chuckled disbelievingly, rolling his eyes. "If you're not here for the Gerudo women, why'ya really here?"

"I told you; to sight see!" Link insisted. Why would he be here for the women? He'd heard about them in Castle Town seven years ago, and they were not nice people at all! "I... know this boy who used to live here. He says it's beautiful."

Mutoh raised a thick eyebrow, studying Link over the small fire. "Ah, it's that young Sheikah, ain't it?"

The Hero's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Mutoh waved a hand. "He used to come 'round when we were working in Kakariko for Lady Impa. He barely spoke to anyone, shifty looking thing, so I asked Impa about him. Just wanted to know who he was, but ended up gettin' his whole life story."

Link smiled, more to himself than the carpenter. "Well, he's wonderful once you get to know him."

"Reckon that's impossible," Mutoh scoffed. "He's a Sheikah, and no matter how long you've known him, you'll never _know_ him. You follow?"

"Yeah..." Link muttered, feeling discouraged when he thought of the things he knew about Sheik and being able to count them on one hand. "You're probably right."

"Well, boy—" Mutoh cut himself off to laugh, "when you start going wherever you're going, stop in the Fortress! They'll let a handsome lad like you in any day, and before ya leave, try to convince them to let Jiro's sorry ass go."

"They'll let me in...just because of the way I look?" Link was completely lost.

Mutoh just laughed.

After that, he went on to tell Link how exactly to talk to the Gerudo women, telling him things like: "You wanna be real nice to them," or, "Just give them whatever they want, or they'll kill you before you can plead your case!" followed by further instruction about how to convince them to release Jiro.

Link was still lost by the end of it, not entirely convinced the vicious Gerudo women wouldn't throw him in jail just because of his looks, but he knew he couldn't leave Jiro there. If he was still alive, that is. So the Hero set up possible scenarios with Mutoh, asking a few questions and plotting ways around the Gerudo if they refused to free the carpenter.

—

Once it became late, Mutoh led Link to a vacant tent, telling him it was Jiro's but he wouldn't mind. Judging by the fact that Jiro got his own tent like Mutoh himself, Link guessed he was ranked highly among the workers. The Hero still couldn't work out why Jiro left in the first place, but maybe once he freed the carpenter he'd know.

Where the day had been sweltering, the nighttime was very breezy. Link looked up, hoping to see the stars, but clouds covered them.

Before Mutoh left, he gave Link a last warning about the Gerudos:

"You know, you ought to leave your horse here. They're bound to either shoot her, or shoot you so they can have her!" He looked back fondly at Epona, "she's a fine looking horse. We'll be happy to take care of her until you get back."

Link opened his mouth to argue, but closed it. He couldn't put his beloved horse at risk like that, and he knew Mutoh was right about the Gerudos. So instead, he nodded, bid Mutoh goodnight, and entered the tent.

—

"Hey! So... at what point did you get roped into freeing the carpenter?" Navi asked, flying lazily side to side over Link's head as she watched him ignore the bed in the corner of the tent, and instead roll out the much smaller bed Sheik had given him.

Link shrugged, setting his bandolier down that held his sword and shield. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna do it. I don't owe them anything..."

"You can't just leave the carpenter there! You know you can save him!"

The Hero looked up at her. "I dunno, Navi. You've heard the stories about that place."

"This could work to your advantage! You've seen the map! There's a gate to the desert that only Gerudo can pass. How do you expect to get through unseen?"

Link crossed his arms, thinking. "They have to raise it sometime," he said, making it sound like a question, "I'll just try to sneak out then!"

Navi shook his tiny head. "You'll get caught and thrown in jail, or even killed! Really, I think you should listen to Mutoh when he says try and 'woo' them. He told you you weren't getting in the desert without their permission! That's your best chance."

"And what am I supposed to tell them, Navi? I don't think they're gonna believe me when I say, 'sight seeing'! Mutoh didn't."

Navi ran little fingers through her short hair while she thought. "What about that guy we talked to at Elden Inn. What was he? An ark... archy... um... you know, those people who study rocks and dirt and stuff?"

Link's eyes widened in realization balancing on on foot, halfway through pulling off his boot. One of the older villagers he had a nice conversation with while staying in Kakariko's inn not too long ago told Link of his adventures in the Gerudo desert as he tried to uncover more about the desert's history. But that was before the war started, and he had been forced to leave the desert or be killed.

"Brilliant, Navi! Uhh... archeologist?"

Navi's wings fluttered so hard they tinkled together in excitement and she bobbed up and down. "That's it! That's it! Oh, thank goddesses, you remembered!"

So, it was settled. He had his cover story, an alibi for Jiro, and well... he guessed his looks! Link sat on the bedroll, rubbing his eyes before taking off the other boot. "I hope that works," he yawned. It seemed fool-proof.

Link laid back on the bed, submersing himself beneath the cover and closed his eyes—blocking out the world if only for a few hours.

* * *

The next morning woke the Hero with sounds of the carpenters waking, shouting, and even banging noises as they prepared their equipment for the new day. Link groaned and struggled out of the bedroll.

Going to sleep last night, he thought he had everything resolved, but now he regretted heeding to Mutoh's request—dreading it, to be honest, but too late to back out now.

He folded the bedroll up into a small square like he did when leaving Lake Hylia, again wanting to kiss Sheik for being so kind to him, and clipped it on his belt next to the adventure pouch. Sheik made everything so easy for him, and even when things were hard, Sheik simplified them.

_I couldn't have asked for a better Guide_, Link thought, though not that he'd ever dream of it anyway.

—

He emerged from the tent, not exactly well rested but close enough. Almost instantly he was being greeted by at least a dozen men. They were all wary of Link until he introduced himself, then every one of the carpenters were excited to see the young boy from the Forest again.

He shook hands, smiled and even forced a few laughs before Mutoh came bursting from his tent, barking orders as usual.

"Link here's gonna go free Jiro," Mutoh stated to the group of men, who all stood in a line in front of their boss.

"The fortress?!" asked one of the carpenters dumbly, (Link couldn't remember his name) looking amazed.

Mutoh stepped up to Link and slapped him on the shoulder. From what Link learned from studying the world outside Kokiri, that was a friendly gesture, though rather painful.

"Yep," the boss huffed. "So wish him good luck, 'cause he's leaving as soon as possible. Then get to work!"

There was a murmuring of, "yes sir," and then well wishes to Link. Mutoh continued to order the carpenters around, demanding them to help prepare Link for what might turn out to be a two day, on-foot hike to the fortress. They wrapped up food for him to take, and filled his canteen.

Once Link thanked them and said goodbye to Epona, Mutoh led him to the edge of his camp, all the while teaching him how to navigate through the mountains. Where to make camp, and how to travel in the rocky climate of the desert: Rise early either with the sun or even with it to get a head start on the scorching heat, and to bundle up against the freezing night.

"Now, the Gerudo won't kill ya unless you give them a reason to," he said, trying to seem assuring but really just invading Link's personal space and making him uncomfortable. "They'll just lock you in jail. So don't go giving them a reason to kill ya!"

"I don't plan on it," Link replied, his voice a little higher than he'd like.

Mutoh clapped him on the shoulder again. "There's a good lad." He then shook Link's hand himself. "Now, get going and send Jiro back for me!"

Link nodded. "Right."

"Be careful now, boy."

"I will. Goodbye!"

The old carpenter waved him off, and that was it. Link started down the man-made path through the mountain.

* * *

No matter how many stories Link heard about the desert, or how much preparing he had, the journey was nothing like he'd expected. It had been hot entering the Valley, crossing the river and camping with the carpenters, but the more Link moved into the mountains, the worse the heat became.

Link grew up in a relatively cool home. When traveling from it, he forced himself to adjust to new temperatures, such as in Castle Town and Kakariko. Death Mountain was unbearably hot, but as high as he was, the air had been light, the wind even blew occasionally and overall had been manageable. Here, the heat weighed on Link like a heavy blanket, the rocks on either side absorbing the heat. After running the lotion Sheik made for him to protect skin from the sun on his arms, he'd changed from his green tunic to the heat resistant red one somewhere along the way, now feeling as if he could travel a bit more peacefully.

—

He took Mutoh's advice; rising with the sun and bundling at night. Both nights of travel he'd camped in alcoves barely even worthy of the title caves found in the mountain side, and when the sun started to rise, Link had already moved out.

He was tired, yawning, and barely speaking to Navi. He missed the two days of rest atop the island at Lake Hylia, then he started to miss the lake. Full of living water, the grass plush under his bare feet. Actual bright, vibrant colors of life, instead of dull, dry and dead of the desert. Yes, it was a change of scenery like Link had said, but one could only take so much of a dusty road and rocks.

The Hero's hot feet crunched down the path in a droning rhythm until finally coming to a halt. He took out his map, trying to pin-point an estimated location and distance to the fortress.

"I think we're almost there," he sighed, voice cracking and straining for lack of use. Plus, he'd been very frugal with the water he had, both in his canteen and in some bottles he filled before leaving the carpenter's camp.

"Oh...good," Navi said quietly, also tired, her wings drooping slightly with relief and fatigue.

"Sleep under my hat, Navi," he said, putting the map away. "It's cooler under there."

The little fairy nodded and obeyed.

—

An hour's way down the path is when it began to grow narrow, the mountains on either side slowly closing in. In the days he traveled when the sun would pass a certain point, whether it'd be rising or setting, shadows were cast down the path by the mountain, but here at high noon, the sun shone directly down upon it, baking the road as raising heat waves as far as Link could see. He thanked the goddesses for the Gorons who gave him the red tunic.

Taking out his canteen, Link took a slow drink of hot water, relishing it for as long as he could before swallowing. Navi had found a stream flowing down the rock side, and Link took as much advantage as he could; filling his empty bottles and washing every bit of exposed skin in hopes of cooling off. He squinted to see up ahead, lifting a hand to block the sun that stung his eyes once putting away his canteen. Then he saw it, and there was no mistaking it.

A rope draped across the path and hanging from it was a plaque bearing the black Gerudo symbol: a waxing moon with a star between the two points. It marked the carved entrance to the fortress, ending their path and beginning a new one out from under the shelter of the mountains.

Navi peered out from under the brim of his hat, scanning the area and then the hanging sign up ahead. "Hey! We here?" she asked.

"Looks like it," Link replied. "You ready?"

He heard the fairy take a deep breath. "Just stick to your story and you'll be fine. The Gerudos won't kill you at first sight, remember? Just... turn on your charm!"

"I have charm?" he questioned, trying to look up through his bangs at her.

She fluttered down in front of his face, humming slightly and tilting her head. She reached forward, smoothed his hair and then his eyebrows. "Well, you look like you've been hiking through the desert for two days, and you kinda smell."

He rolled his eyes. "Wonder why..."

"But they'll understand that! Hey! Okay, so don't take off your gauntlet because they'll see your Triforce, and...hmm... it might be good that you're wearing red."

"Why?"

Navi straightened his collar. "For one thing, it goes nicely with the color of your hair. Plus, I'm pretty sure if Ganondorf—"

"Don't say his name so loud!" Link hissed, his eyes darting around.

Navi cringed. "Sorry... Okay, if _he_ told them anything about you, he probably would say something about you wearing green, don't you think? Everyone else does."

Link shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

She hovered back in front of his face and clapped her hands against his cheeks. "Hey! I think you're ready, then!"

Link sighed, rolling his stiff shoulders. "I— Should I really just go wandering up there? I mean, that's what Jiro did, and look what happened."

"You'll be fine, Link! Just stick to the arche— Wait! We can't say your name is Link! You need a fake one!"

Link put a hand under his chin, humming. "All that's coming to mind is James. You know, that Kakariko guard's kid. Think that'll do?"

"I don't think they'll be suspicious with a name like that! Now come on!"

—

Link cautiously began to cross under the the sign, past the entrance. Navi suddenly tugged on his ear and pointed up ahead. The gigantic Gerudo Fortress loomed in the distance, shuddering under the heat waves and almost making Link sick, but maybe that was due to said heat. The fortress stood on a cliff high above the carved path Link traveled down, a set of incised stairs leading up to it. At the bottom stood none other than two Gerudo woman, the first Link had ever seen.

And apparently, they saw him too.

Instantly they were yelling in a language the Hero did not understand. Despite the insane heat, Link's blood ran cold, his heart leaping into his throat. Despite all Navi's attempts to keep her innocent boy from the Forest's language clean, the first word that came to his mind fell over his lips before he could stop it.

"Shit..." This wasn't exactly the reaction Mutoh caused him to expect by telling him how the women of the desert would greet him.

From out of no where, another woman jumped down from the cliff, landing in front of Link. She was tall, strongly bulit, with long red hair that she tied high up on her head. Her eyes were golden and narrowed, her beautiful tanned skin glowing under the bright sunlight. She wore billowy purple pants, a tight shirt barely covering her toned torso and a cowl to match resting against a very prominent nose. The woman held in her hand a long wooden spear topped with a vicious looking blade and she pointed it at Link who instantly raised his hands in surrender.

Now Link understood why Jiro would come to the fortress to sight see. The Gerudo were absolutely gorgeous.

A thud from behind signaled another dropping down while the one in front approached Link.

She spoke in her native tongue, and when Link did not respond, she snarled something sounding like, "Hylian!"

"Y-yes, I am," Link stuttered, "but if you'd just let me expl—ahh!"

The Gerudo from behind had grabbed Link's arms as he was talking, forcing the roughly behind his back. The woman in front of him pointed her spear right at his chest, drawing closer and closer until the blade pressed into his tunic.

Link's mind blanked, frozen between the urge to struggle and knowing for sure he'd be killed if he did. But the Gerudo didn't hurt him. Instead, she moved her blade up to the Hero's shoulder, under the strap of his bandolier and she cut it with a dull snap, letting his sword and shield fall to the ground.

Link opened his mouth when a third woman dressed in purple dropped down and quickly picked them up. There was more shouting in Gerudo before Link received a sharp shove to his back and he stumbled over his own feet.

"Let's go, Hylian!" the first Gerudo growled, motioning for the other girls to follow her.

—

They led Link up the stairs, the girl behind him shoving him roughly again every time he slowed his feet in order to gawk at the enormous fortress rising before him.  
Link looked helplessly at the girl who held his weapons and she giggled from beneath her cowl. He quirked his eyebrows and she looked away.

"Can I ask where we're going?" he questioned her.

"She doesn't speak Hylian," the first Gerudo barked, staring staight ahead as the group marched along, "and you need not know where we are taking you."

"On the contrary—" Link began.

"Quiet!" the Gerudo ordered and the Hero fell silent, letting them lead him into one of the wide entrances of the fortress on the far right side.

_To be continued_...

* * *

***Deep breath* This took a lot longer to publish than I ever planned for it to. I know I said on my profile I wasted all my time really writing chapter 23 instead because I wanted that one to come after this one, but now I want it chapter 23 to become chapter 24. So, yes, I will need to write the next chapter. But don't worry! As I said before, aim your expectations for two weeks, give or take a few days. I'm hoping it won't ever take me that long again, but if it does, I don't want you all to think I've abandoned this story.  
Also as I've said before, I will finish this story. I've already got the ending planned out and most of the story leading up to the end. I just have to write it all down.**

**Thank you to everyone who waits patiently, who reads, favorites, follows, and reviews! You're the best and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter enough to leave another review! Oh, and I got really excited today when I saw this story passed 10,000 views! That's amazing, and whoever is reading and rereading has spent a lot of time flipping through these chapters, so thank you**

**Review replies:**

**link-lover82—** Thank you for your reviews. I always look forward to them and you make my day. I'm happy you liked that part, because it was fun to write and I was anxious for reader's reactions, so thank you

**Koopa Koot—** I won't forget! I promise. There may be delays in the future, but I won't forget. I had you in mind the ENTIRE time while writing the part about Link's ears, just so you know! AND NO, THANK YOU

**Kairi Swallowdown— **I'm sorry you were worried, but I'm glad you checked my profile. I usually update that to say what's going on, so I hope you keep doing that. Thank you so much!

**Mallobie— **I'm sorry, but... why what? (;

**FreshPrinceLover— **I'm starting to think he can't resist anymore (; That's okay, don't worry! All that matters is that you liked chapter 20, so thank you! Don't lose hope about the Sheik and Link thing, by the way...

**And thank you to 1esor2!**


	23. The Wager

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Legend of Zelda**—**characters, locations, plot, etc. It is all property of Nintendo. I am only writing a story based off of the game.  
This story is in the romance genre because of the romance between Link and Sheik**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three**

**The Wager**

* * *

The Hero of Time had been forcefully led through eight different hallways, out five exits, and up two flights of stone stairs, and that wasn't even the half of Gerudo Fortress. The stone they walked over was so hot Link believed he may have burns on his feet.

The woman who held Link's arms tightly behind his back would loosen her grip occasionally only to tighten it like a vice afterwards, twisting his wrists painfully. The first time she had done this, Link cried out in pain and the woman kicked him behind the knee, forcing him to the ground and whispering menacing things in her native language into his ear. He'd wished it was his right one, but unfortunately she choose his left ear.

—

Inside the fortress was much cooler than out, and some of the halls the group walked through were decorated vibrantly with colorful displays of the Gerudo culture: scimitars on the walls, sizable horned animal skulls with arrays large feathers surrounding them, and even tapestries with painted scenes that told stories. But other rooms were hollow, dank, and held a single barred cell inside. Link searched these cells for any occupants, but there were none.

The leading Gerudo spoke with many others; some dressed in the same purple guard's uniform, but a few were dressed in red and with a scimitar strapped to their waist. They would glare at Link, some even wrinkling their noses, but others actually smiled at him, batting their eyelashes. The guards around Link would salute the others, before setting their course again and marching off to wherever they were taking the Hero.

—

He could feel Navi trembling under his hat, clinging to his hair, and he's scared as well. This wasn't going at all according to plan, or as Link should say, according to what Mutoh the carpenter forced him to believe.

All while he walked as a prisoner he ran through the plan in his head: He was here as an archeologist, he meant them no harm, his name was James, and he stayed out of this war as much as he could.  
The Hero looked to the right and inwardly cringed at the sight of his sword and shield being carried by the bandolier in the youngest looking guard's hands. The shield would be simple to explain; he could say he found it off a dead Hylian solider years ago, but the sword—he hoped to the goddesses they wouldn't recognize it as the blade of evil's bane.

—

Finally, after what felt like ages, Link guessed they arrived at their destination when the women around him came to a halt. After walking through a curving hallway, they stopped in a fairly large room where one more hallway to their left led up a slope and back outside. In other places Link had been through inside the fortress, the rooms had high windows—small, yes, but windows—though in here, there were none.

There were no scimitar displays on the wall, no decorative skulls or feathers. The walls were lined with torches and maps, and a long table rested in the middle of the room with three wooden stools around it. In the far corner of the room, marking on a map with an odd looking quill, stood another Gerudo woman.

The women on either side of Link bowed and he could imagine the one behind him did the same, for seconds later she was forcing him to bend his back, a snarl that only he heard issuing from her.

The woman in front of the map turned. She wore similar garb to the other Gerudos Link had seen, but her uniform was deep green. As she drew closer, hips swaying a bit more dramatically than needed, she spoke in the desert language, her voice surprisingly higher than the rest Link met. Her long red hair was also pulled high on top of her head, but a jewel glittered from the start of her ponytail on top of her head. She had a long nose, big gold eyes, and her lips were a shade of green to match her clothes and they parted to show dazzlingly teeth as she smiled.

The woman in green stepped right up to Link, tall enough to look him in the eyes and her smiled grew when she turned her gold ones on his long ears.

"Let us speak in a language our prisoner understands," she drawled in a heavy accent, reaching a long hand with sharp nails out to cup Link's chin. "Our very... handsome prisoner." Her hand traveled up Link's face to caress his cheek as her eyes trailed up and down him. "I am Aveil. The exalted Nabooru, our leader, put me in charge of this fortress."

Link just stared at her, trying to keep his eyes focused on her gold ones, but it was hard.

Without releasing the Hero, Aveil looked up at the first guard who led them all here. "Where did you find him?"

"Walking down the mountain path, armed with these," the woman replied, pointing to the Master Sword and shield in the others' hands.

"And he thought it wise to come wandering to the fortress, did he?" she asked, but never waited for an answer.

Quick as a flash Aveil's smile vanished and she whipped off the Hero's red hat, revealing the blue fairy underneath. Navi gave a little squeak, trying to hide, but it was no use. Link opened his mouth as the woman raised her hand to grab the fairy, but instead she slapped him across the face with it.

"You speak when spoken to, Hylian," she growled as Link recovered, her nose inches from his. Then she plucked the fairy from his hair by her wings, stepping back to examine her.

"Don't hurt her!" Link cried out before he could stop himself, flinching in anticipation, but another attack did not come.

"Abide by our laws, and maybe I won't," Aveil replied, finally hitting him across the face again. "But now, you have much to explain. Speak!"

Link's face stung where her nails scratched the flesh and he glared up at the woman. "Let the fairy go. She is no threat—"

Aveil threw her head back and laughed while the woman holding Link's wrists tightened her grip considerably and he cringed. "You are in no position to be giving orders!"

"It's not an order, it's a request! Please!"

Aveil closed her hands over Navi like a cage and looked pointedly at Link's adventure pouch on his belt and then to the first guard. "Search him!"

Link's heart pounded while he watched the woman snatch the pouch and the neatly folded up bedroll that Sheik had given him from his belt. She backed away, sticking her hand down in the pouch, frowning, then pulling it back out.

"It's empty," she announced and relief washed over Link. The goddesses really did make it only for their chosen hero.

"And the other," Aveil snapped, pointing to the bedroll.

The woman folded it out, her fine eyebrows raised in bewilderment as the thing became larger and larger until she had to roll in out on the floor.

"It's enchanted," Aveil stated, turning to Link. "Where did you get that?"

"Bought it years ago in Kakariko," Link lied, gritting his teeth as the girl behind him twisted her grip on his wrists.

Aveil barked something Link didn't understand, clicking her fingers twice at the girl holding Link's arms and she released them. Link rubbed his wrists which he was sure were blood red under his gauntlets. The woman in green spoke again, clicking her fingers once more and pointing out the door. Two of the girls behind Link bowed and took their leave, but the first guard stayed.

"And those?" Aveil continued, pointing to Link's sword and shield one of the guards dropped on the ground next to her.

"The shield came from a guard who died in Castle Town... I needed something to protect myself when the town was attacked and I fled," he made up on the spot. "And the sword is a gift from my grandfather... who is also dead." He can remember being confused over the term, "grandfather," when hearing it from a child in Castle Town when he first visited. He knew what fathers were, of course, the Deku Tree was the father of the Forest, so he thought grandfather was a higher ranking in fatherhood. He was wrong.

Navi shook in Aveil's hands when the woman closed them over her again and Link clenched his fists. "Well, the shield is worthless, but you may be able to trade the sword for your freedom," she said, piercing Link with her golden gaze again. "That is if you tell us why you are here, who sent you, and why you have a fairy!"

Link took a deep breath, gathering his fake life story in his mind. _I guess the Great Deku Tree was right_, he thought, _the more you lie... the better you get at it_.

"I'm an archeologist," he started simply, rendering the tone of his voice believable enough. "While studying Kokiri Forest, this fairy," he gestured to Navi, "became attached to me. I thought it was weird too, considering they only attach to the childr—"

"We know," the guard now standing by Aveil growled.

Aveil glared at Link's innocent face for a moment before releasing Navi. The fairy did not utter a sound, flying straight under Link's hat and hiding from sight. Both sets of golden eyes in front Link watched with curiosity before the woman in green spoke again.

"And who sent you?"

Link quirked his eyebrows, horribly aware of how good he was getting at this. "I sent myself."

"For an archeologist," Aveil said, drawing close to Link again, "you're quite stupid. What possibly makes you think one can walk through our fortress during a war and we will open the gate at your leisure?"

"I didn't say anything about opening the gate," Link replied calmly.

Taking the Hero entirely by surprise, Aveil smiled. "You come to our fortress with nothing to offer us. You have no food, no water, and you wandered on our doorstep for help, didn't you?"

Link sighed, shoulders slumping and expression pleading. "Yes..." _They've got to believe that_.

Aveil crossed her arms, her face relaxing into an alarming gentle smile. "You are incredibly handsome... I'll make you a wager," she announced after a few minutes, "the Gerudo Princess is traveling in from the south tomorrow night. Entertainment is required to be presented to her at arrival. We will feed you and allow you to rest here if you agree to battle one of our strongest warriors. It has been a long time since any of my girls have seen... a man... in battle, and I am quite sure Her Highness would enjoy it."

_The Gerudos have a princess_? he thought, but didn't have time dwell on it, he was too alarmed by Aveil's sudden change of heart. "And that's...entertainment?" the Hero asked childishly.

"Of course..." Aveil replied in a purr.

"What if I refuse?"

The woman's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Then we will cast you out of our fortress as you are, with only your empty bag... we will keep your weapons."

—

Link swallowed. A battle shouldn't be too difficult, right? He had never fought another human before, unless you counted the dark counterpart inside the Water Temple. He didn't have to _actually fight_, right? Just putting on a show. That wouldn't be too hard... he hoped. He mentally weighed his options, creasing his eyebrows much to the women's amusement.

Staying and fighting could lead to saving the carpenter, and even gaining some knowledge of crossing the desert. He could rest indoors, eat an actual meal, and walk away from the fortress without making enemies with the most feared race of Hyrule. There really wasn't much of a second option, other than he could find a way to steal back his sword and try to flee the fortress undetected, but even a fool would call that lunacy.

—

"What sort of fight will it be?"

"Strictly for entertainment," Aveil answered, "but we will need a victor."

_Victor...victor... what does that mean_? Link wracked his brains for the meaning of that word; he'd heard it before.

"A champion," she said, noticing Link's confused look.

"And if I agree and lose...?"

"Then we will again cast you out, but with food and water to sustain you on your way out of the valley. We will keep your weapons."

_Great_. Link heaved a deep sigh, thinking of how this could either benefit him or be a disadvantage. "Alright... I'll do it."

Aveil straightened up, beamed, and clapped her hands. "Excellent!"

As Navi pulled on Link's hair Aveil clapped twice and clicked her fingers once again, pointing to Link's belongings, ordering the remaining guard to pick them up. The guard handed him the adventure pouch and folded up bedroll which he attached to his belt and the woman picked up his sword and shield by the broken bandolier.

"We will be sure to give you a new bandolier by tomorrow," Aveil assured the Hero. "Helena will escort you to the room where you'll be staying until Her Highness arrives," she explained as Helena glared at Link, "but we never caught your name."

"James," Link lied, and then he bowed before being ushered out by the still-glaring Helena.

Aveil blinked slowly, smiling. "I look forward to seeing your show, James."

* * *

Over an hour later, Link emerged from the bathroom, roughly towel drying his hair, followed by a cloud of steam.

Helena had led him to almost the back of the fortress, and the room he now stayed in was thankfully much friendlier than the ones with cells. It was small, again having no scimitar or skull displays on the wall, but a single floor-length tapestry with a painting of the desert under a sunset and a very large Triforce above an oasis.  
Upon entering the room, the Hero pretended to not know more than just a few things about the Triforce when Helena pointed it out, saying that it's rightful place was in the desert in Ganondorf's hands, which Link chose to tune out.

Helena had been quite nice to him after he and Aveil made their wager, for which he was glad of. She left shortly after, also telling Link she looked forward to his show tomorrow night.

Dinner had shown up for him twenty minutes later by two Gerudos dressed in red. Only one spoke Hylian, and she announced Aveil herself had been the one to request food be delivered to this room, and Link trusted them.

—

Link knew the dangers of being here, the dangers of being caught for who he was, but he thought up a plan while in the elegant bathtub. They gave him his weapons, so maybe he wouldn't even have to fight for a show if he sneaked out late tonight and went after the carpenter. He ran this by Navi, who kindly sat on the sink with her back to him, but she shot it down. It would be risky to fight, but sneaking around to find Jiro was absurd. He huffed dejectedly, but agreed.

"Hey! This all seems too good to be true," Navi said, sitting on the edge of the bed, having left the bathroom when Link got out of the tub.

"Yeah... I know," Link murmured, throwing the now soaked towel into the bathroom and going for the one around his waist.

Navi shielded her eyes, listening for the rustling of Link's clothes before peaking through her fingers. "Just stay alert!"

The Gerudos had offered to wash Link's red tunic and trousers before the ceremony, and how could he have said no? So now, Link wore the clothes given to him by the innkeeper back in Kakariko that he slept in during his stay there. It was just a very long, gray shirt, touching all the way to the tops of his knees, to go over his boxers.

Link grinned, his hair a mess, and his skin was flushed from the hot water, especially his long feet. "It'll be fine."

—

Even if it was early in the evening, exhaustion swept over the Hero and he headed toward the bed, yawning dramatically.

"So... the Gerudos have a princess," Navi said when Link sat down. "Do you think she could be in relation to... you know... _him_?" Him meaning Ganondorf.

"Seems like it, yeah," Link replied.

"That's just... weird to me," Navi muttered.

Link yawned again. "I'm guessing Ganondorf wants heirs to his throne once he's gone until the next boy is born... I dunno."

The fairy raised her eyebrows. "Will we have to...? You know..."

Link shook his head slowly. "No. I've never heard of her, and I'm sure Ganondorf wants to keep her existence quiet. At least for now, I don't think she's that much of a threat."

He swung his legs onto the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. He'd just remembered something from what felt like a very long time ago: Sheik had mentioned something about how he used to live here in the desert and Link was regretting not asking anything about it. He really wished his Guide were here.

"Let's just get some rest..." Link said, falling back onto the pillow, followed by his fairy. "We'll figure it out when we wake up."

* * *

The Hero of Time woke with a jolt sometime the next morning, feeling disoriented and scared. He sat bolt up right in bed while his fairy finally stopped shouting and zooming around trying to wake him.

"What!?" he shouted incredulously at her, rubbing his eyes.

"Get up! Get up! Listen!" Navi shouted back, tugging on a lock of his hair to prompt him out of bed.

Then he heard it too.  
There was yelling outside his door and the unmistakable sound of thundering feet. He couldn't understand the language, but it could understand the tone of the shouting: Something was terribly wrong.

Link's blood ran cold as he stepped onto the stone floor, horrible things running through his mind along the lines of, "we're under attack," and, "the Gerudo found out who I am." He crossed the room to where his sword lay against the wall, but the commotion outside grew quieter by the minute.

He went to the door and pressed his good ear to it. "Navi, I think they're going the opposite way," he said.

"I hope so!" she squeaked.

He turned to her with a relived expression. "Maybe it's some sort of drill?"

"Let's just not leave our room until tonight," Link conclude, shaking his head. Just as he started to move away from the door a loud knock sounded, making him jump.

It opened without an answer from him and in the doorway stood none other the Aveil herself, dressed in green just like yesterday. In her hands she held what looked like the Hero's red tunic and a new bandolier.

"Oh!" she said, feigning surprise at either what he was wearing or the fact he held a sword, then she giggled. "Good morning, James. I hope my girls didn't startle you too much."

"N-no..." Link lied, setting his sheathed sword back against the wall.

Aveil let herself into the room, gently laying down the things in her arms on his bed before smiling up at the now self-conscious Hero who was blushing slightly, trying to pull down his garment.

The woman laughed again, winking at him before moving back to the door frame. "Get dressed and I'll give you a tour. I'll be waiting outside." She closed the door with a sharp snap after flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.

Link dressed quickly, not wanting to keep the Gerudo waiting in fear of what would happen if he did while Navi gave the door a disapproving look, muttering under her breath before zooming over to bury herself under Link's hat and into his soft hair.

—

The Hero straightened his bandolier and opened to door. Aveil turned and smiled, taking Link strong arm in both her hands as she led him on. Her fingers were gentle, but Link knew by the the strength behind the grip that one wrong move would result in a broken arm in less than a second. He swallowed, trying to smile back.

"First, I'll show you where you'll be putting on your show," she said. "And you can meet your opponent."

"Oh! That's... great," Link answered, his voice wavering. He was sure the Gerudo could feel his heart rate speed up as she led him down a stone hallway and out into the ever-rising heat of the valley.

_To be continued_...

* * *

**The lateness of this chapter is a result of, one - "What should I name the Gerudos?" two - "Where do I want this to go?" three - "Oh, wait... now there's a princess?" and four - "I need to just change that Gerudo's name to Aveil!" But yes - if anyone has an idea for a Gerudo princess name, please tell me! It's difficult finding names for them, (so difficult that I went with Aveil.)**

**So... short chapter this time - I hope no one minds that much. I love you all and thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**Review replies:**

**Ashwood's Flame - **I'm sorry! My original plan was to have is focused strictly on romance, (and actually just from Sheik's point of view) but I get caught up in writing an actual story, rather than just romance. I hope you can still enjoy reading, even if it is a slow build up!

**Kairi Swallowdown - **Oh, no! Sheik will always be the prettiest (; Even with his cowl. I hope soon - hee hee

**Mallobie - **Because... I'm mean. Just kidding - you'll see why, you have my word

**Koopa Koot - **Yes! That's such a great part in the game. That's a possibility! Long time ago, he was a little jealous of Malon. Yeah, if _good_ looks could kill, Link wouldn't need a sword (; Thank you for reading

**Guest - **Thank you so much! And it seems to be for now. Let's hope it lasts

**WiJaCoo - **That's one of the nicest reviews I've read - haha! Thank you


End file.
